The Ultimate Faxness
by PrepGonePunk95
Summary: Max and Fang realize just how much they love each other. Max's brain attacks make a sudden reappearence while Itex has built a new school, have brought back some wicked strong hybrids and made a clone of someone who hates Max. LOTS OF FAXNESS!
1. Brain Attacks

**Max's POV:**** Chapter 1**

I felt a light tap on my back and silently woke up with a start. I turned around and saw Fang staring at me with his emotionless face.

"Your watch," he said and I nodded. I had been way too tired to fight with Fang so let him have first watch when he insisted, much to his surprise.

I sat up and climbed to my feet, feeling a small headache coming on but ignoring it. I made my way over to the opening of the cave we were staying in. I watched out of the cave mouth as some birds flew past the moon into the trees.

I began to think of where we could stay next but came up with no ideas. I would have to consult with the Flock before deciding that, or at least Fang. I sighed, Fang. Ever since he kissed me I wasn't sure what I felt about him any more.

I stiffened, hearing someone stir behind me. Turning around I saw Fang shoot up and look over at me. He relaxed a bit and blushed as I smirked. He seemed to be staying up a lot while I was on watch.

**Fang's POV:**

I looked at my water proof digital watch and saw that it was time for Max to take watch. So I got up and walked over to her peaceful sleeping form. God she was so damn beautiful when she was sleeping. I tapped her on the shoulder and smirked as she woke up with a start and quickly erased it from my face before she could see it.

"Your watch," I said watching her get up and make her way to the cave entrance. I didn't feel like making me a place to sleep so I just laid down where she had been sleeping. I wasn't going to go asleep anyway. I couldn't go to sleep while Max was on watch for fear that some Flyboys or Erasers would come and kidnap her or worse, hurt or kill her.

She sighed and I shot up right and looked over at her wondering if she was hurt. But as soon as I saw her stiffen and her head turn I relaxed a little. I blushed as she smirked at me but wiped it off my face as quickly as it came and lay back down as if nothing had happened.

Then I heard a gasp and turned around making sure not to embarrass myself again but as soon as I saw Max down on her knees and clutching her head I knew she was having a brain attack. I jumped up and ran the whole 5 steps towards her and knelt by her side. I put my arm over her shoulders trying to comfort her, she shivered at my touch and I grew even more worried. I could tell this one was worse than all the others. "Max!" I shouted, and then she blacked out.


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: (I forgot to add one earlier sorry! lol!) This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh, but I will gladly except any helpful advice so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Max's POV: Chapter 2 **

A little while after Fang had laid back down my head exploded in pain. Oh (insert curse word of your choice here), I was having a brain attack. A bunch of images flashed through my mind lasting only seconds until they moved onto the next, each of them bringing on a new wave of pain. Gasping I clutched my head and sank down onto my knees beginning to cry. I heard almost silent footsteps rushing up behind me and then felt someone put their arm around my shoulders. I flinched from the pain and couldn't bear to look up because it would just make the pain worse. Then I heard someone yell my name and everything went black.

_Dream: _

_I watched as Jeb stepped forward in a white coat, he was holding a needle. I had no clue what was in it or what he was going to do with it. I pounded on the glass telling him to look at me, to tell me what he was doing. He looked back at me and moved to the side. _

_I gasped as I saw Fang unconscious and tied to his chair. "Fang! No Fang! Get up Fang please! Please get up!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as watched Fang sit there motionless not moving an inch. Then as Jeb stepped forward and plunged the needle into his neck and releasing the poison I screamed. I screamed and cried and screamed. Finally when there were no more tears left for me to shed I curled up in the corner of the empty white room they had put me in and stared at Fangs limp body. My voice was hoarse and hurt when I talked. I no longer felt _whole_. I felt like my right wing and my heart had both been viscously ripped out of me. I felt like an empty shell with nothing left to live for. _

_End Dream. _

"Max. Max, wake up. Please Max," I felt someone gently shaking my shoulders trying to wake me up.

"Mnnnmn," was all I could manage because my head was still pounding but it wasn't nearly as bad as the brain attack I just had.

"Oh Max! Thank God," I heard Fang say, "She's okay!" I leaned up but Fang gently pushed me back down again.

"Max, you need to rest. You have a fever," I looked up into his eyes and saw genuine worry etched into his face. Yes, you heard me right, Mr. Dark, Emotionless, and Handsome was showing what he felt. He almost never showed his feelings, especially around me.

I tried to sit up again so that I could make sure the Flock was safe. "Max," Fang said in a dangerous voice, "You need to rest."

I sighed. Obviously I wasn't going to win this fight, plus I was too tired to fight anyway. "The Flock?" I asked trying to keep the exhaustion and worry out of my voice. Needless to say it didn't work.

"They're fine," I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Now, get some sleep."

" Faaang!" I whined trying to get him to let me stay up, I mean come one he was treating me like I was little kid.

"Maaax," he mimicked, "you need some rest. You are in no position to do anything right now." I looked over his shoulder and saw all the Flock sitting there watching us. I blushed, that's why he yelled out I was okay. But why was Nudge being so quite? Usually she was all up on me with tons of questions after I had a brain attack asking about what I had seen. I soon got my answer as I saw Nudge sitting there with Iggys hand over her mouth, preventing her from talking.

"At least let me say good night to the flock first?" I asked hoping he would give in.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "but it has to be quick." Then he motioned for the Flock to come over and, surprisingly, Nudge stayed quite.

"Hey Nudge, why so quite?" She looked at me and then at Angel. _Your brain attack was much worse this time; we don't want to risk another one by talking too much. In case you hadn't noticed Fang was whispering, I had to relate the entire conversation to them._ I smiled and thanked them, Angel told me they all said goodnight and they went off to eat an early (really early) breakfast.

I then looked up at Fang, "Thank you," I said quietly, so no one else could here. "Why?" He asked barely showing any confusion except in his eyes. "For helping me," I replied in a sleepy voice. He began to trace circles on my back in the area between my wings. It felt so good and soon I was asleep.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	3. Don't Say That

**A/N: Thanks for those nice reviews guys! glad you liked them! well one of you wanted me to post more so here it is, all the way to chappie 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 3**

I sat there holding Max for a long time, gently tracing circles on her back so she would stay asleep. I'm not sure why but this seemed to calm us Avian-Americans. Nudge came over and sat some breakfast down for me and then some for Max. She sat down across from me and watched me for a couple minutes until she got up the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Fang," she started. I could tell she was worried and really nervous because she was having a hard time speaking, which is saying something. "Is Max going to be okay?" She asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Of course nudge."

"Well, how do you know? I mean it's not like she popped up and said 'I'm fine!' But if she did then that would be good because usually after her brain attacks she can't like, move or fly. Or did she tell only you that she was fine? Because then that would mean she wasn't and that she only said that not to worry you. 'Cuz Angel says that Max hates it when you-"I cut her short, putting my hand over her mouth and giving her a stern, yet some what calming look.

"I know she's going to be okay because as soon as she woke up she started whining because she wanted to see you all," I smiled while saying, which seemed to brighten up Nudges mood right away. So she said thanks and went to go play tag with Gazzy, Angel and Iggy, leaving me and Max alone for awhile, so soon I began to wonder what Nudge was going to say about what Max hates it when I do something, but brushed it off. I would talk to Angel later, right now Max was my main priority.

**Maxs POV: **

I woke up feeling Fang still rubbing the area between my wings. I wonder how long I'd been out. I guessed it was around lunch time because that's when the kids usually played tag.

"Max?" I heard Fang ask as he stopped rubbing my back. "Mmm?" Was my only reply.

"You thirsty?" I nodded my head yes and he held a water bottle up to my lips. I drank greedily even though I was embarrassed to not be able to do such a simple task on my own. But what the heck? I liked the royal treatment, plus I was_ really_ thirsty.

"So how bad was it?" Fang asked looking a bit worried, key word: bit.

"Pretty bad," I answered. "It was worse than all the others." He nodded and gently sat me up and handed me a plate of food. He watched as I began eating and when I looked up at him he smiled. Yes, Mr. Emotionless actually smiled! And it was the kind of smile that melted your insides when you saw it. I blushed and looked down again, seeing him smirk in the corner of my eye. I let him slide this time but next time he was going to get whacked up side the head.

**_Don't say that Maximum, just accept the fact you love him._** Said the voice, eer, Jeb._ Shut-up_! I thought back.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	4. Executive Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 4 **

Soon Max was back to her old self again. We sat around the cave trying to decide where to go to next. All the little ones wanted to go to Florida so Angel gave max and me bambi eyes and kept sending the same thought, _let's go to Florida,_ to our heads over and over again. Worried that this would give Max a headache I finally gave in and said that we should just go to Florida. Max said alright but that there was no way they were going to Disney World or the beach, they had already gone there too many times.

So, after packing up and putting out the fire, we set off. I traded spots with Iggy (who by the way was holding Total) in our usual flight pattern so I was directly below Max. I wanted to be able to catch her if she fell.

I looked up at her just as she was looking down at me. She blushed deeply and looked up again, but not before seeing me smirk so she threw an empty mint can down at my head. "Hey what was that for?" I asked looking up at her. She just smiled and looked away.

**Maxs POV: **

My smile grew bigger after I threw that mint can down on Fang. Why you ask? Well because we had finally reached Florida. We flew around looking for a nice hotel because I had decided I didn't want to sleep in a cave or tree and everyone agreed (except Fang who just kind of stood there looking at me).

We finally saw one and decided that it was nice enough, so I landed in some trees behind it, did a 360 and signaled to them that they could land. We walked in and went up to the front desk. There was a girl, about 17 behind the counter. She was decent looking and had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked. "Yes we need three rooms please. One with a private pool."

She looked me over and asked if I was over 18. "Of course." Just then Fang walked over.

"Almost done?" He asked. I nodded and then scowled when Fang looked over to check on the kids because the girl behind the desk was staring at him. She obviously saw my face and looked down. "Here are your keys," she said in a hurry, handing each key to me. "The rooms are side by side, and one of them has a private pool." I nodded and said thank you

_**Tsk, tsk.**_ Said the voice, _**Am I detecting a bit of jealousy from the great Maximum Ride? **_I ignored it because I wasn't in the mood to talk to Jeb (or looking crazy).

When we got into the hallway where our rooms were at, which were on the 20th floor by the way so we had to take the elevator, (ugh) we worked out the bedding arrangements. Angel wanted to share with Nudge, and Gazzy wanted to share with Iggy, which left Fang and me. Coincidence? I think not._** Then you thought right Max.**_ Pitched in Jeb. _What's that supposed to mean?_ But of course, he didn't answer.

I walked into our bedroom and was shocked to find out it had only one queen sized bed. But, noticing Fang coming I quickly regained my composure and walked back out into the hall, making one of my famous executive decisions.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	5. Trick Offs and Chicken Fights

**A/N: Sorry chapter 4 was so short, I just thought I should leave it there or it wouldn't be as good, so please keep reading! (BTW this is a short chappie to, sorry! Don't kill the Author!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 5 **

"Ok!" I said, "Who wants to go swimming?" I got a chorus of 'I dos' and cheers as I told them to get their bathing suits we bought on our way here on.

My bathing suit was a 2 piece. It was Black and white, very simple, and kind of cute I thought my inner girl coming out, well not really but to me anyway. We didn't have to worry about anyone seeing our wings because the pool was on the roof and only we could use it. I went over to the bath room in mine and Fangs room and got changed. When I came out Fang handed me a towel. He was wearing all black swimming trunks of course.

We all made our way to the roof. When we got up there I locked the door with the roof key the receptionist gave me so no one could come up here unless they could fly, which was unlikely. We all jumped in at the same time. My breath got knocked out of me by the sudden cold, but it was a good kind of feeling, the kind that enhances your senses.

We started playing, which eventually turned into a trick off. Me and Fang were the only ones left doing tricks, still trying to beat each other because we had every one else beat and they knew it. I got out of the water and unfurled my wings. After taking a second to shake some water off them, I looked down at Fang who had an impassive expression on his face, then I took off. I flew a couple of feet into the air, not going too high because I was wet and didn't want to get sick, and nosedived into the water. As soon as my skin hit the cool surface I pulled my wings in and did a back flip. When I came up everyone was laughing while Angel was sending Iggy a mental picture of what it had looked like. I smiled innocently at Fang while Iggy started saying about how I had beat him. He kept his face expressionless lucky for him, because Iggy and Gazzy would never let him live it down if he didn't.

Pretty soon we were rough housing and having chicken fights. I went over to Angel and smiled at her. She suddenly got this very mischievous grin on her face and looked almost exactly like Gazzy. She held up her hand and counted down from 5 silently with her fingers. As soon as she hit one I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pick me up. I immediately start to struggle and catch a glimpse of Fang snickering. He pulled me up even farther and put me on his shoulders.

"Fang!" I whined, "Let me down!" I looked down at him to see a huge grin plastered on his face. My heart melted.

"I'll let you down if you can beat Iggy and Angel in a chicken fight," he smirked. "That's impossible! Iggy would be able to hear exactly what I do and Angel can read minds!" I stated finally figuring out Angel and his plan.

"Well then I guess you won't be getting down anytime soon!" He laughed.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	6. Using Angels Powers Against Her

**A/N: I couldn't wait to post more becuz I had a lot of time on my hands during the 2 day waiting period to post stories so I just had to post. [Insert crazed giggle here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 6**

I laughed as Max squirmed on my shoulders. She was never getting out of this one, I was holding her legs too tight for her to be able to fly away and she would never beat Angel, let alone Iggy, in a chicken fight!

I swam over to where Iggy was holding Angel on his shoulders. I felt Max tense up, getting ready to win, or at least try to win.

"Ok! Let's start already!" Iggy shouted. Max grabbed Angel's arms and Angel went dead silent. I could tell she was reading Max's mind. Then Angel smiled and said something only Iggy could hear. That's when Max took her chance, making one of her last minute decisions and pushed Angel off Iggy's shoulders. Angel let out a gasp after being caught off guard. She really had thought she knew what Max was going to do. And she really was, until she changed her mind. I grinned at the thought of using Angels power against her, then remembering she could read my mind I looked at her and saw her giving me dagger glares which only made me smile more.

"Fang! You promised!" Max said in a demanding voice. "Ok, ok! I'll let you down!" I said watching Angel smile as she read my mind. Then I picked Max up and threw her into the pool.

**Maxs POV: **

I crashed under water and swam back up shooting death glares at a certain laughing Fang the entire time. I started splashing him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me under with him. I was able to get away by pretending to drown. I looked at him painting fake fear all over my face, and started to point to my throat and shake my head. I opened my mouth and let some water in, but not to where it was enough to actually choke me, and pretended to gag. I watched as his eyes grew wide with horror and he brought me back up to the surface.

"Iggy! Iggy I need you! Max drowned!" He shouted feeling my neck for a pulse. Iggy came rushing over and put a hand over my mouth to see if I was breathing. I moved my lips to form the words _'it's a trick'_ and he burst out laughing. Fang looked at him like he was crazy and then looked down at me. I couldn't help it, I was smiling. His eyes widened in shock and relief, his expression was so funny I started laughing right along with Iggy, Angel (who had read my mind), Gazzy and Nudge who had been watching the whole time.

"God max! Don't do that to me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Wow, he was really angry. My smile slackened until it was a frown. "I'm sorry Fang. I didn't think you would get this mad." He looked into my eyes and I blushed, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away.

I cocked my head. What was that… that noise? It sounded like… Erasers! But they were terminated, killed off! I swiveled my head around and stared at the sky. Once everyone realized what we were looking at, with the exception Iggy he _heard_ it, we got into fighting stances. Soon the new erasers were on us. They had big black wings, about 15 feet across from tip to tip. They had already morphed and I noticed that they were twice as big as the originals.

We started fighting. There were about 30 all in all so we got 5 each. I swung my leg around and did a round house kick into the stomach of one that was attacking me. He went flying backwards and hit another eraser at an awkward angle and fell off the edge. Angel was looking in their direction and was forcing both of them to keep falling with her freaky but useful mind control powers. I did a quick 360 and saw that Nudge was beating up an eraser twice her size, Gazzy was throwing bombs down on top of them with Iggy, I'll have to talk to them and find out where they hide them, Angel was making 2 erasers beat each other and then eventually jump off the building, and Fang was taking on 3 erasers at the same time but that was no big deal for him. If you made him mad enough he could take out 15 erasers (maybe more) easily.

**_Duck._**

Duck? What? How the heck is a duck going to help me here voice? But I was soon knocked back into reality, literally, by a hard kick to my back. I fell to my knees and struggled to catch my breath. So that's what it meant by duck.

I felt a pair of rough hands jerk me up by my waist. They turned me to face them and I gasped in shock at what I saw.

"Ari?!? I thought you were dead!" I started to think that maybe Ari had come to help us but I saw a flicker of a grin on his face and a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Nope! I'm not Ari! I'm his clone!" And with that he dunked me under water and held me there. It had been a whole minute before I was able to get my head up and shout a quick Fang before he dunked my head under again. I hadn't caught my breath and as he dunked me back under my lungs filled with water. I started to see spots and stopped struggling as much trying to save my breath and energy, soon everything went black.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	7. Ari?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 7 **

I right hooked an Eraser in the jaw, most likely breaking it. Jeeze these guys were bigger and tougher, but still not tough enough. I heard Max shout my name and turned in the direction it came from and saw a giant Ari holding her under water, drowning her.

I got there as just as I saw her body go limp. I grabbed giant Ari by the hair and pulled him away from her, pulling Max out of the water with my other hand. I sent a kick flying into Ari's gut making him double over briefly, but it was just enough time for me to send a kick to his nose. I heard a sickening crunch and knew I broke it, so I kicked it again and made him pass out.

After I knocked Ari out I rushed over to max and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I did CPR on her like Jeb had taught us. I pumped her heart 15 times and opened her mouth while pinching her nose and blew air into her lungs. My mouth tingled as they met hers but I paid no attention to it though, all I wanted was for her to live.

I repeated this process twice before she reacted. She jerked up right and then fell back down. I caught her in my arms and pulled her closer, not wanting her to hit her head. Brushing her hair out of her eyes I saw she was looking up past me, and I turned around to look to. All the erasers had been beaten, now the Flock just landed down beside us, tears in their eyes and hugged me and max.

**Maxs POV: **

My lips started tingling and I shot up right. I got light headed from exhaustion and fatigue (drowning really takes it out of you) and fell back down again. Fang caught me in his strong arms and held me close, brushing my hair away from my face. I started to look up at him but noticed all the erasers were gone and that my Flock was coming back down again. Fang noticed and looked up as they landed beside us with teary eyes and hugged us.

Me and Fang hugged them back, me laying in his lap and him cradling me while Total leaned up against me. We sat there like this for a while and then finally they pulled away. We headed back to our rooms, Fang carrying me and Iggy carrying Angel who had fallen asleep in our little group hug session. After stacking fists and saying goodnight Fang carried me to our room.

He gently laid me down on the bed and checked me for wounds and injuries. Once he saw I had none he asked me if I was ok. I told him I was fine and asked him the same.

"Well I would be better if you hadn't almost died tonight by that stupid jerk Ari!" He said clenching and unclenching his fists. "It wasn't Ari. It was his clone." I informed him. He looked back at me as if he wasn't surprised and I knew he wasn't, Itex had clones for everyone now.

"You should go to bed. You're tired, you need to rest." He said in such a gentle tone that I didn't argue. "Ok." I said and his eyes widened in shock but quickly went back to normal. He pulled the blankets up over me and I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream: _**(A/N this is a nightmare. Hear anywhere before?) **

_I felt a pair of rough hands jerk me up by my waist. They turned me to face them and I gasped in shock at what I saw. _

_ "Ari?!? I thought you were dead!" I started to think that maybe Ari had come to help us but I saw a flicker of a grin on his face and a murderous glint in his eyes. _

_ "Nope! I'm not Ari! I'm his clone!" And with that he dunked me under water and held me there. It had been a whole minute before I was able to get my head up and shout a quick Fang before he dunked my head under again. I hadn't caught my breath and as he dunked me back under my lungs filled with water. I started to see spots and stopped struggling as much trying to save my breath and energy, soon everything went black. _

_End Dream._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had dreamt Ari's clone was drowning me over and over again, what made it scarier was that it had actually happened and I knew what drowning was really like. Let me tell you, being trapped under water with water in your lungs is pretty painful and tiring. I hadn't realized I was holding onto Fangs arm and let go of it quickly. I looked down and saw his arm was around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I breathed in his Fangy smell, a sweet smell of cinnamon and mint. He smelled so good.

He started tracing circles in between my wings and that's when I realized he was awake, so, of course, I blushed. Luckily he didn't see it and moved my hair out of my eyes. I turned around and looked at him. He shot me his heart melting smile and kept tracing circles in my back, causing me to drift off to sleep again, but this time I dreamed good dreams. Dreams about Fang.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	8. Oh No Reason

**A/N: This is an extremely short chappie, but this is where Fang gets a little seductive with Max (don't worry nothing happens). I promise the next chappie will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 8**

I laid there after Max went to sleep and put my arm around her because she felt cold. About an hour later though she woke up suddenly from the nightmare she was having. She had grabbed a hold of the arm I had around her waste and let go as soon as she realized it. I pulled her closer to me which seemed to calm her down instantly.

I started to trace circles in between her wings knowing how much she liked that. She realized I was awake so I moved her hair out of her eyes, feeling a small shock go up my arm as I touched her skin. She turned around and looked at me so I smiled at her, causing her entire body to relax. I kept tracing circles on her back and watched her drifting off to sleep, reminding my self to smile more often because she liked it.

I watched her sleep for a while. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

"Fang…" I heard her mummer which made me smile again.

"Yes?" I answered seeing what would happen.

"I love you." She replied. My mouth opened in shock but I managed to say, "I love you to." Her mouth curled into a small, dreaming smile and I pulled her even closer to me and fell asleep.

In the morning I remembered what had happened and decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Max?" I asked. She looked up from her search to find her tooth brush, "Yeah?"

"What did you dream about last night?" She blushed deeply and I had to try hard not to laugh.

"Why?" She asked, trying to both stall her answer and figure out why I wanted to know.

"Oh no reason, except for the fact that you said my name in your sleep last night."

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	9. Maxs Weakness

**A/N: There now be happy! This chappie is longer and Max gets- well I'll let you find out giggle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (with the exception of the ones I made up!) I do how ever own the plot so no stealing!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 9**

Oh God. What else had I said in my sleep last night? I felt my cheeks grow hot and cursed under my breath at myself for blushing.

I had dreamt about Fang last night. I dreamt that we were flying over a forest. Just us, no Flock around but I had known they were safe. Then I dreamt that Fang suddenly grabbed my arm and gently pulled me over to him and kissed me. I kissed him back and when we pulled away I dreamt I had said his name and he answered 'Yes?' and that I told him I loved him. Oh god, oh god, oh god. My throat tightened as I realized what happened. I remembered him smiling at me and rubbing my back and then drifting off to sleep in his arms. I realized that I had said 3 other tiny words that meant a big thing. God this can't be happening.

He started to smile as he saw me turn red so I quickly grabbed my clothes and said, "I'm taking a shower." I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm and, get this, gently pulled me over to him and kissed me. I was shocked at first but couldn't resist and kissed him back. I melted into his arms. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and gave him one. I started to feel light headed, and, I would never ever admit this to Fang and I will deny it if anyone tells him but he's a really good kisser.

He pulled apart leaving me wanting more. I leaned forward to kiss him again but he just smiled and kissed me on the forehead and said later while walking out the door to wake the rest of the Flock. Sighing I got my stuff and took a shower.

By time I got out Iggy already had breakfast made. He had fixed a huge batch of pancakes, used about 24 cartons of eggs, made biscuits and gravy, and had tons of milk and orange juice set out on the table.

"Maaax!" Totals voice whined, "Iggy won't let us eat until you sit down. So hurry up!" He barked at me, get it? Barked at m- oh never mind. "Well I'm here now even though Iggy knows that everyone is allowed to eat even if on Flock member is busy," I said while sitting down next to Fang grateful he saved me from sitting next to Nudge who was more in-tune to her 'Nudge Channel' today than ever. I looked over and saw Iggy pretending to click a remote at her and started snickering.

Finally as everyone sat down we all piled huge heaps of food onto our plates, ate it all, and then went back for seconds. Then something hit me, "Hey Ig, where'd you get all this food?"

He smiled, "I used your bank card." He had a mischievous grin on his face and seemed quite proud of him self. "Oh. Ok." I said and smirked when I saw his face fall into a scowl. He had really been hoping to tick me off. I looked over at Fang who also had one of his famous semi-smirks on his face. He caught me looking and smiled, instantly causing me to turn to goo. Did I just say goo?!? My, what the world has come to, at least I had enough sense to smile back.

**Fangs POV:**

I caught Max looking at me and smiled at her. She instantly relaxed, no tense muscles left in her body. Now that I had found one of the few ways to calm Ms. Maximum Ride, I planned on using it against her whenever she tried to argue with me over something.

I looked across the table to see Angel giving me a kind of amused kind of ticked off look. _Fang why are you planning on using one of Max's only weaknesses against her?_ She asked sending the thought to my mind._ Because I- Wait! What weakness?_ I looked at her slightly confused and everyone else turned to look at her when she started to giggle wondering whose mind she was reading this time. I looked around and saw them all tense and lock down their thoughts.

_ You,_ Angel thought back to me._ You are her biggest weakness. She loves you Fang._ I practically chocked on the huge piece of pancake I had been shoving into my mouth at the moment. Max turned around to look at me, worry written all of her face every bit of her tense. I swallowed down the huge piece and smiled at her again, and, yet again she completely relaxed. I made sure to lock down my thoughts as I thought about this part, but she was so beautiful. Angel started to giggle and I swung my head to look at her. She looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I heard that," the burst out laughing. I knew she sent my thought to Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge because they soon followed suit. Me and Max were the only ones not laughing.

Oh sh- crap. I thought making sure not to swear incase Angel was listening. I was pretty sure she wasn't because she went completely still and concentrated on Max. Which means that she was sending her thoughts. Soon a shocked expression came over her face and I thought to Angel, _What did you tell her?_ She replied by telling me that she told Max that I loved her. Well at least she was telling the truth.

A loud shriek pulled me back from my thoughts. I jumped up and ran to Max realizing before any one else what was happening. She was having another brain attack, why I have no idea. Her last brain attack was a couple weeks ago, but before that it had been about a month and a half since the last one.

She was clutching her head and screaming out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. I bent down and picked her up carrying her back to our room with the Flock in close pursuit. I gently laid her down on the bed. A tremor moved through her body, slowly becoming worse until they were practically convulsions. I wanted to hold her down but Iggy said that it would just hurt her more, so all I could do was get the kids out and make sure she didn't injure herself.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	10. GET ME SOME PAINKILLERS!

**A/N: Actually I think I need some asprin right now, I'm getting a headache...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go throught this again? If so then look at the previous chappie!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 10**

Suddenly my head exploded in a pain I have never felt before. I wanted to die right then and there just to make the pain go away. I clutched at my head and slipped from my chair at the table. I heard my self scream out in pain, but it sounded distant, faint. I felt someone gentle pick me up and rush me to my room. Images started flashing through my head, all things I've seen before. Omega, Itex exploding, Ari dyeing, all of those clones in the court yard. All images I've seen that have everything to do with destroying Itex. Screaming out in pain again an uncontrollable tremor ran through my body over and over again, becoming more violent each time.

Once the convulsions passed I felt like death it's self and that's saying something because everyone knows how I hate using those clichéd sayings. The pain was still bad, but not nearly as bad as the brain attack had been. I had to somehow talk to Fang, I tried to say something but it came out as a moan._ Angel?_ I tried. _Yes Max? Oh my god are you ok? You were screaming with pain Max, brain attacks have never made you scream like that before let alone have seizures!_ I sigh and felt a wave nausea hit me for doing so._ Yes Angel. I'm fine. I need you to pass something on to Fang for me. Think you can do that?_

_Piece of cake!_ Came her response. I told her to tell Fang I was fine and asked him to get me some pain killers. But she decided to pitch in the part about me not even being able to breath without feeling pain or sickness thanks to this new-level-of-horrible brain attack.

"Fine my ass," Fang snarled, obviously mad that I tried to lie to him, through a 6 year old. _Angel, can you tell him to check his language and GET ME SOME PAINKILLERS!_ She told him and he stopped cursing and got up and went over to the sink, got some water and some extra strength pain killers. _Max would you be able to take them yourself?_ Angel asked._ I think so sweetie, let's find out._ I leaned up and immediately laid back down grabbing my head in my hands. Pain shot through my skull, making me feel like it had just been split open.

Fang came over and grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap. He started tracing circles between my wings like he always does when he wants me to go to sleep and he knows I'll refuse. I couldn't lift my head with out more pain shooting through my skull. So instead he just kept rubbing my back and telling me everything would be alright. The last thing I did before I went to sleep was look Angel dead in the eyes and thought this to her,_ Angel tell Fang me and him are going to have a talk in the morning about this whole figuring out how to put me to sleep thing ok?_ She nodded and relayed the information over to him. I caught a slight smile from him from the corner of my eye and drifted off to sleep.

**Fangs POV: **

As soon as Max went limp in my arms I held her for a while. I looked down and kissed her forehead. She said my name in her sleep again but I didn't pay it any attention because she had a pretty bad fever. She was sweating so I got a wash cloth, ran some cold water on it, and rubbed it over heed forehead.

"Iggy! Iggy get in here! Max has a fever!" As soon as I said that last part Iggy was in here. He knelt down on the other side of Max and put his hand to her forehead and winced.

"What? What's wrong?" I could feel his sightless eyes on me and knew this was bad. "She has a really bad fever. If she doesn't get help _now_ then she could die." He mumbled, still looking at Max.

"So it's settled then. We're taking her to the hospital." We got the little ones up and told them what was going on. As soon as we got to the hospital the Receptionist 'met' Angel and let us go on through with out any paper work. We filled the doctors in on what had happened and Angel made them 'forget' about the wings part, man that child was weird.The doctors did a quick physical and then strapped her to a stretcher. Iggy had to restrain me, I did _not_ like the way they were treating her.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	11. 107 and extremely bad dreams

**A/N: This is an extremely long chappie to make up for all those short chappies. I mean it's reeeaallllyyy long!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Maximum Ride by the way and if you actually believe me then you need some serious help. smiles innocently**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 11 **

I freaked as soon as I woke up. I reached over to grasp Fangs arm but he wasn't there. The room smelled all antisepticky and very clean._ Oh god._ I thought,_ we're back at the school.** No Max**_ said the voice/Jeb._** You're not at the school you're at the hospital.** Care to elaborate please?_ Of course it didn't reply.

I felt a little better knowing it wasn't the school. I looked around my room; there were lots of lavender flowers, my favorite, and get well cards. I looked over to my right arm where I felt a slight tug and gasped when I saw and IV sticking out of it._ Come one Max! You're just at the hospital! Snap out of it!_ I heard a doorknob twist and looked up immediately, sighing with relief to see it was just Fang.

"Hey," I managed a weak smile and saw him smile back, the tension in his jaw slacking meaning that he _was_ worried, "Hey." He said back. He came over and sat on a chair pulled up beside the bed, a pillow out in front of it. He must've been sleeping beside me.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked hearing my hoarse voice and winced. I took a drink of water sitting on the bedside table to make my unused throat feel better.

"2 days. You had a _very_ high fever, around 107 maybe a little lower." My eyes widened in shock, people very rarely survive 107 degree fevers. But of course I wasn't normal, I was 2 bird. Fang snickered as I quickly regained my composure. "So, I see you've been getting sleep," I said gesturing to the pillow.

He looked down, "I didn't want to leave you," he said so quietly I almost thought I'd imagined it. He looked back up and I smiled at him, he smiled back. "Thank you," I said. He grabbed my hand and held it for a minute until the rest of the Flock came in. I shot him a look that said Angel and he nodded locking his thoughts down like me. I smiled as soon as I saw them, gesturing for them to come over. I gave each of them a huge hug and said thank you for them looking after me, much to Fangs amusement might I add, I wonder what that was all about.

I noticed the Flock were all in their pajamas and I looked around. There was enough room for two kids on the bed, Gazzy and Angel, Nudge went to lie down on a small couch, and Iggy slept on the floor in the center of the room. Soon they were all fast asleep except Fang, who stayed up and watched me. I realized he wouldn't go to sleep until I did and moaned. He seemed to take it as I was in pain until I looked at him said, "Fang you need to go to sleep right now," in my no-nonsense tone.

He looked at me, all his jaw muscles slightly relaxing. "I'm not going to bed until you do," He said glaring at me. "But Fang," I whined, "I probably won't go to sleep tonight; I've been sleeping for 2 days straight!" He smiled one of his heart melting smiles. I immediately turn to goo like always. I wonder if he has figured out that I relax and don't want to fight when he smiles that way, I think he has. "No fair!" I said and he laughed, "I knew you would use those against me one day!" I said huffily crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed again and then got in bed beside me and pulled me into his arms. My head lay on his chest and I listened to his heart beat. I think he got that I wasn't about to go to sleep any time soon so he didn't trace circles on my back like he normally would have, but he was also too stubborn to go to sleep himself so we kind of just sat there in comfortable silence.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you." I whispered burying my face in his T-shirt so I wouldn't have to see his reaction. "I love you to," He said and I looked up at him and smile and he returned it. I then added, "Well then if you really loved me you would go to bed."

**Fangs POV:**

I turned the door knob and walked in, seeing Max rod straight looking at me. Once she realized it was me she relaxed a little and sighed with relief. I could tell that when she woke she had freaked out because I wasn't there, her hand was on her waist where I usually held her when she was cold or had a brain attack and her eyes were wide meaning when she woke she thought she was at the school.

"Hey," she said putting on a weak smile. I smiled back, "Hey." She completely relaxed when I smiled at her so I relaxed a little to. I moved over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair I'd been sleeping in.

"How long have I been in here?" She asked her voice hoarse from not using it in a while. "2 days. You had a _very_ high fever, around 107 maybe a little lower." Her eyes widened in shock at how high her fever had been and I couldn't help but snicker as she quickly tried to compose herself.

"So, I see you've been getting sleep," she said gesturing to the pillow. I looked down and said very quietly, "I didn't want to leave you." I looked back up and she smiled at me so I smiled back and watched all the tension wash away from her face.

"Thank you," she said looking up at me. I took her hand and held it until we heard the Flock coming in. She gave me a look that told me to put my guard up so Angel couldn't read our minds; I nodded to show her I understood and did so.

She smiled a huge smile that lit up the entire room when she saw the Flock. She motioned for them to come over and gave each of them big hug and said 'thank you' to each of them for helping take care of her. I smirked because really they hadn't been doing anything except sit around and mope wondering if she was going to be ok. And if I know Max, then that is all she needed from them to show that they cared. She looked over at me with a confused look on her face wondering what was so funny.

She looked around watching the Flock go to bed. Once they were all asleep she moaned. I sat up straight and tensed up expecting another brain attack or for her to be in some kind of pain, but let out a breath when she sternly said, "Fang you need to go to sleep right now," in her no-nonsense tone.

"I'm not going to bed until you do," I said glaring at her. So of course she started whining, "But Fang! I probably won't go to sleep tonight; I've been sleeping for 2 days straight!" I decided to use my smile to get her to cooperate, and it worked.

"No fair!" She said huffily crossing her arms over her chest as I laughed, "I knew you would use those against me one day." That caused a new round of laughter. She looked down at hers arms and scowled, so still laughing, I crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close. Her head was laying on my chest. I listened to her breathing and we laid there like that for awhile. I knew she would resist going to sleep with every fiber of her being so I resisted the urge to trace circles on her back. I know she wanted me to go to sleep but I wasn't going to unless she did, I had to make sure she would be ok.

"Fang?" She asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said looking down into her perfect brown eyes.

"I love you." She buried her face into my shirt. A look of shock washed over my face but it was soon replaced by relief. "I love you to," I said as she looked up. She smiled so I smiled back.

"Well then if you really loved me," she added, "you would go to bed."

I looked down at her and smirked, "then the same goes for you," I replied. She sighed and said ok so I began tracing circles in between her wings knowing she would soon fall asleep because of it. She snuggled up to me and I pulled her closer. Soon I heard her breathing slow and looked down at her sleeping form. Knowing that she was finally asleep I was able to go to sleep myself.

**Maxs POV:**

_Dream: _

_ I watched as Erasers killed my Flock, my _Family _off one by one until there were only two left. Angel and Fang. Tears were streaming down my face and I was screaming my head off, struggling against the new erasers who were holding me so tight I could no longer feel my hands and feet. One especially mean eraser went up to Angel and took out a huge knife. _

_ Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god! No not my Angel, not my baby! He smirked as he brought the long blade down across her arm, causing Angel to scream out in pain and her 6 year old face to twist in agony. "You Son of a B-" I got cut off from an eraser behind me putting his hand over my mouth. That huge chunky refrigerator of an eraser smirked again seeing how I reacted and pulled the knife across her throat and letting her lifeless form fall down to the earth below. I bit down on the hand of the eraser that was covering my mouth and screamed Angels name at the top of my lungs. I looked back over to Fang who had been knocked out and was coming to from my screaming. He looked up and his eyes widened with anger and fear. He then realized what I was yelling; I was yelling "They killed Angel!" His face twisted in anger and he struggled even more against the erasers grips. The one who killed Angel backed away grinning as another one, twice his size came over and started punching and kicking him. _

_ "Fang! No please leave him alone! Fang! No please!" I begged over and over again. He then pulled out a gun and shot him, right in the heart. _

_End Dream. _

I woke up sweating. Fang had been shaking me and was calling my name over and over again. When he saw I was awake he pulled into a hug so tight I could barley move. "God Max, you were screaming so loud, shouting mine and Angels name over and over again. What happened in your nightmare that made you struggle like that?" I looked up into his eyes surprised by how worried he looked and by how much emotion was in his voice. Good. It showed he really and truly loved me.

I started to cry and hugged him hard. He hugged me back immediately and his voice softening said, "Max, what was your nightmare about?" I told him everything; starting with watching them kill the flock and ending with watching them kill him. I broke down into tears again. He pulled me closer and kissed my hair. I looked up at him and just realized something.

"Fang," I asked, "where are we?"

"We're in the woods behind the hospital. You were screaming at the top of your lungs so I flew you out here so you wouldn't wake the flock." I smiled at him and said thank you, he just kissed my forehead in response. He gently picked me up and laid me down next to him, my head laying on his chest. He started tracing circles in my back but I looked up at him with a look on my face that said I'm-nowhere-close-to-being-ready-to-go-to-sleep-again. He nodded and stopped.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	12. South Carolina

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Maximum Ride by the way and if you actually believe me then you need some serious help. smiles innocently**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 12**

"Fang," asked Max, "where are we?"

"We're in the woods behind the hospital," I explained. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs so I flew you out here so you wouldn't wake the flock." She smiled up at me and said thanks. I kissed her on the forehead and moved her around to where she was laying beside me with her head on my chest. I started tracing circles on her back but she looked up at me pleading me not to with a look that said I'm-nowhere-close-to-being-ready-to-go-back-to-sleep-again. Yep, I can read this girl like a book. I nodded to show that I understood and stopped.

She shivered in the slight breeze so I pulled her closer to me and rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. Once she no longer felt cold she looked up at me and smiled a brilliant smile that told me she was very content. I smiled back and felt all the tension of the nightmare wash away. I think I'm going to consider this a new power, being able to manipulate Max with my smiles. I stroked her hair and we just sat there consumed by our thoughts and watched each other for a while. Soon she drifted off to sleep in my arms and I flew her back to the hospital. I laid her down on her bed and laid down beside her. The blankets were pretty flimsy so I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me and keeping her warm. Tomorrow we would leave, going where ever Max saw fit. Soon I drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

**Maxs POV:**

I woke up very warm and snuggled closer to whatever it was that was keeping me warm, still half asleep. I drank in the sweet smell of cinnamon and mint and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a barley audible laugh and opened one eye slightly. I saw Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy sitting on the bed next to mine. All of them were trying to suppress laughs. I blocked my mind and turned around slightly poking Fang in the ribs. He opened one eye slowly and looked down at me with a questioning look on his face while still looking asleep.

"Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge." I breathed. "What are you thinking?" He breathed back. Hmmm… What could we do to get them back, and then I had an idea.

_Hey _Dad I thought hoping he would answer._** Yes Max?** Ummm… Could you help me and Fang out? How do we get back at the kids for spying?_ I held my breath seriously hoping he would answer._** Right now the Flock is most afraid of you having brain attacks.** Thanks Jeb!_ I told Fang my plan and saw one corner of his mouth curl up.

Suddenly I shot up and grabbed my head, making sure to block my mind and NOT TO LAUGH! I pretended to double over in pain and watched as Fang shot up beside me and put his arm over my shoulders. The Flock started walking towards me; I waited a little bit longer until they were within arms length. "One the count of three," I breathed to Fang, "one, two, three!" We both shot out and grabbed 2 of the kids. Fang took Iggy because he was stronger than me and Nudge. I grabbed Angel and The Gasman watching their faces go from worry to surprise to fear.

We started to tickle them until they were gasping for air. "That'll teach you not to spy!" I said as I let them go, Fang however was not as kind. He let Nudge go but took Iggy and tickled him even more saying he should know better. I was laughing hysterically at this sight. Iggy was struggling against Fangs hold. Finally Fang let him go and it was time to get down to business.

"Ok guys, now that you all have been punished we need to get down to business. The doctors said I could leave today since no other signs of my fever have appeared."

"So where are we going? Can we go somewhere with a beach? I love the beach, especially the ocean. I also love seashells and-"Iggy clapped his hand over her mouth before she could say anymore.

"So," Fang said eyeing me. "Where are we going?"

_**South Carolina, **_Said Jeb answering that question for me. "We're going to South Carolina. Plus they have beaches there." I said and saw every one's face except Fangs perk up and we started to pack.

_So,_ I thought casually,_ what's in South Carolina?** Another school,**_ replied Jeb, _**they just built it and are already going through with more experiments.** What?!?_ I thought. Itex was supposed to be gone, but then again another school would explain the freaky new erasers and an Ari clone.

I sighed and caught Fang looking at meas we flew. "What's up? Why South Carolina?" He asked.

"Jeb says they built a new school there. Which would explain the erasers." He came over and flew to where on every down stroke the tips of our wings to brush. I gave an involuntary shiver not expecting him to do that and saw him smirk.

**A/N: Come on... You know you want to... Go ahead, press that little button by 'Review', it won't bite.**


	13. Vacation

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chappie and I would like to thank all the people who are reviewing and reading my fic for being so nice and supporting (eyes tear up) and I would just like to thank everyone wh- Ahh! what the heck just read the story: )**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Maximum Ride by the way and if you actually believe me then you need some serious help. smiles innocently**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 13 **

I looked over at Max as she was rummaging in her backpack for the map. I had forgotten earlier to tell her that I put it in my pocket, so I went and flew above her watching as she suddenly looked around noticing that our wings weren't touching on the every down stroke anymore. I silently went down flying so close our bodies were almost touching. "Looking for something?" I asked with a smug smile on my face. She went completely still and then and looked back at me.

"Fang that wasn't funny!" She yelled causing the whole flock to look over at us. I smiled even wider as she blushed and then as recognition dawned on her as she realized I was holding the map. "Oh by the way," I said, "We're about an hour away from a hotel on the beach of South Carolina."

"Well then Mr. Smiley," I scowled as she called me that causing her to start looking smug, "You can just put this back into my backpack or even your pocket since you already know where we are." I complied, zipping the backpack on her back up gently to make sure I didn't throw her off balance.

I then did a very un-fangish thing to do. I ran my fingers through her hair before going back to where our wings would touch on every down stroke. She looked over at me in shock and I just shrugged. It was a spur of the moment thing that even I couldn't explain. I could tell she understood because she smiled and took my hand as we flew side by side. I watched as the sun had a halo effect on her hair making her look like an angel. Her tawny brown wings with white streaks and brown freckles were ruffled as a gust of wind blew our way. She caught me looking and smiled so instinctively I smiled back, happily noticing that there was no change in her appearance meaning that she wasn't worried or stressed out about anything right now.

"Ok guys there's the hotel!" Max shouted as she went down and landed. She did a 360 and then waved us down. I waited for the others to land and then landed myself, touching down right beside Max. We went in and Max gave me her bank card and started playing with the kids as I went up to the guy behind the receptionist desk.

Before I could say anything Max bounded up beside me, "Nick," she said using my fake name, "The Nudge and Iggy want their own rooms and Gazzy is fine with staying wit Angel 'kay?" I nodded and she walked away back to playing with the kids. When I turned around I saw the scum bag behind the receptionists desk staring at her.

"So how many rooms?" He asked. But before I could answer he said something else, "Dude is that your sister? 'Cause she's so hot! Think you could hook me up?"

I scowled, "That'll be 4 rooms, no she's not my sister, and back off 'cause she's mine!" I said this in my most dangerous voice usually reserved for Ari, I've heard I can be really scary when I use that voice, and sure enough he took a step back and handed me the room keys. I turned around and almost ran into a smirking Max, "So I'm yours huh?" She asked.

"Yep," I replied taking her face in my hands and kissing her. She kissed me back and after a minute we pulled apart and walked back to the flock. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and grinned at the receptionists shocked expression and we began walking back to our rooms. The flock each had a huge smile on their faces and kept looking over at us trying to see if we were holding hands or something, luckily we weren't.

**Maxs POV:**

I was still smiling by time we got to our hallway and distributed the room keys. **_I see someone is pleased._** _Hi Jeb,_ I thought back forgetting to be sarcastic or mean.**_ Well now that you've made it to South Carolina you now need to take a small vacation until the time is right._**_ And when is that?_ I asked not being able to help sounding curious.**_ When I say it is._** And with that he let me be.

"Maax?" Fang said while waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to attention and told him what Jeb had said. He nodded and said "vacation?" in a voice that made me un-easy.

"Fang? What are you doing?" I asked as he started advancing towards me. I started to back up as a mischievous grin played across his features making him look evil. He lunged towards me and picked me up in his arms and put me on his back piggy back style.

"Fang!" I screamed giggling, wait, did I just giggle? Oh well. "Fang, put me down! Put me down right now!"

"If you insist!" He threw me down onto the bed and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard it hurt and then I had to gasp for air because I literally ran out of oxygen. Noticing this he stopped tickling me and laid down beside me looking worn out. He has showed so much of what he was feeling today it made me wonder. "So what's with Mr. Emotionless suddenly turning into Mr. Emotional?" I saw him look over at me from the corner of my eye and turned to where his gaze met mine.

"I realized you liked it when I showed that I was happy and vowed to do it more often," he said smiling slightly. I laughed and his face fell.

"Fang it wasn't that I was laughing at you! It's just you've got it all wrong for once! I can tell whatever you're feeling unless you're truly intent on no one knowing! I just love your smile, it warms me up on the inside!" At this he smiled a huge smile and I sighed gently punching him in the arm to where it would barley hurt a normal human. He pulled me closer all the while wrapping his arm around my waist. I laid my head down on his lap because he decide to sit up against a pillow. He started to stroke my hair and gently cooed me to sleep.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	14. Unwritten

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chappie and I would like to thank all the people who are reviewing and reading my fic, special thanks to Maximum Ride Finattic, God-of-goats-loves-books, Fang-iz-hot, rainxface, disneydork, ShadowedAngelz, and BookMaDMe for either continuessly reviewing or being helpful and supportive. So, back on track this chappie describes the playful side of Fang (and the one that loves to torment Max. lol) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Maximum Ride by the way and my cat talks to me and jumps 20 feet into the air. smiles innocently**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 14**

I woke up to see Fang was resting his head on top of mine so I didn't move trying not to wake him. I could tell he was asleep because his breathing was slow and so was his heartbeat. I gently started to pull my head out from under his after a half hour of just sitting there. Once I got free his arm shot out and grabbed mine, "And where do you think you're going?" He said with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said trying to pull away again, it didn't work, he's just so strong! "Mmmm, not right now you're not." He said while pulling me back into his arms. He nuzzled my neck and I breathed in his scent.

"Faaang! I have to take a shower!" I whined knowing I wouldn't get my way, but not wanting to back down at the same time. He laughed and pulled me even closer making sure I couldn't get away. Then I had an idea.

I completely relaxed my entire body knowing that he would think I'd given up on struggling. I was right and he started to loosen his grip just enough for me to snatch my clothes and dash to the bathroom door. But, as he was faster than me on foot he made it there first with a smug look on his face. I scowled and pushed past him into the bathroom and heard laughter from our room. I quickly undressed and saw that there was a radio in the bathroom and turned it on, listening as Natasha Bedingfields Unwritten blasted through the speakers.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

I listened, and decided right away I liked this song.__

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

As I listened I was just letting the hot water beat down on me for a second, loving the way it felt. Man I missed showers.

_  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten _

God how I wished this were true. I can't live my own life, speak what's on my mind (even thought the rest of the Flock would know anyways – _Angel_), or create my own destiny. All because I have to save the freakin' world.__

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way 

That part did apply to me. I broke tradition because I wasn't evil like most Itex experiments and I was made to not make mistakes, but we did anyways. I decided to just listen to the rest, feeling a slight headache coming on. But it wasn't bad.__

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah 

I got out of the shower and dried off looking around for my clothes. Where were they- Fang! "Fang!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I heard laughing from behind the door and opened it up a little but and saw Fang sitting on top of my clothes. Oh he was going to get it. "Fang gimme my clothes!" I shouted again, he just crossed his arms and smirked. Ugh, I was going to have to do this the hard way. I closed the door and wrapped my towel around me making sure it was secure, and walked out. He smiled when he saw me come out and I saw he wasn't sitting on my clothes any more. Knowing Fang I probably would never find them, so instead I walked over to my drawer and saw he hid those too. Oh man, he was _really_ gonna get it!

I turned around and saw him still sitting there with a smile on his face. I went ove to his drawers and pulled out a shirt and some boxers, this would have to do until I could beat the crap out of him and get him to tell me where the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks my clothes were. I walked back into the bathroom and changed. When I came back out I jumped on Fang and held him there, threatening to tickle him instead of beat him knowing how much he hates being tickeled. His eyes got wide as he tried to move and couldn't, I could be _a lot_ stronger when I wanted to be.

"You have till the count of 5 to fork over my clothes," I said in a menacing yet playful voice. I could never be totally angry with him, I'll have to work on that. "1," I said pausing slightly in between. "2." "3." "4-"

"Ok! You win! I gave them to Iggy." I stared at him in shock and then heard Angels thoughts, _No he didn't Max, he's just trying to get you off of him. _

_ Thanks Angel,_ I thought back. "Now where did you _really_ hide them?" He looked at me with a questioning look on his face and before I replied I heard Angel again._ He hid them under the cabinet in the bathroom._ I thought thanks again and she said no problem. I got up and dashed to the bathroom catching him off guard and took my clothes from under the cabinet, or at least the ones I was going to wear._ Now check under the bed_ she said. I did and there they were. All of my clothes. I looked up and smirked, "Angel." I explained and saw his expression go from shock to anger to playful in like 3 seconds.

**Fangs POV:**

Once Max came out, dressed in her own clothes we went to go get breakfast. Iggy said he didn't feel like cooking so we went out instead to the waffle house. Once we sat down a waitress came up and took our orders. She stayed a little longer than she needed to and smile flirtatiously at me. I saw Max scowl at her and I put my arm around Max's shoulders and pulled her close, showing the possibly 16 year old girl that I was taken.

"Well," said Max once the waitress walked off, "Aren't you the ladies man." I smiled at her and all her tension melted away.

"I'm hungry." Guess who that was.

"I know Nudge we all are. We just have to wait for our food," replied Max. No one thought it was weird how much food we ate any more thanks to Angel. So the waitress had to have 2 other people come out and help her. One was a guy about the same age as the waitress who was flirting with me earlier and kept glancing over at Max. I felt her tense up beside as she noticed and I kissed her on the cheek and she relaxed a bit and smiled. The flock each had a shocked expression on their faces except Iggy who sat there whispering in Gazzy's ear asking what happened. When Gazzy told him he burst out laughing. We all started talking about where to go next. We didn't want to go back to the hotel right away and decided to go to the beach because everyone wanted to swim.

"Yay!" Shouted Angel once we left, having eaten three breakfast platters each. "We're going to the beach!"

"I want to go seashell hunting. And then we can play water tag and maybe fly around and play! But we can only do that if we can find a deserted stretch of beach where no one can get there unless they can fly! Aww man I hope we do! That way we can play regular tag also! Oh! And maybe we can- Hey where are you going?" Shouted Nudge as we all walked off hoping it would shut her up, which it did.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	15. Hermit Crab

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chappie I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I need to go over this again then you need to go look up the term 'I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!'**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 15**

When we got to the beach we did find a place only people with wings can get to, thank god because Nudge wouldn't shut up if we didn't. Once we got there all the kids took off running towards the water starting a water, which Angel ended up winning because she could breath under water and all. I watched as Fang walked down the beach towards the water going to join them. I stayed where I was and just sat back, smiling as I saw Fang beating them all, even Angel.

I laughed as I saw Angel stare intently at Fang and he suddenly went under water. Angel started giggling as she saw him come back up and scowl at her. He raced to where she was standing and she went under water for about 3 minutes. When she came back up she had a swarm of fish with her that she told to attack fang and the others. This made me laugh even more as I watched small little fish that looked a little bit like gold fish start swimming and jumping out hitting the Flock in the legs and stomach not doing much damage but making Nudge scream "They're slimy!" God I love that kid!

Fang had flown into the sky watching the kids and laughing because they had forgotten they had wings and were trying to work their way back to shore, but also trying not step on any fish. I laughed to and saw him look down at me and smile. He slowly started flying towards me and then finally sat down right beside me.

"Why aren't you playing?" He asked concern in his eyes but his impassive mask was on. I looked up at him, suddenly sort of sad, and mad at myself for this. "I just… Can't." I said in a small voice. He looked down at me confused.

"I guess I'm just… Afraid?" It came out sounding more like a question than a sentence. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer realizing what I was talking about. I couldn't believe that I had just admitted to being scared. But I couldn't help it, after what Ari 2 had done to me (drowning me) I just wasn't ready.

**Fangs POV:**

I sat there stroking Max's hair for awhile. I sighed, I should have known she wouldn't want to go back into the water for awhile. I mean come on she almost died in it!

"It's not your fault you didn't know," Max stated making me flinch. I wasn't expecting her to talk so suddenly. I looked down at her with a questioning look.

"You wouldn't have known that I didn't want to get in the water again because we haven't gone anywhere where we could swim since then. So don't blame your self." I looked down at her defiant expression and smiled, "Thanks," I said. She looked shell-shocked. "Did Mr. Emotionless just say 'Thanks'?" I smiled and flung some water on her that was left on my finger tips.

She giggled, yes she actually giggled and picked up some sand and threw it on my back, causing it to stick to my shirt and not come off. She then proceeded to get up and run into the water. I guess she got over her fear. She took off into the sky and nose dived into the ocean. By time she came up I was standing in the water next to her. She ran away again and went to play with Angel.

I walked over to Nudge and whispered into her ear, "Nudge why don't you go put that hermit crab on Max?" I asked referring to the small crab she was examining in her hands. She giggled and flew over by Max, looking at Angel who was trying to suppress a laugh. I watched as Nudge went up behind Max and dropped the hermit crab down her shirt. She screeched and pulled it out, before she could lung at Nudge they both pointed to me. Oh god.

She started flying towards me, an evil grin on her face. I took off on the ground seeing as she could catch me with her super speed in the air, but I was faster than her on the ground. Instead of landing and running after me she flew straight over to me and tackled me. I landed with a thud in the sand, she was on top of me holding me down.

"So you think hermit crabs are funny huh?" She asked smirking. "Yep," I said, "especially on you." I smirked and she scowled. She then kissed me leaving me shell shocked and took off to the water again.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	16. Interuppted

**A/N: This is one of the longest chappies so far. But sadly in this one I could not fit Fangs POV into so it's all Max. i promise the next chappie will be all Fang though.**

**Disclaimer: If I need to go over this again then you need to go look up the term 'I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!'**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 16**

"Ok guys it's time to go back to the hotel!" I yelled. We had been at the beach for several hours, in which I had gotten over my fear of the water, thanks to the help of Fang (sort of). Everyone nodded, too tired to talk. Even Nudge was quiet and she only did that when she was about to pass out. I could tell the younger kids were too worn out to fly so I took Nudge, the heaviest and held her bridal style. "Fang, Iggy, you take Gazzy and Angel." Iggy nodded but Fang came over and took Nudge away from me and holding her himself. I looked at him and he had this expression on his face that said don't-argue-just-take-Angel. I scowled and Nudge looked at me. "Max just take Angel, Fangs stronger." I nodded and went over to get Angel who looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and watched her head fall against my chest and she fell asleep.

By time we got to the hotel all the kids were sleeping, so we tucked them into bed and stacked fists. Then Iggy went to his room. I drifted off towards the kitchen looking for a snack. I felt the hair on my neck prickle and turned around almost running into Fang. I let out a breath of relief, "Don't do that," I said in an annoyed voice and he merely smirked and said, "What're you looking for?"

I sighed, "Just a snack." I turned back around and closed the refrigerator. There was nothing good in there and we seriously needed to go to the grocery. When I turned back around I saw Fang rummaging through the cabinet. When he turned around there were some chocolate chip cookies in his hand. "I knew they were there somewhere," he said holding them out for me. "Thanks" I said opening them. I sat down at the table and counted how many there were. 10, that would leave 5 each.

I patted the chair next to me and he walked over and sat down. I gave him 5 chocolate chip cookies and he ate them even faster than me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned in closer to me and I leaned towards him, anticipating the kiss. Then right before our lips touched we heard a loud crash coming from down the hall. "Oh (insert curse word of choice here)" I cursed under my breath as me and Fang leapt out the door and woke the others. We went back to our room with the others behind us and saw Ari 2 leading maybe 30 erasers through our window.

Fang scowled and stepped in front of me as soon as he saw Ari 2. He pushed me back a little bit and I did the same to the Flock and stepped up right beside Fang, with pure hatred painted on my face that made me look just as scary as Fang was (which is really scary when he's this mad).

"Long time no drown!" I spat at Ari 2. He just smiled this _very_ murderous smile.

"Oh, I won't have to drown you this time Maximum. I want to have some fun first." I shivered, I didn't even want to know what his idea of fun was. Probably torturing me. I saw Fang clench his jaw and fists, he looked like he was ready to kill some one, which I guess he was.

Angel gasped and then I saw Fang start looking even angrier if that's even possible. _Angel, what did you tell Fang?_ I thought trying to get to the bottom of things. _He's planning on hurting you Max, torturing and _hurting _you._ I heard a sob come from behind and guessed it was Angel, so that's what he was planning.

"You're not laying a paw on her _mutt_!" Spat Fang. I saw Ari tense up and his jaw twisted into a murderous snout twisted with anger. He jumped at Fang and I saw a flash of silver, knowing he had pulled a knife out and realizing Fang hadn't seen it I acted instinctively, "No!" I shouted and jumped in front of Fang. Ari 2 hissed having been caught off guard. Fang leapt backwards and caught me in his strong ropey arms. "Max!" He shouted. I wonder why he was shouting it wasn't like I was hurt. Or was I? I soon got my answer as I felt blood running down my side. I then felt a searing pain and gasped, he had got me right between the ribs. It hurt so bad! At least he hadn't hit any bone, I could tell that much, and he hadn't punctured anything either, the only thing I couldn't tell was how deep the cut was.

I heard the other Flock members fighting, covering Fang and me. My heart swelled and I realized I needed to help them. I tried to get up but Fangs arm held me down. "Max," he hissed. I tried to get up again, the pain was already gone, replaced by the sudden adrenaline rush I had. "Fang let me up. I want to kick so furry eraser butt!" I growled, he only sighed and held me tighter, causing a small burst of pain from my side, I winced and he loosened his grip just enough to where it stopped hurting.

"Fang!" I shouted as I saw an eraser come up from behind us. He turned and did a roundhouse kick into the erasers neck and I heard a crunch. I took this as an opportunity to escape and slid out of his arms. He looked down in surprise and I gave him a defiant look, he nodded knowing that this time I _would _get my way, one way or another.

I turned around took in everything I saw. Nudge was holding her own against 3 erasers, Iggy was fighting off about 6 with the help of Gazzy, and Angel was making Erasers drop dead all over the place, creepy. Fang was taking on 5 erasers easily winning. That left me Ari 2. I saw him come up from behind and start a round house kick so I grabbed him by the ankle and twisted, flipping him over and slamming him down on the floor. I landed on his back and started punching at his spin, momentarily paralyzing him. I flipped him over and put my combat boot on his neck, watching his eyes go wide with surprise. He grabbed my leg and pulled it from underneath me, I fell and hit my head on the floor with a loud crack causing me to see stars for a moment. I regain my breath and kicked him in the ribs hard. I heard a satisfying crack and knew I'd broken more than a couple of ribs. I looked around quickly again, Nudge was finishing her last eraser off while Iggy and Gazzy were going over to help her. Fang was just now finishing off his last eraser when he saw me laying there and came to help me out. I quickly did a double take on Angel and saw her telling the eraser Nudge had just been fighting to throw it's self out the window, again creepy.

I sprang up and punch Ari 2 in his jaw. Blood burst from it and spattered across my face, ick! I wiped it off and punch him harder, this time in the stomach. He went down onto his knees because of it and I kicked him in the nose as hard as I could. I heard a crunch and he went out like a light. I realized all the erasers were either gone, dead, or passed out and I started to feel light headed myself. My adrenaline rush had worn off and the pain in between my ribs had returned. I had lost a lot of blood and could barley stand. I started to fall backwards when Fang caught me once again. I looked up at him and saw the worry on his face. He bent down to kiss my forehead and whispered, "you did great," in my ear, his hot breath leaving a tingling feeling. "Thanks," I mumbled and then I succumbed to the darkness that was pulling me in.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	17. Hotdogs and Whacks upside the head

**A/N: This is all Fang peoples! Just like I promised! I hope you like it, Max is asleep through most of it but it reveals fangs soft side.**

**Disclaimer: If I need to go over this again then you need to go look up the term 'I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!'**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 17**

"Max!" I shouted as she passed out. I lifted up her shirt to reveal a deep gash in between her ribs. God she was strong, fighting off Ari 2 while losing that much blood. "Iggy! Max needs help!" I yelled. Iggy came rushing over and felt her cut, "It's not too deep, it didn't hit the bone, and it most defiantly didn't puncture anything." He said while feeling the gash. "She should be fine, she just needs to be bandaged and rest." He started fixing her up, once he was done I picked her up and told the flock that we needed to leave. They all nodded and we left through the busted window.

We flew until we came across a clearing in the middle of the woods, we were at the edge of South Carolina. We landed and stacked fists after making a fire and eating what little food we had left. I put some to the side for Max and said I would take watch seeing as how I wouldn't be able to go to sleep with her like this anyway. I had taken off my hoodie and jacket and laid them on her to keep her warm. She was sitting in my lap with her head resting on my chest. I had my arms wrapped around for some extra body heat because she seemed extra cold.

She shifted on my lap and her leg came up until it hit mine, then it stopped. She pulled her arm over her bandaged gash and winced. I gently moved it away from her injured side, making sure not to hurt or wake her.

I heard a rustling from over near the tree to my left and saw that it was just Nudge turning over. I poked at the fire with a stick, causing a new burst of flame, some sparks flying up. I started to get a little cold myself so I wrapped my wings around Max's sleeping form and me, creating a warm cocoon. I made sure I could still see because I was on watch after all. Max shrugged the jacket off of her, getting a little over heated since I had put my wings around us. I let it lay there.

She started to stir and I could tell she was waking up so I started to trace circles on her back, making her fall back asleep.

A couple hours later I heard a muffled "Fang?" I looked down and saw max's eyes flicker open. She looked up at me a breathed a sigh of relief. She looked confused once she saw me without a jacket or hoodie with my wings up around us. "You were cold," I said and she nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," she whispered looking at my wings. I realized she has never really been so close to them before, one feather was practically touching her forehead. "May I?" She asked, I nodded giving her my permission. She ran 2 of her fingers down my left wing, causing me to shiver. She smiled, "They're so soft," she said looking pleased. I smiled back at her and felt a shift in the air as she became a whole lot more relaxed.

I bent down and kissed her forehead. She sighed to show she was content. She buried her face into my shirt and fell back asleep. I stroked her hair which was as silky as ever even though she hadn't taken a shower.

As soon as the sun came up Iggy got up and went to get food. I sat there waiting for him to get back, once he finally did he said he would fix breakfast and I could go to sleep, so I did just that, still keeping my wings around me and Max but closing the gap I had left.

I woke up around lunch time starving. I looked around to see what had woken me up. When I looked down I saw Max smirking up at me. She leaned up to kiss me on the lips and I kissed her back, luckily my wings were still up and our minds were blocked so no one knew. She pulled away after awhile and sat up. She fell back down, still not completely recovered from how much blood she had lost and got lightheaded. I sighed and pick her up, tucking my wings in behind me. I carried her to the fire we had made and sat her down on my lap giving her a stick and a hotdog. She started roasting it beside mine and listened to what Nudge was saying. She was telling her about where we were and how long we had been here. I really didn't pay much attention but Max did seeing as she had no clue what had happened after she passed out.

She looked over at me and said thank you again so I pulled her into a hug. The entire flock was gaping at me, including Max. I then realized it was because I had _hugged_ max. I never hug anyone. "Who are you and what did you do with Fang?" Iggy joked. Gazzy started laughing and soon we were all laughing.

"You know, come to think of it you have been acting very un-Fang-like lately," said Max. She smiled at me so I smiled back making her blush. I smirked and she whacked me upside the head. It wasn't hard and it didn't hurt, it was purely playful. She tried to get up but I scooped her back into my arms. "Where do you need to go?" I asked smirking and earning another whack upside the head.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	18. Marshmallow Sparks

**A/N: Here's da next chappie! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, one more - (phone rings) "Hello?" "Oh hi doctor! Yes my friend here does not understand the meaning of 'I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE SO STOP ASKING!" "Oh, you think they should be put into the mental ward? Well I'll tell them." Hey you, go to the mental ward.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 18**

I whacked Fang in the back of his head. Not hard though, it would have been more of a tap to him, but he got the idea. He smiled, not putting me down so I sighed. "Fang, I need to go rinse off. There's a small creek over there and me and the girls need to go bathe." I looked over at Angel and Nudge who were nodding their heads furiously and I smiled. With them on my side there was no way I wouldn't get my way, other wise Angel would storm his brain at the exact same time Nudge would be talking none stop, causing a huge headache (trust me, been there done that. Not fun).

He sighed and put me down looking over at Gazzy and Iggy, "And _don't_ even _think_ about looking," I growled and he smirked. "Don't flatter yourselves," was all he said back.

We grabbed our stuff and headed to the creek Nudge and Angel had found. We spread out and stripped off our clothes after having Angel check for anyone in the area, even if she couldn't access their thoughts she could still tell if someone was there (most of the time). We took out our soap bars with our backs to each other and started to wash. I washed my hair and got dressed into my underwear and shirt, wading back out to the middle of the creek to help Angel wash her hair. Once her and Nudge were done we turned and headed back to camp. When we got back the boys headed off to wash to, giving us the camp to our selves.

We decided to play a small trick on the boys and scattered all of our stuff around, stomped out the fire, making sure our little area looked as if erasers had been here. Then we flew into a high tree near by and waited for the boys to come back.

When they finally did we sat still watching with huge smiles on our faces. Fang came back through first carrying his shirt instead of wearing it. I couldn't help but look. He was totally ripped with a 6 pack. _No! Bad Max, don't think like that!_ I adverted my eyes to his face seeing a mixture of total shock and anger, he tried putting his impassive mask back on but it didn't work. I heard Nudge giggle and turned around, she had both of her hands clamped around her mouth giggling continuously. I shot her a glare that shut her up right away.

When I looked back down Fangs ears were perked up in our direction._ Move,_ I thought to Angel and she passed the thought onto Nudge. We silently got up and moved farther back into the tree until we couldn't see the clearing any more. I kept backing up a little past Angel and Nudge making sure I could see them when something grabbed my shoulders. I stiffened and slightly craned my neck up to see Fang smiling evilly down at me. Oh crap._ Angel run! Fang found us!_ I thought to her, then hearing Nudge squeak and they took off. I struggled against his firm grip trying to get away from whatever punishment he wanted to inflict upon me. He tightened his grip on me making sure I couldn't open my wings and took off, knowing perfectly well that I hated being in the air when I couldn't open my wings. He flew higher into the sky with me stock still, afraid he would drop me. He seemed to sense this because he held me tighter to his chest. "I would never drop you," he whispered into my ear.

I relaxed a bit, feeling my checks grow hot. _I seriously need to get this blushing thing under control._ He did a corkscrew, making me tense up again. He smirked looking down at me, enjoying how much I was loving and hating this. I scowled, but secretly I was glowing inside.

He suddenly angled himself downward, tucking in his wings behind him, doing the perfect nose dive. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself from screaming. Once we got closer to the bottom he snapped his wings out and did a running land back into the clearing.

He let go of me and I stumbled forward, hoping he didn't notice how fast my heart was beating, but of course he did. Nudge and Angel were pinned down by The Gasman and Iggy, when they saw the look on my face Angel simply answered, "They caught us and weren't too happy." With that they continued trying to wrestle them selves out from under the boys tight grips._ Angel just use your mind control ability, _I thought to her and she nodded. Suddenly the boys got a dazed look on their faces and got up, releasing Nudge and Angel.

"Hey!" Shouted Iggy once Angel released her grip on their minds (creepy sounding I know but it's kind of hard to explain it), "No fair!" Angel snickered and took off towards me. Once she reached me she stood behind me as still as she could, trying to throw Iggy off, it didn't work. Iggy took off towards me almost knocking me over, "Ok! That's enough guys, lets eat some dinner."

**Fangs POV:**

I watched as Iggy sat down and started to hand out the food. He had gone to the grocery store this morning so we had a lot of food to spare. Gazzy made the fire and we had soup, hot dogs and s'mores. I smiled slightly as I noticed Max had some melted marshmallow on the corner of her mouth. "What?" She asked looking confused. "Oh nothing," I smirked again. She scowled at me still looking confused causing me to snicker.

I looked back down remembering my marshmallow. It had turned black and started to drop into the flames, making some sparks fly out. "Ouch," I heard someone mutter. I looked up and saw max wincing and holding a spot on her wrist. When she saw me looking she quickly moved her hand and grabbed another marshmallow putting it on her stick. I saw a small burn there. It didn't look to bad but I walked over and grabbed her arm anyway, gently twisting it so I could see. There was a small burn the shape of a crescent moon in the middle of her wrist. The bottom of it looked dragged out, disappearing into a thin line. I looked up at her and went to get the first aid kit.

She winced as I cleaned it with antibacterial cream. I took out a band aid and stuck it on her wrist, smiling up at her. She smiled back, "thanks," she said. I nodded.

"Ok," she said standing up, "time for bed everyone, I'll take first watch." She looked down at me telling me not to argue, so naturally I did. "Max let me take watch, you're tired."

"No I'm not." She said stubbornly, "Besides, I haven't taken watch in a long time and will go crazy if I don't." She smiled, silently telling me that she wasn't mad but she _was_ going to get what she wanted. I sighed and nodded my head, sulking off to the tree we slept against last night.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	19. DON'T CONTROL FLOCK MEMBERS!

**A/N: Here's da next chappie! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No comment.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 19**

I sat down and watched as the Flock got settled. Soon everyone was asleep, or at least looked asleep. I knew Fang wouldn't go to sleep until I did. He had almost gotten a hang of slowing down his breathing to make it look like he really was asleep. _Almost._ If you looked really closely you could tell he was awake by how short his breaths were, how he barley moved making sure he could hear everything.

I felt a rain drop fall on my nose and looked up, blinking to keep the rain out of my eyes. The rest of the Flock were under a bunch of really tall trees so none could see them that had wings. Only I was out in the open and could feel the rain. I pulled my jacket up around my shoulders, relishing the smell of dirt, trees, and rainwater mixed. As much as I hated my wings getting wet from rain I loved the smell of it. It was so calming. Si I just sat there letting the rain beat down on my shoulders. I heard someone come up behind me and jumped up sending a round house kick in their direction. Immediately he caught my leg, just Fang. I sat back down and sighed.

I felt him wrap his jacket around me also and sit down next to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, keeping me warm in his arms. His chin rested on top of my head seeing as how he's a good 4 inches taller than me. We sat there for awhile not saying any thing letting the rain beat down on us.

After awhile he started to rub circles in my back, insisting that I go to sleep. Stubbornly I resisted the urge to fall asleep but let him carry on because it felt nice. After about 20 minutes he realized I wasn't going to give in and stopped, resorting to just stroking my hair instead. I shivered as his fingers brushed lightly against the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him, where my head was resting on his chest, trying to keep me warm. I was burning up already but didn't tell him this because it was just nice being near him.

**Fangs POV:**

I'm not sure when she fell asleep, but she did, resting her head on my chest as usual. I scooped her up into my arms and laid her down. I tapped the back of Iggy's signaling to him it was his watch. Then going back to Max I picked her up and laid her down on my lap, enclosing my wings around us like I had the night before. I moved her hair out of her eyes and feeling sweat on her forehead. I took the two jackets that she had wrapped around herself and set them down beside me. Instantly she cooled off and the sweat disappeared.

I drifted off to sleep myself, waking up a coupled hours later to the smell of bacon. I opened my wings a bit and saw Iggy and Angel cooking bacon on sticks, letting the others sleep. I closed my wings again and looked down at Max. She seemed so peaceful, but I was hungry and I knew she would be to.

I shook her shoulder and watched her eyes flutter open. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. Suddenly her smiled faded, "What's wrong Max?" I asked watching her begin to frown. "Headache," she replied.

I looked down at her and frowned, "brain attack?" Was all I said. "No," she replied, "Just a headache."

I parted my wings and tucked them behind me, letting her get up and join the others. I walked over to Nudge and used Angels favorite tactic to wake her, "Nudge, be quiet and quick, erasers have attacked." She shot straight up, her eyes wide. She looked around and scowled when she saw that there was no real danger, "Rise and shine," I said in my best cheery voice. She scowled again and got up to eat.

I walked over to Gazzy and shook him awake telling him it was breakfast time. Together we walked over to the fire, Gazzy sitting by Iggy and me sitting beside Max. I put some bacon on my stick and stuck it in the fire, listening to it pop. I looked over and saw Max staring at me so I smiled and she smiled back.

Suddenly she got this confused look on her face and clenched her fists. She leaned in and kissed me hard, catching me off guard. I heard angel snicker and pushed Max away, as soon as I did she shouted, "ANGEL WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CONTROLLING FLOCK MEMBERS!"

Angel squealed and ran off with Max on her tail. I jumped up and grabbed hold of Angel and held her while Max started tickling her until she started to cry she was laughing so hard. We let her go and she fell to the ground from exhaustion. Max laughed and picked her up, wiping her hair away from her face. She smiled and crawled out of Max's arm once she regained her balance and overcame her exhaustion, gaining back some stamina.

**A/N: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	20. Cat erasers and Expiration Dates

**A/N: This is one of my longer chappies! The plot is starting to get a bit more interesting to.**

**Disclaimer: No comment.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 20**

_**Max**,_ said the voice. _Long time no speak Jeb._ I was kind of ticked off at his empecable timing but didn't say anything.

_**Max, your vacation's up. It's time,**_ he said calmly. _Alright then where to next?_ I asked silently hoping he wouldn't make me look for it. _**Go to Boiling Springs. It's a couple miles North from you.** Thanks Jeb_, I thought._** Just doing my part,**_ came his reply.

"Ok guys! Pack up, vacations over." I said standing up to look at the Flock.

"Where're we going?" Asked Fang, always the one to get straight to the point. "Boiling Springs. It's a couple miles north of here," I replied. He nodded and got up to help the others pack as I put out the fire, making sure there were no traces of us left. Once we were ready we got up and unfurled our wings. I sighed in content as I stretched out my wings and took off. Once I was in the air I couldn't help but smile, happy to feel the air under my wings again. Finally. The rest of the Flock flew up and joined me, arranging them selves in our usual flight pattern. Fang and Iggy had permanently switched places once Iggy decided he liked it better on the bottom because he didn't have to worry about flying too low and hitting someone.

Angel starting pretending she was going to drop total about every 15 minutes, so every once in awhile we would hear a little squeak coming from that direction causing all of us to smile. After about 2 hours we landed in a park and unpacked some things for lunch and listening to the Nudge Channel. We ate about 2 hotdogs, 3 bags of chips, and 4 chocolate chip cookies each.

"Max, how long will it be until we get there?" Asked Nudge. "We should be there soon sweetie," I replied.

"Good because I'm starting to get tired and want to see what this school looks like. Do you think it'll look like the others? Or maybe something less conspicuous. How are we even going to know it when we see it? Do you know exactly where it's at? Maybe that building down there is it and we're-"

I put my hand over her mouth cutting her off and giving her a stern glance. "Sorry," she mumbled against my hand. I let her go and tried to answer some of her questions. "Nudge, it probably will look like the others but you never know. I'm positive none of those buildings down there are the school because we're not even in Boiling Springs yet. As for knowing it when we see it, I'm positive my voice will tell me." She nodded and flew out to the side heading for Angel who didn't mind her constant babbling.

**Fangs POV:**

I watched as Max caught a gust of wind just right and soared higher. I flew up to meet her and smirked as she jumped when she saw me (in mid-air I might add). She smiled and I realized she didn't care what I did; nothing was going to rain on her parade. That's how happy she was to fly again. I didn't realize that I was smiling until she looked over and smirked, "Enjoying the view?"

I opened my mouth to reply and closed it again. "Yes actually," I said, "I really do enjoy the view of your pigsty hair." She turned over to me about to get mad, but when she saw my smiled she laughed.

"Oh you're one to talk Fang," she giggled. She's been doing that a lot lately, maybe Angel was finally getting to her.

Suddenly her smile changed, twisting into an expression of agony. She started to lose altitude fast, clutching her head between her hands. I could see she was trying to flap but she couldn't. "Max!" I shouted and started racing after her. I caught her in my arms and saw that she had already passed out, still clutching the sides of her head. "Guys land in the woods back there behind that hotel!" They all looked at me like wondering if Max was ok, "_NOW!"_ I shouted. I knew I shouldn't take it out on them but they needed to move! We had to get Max somewhere safe in case she started having a seizure.

When we all landed we ran into the hotel. Angel used her power to get us 3 adjoined rooms incase we needed to stay the night. We ran up the stairs to floor 2 and found our rooms. I went in and put Max down on the bed.

**Maxs POV:**

When I woke up I saw 5 worried faces staring at me. I jumped back realizing how close they had been. That's when I realized I was on a bed, and a comfy one at that. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at a hotel. You had a brain attack," replied Fang. "Yea I remember that part," I said dazed.

"So what did you see?" He asked me, curiosity tinting his voice. "Well, I saw the new school, a bunch of new experiments that all failed. I saw the DNA they mixed into the new erasers and what DNA they put into Ari 2." They all looked at me expectantly so I continued. "The new erasers are part wolf, part avian, part bat, and part human. And Ari 2 is all that with some of…" I didn't continue and a worried look came over Fangs face.

"And what else?" He asked. "Well, he has some of Omega in him too. It didn't look like they put any of Ari in him, just made him look like him. But the scariest thing is, the new erasers don't have expiration dates." Every ones face fell. I knew what I said would be hard to accept but they needed to know.

"Ok, now that that's handled then we can keep moving?" I asked trying to change the topic.

**Fangs POV:**

We were all still a little shocked by Max's news, but we had to keep going. We opened the window and jumped, flying in silence as everyone mulled over the idea of the new erasers not having expiration dates, and of Ari 2 not even having Ari's DNA in him, but Omegas instead.

After a little while Max said that she had spotted the school. She pointed it out to us. It was just over some trees, an H shaped grey building. There were erasers patrolling the roof so We landed in the woods. Angel used her powers to make one eraser go over and punch another. She did this over and over until each eraser in sight was in a fight and we silently ran across the lawn. We saw a truck being driven in and latched onto the side facing away from the guard booth and jumped off once we got inside the walls. I looked around and saw a door on one side of the building. A Whitecoat had walked out of it meaning it was safe to walk through without alarms blaring. I pointed the door out to max and she shook her head, "look closer," she whispered. And sure enough there was a slot where you ran an ID card into it.

She looked at me and smiled pointing to the air conditioner fans. I nodded and grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground on our way over there. It was a pretty thick stick so I shoved it into the fans, making them stop moving and whine. Max helped Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy through first. She motioned for me to go before her but I shook my head and she sighed, knowing this was no time to fight. Once she was in I followed in behind her, pulling the stick out and setting it down inside the tube we were in incase someone walked by or we needed it again. We worked our way through a maze of air ducts, Max knowing where to go each time we came to a place where we could turn. I'm guessing her voice was telling her.

Finally we dropped into the room where they kept the experiments. Angel gasped as she saw a toad/human boy. He was fat with warts all over him, a bulging neck, and glazed over eyes. Angel ran over to Max and hugged her sobbing as Max stroked her hair. I looked around at the other experiments, most looked like complete failures. There was one though who it said was an eraser in training, but instead of half wolf she was half Panther. She had pitch black cat ears, yellow eyes, claws, and a tail. All in all she was pretty cute, but not my type. I don't like erasers.

We started working in silence, undoing the latches on each cage excluding the eraser cats'. When we were getting ready to take off Max yelped and her hand flew up to her neck where a dart had flown. Soon we all had them in our necks and fell to the floor. Feeling numb and sleepy we all succumbed to dreamless sleep.

**: Go ahead... You know you want to... Just press that little button by Review, it won't bite. I promise.**


	21. Big Surprises

**A/N: Oooo! more cliffies!**

**Disclaimer: No comment.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 21**

I woke up and looked around. I was in an all white room that made me gag from the strong antisepticky smell. I kept my eyes half mast so it would look like I was still asleep. Curling my fingers into my palm I checked to make sure I wasn't numb. Digging my fingernails into my skin I felt a small burst of pain and almost smiled. I wasn't numb, which meant they hadn't been experimenting on me!

_** Yet,**_ reminded Jeb in my head._ Thanks for ruining the moment Jeb,_ I thought back, making sure I put as much annoyance into that sentence as I could.

I decided it was time to try and break out of the straps holding me down. It should be simple enough since they were only Velcro. Plus they'd figure out I was awake eventually.

I started to sit up and screamed when a painful electric shock shot through my body. A _very_ painful electrical shock might I add. A tremor went through my body as two whitecoats came in, one un-strapping me and the other guarding the door. Once I was un-strapped the little one left and the bigger one picked me up and went through the door. I kicked and punched at his head and spine the entire way making sure it was like H-E-Double Toothpicks for him, all the while memorizing the exact layout of the few hallways he took me in.

A left, right, skip 3 rights, and then another right later He stopped at a door. It said _'Maximum'_ on the front. He opened the door and threw me in locking it as he left. I sat up and looked around the small room. There was a single bed, a small coffee table, and a chair. The walls were cement so there was no way I could break through those like I could do with regular dry wall, and no windows. No ways of escape.

I looked down at my arm and saw it was bandaged up, right under my elbow. I pulled back the gauze and tape and saw that there was a deep cut in it. I then faintly remembered falling on a cage after I got shot with the anesthetic dart. I could tell it had been cleaned because there were no traces of blood left.

Just then Anne walked in. Big surprise there. "Oh, look who's here," I said with mock cheeriness, "The Wicked Witch of Itex!"

**Fangs POV:**

I Woke up in darkness. I couldn't hear or feel anything. I couldn't even see anything. I strained my eyes trying to see the room I was in. I reached my hand out in front of me and realized I was in some kind of liquid. I must be in the isolation tank Max was talking about.

It seemed like hours had passed since I first woke up. Finally a whitecoat opened the top and took me out. I took all my strength not to cry out from the pain of him touching me, the light searing my eyelids, the noise practically bursting my eardrums. It hurt like H-E-Double Hockey sticks. Every little thing was setting my senses on fire.

The whitecoat stuck me on a bed, making my skin tingle with dull pain. Once he left I made sure not to move a muscle like Max said. After awhile the pain died down and I could move again. I sat up and saw I was in a concrete room with one bed, a coffee table, and a chair in it. There were No windows so no chance of escaping. **(A/N: Sound familier?)**

After awhile another whitecoat came in and sat a tray of food down for me, I scowled at him and he backed away like he was expecting me to turn into an eraser. I ignored the food, not even touching it. It was probably laced with poison. I went to lean against the cool wall and thought I heard someone whimpering. The longer I listened the more familiar it sounded… I could swear it was… "Nudge?"

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	22. Nudge?

**A/N: Sorry no fang**

**Disclaimer: No comment.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 22**

I watched as Anne's face fell, "Max I want to help you." I smirked, "Oh really? Like the way you helped me just a little while ago, forcing me to beat the living crap out of 'Omega'?" I spat at her.

She just shook her head and took her hand out of her pocket. In it was a small remote thing. She pressed a button and left. A few seconds later an electrical shock pulsed through my body, but this time it was worse, causing a new round of tremors. I started to cry silently, wishing Fang and the Flock were here. The Flock would keep me from crying and Fang would calm me down. I hated crying. I hated it almost as much as I hate this place. Almost.

I buried my face in my hoodie, muffling my cries until it sounded more like a dry sobbing. I got up and walked over to the wall beside my bed and laid my flushed cheek against it, letting the cold stone cool it down. I sat for awhile in deep thought, listening to the silence that was slowly driving me crazy. A few hours passed by with only a whitecoat coming in to set down some food that I knew I would never eat.

I heard someone whimpering on the other side of the wall and recognized it right away, Nudge. "Nudge? Nudge are you ok?" I shouted so she could hear me.

**Nudges POV: (A/N: I thought it would be interesting)**

"Max? Max is that you?" I said with my mouth pressed against the wall, talking as loud as I would dare. "Yes Nudge! It's me! What's wrong?" Came the reply. I sighed with relief, only Max could sound that hysterical and panicked.

"I'm just… Scared," I said chocking back another sob. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I know Nudge, me to," I gaped. Max was scared? I mean I knew she had to get scared sometimes but she never admitted to it. "Nudge," I pressed my ear against the wall again since it's hard to hear through concrete, any normal humane wouldn't have heard a thing "Is there a vent on your ceiling?" I looked up and saw that there was, but was interrupted by a noise coming from the other side of the room. "Hold on Max." I said getting up and walking towards the opposite wall.

I heard Max asking what was growing on, but it grew fainter the farther I got away. I pressed my ear against the other wall and heard someone say my name, "Nudge?"

"Who is it?" I asked waiting for an answer, "Fang." I gaped again. Fang on one side, max on the other. Guessing Max's plan I asked, "Fang is there a vent in your rooms ceiling?"

There was a pause until finally he said yes. I told him to climbed through it and drop down into my room. Pretty soon Fang was standing right next to me. I turned around and hugged him, feeling him go stiff in my arms for a moment, but eventually he started to rub my back trying to comfort me. "Ok, now to get Max in here," I said. He looked down at me, "Max?"

"Present!" She said jumping sown into the room. "I thought they took you so I came in here to kick their sorry butts when they got back."

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	23. Shock Patch

**A/N: This chappie has 2 Fang POVs in it so be happy people!**

**Disclaimer: No comment (again!)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 23**

I watched with a small smile on my face as Nudge ran up and hugged Max, catching her off guard. She hugged her back and looked at me, confusion spreading over her face. I pointed to the air vent and she nodded, understanding what I meant.

Nudge pulled away and looked Max dead in the eyes, "where are Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy?" Max took a step back and I saw she was about to break down, again blaming herself for every one's capture. "If they put us side by side then the rest should be close by. Maybe they're on the other side of Mine or Max's rooms."

Max shook her head, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek, "I already checked, they're not there." Then I heard a pounding on the door and we all straighten, getting into fighting positions. Max calmly walked up to the door and opened it, starting to punch whoever was standing there, her fist centimeters away from Iggy's nose. "Oh my God! Iggy! Angel! Gazzy!" She shouted naming each of them off and hugging them until their eyes bulged. I thought Gazzy's were going to pop out of his head.

Once Nudge had hugged them and we found out that total had gotten away I decided it was the time to ask. So, turning to Max I said, "What's the plan?" She looked at me and smiled, "We escape," she replied and took off out the door. We all followed her, keeping up easily. She turned right, then left, passing 3 more lefts and then taking another one, leading us to a door at the end of a hall, but instead of taking it she turned to face a window and threw her hand into it, busting up the glass and her hand. I hissed and she looked back at me as if to say 'not now Fang.'

She helped the others through the window and told me to go before her. I shook my head, "No Max, you're going first."

She sighed and pushed me out the window. I snapped open my wings and flew back up to see her standing on the broken glass that was left in the frame barefoot, that had to hurt. I hadn't even realized that she had no shoes on, which must have meant they were planning on experimenting on her. I clenched my fists and waited until she flew out.

Suddenly she had a pained look on her face and a tremor went through her body. Her wings snapped shut and she started to fall, right into Ari 2's arms that we're stretching out the window. I growled and bulleted down only to collide with a thick sheet of metal they had place over the window. Crap.

**Maxs POV:**

Another electrical shock went through my body, this time so powerful I was able to pin point the source. A small patch was taped on my back, I could feel wires coursing out of it and stopping a little ways away from it. My body went into shock so I couldn't even cry out, my wings snapping shut on their own. I felt strong thick arms catch me and pulled me back through the window. I looked up in disgust at the face of Ari 2. He smiled down at me and put his hand over my mouth with 2 fingers holding my nose. What was with this guy and his joy of seeing me not being able to breathe? Can you say sicko?

I started to struggle, punching at him, doing everything I could to get him off of me. He didn't budge, not even an inch. Soon I didn't have enough breath in me to struggle any more and tried to pull the stored oxygen in my muscles to my lungs. I started to see spots and blacked out.

I woke up in a cage and my heart sunk. Before I could have any time to think on it a whitecoat came in and stuck and I.V. in my arm. I flinched away from him, making him smile. I growled and lunge forward, biting his finger as he started to pull the needle out again. He yelped in pain and slapped me in the face, leaving a raw spot. I spat at him, making him angrier and he slapped me again.

"Ron! Stop damaging it and get out of here!" Said a voice dripping with venom. I looked up and saw it was Anne, "What? No cookies?" I asked putting as much annoying snottiness into my voice as possible.

She smiled down at me and yanked me up by my arm, purposefully grabbing the spot with a gash in it. Pain shot up my arm starting under my elbow and ending at the tip of my shoulder. I showed no sign of pain knowing this would annoy her even more.

She scowled and led me down a hall where she strapped another shock patch to my back. Then opening the door I caught a glimpse of that new eraser cat thing and knew that they were going to make me fight her. She led me down to a booth and handed me some loose clothes to change into. Once I did she led me out into the center of the room where the eraser cat was waiting impatiently. When she saw me her pointed ears perked up a little and her whiskers twitched. I smirked at her and casually walked straight up to her face and said, "Bring it." Anne walked away, not even getting the chance to say what she wanted because she knew that this fight would be dangerous.

She-Cat swiped at me but I pulled back making her miss. _**She's toying with you Max. She could catch you if she wanted to. Your only advantage is flight, use it.**_ _Long time no talk voice,_ I thought back, then went back to consentraiting.

"Hey, Tigress, let's fly!" I said and grabbed her under her arms. Her eyes went wide as I went higher and higher. When I got to the roof about 30 feet off the ground I pretended I was going to drop her but didn't. Her eyes got wider and she looked up at me, pleading with me to let her down. I nodded and pulled her hands behind her back and lowered enough to where she could fall safely to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she fainted, I could finally tell how old she really was, which was around Angels age. She had never fought before and they immediately put her up against someone who's spent the past 14 years of their _life_ fighting. I don't know why, actually I do. This was not a fair fight, but hey, nothing's fair. I mean is it fair that we have wings? _No._ Is it fair that we can use them to our advantage and most of the time enjoy them not being able to live without them?_ Yes._ But in anyway, no matter how you look at it, it's not fair putting an inexperienced 6 year old in a fight with an experienced 14 year old.

**Fangs POV:**

I led the flock back to where we had been camping last night in silence. No one muttering a word. When we got back I told them to go to sleep. I would cover every one's watch. They nodded and laid down to sleep.

The next morning we sat about eating breakfast when Angel finally broke the silence, "Fang we have to go back." She said this with tears in her eyes, causing Nudge to cry to. Soon it was a chain reaction with all of the little ones crying. They came over and hugged Iggy and me. I nodded, "I know guys," was all I said.

I knew it was all my fault Max had gotten captured. If I had forced her through first we would have been long gone from the new school by now. I shook my head trying to concentrate. We need to get Max.

"Ok, so here's the plan," I said and explained it to them. They all nodded, staying completely silent until the end where they all walked off to wait for nightfall. I walked into the forest a bit, making sure I could still see the flock but they couldn't see me. Rage, fear, and sadness washed over my body. I was exhausted but knew that at no point would I be able to sleep without Max by my side.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	24. Punching Hole Through Walls

**A/N: be happy! I stayed up till 12 at night working on this chappie! lol seriously!**

**Disclaimer: No comment (again!)**

**A/N: Co**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 24**

Anne took me back to this area where they put me on a treadmilland gave me sips of water every hour. I ran like that for 6 hours straight, pushing myself until I couldn't run anymore. Every time I tried to stop they would send electric shocks through me from the shock patch on my back. Eventually I stopped slowing down and just kept going faster and faster, running on adrenaline, feeling like I could run away from them if I just pushed myself _far enough._ Eventually it got to much for me and I collapsed to the floor, only a small tingling feeling flowing through me from the shock patch. I couldn't feel anything anymore, nothing. I didn't even feel it when someone picked me up off the hard tiled floor.

I woke up in a bed. I tried to get up but something was restraining me, looking down I saw that there were metal restraints around my wrists and ankles. I also noticed that there was an I.V. sticking out of my left arm. I gagged and tried to slip my wrist out of the ring so I could pull the I.V. out. I got it out but held it there. I noticed a clock in the left corner of the room. 1:28 is what it read. I looked around and saw that there were no cameras or 2 way mirrors, just solid whit wall. Pulling the tube out of my arm and slipping my ankles out of the loose restraints I walked over to the wall and felt it. Dry wall, I could bust through it. No one from Itex has seen me bust through a wall before, only Fang, and that was when I was _really_ angry.

I brought my fist back and punched a hole through. It didn't make much noise but I hissed as pain flared across my hand. I had forgotten that I busted the window open with it and cut it all up. Looking down at my feet I noticed they were the same after balancing on the window even though there was still glass in the frame. _Pain is only a message,_ I told myself.

I started crumbling apart the rest of the drywall until there was a hole big enough to fit through. I climbed through it, twisting my body to make sure no one was around to watch. When I was sure no one was I took off into the starless night sky and made my way back to where we had last set up camp.

As soon as I landed in the clearing I collapsed onto the ground, darkness over coming me, the last thing I heard was someone shout, "Max!"

**Fangs POV:**

Max landed in our clearing and fell to the ground. I jumped up and ran to her side as soon as she blacked out calling out her name. "Max!" I shouted again. Everyone jumped up and ran over by me, Iggy feeling for a pulse and then a temperature.

"She's alive and she's not sick or in any kind of pain," Iggy said feeling her body for injuries. He stopped and I noticed a long gash starting from under her elbow and ending just before her wrist. I grabbed the first aid kit and quickly cleaned it out and bandaging it up.

Iggy said he would take watch since I hadn't slept in 2 days. I thanked him and headed over to a tree nearby, pulling Max into my lap with her head resting on my chest. I stroked her hair and closed my wings around us to keep her warm. She stirred, so I started tracing circles in her back. I could tell whatever they did her had exhausted her, usually she talked or moved a bit in her sleep, but she was barley moving at all right now.

I fell asleep tracing circles in her back, happy that she was here again. In the morning I woke up to a fidgeting Max. She was still asleep, but no longer as tired as she was the night before. I gently stroked her hair and smiled as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, smiling back. "Fang," she whispered.

"Yea?" I asked starting to worry a little bit, "Just checking she said and flashed a tired grin. I chuckled and tucked my wings in. She tried to get up but before she had the chance to get up I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to the fire. "Fang put me down!" She said but she didn't struggle. I sat her down on the log beside me grinning at her.

We each had about 10 pieces of bacon and 4 eggs Iggy had made on a long flat rock. Afterwards I carried Max off to a small clearing a little ways away and left Iggy in charge. "So," I said, "What did they do to you that made you so tired that you practically crash landed last night?"

She blushed, "Well first they made me fight the She-Cat thing we saw when we broke in, I didn't kill her, or even hurt her. She was only 6 Fang and I could tell they hadn't even started her combat training, but they put me up against her anyway. So I just scared her by taking her up and lowering to where she could fall and not get hurt and she fainted," She looked into my eyes as she said that.

"I know that wouldn't wear you out," I stated, "So what happened next?"

"They made me run on the treadmill at 3 miles per hour for 6 hours. They would send shocks of electricity through me from this small patch they taped onto my back." I put my hand on her back and felt around for it, making sure it wasn't there anymore. "I took it off when I left," she said a trace of smile on her face. "After 6 hours I collapsed and couldn't feel anything. They shocked me over and over again, but I still couldn't feel it. But I blacked out anyway. When I woke up I was restrained to a metal table with an I.V. in my arm. The restraints were loose so I pulled free and took out the I.V. They had put me in a drywall room because they still don't know we're strong enough to punch holes in walls yet, but they do now I guess. And then I used the last of my strength to fly here, and it gave out as soon as I hit the ground," she shrugged and I noticed my fists were balled up. I hated the way they had treated her, sure it has happened to all of us, but never that bad. And she was only there for a day, it would have only gotten worse from there.

**me on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	25. The Playground

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chappie. So be happy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: No comment (again!)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 25**

After Fang and I talked I tried to get up and walk, but fell on my butt. I wonder why this happens to me so much. Chuckling he picked me up and carried me back to the clearing. I could tell Fang was tired because he had slight dark circles under his eyes. Iggy said that fang hasn't slept the since last night, so feeling pretty tired myself I put Iggy in charge and asked Fang if I could go to bed, and being as sly as I am I knew he would lay there until he drifted off to sleep with me.

He nodded and carried me back to the tree we had slept under the night before, and laid down, arranging me to where my head was resting on my chest and his arm was wrapped around my arm and waist keeping me warm. He closed his wings around us, making a pocket of heat in the chilly fall air.

I looked up at him and he smiled so I smiled back. I laid my head back down and drifted off to sleep with him absent mindedly tracing circles in my back. I woke up a couple hours later from Fangs wing tickling my nose. I looked up and noticed he was pretending to be asleep. I fought a smile and brushed his wing away, listening to his breathing. I opened my wing and hit him in the head giggling as his eyes shot wide open. "You should know better than trying to pretend you're asleep around me," I laughed and he smiled slightly. "Well I do now," he said.

After eating a large breakfast we decided it was time to move to a different spot. I looked around and watched as Angel went first, unfurling her frost white wings and kicking off, rising into the sky. Next was Nudge. I smiled as she glanced back at me and did the same as Angel, unfurling her Mocha colored wings. Once everyone except me and Fang were in the air I looked over at him, nodding my head in the direction of the sky, he nodded and unfurled his huge 14 foot wing span and looking back at me. I stared at the way the sun danced across his shiny black feathers, making them look purple in some areas. He took off and looked down at me as I unfurled my own wings. I smiled as I saw the tawny brown feathers with white streaks and brown flecks rustle in the wind. I had missed flying for the past few days and was in pure bliss as I took off into the sky.

"So where're we heading?" Iggy asked facing the general area around me. "I don't know. Any requests?" I smiled as the faces of the younger ones lit up, "The park! Let's go to the park! We've never been to a play ground before! We could climbed on the monkey bars, and swing, and chase each other, and go down slides and-" I cut her off with a stern look and then said, "The park it is."

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy cheered. While Iggy got a big grin on his face and Fang, was well, Fang. Looking as impassive as ever. I smiled at him and he returned it, making me glow inside.

We flew around a small town and finally spotting a park. From the sky it looked pretty small, but once we landed we saw that it was actually really big. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy dragged Iggy off to the playground. I smiled as they immediately started climbing monkey bars and going down slides. I did a 360 making sure there were no erasers and saw a swing set. It was a little ways off from the playground but I could still see it from there. I smirked at Fang and took off, reaching the swings before him by a spit second.

I sat down and he came around behind me and started pushing, making me go as high as he could. I looked back and saw him smiling at me, so I smiled back and laughed. I then looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the park so I jumped off the swing and into the air, snapping out my wings. It was actually pretty fun, I thought as I closed them again and dropped to the ground. I laughed at Fangs expression as he caught the empty swing, he wasn't expecting that. Realizing what I was laughing about he quickly covered it up with a smile, shutting me up instantly.

He went and sat down on the swing next to the one he was holding, so I sat down beside him. I started to swing and he followed my example, soon we were swinging as high as we could. It had turned into a match of who could swing the highest, and so far he was winning. I scowled and started to push harder, meeting his height. He looked down and smirked as I rapidly started slowing down. I realized what was happening and scowled as I saw Angel staring at me with a smirk on her face. I shut her out and she frowned, so glaring at her I jumped off and took off, smiling when I heard her shriek, "Save me!" To Nudge and Gazzy.

**Fangs POV:**

I laughed as Max took off, chasing Angel for controlling her mind. What she didn't know was that I had asked Angel to make Max stop swinging, knowing it would tick her off. She was so cute when she was mad. I jumped off and ran over to Max, catching up with her easily. I grabbed ahold of her and smiled as she struggled against my arms, trying to get at Angel.

She snapped her head around and glared at me, I knew Angel must've told her I told her to control Max because she Angel was giggling insanely now, pointing to us and saying something to Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers and felt her calm down instantly, just what I was hoping for. I didn't feel like dying today. I pulled back and laughed as she started to frown. I kissed her on the forehead and picked her up, running over to the playground, "Fang! Put me down!" She shouted, but not making any struggle against me, instead just crossing her arms and glaring up and me. I laughed again and said "ok," and pushed her down the slide, watching her face go from surprise to amused. She got up and started running back up the slide, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me back down with her.

After playing tag for awhile we decided to crash here. It seemed safe and was in very nice shape, so climbing into the trees we ate dinner, consisting of power bars and other foods we didn't have to heat up. Max said she would take first watch so everyone settled down to sleep in the tree they had selected. Angel was on the branch above Nudge who had already fallen asleep. Iggy and Gazzy were sharing the tree beside mine and Max's, laying down on the branches opposite each other. I was laying on the branch beside Max's, who was perched up and watching the playground.

I laid there listening to Max's controlled breathing. She suddenly gasped and I shot up turning to look at her and saw her falling out of the tree unconscious.

**A/N: Oooo! Cliffie! Are you wondering what happened to Max? Of course you are! Maybe it was a brain attack... Or not... laughs evilly**

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	26. Tag and Faiting Spells

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry that I accidently posted chappie 25 over again for chappie 26. My internet was running slow and didn't save the right document. I've fixed it now and again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No comment (again!)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 26**

"Max!" I shouted waking up the others. I didn't care, I shot down from my tree and wrapped grabbed Max, trying to pull up but not making it in time, instead I put myself under her and gasped as my back hit the ground with Max's limp body on top of me. I rolled her off and sat up, nothing was broken but I was defiantly going to have a bruise. Now for Max, I turned around and kneeled beside her, I checked her for injuries and saw none. So I turned her over onto her back and gasped when I saw a needle sticking out of her neck. I pulled it out and checked her breathing, realizing it was just anesthetic I sighed with relief, stiffening when I realized that who ever had shot her must still be out there.

Picking her up I flew back to the tree with all the flocks eyes on me and Max. "U and A," I whispered and they immediately shot through trees leaves and branches, into the starry night sky. I looked down and saw no one following us, but just to be safe we spread out a bit, tensing for a fight. We flew west, leaving the park behind us until we reached a small hotel.

With no other choice we went in. I went up to the receptionists desk and watched as the guys eyes went wide from behind his glasses, "Is she ok?" He asked and looked behind me at the rest of the flock. "Yes she's fine," I snapped, "Just give us 3 rooms."

He nodded, taking a step back and pulled out 3 keys from under his desk. I gave him Max's card and he swiped it, then giving it back to me. I stalked away with the flock following behind me. I gave Gazzy and Iggy their keys, Angel and Nudge their keys and unlocked my room and put Max on the bed. The flock crowded in behind me, "Is she ok?" Asked Nudge, "She's fine, she got hit by and anesthetic dart needle and will be sleeping for a little while. Why don't you all go to bed ok?" I asked and they nodded, leaving the room.

I sat down beside Max and stroked her hair. I pulled the needle that had put her to sleep out of my pocket and examined it. It looked like every other needle I had seen, just longer and thinner, making it easy to shoot out of a dart blower or something similar. I got up and threw it in the trash can, then returning to Max's side. I pulled the blankets over her and laid down beside her, sliding under the blankets myself to keep warm in the cool room. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, smiling as she willingly snuggled up to me.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up to Max turning around in her sleep and snuggling back up to me, I smiled and her eyes shot opened with a panicked expression on her face making me laugh. Her face softened and she smiled back at me and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

**Maxs POV:**

I turned the shower on and stripped out of my clothes. Stepping into the shower and letting the water beat down on my shoulders for awhile. I washed my hair with the hotels shampoo and conditioner, breathing in the clean scent of it all. After washing off I got out and saw a note taped to the mirror.

_Max, _

_If you want your clothes back then you'll have to come find me! _

_-Fang_

Oh, was that boy going to get it! Why does he always steal my clothes? And how does he get in here without me hearing? It was kind of creepy in a perverted kind of way.

"Fang! You give me my clothes back right now!" I shouted storming out of the room after wrapping my towel around me. I saw him sitting on the bed shaking with laughter and scowled at him, "Fang give me my clothes," I growled, making him laugh even more. "Ok, you've found me, now where are your clothes?"

I scowled at him again and checked under the bed, no clothes. I looked up again and saw a shirt peeking out from under his, so I went up and started tickling him until he fell back on the bed, scowling at me with eyes wide from shock. I pulled his shirt up and saw me own shirt tucked under it. Pulling it out I smirked at him and noticed he was sitting on my pants, so I pulled those out to. I went back into the bathroom and changed. When I opened the door I almost fell over in shock at how close he was, one small step forward and I would have bumped into him. He caught me and laughed, "What don't like being so close," he chuckled, making me blush. "No I don't like your breath," I retorted smirking. He smiled knowing I was only playing and kissed my hair.

I walked into the hall and opened all the doors, waking everyone up. Iggy came in and started fixing breakfast. "So," I said, "What do you all want to do today?" The flock looked up at me with wide eyes and asked if we could go to another park.

"I don't know," I said, remembering what Fang had told me happened last night. "Maybe we could, but it would have to be a different park, and not as big." They all nodded, not caring. Just wanting to go.

"Oh, all right," I said caving. Fang looked at me with an expression saying what-the-heck-are-you-thinking. "She gave me bambi eyes!" I said pointing to Angel, "You know I can't resist bambi eyes," I said quoting Fang.

We left the hotel, leaving our stuff in case we were going to stay another night. We found a small park not far from it. We had decided to walk since if there were any erasers about they would be expecting us to fly.

We walked into the park and the kids took off for the playground, again dragging Iggy behind them. I spotted a picnic bench and went over to lay my head down and watch the Flock, feeling a headache coming on.

"You ok?" Fang asked, making me jump. I nodded, "got a headache." He sat down next to me and pulled me over to him. My head was laying on his shoulder and he was rubbing his thumb up and down on my shoulder. I sighed and watched as Iggy swung Angel around from her hands making her squeal in delight. "Me next! Me next!" Nudge shouted next. I saw Gazzy stumbling around pretending to be dizzy and guessed Iggy had already swung him.

**Fangs POV:**

I watched Max as her face broke into a smile. She was watching the flock get swung by their hands from Iggy. I moved my hand from her shoulder and up to her head, stroking her hair and making her blush slightly.

She looked up at me and started to smile, but immediately shot her hands up and clutched her head, curling herself into a small ball. "Max!" I said and put my arms around her shoulders, she was having another brain attack. This one didn't last long and she didn't black out afterwards, but she was drained of most of her energy afterwards. "Do you need to go back to the hotel?" I asked. She shook her head, "No. Let them have their fun."

I didn't ask what she saw, if she could have been able to make them out she would have told me. I pulled her close to me and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back at her and felt all the tension wash off her. I kissed her forehead and pulled her up, heading over to some swings near the playground. "Here, I'll push you," I said sitting her down on a swing.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at me. I pulled the swing back and let go, pushing her middle back every time she came back down. She was laughing now, her hair whipping her in the face every time she swung up. I smiled, happy that she was having a good time and enjoying it myself.

I looked over at the playground and saw that the flock was playing tag. She looked to and smiled at me as she jumped off and tore across the grass shouting "Fang's it! Fang's it!" Angel and Nudge squealed and started running after Max while Gazzy and Iggy ran in the other direction. I dashed after Iggy and barley touched him on the arm before shouting, "Iggy's it!" He turned around and stood as still as he could for a minute and locked on to the noise Gazzy was making.

He ran off after Gazzy, easily catching him and shouting out that he was it. Gazzy spotted me and realized I was closest to him. He dashed towards me and I started to run, but letting him catch me anyway after awhile. I ran off towards Max, having to try hard to catch up to her. I reached out to touch her shoulder but she put on a sudden burst of speed pulling ahead to where I couldn't quite catch her. She was breathing heavily and looked back, her cheeks flushed from running. She caught my gaze and smiled, putting on another burst of speed. This time I was ready and pulled ahead, but she was doing a good job of staying just out of my reach. I stretched my arm out and felt the tip of her hair brush my finger. I almost had her.

Suddenly she fell back, landing in my arms. I slowed to a stop and looked down at her, she had feinted. "Iggy!" I shouted, he came running over. "What's wrong?" He asked looking confused.

"It's Max," I said doing an unsuccessful job of keeping the worry out of my voice, "She feinted." He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and then checked her pulse and breathing. "She's fine," he said, "Just a small fever, nothing big." I sighed with relief. "Well then we better be heading back to the hotel," I said and the flock waited to see if we would be walking. I pointed up and they nodded, taking to the skies.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	27. Yea, I Got A Tan

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! I've already posted 3 chappies tonight so U'm turning in, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No comment (again!)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 27**

I woke up back in the hotel room with a cold wet cloth on my forehead. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down. I turned and saw that Fang was lying next to me. "You need to rest," he said in a no nonsense tone. I knew better than to argue so I complied. He took the cloth off my forehead and walked over to the sink, running more cold water on it. "What happened?" I asked feeling kind of groggy, "Did they get me with a dart again?"

"No," he said walking back over and gently placing the rag back on my head, "You fainted. Iggy said you had a small fever." I groaned. I couldn't get sick now! We had to leave soon and I know Fang won't let me leave if I'm sick. He looked down at me and I shivered. It was so _cold_ in here.

He pulled me close to him, his body heat keeping me warm. I snuggled up to him and shivered again. He pulled the covers up around us. He tucked my hair behind my ears and bent down to kiss my forehead. He started to trace circles on my back, making me drift off to sleep again.

This time Fang woke me up by gently shaking my arm. I turned to look at him and saw Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy standing next to the bed, each looking at me, well with the exception of Iggy. Gazzy had his hand clamped around Nudges mouth until everyone was done saying that they were glad I was awake and well. Iggy informed me my fever had passed, making me sigh in relief.

Finally Gazzy let go of Nudges mouth and immediately she started talking, "Oh my gad! Max are you ok? I hope you're ok! I don't think we should go to the park anymore! Too many bad things have happened to you there! Maybe we should just stick going to the beach. Oh, can we go to the beach? I want to swim again! And go sea shell searching with Iggy! Oh can we please?"

I waited for her to shut up before saying anything. Finally when she did I said, "Nudge, we can still go to the park because if your reason for not going is too many bad things have happened there then we can easily say the same for the beach," I said this while looking at Fang. He glanced down at the scar on my wrist and looked away, his face as impassive as ever. "But," I said, "If it's ok with Fang then we can go to the beach." He looked back over at me and said, "Sure. Why not."

The younger ones cheered, happy to be going swimming again. I told them to go get their bathing suits on and grab their backpacks and some towels since we needed to leave here anyway. Once they had all left the room Fang looked at me, "Are you sure you're ready to leave?" He asked, worry tinting his voice. I nodded and smiled up at him showing him I was ok. I grabbed my bathing suit and walked into the bathroom to change. Once I came out I saw Fang was already in his swimming trunks and had both of our bags packed. I stuffed my clothes into my backpack and started towards the door. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, whispering into my ear, "You need to stop fainting on me. I can't lose you again," and before I had time to respond he was at the door waiting for me to follow. I got over my shock and walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the lips before walking out the door.

The Flock was already waiting for us outside in the hallway, holding their backpacks and towels. Fang closed the door behind and we walked out into the lobby. I went to the receptionist desk and handed the guy my card, telling him we wanted to check out. He looked to be about 16, had glasses and dark brown hair. He smiled at me and asked if we were heading to the beach. "Yeppers," I said nodding. He smiled again and this time I could tell he was flirting. His smiled faded and he looked down, putting the keys to our rooms under his desk. I felt Fang put his arm around me and growl at the guy. I smiled and kissed Fang on the cheek and saw the receptionist scowl at Fang. I tried not to giggle as he gave me my card back but as soon as we got outside I burst out laughing.

**Fangs POV:**

I laughed beside Max, once we got outside the hotel. After we were able to catch our breath we walked to an alley beside the hotel. Max did a 360 making sure no one was around, and we did a running take off with Max right behind me. We flew east until we reached the ocean and found a secluded stretch of beach we could find no other way into. Nudge went off sea shell hunting with Iggy, placing each shell she found in his hand so he could understand what it looked liked. Angel and Gazzy were having a water fight and Max and me were sitting side by side with our backs press against the rock wall.

I looked over at Max and saw that she was smiling while she was watching the younger kids every move. I silently unfurled my right wing and wrapped it around her, pulling it in so it would pull her closer at the same time. She looked startled at first, but once she realized that it was my wing she relaxed, letting me pull her in.

She smiled up at me, and then blushed when she realized my wing was still wrapped around her. I pulled her head down onto my shoulder and stroked her hair. She shot up straight looking at the sky, I looked up to. There were about 30 erasers flying down towards the beach with Ari 2 leading them. We ran towards the flock seeing everyone was already in fighting positions. Ari 2 landed right in front of Max, sticking his face in hers, "So, decided to come to the beach did we? Oh look you got a tan," He said dragging his claw down her cheek. She gritted her teeth, "Oh yes, I got a tan and all the energy I need to kick your sorry butt," She spat at him. I clenched my fist as he ran his claw down to her chin harder this time, drawing a line of blood behind it. Max didn't even flinch, staring him right in the eyes, daring him to make a move.

I couldn't take it any more, I jumped on Ari 2 and started punching him in the face. Max yelped but started fighting with 3 erasers at once. I did a roundhouse kick into the barrel of his chest, sending him flying backwards. He tried to get up but I bent down and punched him in the nose, breaking it for the 2nd time. He fell back down and I kicked him in the stomach. I turned around and punched him on the bottom of his skull, right above his spine causing him to black out.

I did a quick 360 making sure everyone was ok. Angel was making 5 erasers attack each other and pretty soon each of them were down, Nudge was holding her own against her last 3 erasers, Gazzy was throwing bombs down on some and Iggy was in the middle of hand to hand combat with the last of his batch. Max had started working on a new set having already taken out 5. I ran over to help her and took out 2 in about a minute. Soon there were no erasers left.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**


	28. Hawaii

**A/N: I decided not to go to bed so here's the next chappie at 1:43 AM! See now tha'ts commitment! lol**

**Disclaimer: No comment (again!)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 28**

"U and A guys!" I shouted and sprang up into the air. It looked pretty bad down there, most of the erasers were dead, some of them just knocked out, including Ari 2. But we didn't have time to deal with that now. I watched as the Flock flew up behind me spreading out slightly instead of getting into our usual pattern. _**Go to Hawaii Max,**_ said the voice._ Hawaii?_ I asked hoping for some kind of explanation, of course I didn't get one._ What about Total?_ I thought._** Total has been brought back to mine and your mom's house and is safe with us.**_ I left it at that knowing Jeb wasn't going to say anymore.

"Ok guys, we need to find an airport, we're going to Hawaii," I said catching Fangs look. "Jeb told me to," I explained and he nodded leaving it at that. I flew over beside him and brushed my wing against his. He looked up at me and I smiled, he pointed down to an airport below us and I nodded.

"Alright kiddos there's and airport down there. I'm going to land on top of the parking garage, so you all have to be extra careful ok?" They all nodded and Fang and Iggy scowled at me for saying 'kiddos'.

I landed down and looked around signaling for them it was all clear, and soon all of us were standing on the roof. We walked down one flight of stairs and then crammed ourselves into and elevator, me feeling I was going to faint again, Fang clenching and un-clenching his fists, and Iggy practically hyperventilating. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were perfectly fine though. Once we made it to the bottom we practically jumped off the elevator. I began to gulp in the crisp fall air and saw Fang and Iggy doing the same.

Once we recovered we walked inside and got tickets to Hawaii **(A/N: I know I have them going to warm places so I would like to take a poll of the next place they should go to, they can't stay in Hawaii)**. We found out we would have to switch planes when we got to Texas.

After about an hour of waiting (I won't bore you with the details) we got onto the plane. We 'convinced' the flight attendants to let us sit next to each other. I was sitting beside Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were sitting in front of us, and Angel and Nudge were in front of them. We weren't as freaked out like the last time we had ridden a plane because we had also had Angel 'convince' them to give us first class.

We had been flying for about 2 hours when everyone except me and Fang fell asleep. I leaned my head on Fangs shoulders and felt Fang stick his hand up my sweatshirt, not my shirt, and trace circles in between my wings. Soon my eyelids began to droop until I couldn't fight it anymore and I fell asleep wrapped in Fangs arms.

**Fangs POV:**

I hugged Max closer to me after putting up the arm rest. She had her head resting on my shoulder, her breaths short and ragged. I stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm her down. If she was having a nightmare then the whole plane would know. She calmed down a considerable amount but was still taking short breaths. I kissed her on her forehead and her breaths deepened.

I sat up and looked out the window; we were a lot higher up than we usually flew. Sure we've been up her before but we tend to avoid it because we don't like getting wet from the clouds.

Max shifted and I turned to look at her. Her eyes flicked opened and she smiled at me when she saw me watching her. I smiled back and pulled her closer to me looking out the window again. I felt her hot breath tickle my ear as she whispered "I love you," to me.

"I love you more," I replied whispering into her ear to. She shivered and smiled. She looked so beautiful there, happy and beautiful. She kissed me on the cheek and when she pulled away I kissed her on the mouth. After a little while she pulled away, "Not the time nor place Fang," She said with longing in her eyes. "It is if we want it to be," I said then kissed her again. Her soft lips making mine tingle. She pulled away and giggled giving me a look that said later-I-promise.

I nodded and pulled her back into a hug, feeling her nestle her face into my chest. I sighed, feeling very content and positive she did to. I kissed her hair, breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo.

Pretty soon the flock woke up. A flight attendant came by and asked if would like anything to eat. We told her what she wanted and walked off looking astonished. About a half hour later they brought everything out and we ate, filling our bellies with the best food we had tasted in awhile.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	29. Plane Rides and More Nightmares

**A/N: This is a sweet chappie. I hope you like it! Oh and I heard the review button likes T-bone steak!**

**Disclaimer: Fine! I'll say it! I do not own Maximum Ride! There are you happy?**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 29**

After they brought us our food we talked about what we wanted to do once we got to Hawaii, "Well of course we can go to the beach, and maybe a spa! Of maybe we could go scuba diving, even though Angel ca n already do that and-" Nudge suddenly got a confused look on her face and shut up. I looked over to see Angel staring at her and Iggy smiling. I opened my mouth to say something but caught Fang glaring at me so I shut my mouth.

"Well, we will go to the beach. I don't know about scuba diving though, we wouldn't be able to make a quick escape because our wings will be wet. And a spa is out of the question," I said looking at Nudge even if she couldn't respond. She nodded and glared at Angel telling her she would shut up. Angel nodded and looked away, Nudge keeping her silent promise and not saying a word.

A couple hours later the plane touched down in Texas. We all got off and checked the times for our next plane. We had an hour to just hang around the airport so we went to food court area to grab some lunch.

After we ate we loafed around on some couches. "Flight 957 please board," A voice over the intercom said. We got up and made our way to the gates, showing them our tickets and Angel having to make them forget about our passports again. We got on the plane sitting in the same arrangement as we were on our previous plane.

"So what are we going to do first?" Fang asked me once we sat down, his voice to low for Nudge and Angel to hear. But Angel was probably listening anyway,_ Angel mind you own business,_ I thought and sure enough I heard a snicker from Angel.

"Well, I guess whatever you and the rest of the Flock want to do," I replied looking at Fang. He nodded and looked out the window. The plane started to move, picking up speed and finally taking off. My chest felt pressured as plane started going up, pressing my back into my seat. I worked hard to keep my breathing under control, trying not to show signs of my claustrophobia getting to me. Fang looked down at my hand which I was digging into my seat since we had already put up the arm rest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, his thumb rubbing my shoulder. I don't know why I started freaking this time, I was perfectly fine on the other plane.

I calmed down a bit once Fang started rubbing my shoulder. He looked down at me silently asking if I was ok. "I'm fine," I said smiling. He nodded and we sat like that for a little while, listening to Angel and Nudge talk about the ocean. Iggy and Gazzy had already gone to sleep, I wouldn't go to sleep until Angel and Nudge did and Fang wouldn't go to sleep until I did.

_Angel why don't you all go to sleep?_ I thought and Angel looked at me,_ Ok Max,_ She thought back. I watched as she told Nudge they should be going to sleep, pointing out the window to the dark sky. Nudge nodded and stacked fists with Angel and pulled a blanket out of a compartment on the side of her chair. Angel did the same and they wrapped themselves inside their blankets.

Soon their breathing slowed, and Angel told me that Nudge said goodnight. I nodded and watched as angel drifted off to sleep to. "Now," said Fang pulling a blanket out of his side compartment and wrapping it around us, "Time for you to go to bed." I nodded and he pulled me over to him, laying my head on his chest. He traced circles on my back and laid his chin on my head. I sighed, and drifted off to sleep smiling.

_Dream: _

_ I screeched as Ari 2 kicked Fang in the gut, sending him sprawling on his hands and knees. Fang got up and ran towards me, blocking me from Ari 2. Angel turned around and saw what was happening, sending a thought to everyone else they turned around, their eyes growing big. Taking their chance, some erasers came up and grabbed everyone of them. _

_ Ari 2 pulled out a gun, and the other erasers, following his example did to. He coked the gun and pointed it at Fang. I clutched his shoulder out of instinct. I heard a huge explosion and clutched my ears. I looked down, realizing what had happened. Fang's body was crumpled on the ground, a bullet in his head. I screamed out and lunged at Ari 2, releasing all of my rage on him. _

_ He flicked his finger and I saw all the other erasers cock their guns and point them at the Flock member they were holding. I fell to my knees, hot tears staining my cheeks. I couldn't do anything. If I tried to struggle they would kill the Flock off one by one. _

_ Ari 2 grabbed my shoulder, pulling me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He flew into the sky and nodded at the other erasers and I heard 4 more explosions. I screamed and tried to kick him in the stomach but he just kept flying, taking me back to the school. _

_End dream._

I woke up with Fangs hand over my mouth, keeping me from screaming. I looked up and he let go, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the blanket. I studied his forehead, making sure there were no traces of bullet holes and sighed with relief when I saw there wasn't.

"What did you dream about?" He asked. I told him everything that had happened in my dream and he nodded pulling me closer. "Well, it's ok now," he cooed.

**Fangs POV:**

I kissed Max's hair, feeling her clam down a bit. She had started sweating, and mumbling in her sleep. I knew she was having a nightmare and had put my hand around her mouth and sure enough she tried to scream. But she was awake now and I needed to calm her down or she wouldn't go back to sleep tonight.

I pulled her into a hug and held her, feeling her tears drop onto my arm. I looked down and saw a line of tears streaking her sweet face. I wiped them off with my thumb and she looked up at me smiling. I smiled back knowing that all her tension would wash away. And sure enough it did.

I started tracing circles on her back again. She didn't protest, just buried her face into my T-shirt and fell asleep. I sat there absent mindedly stroking her hair. Thinking about how she hasn't had any brain attacks in awhile. The last one she had was at the park when we were sitting on the bench.

I tried not to think about how much that had scared me, so I started thinking about something else. I thought about how Max usually seemed to know when Angel was listening to her thoughts. I had noticed this on the plane yesterday when we were talking and she looked straight at Angel. After a few seconds Angel snickered and turned away and I realized Max had told her to mind her own business.

I smiled, remembering the momentary look of shock on Angels face. Soon, though sleep began to consume me. I gave in, resting my head on top of Max's and breathing in her sweet lavender smell and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	30. Strawberry Ice Cream

**A/N: This is a pretty long chappie but it's all Max (I got a little carried away and forgot to add fang). So I promise that it will be all Fang in the next chappie and I might start doin the Flock members POVs, if you would like me to please review and tell me so! Oh, by the way, thanks to Coffeelover we have discovered the review button loves chocolate chip cookies! (but who doesn't?)**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 30**

I woke up very warm. I snuggled up closer to whatever was keeping me warm and then realized what it was by the minty cinnamon smell. I looked up and saw Fang smirking at me and I blushed. I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer, deepening my blush. I _seriously_ need to get this blushing thing under control.

I looked around, making sure no one was an eraser and that the Flock was safe like I do every morning. Yes I'm paranoid and I plan on keeping it that way.

Once I was sure that no one in 1st class was an eraser I turned back and saw that it was still dark out and that the rest of the flock were still asleep. "We're going to have jet lag," I stated looking at Fang. He shook his head, "We have been all around the world and rarely experience jet lag," He said looking down at me. I nodded, he had a point.

I woke up the rest o the Flock after looking at the time. We would be landing in Honolulu in a half hour. The flight attendants brought us some snacks, but of course we were still hungry. I started to stand up but Fang grabbed my wrist, "Where are you going?" He asked. "Bathroom," I said nodding my head in the direction of the restroom. He nodded and let go as I started walking again.

When I reached the bathroom I went in and closed the door behind me, sliding the occupied sign into place and locking the door. I used the restroom and washed my hands. I studied my reflection in the mirror and realized I looked like H-E-Double Toothpicks. I had small circles under my eyes from being so exhausted these past few days, My hair was somewhat a mess, with hairs sticking out here and there, I had a long scratch stretching from my cheek to my chin from where Ari 2 had scratched me, a healing scar on my arm from the last time we were at the school, and my clothes were dirty making me look kind of homeless,_ which we are_, I thought.

_Don't worry Max. I think you're beautiful, and so does Fang,_ said Angels sweet 6 year old voice in my head. _Thanks sweetie,_ I thought back. Wait what? Fang thinks I'm _beautiful_? I blushed; luckily there was no one there to see me. I quickly regained my composure and left, returning to my seat beside Fang. He looked at me and smiled, making me blush again, but deeper. He started to smile but heard Angel snicker and turned to glare at her. After a minute he looked dumbstruck, but wiped it off his face as quickly as it came and I guessed Angel had told him what she told me.

The plane landed and we all got off, receiving leis from some people standing at the gate. Since all we had were our backpacks, which we made our carry on items, we didn't have to go pick up our luggage. We left and found a nice alley a little ways away from the airport and took off into the bright, hot sky.

We soon got tired from the heat. We weren't used to being this hot. We found a hotel and touched down; making sure no one saw us. I went up to the counter expecting some pretty teenaged Hawaiian girl to hit on Fang, but practically sighed in relief when I saw that it was some 40 year old lady with frizzy red hair and tortoise shell glasses. She looked me up and down and said, "How can I help you?"

"We would like 3 rooms please," I said in my sweetest voice, hoping it would butter her up. It didn't work. "Are you over 18?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well you don't look 18," She said looking me over again. Oh crap, she wasn't as dumb as the younger people who we usually dealt with. And by dumb I mean daring to hit on me or Fang and getting scared when one of us gets a bit… Territorial.

I felt the hairs on my neck bristle and braced my self for Fang. I felt his arm wrap around my waist casually as he said, "Dear, the kids are getting restless, what's the hold up?" I looked up at him and saw him wink.

I played along instantly, easily following the implied lye with another one, "Well this nice lady doesn't seem to think we're over 18," I laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. I saw Angel hurriedly explain what was going on to the rest of the Flock and they came over. Angel slipped her hand into mine and asked, "Mommy when can we go to the beach?"

"Soon sweetie, we just have to get our rooms," I said smiling down at her. I looked over to see Nudge and Gazzy holding Fangs hands and almost laughed, Fang doesn't hold any ones hands except me and Angel, and even those times are rare.

"So all of these kids are your children?" The receptionist asked eyeing Iggy. Of course she doubted that Iggy was my kid, he's taller than me. "Well, no," I said, "This is my older brother. He's joining us for vacation."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding when she nodded and took my card, swiping it and gave it back. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Ride here are your room keys. I gave you 3 adjoined rooms so you will be able to check on your kids whenever you want to. I'm sorry about the mix up and I hope you enjoy your stay," she said looking a little flustered. "Thanks," I smiled and took the keys.

We walked away, Fangs arm around mine, me carrying Angel, and Iggy holding Nudge's and Gazzy's hands. When we got to our rooms we burst out laughing, not being able to control ourselves anymore. I fell back on the bed gasping for breath. The Flock was trying to catch their breath to, but they were going into their own rooms. Mine and Fang's room was in the middle of the other two, that way we had access to both rooms at all times.

Fang fell sat on the bed beside me and said, "So Mrs. Ride what are we gonna do now?" He smiled down at me as I said, "Well Mr. Ride I'm going to go take a shower and lock the door behind me taking _all_ of my clothes with me so you can't steal them." He smirked, "Oh I could probably find a way."

"I know," I said. Now it was my turn to smirk, "That's why I'm going to take one with the shower curtain open."

His face fell, "You wouldn't," he said looking at me serious now. "Oh I would," I said smiling up at him. I got up and took my backpack into the bathroom.

I locked the door and took out my soap and shampoo/conditioner. I took off my clothes and turned the shower on, carefully stepping in so I wouldn't fall. Just as I promised I left the shower curtain open so I could see if he tried to come in. I poured shampoo into the palm of my hand and massaged it into my hair, breathing in the strong scent of lavender. I left it in for 30 seconds like usual and then rinsed it out. I saw the door creak open not even a centimeter, "Fang get out!" I yelled above the loud beating water. I heard him curse and close the door again. I smirked to myself.

When I was done I got dressed and stuffed everything back into my backpack. I quickly ran a brush through my hair opened the door. Fang was lounging on the bed flipping through channels on the TV, "You weren't kidding were you?" He said smirking at me. "Nope, I wasn't. Now I know how to catch you before you can do anything," I said with my own smirk on my face. He started to smile and turned the TV off. He walked up to me and leaned down to kiss me, catching me completely off guard.

I pulled myself together enough to kiss him back, turning to putty in his strong arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, opening my mouth slightly when he asked for an opening. He was tracing circles on my back, but harder than usual, more hypnotic. I gave an involuntary shiver and felt him smile. He began kissing my jaw line making me shiver again. He pulled away and I whimpered, wanting more. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, running his finger up and down my spine. I smiled, it felt so good.

After a while he pulled away again and walked into the kitchen pulling out some ice cream that was already in the freezer. I must have looked confused because he said, "They already have the place stocked up on food." I nodded as he pulled down 2 bowls and filled them with strawberry ice cream. He handed me a spoon and we sat down on the bed. I picked up the remote and flipped to the news, making sure that there was nothing about Itex or us on there.

I put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and felt my brain turn cold **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of any other way to explain brain freeze since they've never had it before)**. My body froze up along with it, _so this is what brain freeze means._ Fang looked down at me and started laughing when he realized what had happened. Once the feeling passed I whacked Fang upside the head making him laugh even more.

Still laughing he wrapped his arms around me and picked up my spoon. I saw he had already eaten all of his ice cream. He took a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to me, accidently getting some on my nose making me laugh.

He wiped it off and licked it off his finger. He then fed me another spoonful, smiling as tried not to choke from laughing with ice cream in my mouth. About 3 spoonfuls of ice cream later it was all gone and I picked up our bowls and took them to the sink. When I turned around I saw that Angel and Nudge With their hands clamped around their mouths shaking with laughter, their heads sticking out of the door to their room. They hadn't noticed I was standing there yet because they were looking at Fang, waiting for me to go back to the room with him.

I quietly walked back into the room and snuggled up to Fang whispering in his ear, "Angel and Nudge have been spying on us this entire time." He looked down at me and smiled. He got up and pulled my wrist, making me get up with him. He lead me into the kitchen where we snuck up behind the girls who were now standing by the wall peering into the bedroom to see where we went.

"Boo!" I shouted making the girls jump. "Ahh!" Shouted Nudge and she turned back around, dashing into the bedroom. Angel was quick to follow trying to get away from us.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	31. Big Tweezers

**A/N: This chappie is all Fang. Sadly something bad happens (they can't stay happy forever). Don't get mad at me though, I promise everything will end ok.**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 31**

I chased after Nudge, leaving Angel for Max. I caught up to her easily and started tickling her. She squealed and tried to kick me off her but I wouldn't stop. Eventually Nudge ran out of air from laughing so much and started to wheeze so I let her go. She sat up and started coughing so I sat down beside her and patted her on the back.

She stopped coughing and glared at me, trying to imitate Max's dagger glare. I didn't work out all that well. Max looked over and saw it to. She started cracking up right along side me, giving Angel an opening. Angel dashed up and ran to her and Nudges room. Nudge stood up and started walking towards her room in a huff but Max grabbed her and scooped her up in her arms, struggling a little to keep her balance so I got up and stood by her. "Nudge Ride," she said "You should know better than to spy!" She smiled down at Nudge to show her she was joking so Nudge smiled back. She let her go and Nudge ran out of the room.

I walked over and locked both doors leading to our room. I walked back over to Max and scooped her up into my arms, she smiled up at me and said, "Come on Fang, put me down. We promised the kids we would go to the beach." I nodded but didn't put her down, just handed her bathing suit and dropped her off in the bathroom.

When she came back out I had to try not to stare as always. She looked gorgeous in her 2 piece. It had black and white stripes with a black bow in the middle. The bottoms were tied in bows at the side with white beads on the strings. I had already gotten dressed in my all black swim trunks, she looked over at me and smiled so I smiled back. I noticed how her hair touched her collar bone, framing her face. Her blonde streaks mixed with her dirty blonde hair reflecting the light.

"Ok, lets go," She said grabbing her towel and handing me mine. We walked out the door and saw that the rest of the flock were waiting for us.

We remembered at the last minute to pretend we were married, so I wrapped my arm around Max's waist and kissed her on the cheek when we walked into the lobby. Max blushed furiously and I smirked, while picking up Angel and kissing her on the cheek to. Nudge grabbed Gazzy's hand and Iggy hooked his finger through my belt loop. I looked over at the receptionists desk and saw the lady from yesterday eyeing us suspiciously. I smiled and Max waved, "Would like me to call you a cab?" She asked us.

"No thank you, we'll walk," Max responded. But before we could walk away she said, "But the beach is 4 miles from here! Are you sure?" I groaned, knowing it would be weird if a family of tourists walked to the beach 4 miles away.

"I'll handle it," Angel breathed into my ear. I nodded and watched as the lady suddenly turned around and forgot all about us. We practically ran out of there.

We went around to the ally way beside the hotel and I threw angel into the air, suppressing a smile as she snapped out her snow white wings, but couldn't once I saw Max smile at her. Gazzy went next and it went in that order, from youngest to greatest until it cam time for me to take off. I looked at Max and she took off before me. I followed her, staring at her tawny brown wings with white streaks. I could see every little brown freckle on them as she pushed them down and then up again, flying higher into the air.

When we got to the beach and found another secluded spot, I ran off into the water with the kids, Max in tow behind me. We jumped into the water and started splashing each other. It soon became a game of boys against girls, and thanks to Angel, the girls were winning.

Angel went under and 3 minutes later came back up right in front of Gazzy and splashed water on him, making him jump because he wasn't expecting her to be that close. I laughed and told Iggy what had happened and he laughed to. Gazzy regained his balance and splashed her back before she could go back under water. She shrieked and ran back over to her side laughing.

I looked around for Max but couldn't find her anywhere. I started to look around frantically and said, "Where's Max?"

The rest of the flock looked around, their eyes growing wide when they couldn't find her. I looked towards the shore and saw a lumpy shape in the sand. I hadn't realized how far away we had been. I started to swim towards shore with the flock close behind me. I saw that it was Max and shouted her name. "Max!" Nudge yelled trying to help me get her up. She didn't budge.

I ran up to her side and saw that she was passed out. I checked to make sure she was breathing. When I concluded that she was I checked her out trying to try and see what was wrong. From what I could tell there was nothing wrong in her front, so I turned her on to her side and checked out her back. I growled when I saw a shard of rock lodge in her left wing.

"Iggy, I need you," I said. He came over and asked what was wrong with her. "She has a piece of rock stuck in her left wing," I said guiding his hand to the injury.

Max winced when he touched it but didn't move. "Shhh," I cooed, stroking her hair, "It's going to be ok. It's going to be all right."

I watched as Iggy pulled out some tweezers that were a little bigger than normal size. He grabbed the point of the rock with them and started to pull as gently as he could. Max started to squirm and whimpered in pain. I held her down, still stroking her hair and whispering reassuring thoughts into her ear.

Finally Iggy was able to pull it out and I sent Angel and nudge down to the ocean for water. They came back a minute later and I cleaned the hole so Iggy could inspect the damage.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	32. Angels Nightmare

**A/N: I apololgize, this chappie is kind of short, but it focuses alot on Angel for those people who love her like me! (I**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 32**

I wrapped up the wound in Max's wing and she winced. She had woken up while Iggy was inspecting it. The rock hadn't broken any of her bones, but it had cut into the muscle.

"So," I said turning her around to face me, "What happened?" She looked at me seriously and said, "I fell, felt a sharp pain, and passed out."

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded and from her expression I could tell she was telling the truth. "What are we going to do with you?" I asked pulling her into my arms, I sighed and she looked up at me wondering what was wrong. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," I growled and she nodded her head.

She tried to stand but fell back down. I caught her and looked at her with an expression that said you-should-know-better-than-to-try-and-walk. She sighed and I scooped her into my arms, making sure not to touch her injury. I had wrapped it up tight to make sure it wouldn't bleed any more, but I knew it would make it hurt a tad bit more. I carried her along the beach so the flock could talk to her and ask if she was ok, she nodded and repeated what she had told me every time.

I rounded up the flock and we flew back to the hotel, me cradling max against my chest. I walked into the hotel and saw that there was a teenaged boy behind the receptionist desk and guessed the red head was off her shift. He stared as I carried Max down the hall. Luckily our rooms were on the 1st floor so I wouldn't have to take her in an elevator where she would be even more claustrophobi than usual since I was holding her.

When we made it back to the room I gently laid her down on the bed and went to get some painkillers. "Fang," she whined when I brought them over to her, "I'm fine I don't need any painkillers."

"No you're not fine Max, I could tell by the way you winced and held your breath when I laid you on the bed," I said holding out the glass of water and aspirin. She reluctantly took the and popped the pills into her mouth, gulping down water after them.

**Maxs POV:**

I grabbed the remote off the night stand beside the bed and turned the TV on. I felt the painkillers begin to kick in and started to relax. I stopped on Sabrina the Teenaged Witch but didn't really watch it; it was more of background noise. Fang sat on the bed beside me but didn't put his arm around me as usual. I guessed he didn't want to hurt my wing so I scooted over to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

He gently draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, but only a little bit. He started tracing careful circles on my back very lightly. It didn't feel as good but I drifted off to sleep anyway.

When I woke up I felt Fangs steady breathing and realized he was asleep. I looked at the clock, 2:45. It would be awhile before anyone woke up. I looked around trying to see if anything or anyone had woken me up but didn't see anything. I started listen knowing I wouldn't get up this early for nothing. I heard a small sobbing noise coming from the girls room. I slipped out from under Fangs arm and walked towards the door leading me into their room. I pressed my ear against their door and realized it was Angel.

I cracked the door and peered in, seeing Angel curled up on her bed with her head in her arms. I walked in and sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms. She hugged me and started to sob louder. "Shhh," I cooed, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare that you and Fang died," She said, bringing on a new round of tears. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her closer. She buried her face into my shirt and cried even more. "It's ok sweetie, it was just a nightmare. That's all it was. Me and Fang are fine," I said stroking her curly blonde hair.

She looked up and at the door, I followed her gaze and saw Fang standing there looking worried. He walked in and I mouthed the words 'she had a nightmare'. He nodded and sat down beside us, putting his arms around me and Angel.

"Max," she said looking up at me. "Yes sweetie?" I said stroking her hair again.

"Can I sleep with you and Fang tonight, I'm scared to go asleep alone again," I looked down at her and realized there were more tears in her eyes. I looked at Fang and said, "Sure sweetie."

Fang picked her up and carried her back to the bed. We each laid down on either side of her, with her snuggled in between us. I pulled the blankets up and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Angel," I said. "Goodnight Max. Goodnight Fang," She said closing her eyes. "Night Angel," Fang said laying his arm around her.

Soon she was fast asleep, breathing softly. I looked over at Fang and smiled when I saw he had fallen asleep to, waking up at 2:45 in the morning finding the person you were sleeping with missing must really take it out of you. I wrapped my arm around Angel to and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	33. Max's Revenge

**A/N: This chappie is short to, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 33**

I woke up and remembered what had happened last night. Angel had had a nightmare. Looking down I saw that she was snuggled up to me, having kicked the blankets off. I saw Max had her arm wrapped around her and was keeping her warm. I slid out of bed and pulled the blankets up over them both and heard Angel mutter something, leaning closer I heard she was reading Max's mind in her sleep.

Apparently Max was dreaming about me again, not wanting to intrude I went and got a quick snack before Iggy woke up and made breakfast, when I came back into the living room I saw Max was awake and was pulling away from Angel, "Morning," she said yawning. "Morning," I replied. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some bread, sticking it in the toaster. She looked up at me and smiled when she realized that I was watching her. I looked over and saw Angel was waking up, stretching her small arms above her head in a big yawn. She put her arms down and bounded over to me saying,

"_Daddy_ can we go to the beach again today?" She smirked when she said daddy, referring to the lye we told the receptionist. "No, not today _Mommy_ needs to rest," I looked over at Max and smirked when I saw her scowl at me. She took her toast out of her toaster and went to sit down on the bed and eat it.

"Ok, well I'm going to get dressed," Angel said with a slightly sad look on her face. She ran over to her door and went into her room. She flashed me a smile and directed her gaze at Max before she closed the door behind her. I quickly locked down my thoughts, knowing she would be listening in.

I walked over to the bed and sat down behind Max. I started to gently take the bandages off her wing. Once I got it all off I walked over to the sink and got a wet rag, and sitting back down I cleaned the hole. She stiffened slightly as the rag came in contact with her wing but didn't move. I made sure to get all the blood off so I could see how it was holding up. Max had damaged the muscle in her wing before and it took only two days for it to heal, so naturally it was already half way healed by now.

After cleaning it out and inspecting it I got some fresh gauze and started to wrap it around her wing. Once I was done she turned around to face me and said, "Thank you." I nodded and pulled her close to me, turning on the TV.

"Why so quiet today?" She asked me looking up. "I don't know," I said stroking her hair, "Just thinking."

"About what?" She asked sitting up now, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Just what Angel could have had a nightmare about last night," I said looking down at her, she smiled. "Well I could tell you that," she said. I raised my eyebrow waiting for an explanation, "She had a dream that me and you died," she sighed, "She didn't tell me how just that we did, and I know all too well how that feels."

I nodded and pulled her back over to me, laying her head on my chest out of habit. She shivered and I opened my wings, wrapping them around but leaving them cracked enough so we could still see the TV. They kept the hotel really cold since it's so hot outside.

**Maxs POV:**

I scrunched up my nose as Fang brought his wing up, the tip of it tickling my nose. He smirked and moved the tip of his feather away. I turned my attention to the TV, having no clue what we were watching. He kissed my forehead and got up to go take a shower.

Once he got up I walked over to the door leading to Iggy's and The Gasman's room, cracking it open a bit. I saw they were both asleep and walked over to Iggy's bed, tapping him on the hand twice.

He woke up and I whispered my plan in his ear, he smiled and nodded, walking into my room. Our rooms had the same layout except me and Fang have a queen sized bed when His and Gazzy's room had 2 twin beds, so he knew his way around. He went over to the bathroom door and pulled out his lock picking kit. After feeling the doorknob he decided on a tool and picked the lock in about a minute. He walked in being completely silent. When he came back out he had Fangs clothes with him, he gave them to me and locked the door, taking his other clothes back to his room.

I smiled as I shoved the clothes under the blankets and laid down on them, casually flipping through the channels on the TV. He came out a couple minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. I smirked and watched as he walked over to his backpack seeing if I had taken those to.

He scowled at me and I smiled a very innocent smile. He came over and picked me up cradling me in his arms and looked down at the bed, pulling his clothes out from under the blankets. He set me back down and went to get dressed.

When he came back out he jumped on me, pinning me down under him and said, "Now, where are the rest of my clothes?" I smirked and said nothing.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Where are my clothes Max?" I smiled up at him and replied, "Ask Iggy."

He got up and ran to the door, opening it up and grabbing Iggy in a headlock. Before he even asked the question Iggy said, "They're in the kitchen!"

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed his clothes, dashing back into our room before he could get them. He dashed in after me, closing the door behind him. He ran over and grabbed me by the waist, picking me up off my feet.

I laughed and he grabbed his clothes throwing them on the bed. He nuzzled neck, making me shiver. He smirked and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you to," I said. He turned me around and pressed his lips gently against mine. I didn't hesitate this time and immediately kissed him back. Our kiss deepened, and everything around me melted away. I couldn't move or think, all I could do was kiss him back.

I felt my back press up against a wall and we paused for air. He leaned back down but instead of kissing me on the lips he kissed my neck and moved up until he was kissing my jaw line. I turned my head making him kiss me on the lips again.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	34. Makeover

**A/N: Ok, this has Nudge's POV in it and is kind of funny, but not too funny. Oh, and for all those people wondering, yes I do sleep. : )**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 34**

As I kissed Max I couldn't hear or see anything except her, everything else vanished. Her soft lips moving with mine. I pulled away and smirked as she whimpered, wanting more like always. I kissed her hair and sat down on the bed, pulling her down beside me. She resisted and started to whine, "Fang, I need to take a shower."

I smirked and pulled a little tighter until she finally gave in and fell down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "You can only get up if you promise we can go on a _real date_ tonight." She blushed deeply and stiffened. Turning her head to look at me she said, "Under two conditions." I nodded and she continued, "The first is you don't steal my clothes while I'm in the shower. And the second is I get to have time to be a girl and let Nudge and Angel have their dream of giving me a makeover."

I stared at her in shock. I was expecting her to say that I couldn't steal her clothes, but I would never had thought that she would give Angel and Nudge the satisfaction of giving her a makeover. I nodded and she smiled, getting up and picking her clothes out of her backpack. She walked to the bathroom and didn't even bother locking the door knowing I wasn't going to steal her clothes today.

By time she came out Iggy had breakfast ready. Everyone came into our room and sat down at the table. As soon as Iggy sat down after placing every bit of food on the table we all dug in. Piling things on top of our plates and going for seconds when we scarfed it all down. When we were done eating Max went off to Nudge and Angel's room, no doubt telling them about tonight. And pretty soon we heard 2 loud squeals coming from their room. "What's going on?" Asked Iggy, a panicked expression coming over his face.

"Well, me and Max are going on a date tonight," I said casually as if it was nothing big, "And Max agreed and said that Angel and Nudge could help her get ready."

Iggy and Gazzy looked dumbstruck. I started to laugh but choked when I smelled something horrible, "Aww! Gazzy!" I said getting up and walking into his and Iggy's room.

**Nudges POV:**

I jumped up and down with Angel. I was sooo happy that we were finally going to give Max a makeover. "Ok, we have to go shopping for clothes and makeup and hair stuff. Oh! And you should wear a skirt since he doesn't really ever see you in skirts! And we'll do your hair up really pretty and-" I stopped talking once Max gave me a stern look.

"Now Nudge we're not going to go all out," Max said and I nodded. "But we still get to give you a makeover right?" Angel asked, standing right next to me. Max nodded and we squealed again.

We ran out of the room and told the guys we were going shopping and that Fang was in charge. We went to the alley and I flew into the air after Angel with Max close behind. When we finally found the mall we landed and went in, welcoming the air conditioned air.

The first store we went to was Hollister where we bought an uber cute but very simple black tank top that had a white lace trim. Next we dragged Max to Limited Too and forced her to buy a mini skirt. She didn't want it but it looked sooo cute on her. It was white with black trim so it went perfect with her top. "Ok, now we have to get shoes," Angel said smiling.

We took Max by the wrists and lead her to Payless and bought some black flats with bows on them. She groaned when she realized what came next, make up.

Me and Angel laughed as we walked to Icings. She just followed us around as we picked things up and changed our minds. Finally we decided on this black case of eye shadow that had every color including black and silver which were what we were planning to use for her eyes, some light pink lip-gloss, and some black eyeliner.

"Finally! Are we done now?" Max asked. We could tell she was tired so we nodded our heads yes. We got together our bags and walked out of the mall, around to the alley behind it and took off, making our way back to the hotel.

When we got back we ran straight to our room. It was already 4:00 and Max and Fang were going on their date at 6:00. We only had 2 hours to make Max look perfect. We shoved her in the shower and handed her some lavender shampoo after Angel told me Fang loves it on her. When she came out dressed in her new outfit we blow dried her hair and put it into a half pony, with half of her hair up and half of it down. We curled the ends of her hair out with the curling iron we found in the bottom of the bathroom sink.

By time we got done with all that we had about a half hour left, so we sat her down on the bed and did her make up. We lined her eyes with eyeliner and then put the silver eye shadow on to where it stretched a little bit past her temple. We then went over that with the black eye shadow, giving her a sexy Smokey look.

Angel took out the lip gloss and brushed some on her lips, giving them a soft glow that went perfect with her eye shadow. She slipped on her shoes and stood up letting us look at her and make sure everything was perfect.

"Wow," me and Angel said at the same time. "You look amazing," I whispered. I was speechless, she didn't look like Max anymore but like a model.

"Yea," agreed Angel. Max blushed and we heard a knock at the door.

**A/N: Come on people! Press the review button, you know you want to... I promise it doesn't bite... Much...**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	35. Not My Kind Of Date

**A/N: This chappie is really short, but I had to work fast because Brooke promised to stay up until it was posted. so here it is at 2 in the morning lol. If anyone is still up right now (at 2 in the morning) I'll update for them again tonight, but otherwise I'm going to take my sweet time writing a new chappie and posting it tommorrow, so if you're still up review and tell me and I'll post another chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 35**

I stood at Nudges and Angels door waiting for them to open up. It was 6:00 and time for me and Max to go one our date. Finally, when they did open it I didn't see max in the room. "She's in the kitchen," said Angel when she saw me looking for her. "Oh Fang! She looks so pretty! Like a model or something! She doesn't even look like Max anymore an-" Angel put her hand over her mouth and shut her up, giving her a look that said don't-ruin-it.

They let me walk in and lead me to the kitchen. When I came around the wall I stopped dead. She looked so beautiful that model was an understatement. She blushed as I stared at her. I quickly pulled my self together enough to say, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said. I could tell that she was still unsure about the whole makeover thing because she gave me a small, shy smile.

"Bye guys, Iggy's in charge," She said as we walked out the door, passing a dumbstruck Gazzy who was quickly explaining what she looked like to Iggy who whistled.

We left the hotel with me glaring at that guy that took the shift after the older lady. He was staring at Max until he caught my eye and kind of freaked out. We had decided to go to the movies and then out to dinner, so we took off into the air in the alley way. Max had already cut slits in her new shirt but had some difficulty of getting them out of the tight material, cursing Nudge's taste of clothes under her breath.

We flew into some woods behind the theater and walked to the front desk, "2 for Invasion," I said looking at the guy. I wrapped my arm around Max's waist and she laid her head on my shoulder waiting for our tickets. We gave him the card and he swiped it, handing it back to us along with our tickets. When we got back to out theater we sat down in the back. There was a little balcony off to the side above the entrance and we decided to sit there. We had already gotten popcorn and drinks. We put the armrest between us up and Max was sitting so close to me our legs were touching.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, her head resting on my arm. I picked up some popcorn and popped it into my mouth and she did the same. Soon the movie came on and we watched.

Every once and awhile I would lean over and kiss her forehead or pull her even closer to me because she shivered from the cold, but otherwise it was pretty uneventful.

**Maxs POV:**

We walked out of the movie theater talking about what we thought of it. "There could have been more action in it," Fang said. I nodded, "Yea, I know what you mean. It was kind of predictable to."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers in mine. I was kind of shocked, he rarely ever held hands with any one. He noticed my expression and smirked causing me to blush. How many times am I going to blush today?

We kept walking until we came across a cute little Italian restraint. We walked in and got ourselves a table by the window. I looked up at Fang and he smiled, "So what are you getting?" He asked. "Umm… I think I might get spaghetti," I said looking over at him smirking. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to get the same thing," he replied. I smiled and studied the way his olive skin glowed in the light. I looked out the window.

"Oh shit."

**Fangs POV:**

"What's wrong?" I said studying at Max's face. She looked really angry. I realized she was looking out the window and turned. Seeing, guess who, Ari 2.** (A/N: hey that rhymes! Lol)**

I growled and he smirked. I watched as he walked away towards the parking lot. Max and me jumped up and dashed to the door, not even bothering to pay for our drinks and appetizer. We ran out in front of the building and saw Ari 2 coming at us with a bunch of erasers behind him. We didn't even run behind the building where no one could see us, we just took off in front of everyone. They stared in awe at our wings and started taking pictures with camera phones. We just ignored it and flew high until we found a forest.

We dipped below the trees, branches whipping us in the face. We flew until we were sure we had lost them and circled back around, heading for the hotel.

We flew up to the window of our room and knocked on it, Nudge came and opened it up letting us in. I perched on the windowsill my hand outstretched so I could help Max through, but before she could take it she gasped and started falling.

"Max!" I shouted flying down towards her. This was _not_ the kind of date I had been planning.

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	36. Winters Almost Here

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. It's 3:30 in the morning and if anyone's awake and wants me to post another chappie I need to know in the next hour or I'm going to bed.**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 36**

I don't know what happened. One minute I was in the air, reaching out to Fang so he could pull me through the window and the next minute I was falling. I gasped and tried to reach up towards Fang but couldn't move. Shit. Why couldn't I _move_? _**Calm down Max and close your wings,**_ said Jeb. I complied without question and closed my wings. Almost immediately I felt Fangs strong arms grab me. He carried me up to the window and laid me on the bed thinking I was having I brain attack. I sat up and saw his eyes grow wide, "What the hell was that?" He growled.

I gave him a look that said watch-your-language and replied, "I don't know," I stood up and grabbed Fang's and my backpack and tossed him his, "But I do know we need to leave _now_." Everyone nodded and went to get their bags.

"Why are we leaving?" Asked Nudge. "Because," I said looking her dead in the eye, "Ari 2 found us." Everyone looked at me totally unsurprised. I walked over to the window and felt the hairs on my neck prickle as Fang picked me up.

"Fang put me down," I said tiredly, not in the mood to fight or struggle. "Max you just dropped out of the sky and don't know why. I'm going to carry you," He said obviously not in the mood to fight either. I nodded and he jumped out the window, the Flock close on his heels.

We flew around until I pointed out a secluded area surrounded by tall hills. We landed there and set up camp. Fang finally put me down but I was stiff so I just went and sat down by the fire. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight so I said I would take first watch, knowing perfectly well I wouldn't bother to wake anyone.

I watched the embers glow and shivered. It would be winter soon and everything would become considerably harder. I heard a twig snap and turned around, seeing Fang walking towards me. When he reached me he plopped down right beside me.

We didn't say a word. He knew I wasn't going asleep tonight and I knew he was tired. We had a dilemma. "Fang, go to sleep. I know you're tired. I'm a big girl I can look after my self," I said looking at him.

He sighed, "Max I'm not going asleep unless you do," he said looking over at me. I looked back to see if Angel was still awake, she wasn't. Darn, that left mind control out of the question. "I'll cut you a deal," I said, "You wrap your arms around me that way you know I'm safe and I can stay up and keep watch." I watched as his expression stayed impassive, but I knew he was thinking it over.

**Fangs POV:**

I sighed and reluctantly said, "Ok." I grabbed Max's wrist and gently pulled her over beside me laying her head down on my chest. I wrapped both of my arms around her and listened to her breathing. I stroked her hair but resisted the urge to trace circles on her back. Eventually I fell asleep with her still awake in my arms.

When I woke up it was morning and Max was still in my arms and still awake. "Morning sleepy head," she said smiling at me. I leaned up and she pulled away. I could tell she was trying to suppress a yawn. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hair whispering into her ear, "Morning gorgeous."

Her mouth dropped. She really had not been expecting me to say that. I chuckled and picked her up carrying her to the fire. I sat her down on my lap and Iggy gave us some bacon and some sticks. I watched as she curled her bacon up and carefully put it on her stick. I did the same and stuck it in the fire listening as it popped and sizzled. Nudge got up and walked over to join us, still half asleep. She wouldn't totally wake up until she ate something.

She grabbed a stick and some bacon for herself and stuck them in to the fire, breathing in the scent. As soon as she bit into her bacon she woke up, he Nudge channel kicking in. I tuned out whatever she was saying and concentrated on my own bacon instead.

I saw Max look over at me from the corner of my eye and looked at her. She smiled and I smiled back, pulling her closer to me. I suddenly started leaning towards her and kissing her on the lips hard. I put a confused look on my face and Max understood pushing away, "Angel! I've already told you not to control Flock members without permission," she scolded making Angel and Nudge giggle furiously.

Max laughed, giving in and glancing at me causing me to laugh to. And soon everyone was laughing. Max fell into me, and I wrapped my arms around her, still laughing. She started to wind down a bit and sighed. I looked down at her and saw that she was _really_ tired. "Iggy I'm going to go take Max to lay down, con you take over for awhile?" I asked. He nodded and started organizing a game of tag like they usually do after breakfast.

I scooped Max up into my arms and took her to where I had slept last night. I laid her down beside me and held her close, her body shaping to fit mine. I felt her shiver and held her closer trying to keep her warm. We would need to be buying blankets soon, It's almost winter, I thought.

I traced circles on her back and listened to her breathing slow until she was finally asleep.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	37. Hills and Daisies

**A/N: Sorry I fell asleep like as soon as the clock hit four. lol. Props to Brooke Walsh, Fang-iz-hot, and awesomegrl11 for staying up late last night. And sorry to awesomegrl11 for falling asleep on you when you were waiting for another chappie. So here's the next one and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 37**

I woke up very warm and got confused. It's almost winter; I'm not supposed to be _warm_. I looked down and saw that I had a hoodie and a jacket laid on me. So along with Fangs arm no wonder I was so warm.

I looked up and saw Fang watching me so I smiled. He picked me up and carried me to the fire and handed me a hotdog and a stick. I was_ starving_. Apparently I had slept through lunch.

I put the hotdog on my stick and stuck it in the fire. I had pulled Fangs jacket and hoodie off me so he would put them back on. He doesn't need to be cold like this, it's not his fault that Nudge and Angel made me buy a mini skirt and tank top.

All of my make up had finally come off so I looked a little bit like normal Max, but normal Max doesn't wear _mini skirts_. I realized I was getting cold and resisted the urge to shiver. Fang was reaching over for another hotdog when his fingertips brushed against my shoulder. He paused and looked at me, then he pulled me closer to him and rubbed my arms trying to keep me warm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" He asked his face showing no signs of emotion. "Because I didn't want you to be cold just so I wouldn't be," I said looking up at him.

"That doesn't make sense," He said a smirk on his face. "Maybe not to you but it makes perfect sense to me," I scowled and he chuckled.

After about 4 hotdogs I stood up and looked around for the rest of the Flock. I started to panic when I didn't see them anywhere. Oh god, oh god oh god. Where _are_ they? "They went to go play on that hill," Fang said coming up behind meand pointing to a hill on our side. I nodded and started to make my way up there but felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle when Fang rushed up and knocked me off balance into his arms.

I started to struggle but looked up at him and saw him smile, making me stop struggling immediately. He ran to the top of the hill and put me down. I did a 360 and saw that Angel and Gazzy were wrestling and Nudge and Iggy were doing the same. I laughed as Nudge was able to get Iggy under her and Gazzy started to tickle Angel.

I grabbed Fang by the wrist and started running down the hill, purposefully falling down and dragging Fang with me. Making us roll down the hill side by side. I started to laugh, not being able to control it. The look on his face when I pulled him down was just so funny.

Everyone looked over and saw what we were doing and soon did the same, pulling each other down and rolling down the hill laughing their heads off. I stood up after going down 3 times in a row and fell back down feeling light headed. Fang came over and picked me up laughing. I laughed right along with him. I can't even remember the last time I had laughed this much without being interrupted by erasers, it felt good.

I let Fang carry me back up the hill then made him put me down. Angel skipped over to me and asked, "Hey Max, can me and Nudge go pick flowers? They're down at the bottom of the hill." I looked to where she was pointing and sure enough there were some flowers. "Sure," I said smiling when her smile grew bigger, "But only if Iggy will go with you."

She nodded and bounced off towards Iggy and told him what I said, he laughed and nodded his head, making his way down to the bottom of the hill with her and Nudge in front of him. I looked over at Fang and caught him staring at me, "What?" I asked smiling at him. He shook his head and took my hand. I stiffened; this was the second time he had held my hand in the past 2 days. A small shock went up my arm from where he was holding my hand. I relaxed when he gave it a small squeeze and looked up at him. He was watching Angel and Nudge pull Iggy along the flower patch. A flicker of a mile went across his face making me smile.

He started to walk back towards camp, making sure we could still hear what was going on. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. We sat there just like that for long time until I finally had to say something, "Fang, what's up?"

He looked over at me and said, "What? I can't spend time with my girlfriend?" I was shocked, he had never called me his girlfriend before. I mean, sure he told guys to back off when they flirted with me, and then there was that time he told the guy at the hotel I was his, but he never actually said the word _girlfriend_.

"What?" He asked looking at my shocked expression. "You called me your girlfriend," I was finally able to choke out. He started to laugh and then said, "Well what did you think you were to me?"

I laid my head back down and replied, "I knew I was your girlfriend, but we never actually said it. You just caught me off guard is all." I looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down to kiss me, but before he could I saw Angel and Nudge bounding down the hill towards us.

I looked at Fang and sat up, watching Angel and Nudge come towards us giggling. "Here Max," They both said at the same time. Both of them were holding handfuls of daisies, "We picked these for you."

"Awww, they're so pretty," I said taking them from them. I took one and tucked it behind my ear and did the same to them.

**Fangs POV:**

I smiled as Max tucked a daisy behind Nudge's and Angel's ears. She laughed as each of them looked at me expectantly, "What?" I said looking confused I'm sure.

"Well," said Angel after glancing at Nudge, "Aren't you going to kiss her?" I was shocked, "What?" I asked looking at her trying to make my face expressionless. "Well, you were about to kiss her," said Angel very matter of factly. I looked over at Max and saw she was struggling not to laugh. She was literally shaking with laughter. I made my face expressionless, but still positive Max could tell what I was thinking even if Angel couldn't after I locked down my thoughts.

I gently pushed Max off me and grabbed Angel. I started to tickle her and Max did the same to Nudge. Soon we were all tickling each other and Gazzy and Iggy came down to join us. "Ok guys," Max said after awhile, holding her side, "It's time to eat dinner." We all nodded and walked back to camp. Iggy put some more firewood and Max lit a match and threw it onto the wood, making it go up in flame.

I grabbed a power bar and took a bite out of it. Once we were done eating I told Max I would take first watch and Iggy looked at towards me like I was crazy. "Dude," he said, "You barley got any sleep last night. You kept waking up in the middle of the night. Let me take watch."

"You kept waking up last night?" Max asked looking at me confused, "Why didn't you tell me when you woke up?"

"Because you would worry," I said looking down at her. Last night I had kept waking up to make sure Max was still there, but I made sure she had no clue.

"Just let me take watch," Iggy said. I said ok and Max said she would take second watch and I could take last. I nodded and helped Max tuck the kids in for sleep. We wrapped their jackets and sweatshirts around them and decided tomorrow we would go to the grocery store to get blankets and more food.

When we tucked everyone in we said goodnight to Iggy and settled down where we laid last night. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, listening as her breathing slowed. I didn't even have to trace circles on her back tonight.

A couple minutes after she fell asleep I drifted off to sleep to. Stroking her hair and smelling her lavender smell I felt my eyelids droop and didn't fight it because I was so tired.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	38. I'm Going To Kill Ari 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this chappie. We went out to lunch and then to the grocery store but here it is now! By the way this chappie is all Max.**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 37**

I woke up and saw Iggy leaning over me, "Your watch he said." I tapped his hand back to let him know I heard him and watched as he went to lay down and fell asleep. I was about to get up when I saw Fang's arm still wrapped around me. I picked it up as gently as I could and set it down beside him, slipping out of his grip. I started to walk away and sat down by the fire.

Adding more wood to the fire I did a quick 360, making sure that we were still the only ones here. We were, as always. I sat there and found that Iggy had left me a jacket so that I could stay warm. I gladly picked it up and put it on, the sleeves going about 5 inches past my fingertips since Iggy was even taller than Fang (but only by like an inch). I watched as the fire cracked and shot a little higher for a split second before returning to normal again.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and didn't even turn around to see who it was. Fang sat down beside me and pulled out a stick and some marshmallows, not even bothering to get out any gram crackers and chocolate. He passed me a stick with a marshmallow already on it and I gladly took it, but before I could put it in the fire I heard a beating noise from above. Looking up I saw about 50 erasers flying down on us.

"Everybody up!" I shouted and immediately all the Flock got up and into a fighting stance wide awake. Fang jumped up beside me as they started to land. "Long time no see _Omega 2_." I spat at Ari/ Omega 2. He growled and jumped at me, but Fang moved in his path and punched him in the jaw. Just like that the fight started. I lunged at to erasers and knocked them off their feet, falling right onto each other.

Another eraser jumped on my back and immediately I jumped backwards, making him land on his back and heard a sickening crunch. I sprung up and did a roundhouse kick into the barrel of one chest, stepping to the side as he regained his balance and ran at me. As soon as he past me I stuck my fist out and punched him in the side of his jaw. I heard a crack and thought I had broken it but looked down and saw my knuckles swelling. I moved my fingers and felt a burst of pain. Just a fracture, I could work with that, I thought as I punched another one at the base of his skull cause him to black out.

I did a quick 360 scan to see how everyone was doing. Nudge was finishing off one last eraser before going to help Gazzy, Iggy was in hand to hand combat with one eraser who obviously thought he could handle a single blind kid (as if), Angel was making erasers drop dead every where, and Fang was… Fang! Oh my god, where is he! I frantically looked around and finally spotted him. Ari/Omega was kicking him on the side, his body limp.

"Fang!" I shouted running over to where Ari 2 was still kicking his body. I jumped on him and punched him until his face was a bloody mess and he was out cold. I rushed over to Fang and picked his head up, setting it in my lap. I tore open his shirt and saw that there was nothing wrong. So flipping him over I checked his back, and sure enough there was a big gash going along his back, right between his wings.

I gasped and shouted Iggy's name, calling him over. Looking up I saw that once again all of the erasers had been defeated. Fang started to stir but I held him down, careful not to touch his wound. He moved his head to where he was looking at me and scowled. But when he saw my worry painted on my face he immediately tried to get up again but winced.

Iggy came over and sat down beside Fang, "What's wrong?" I looked down at Fang and saw him waiting for the same answer, so obviously he doesn't know what happened to him. I started to cry and choked out, "He's been cut. In between his wings, all the way down his back." I was full on sobbing now, so I took Iggy's hand and touching it gently to the cut. I wiped away my tears when Fang started rubbing his thumb against my leg trying to comfort me, even though he was wincing from the pain.

Iggy took his water bottle out of his backpack and took his shirt off, soaking it with water. I watched as he dabbed the wet shirt of Fangs gash, cleaning it out as gently as he could. Fang tensed up and stopped rubbing my leg, I had my hand on his head and was willing myself not to cry.

Once Iggy got it cleaned off he inspected the extent of the damage, grimacing as he felt it with his gentle hands. "So," I said, unmistakable worry in my voice, "How bad is it?"

He looked up at me and then down at Fang saying, "He won't need to go to the hospital. But he can't move or walk for a couple days, 3 tops." I nodded and looked down at Fang who was grimacing. "I'm going to kill Ari 2," he growled.

_**Max, you have to stay here,**_ said Jeb. _What if the erasers come back,_ I thought. _**They will expect you to leave so it will be a while before they come back here.**_ I sighed and didn't think anything else, knowing he was right. We always leave where ever we were camping once erasers attack us, they wouldn't expect anything to be different this time. "Iggy, take the Flock and go to the closest store you can find. Buy some blankets, food, water, and anything else we might need. We're going to be staying here until Fang gets better," I said handing him the bank card. They all just stared right, dumbstruck that we were staying here. "_Do it_," I hissed. I didn't mean to sound mean but they needed to get going, it was going to get dark soon which meant it was going to get cold.

They nodded and flew off. I hoped they would be ok but I couldn't leave Fang here alone. I stretched my arm over and grabbed Iggy's backpack, pulling out the first aid kit.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite!**


	39. Shouldn't Be Long

**A/N: Ok, this chappie is all Fang. It's kind of dramatic but I guess that's their life. lol, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 39**

I winced as Max wrapped up my back, but the only ay she could do that was by wrapping my wings also, "I'm sorry Fang," she mumbled. I could tell she felt bad about me getting hurt and about making it hurt worse, "But I have to stop the blood flow. You're bleeding really bad." I nodded and squeezed her hand to let her know it was ok.

When she was done she started to sob again. I looked up at her and a tear fell on my nose, brushing it off I asked, "What's wrong?" She looked down at me and replied, "I want you to be ok." I tried to sit but she held me down, defiance flaming in her eyes. "Fang," she growled, "You need to lay down."

I was shocked. Usually it was me growling at her to be still but the tables have turned. Obviously I've had some kind of influence on her. I sat up anyways, still stronger than her even though I was injured. She scowled at me but didn't push me back down. I pulled her into my arms and wiped the still visible tears off her cheeks, "I'm going to be fine," I assured her. She nodded and pulled away. "I still want you to lay down," She said. I nodded, "I'll cut you a deal. I'll lay down for a day and then I get to walk around."

She sighed and reluctantly agreed. So keeping my end of the deal I laid my head back in her lap and watched her stare up at the sky waiting for the Flock to return. Finally when they did she let out a huge breath. They had bought a ton of food, 12 blankets (2 for each person), and 24 water bottles. We took all of the old junk out of our backpacks and replaced it with the new. Max was doing my backpack for me, Iggy had handed it to her though since she couldn't get up without moving me.

Finally Iggy said he would take first watch so Max could get some rest after her panic attack, and since she said she would take over my watch tonight. I waited until Max fell asleep before I did. I took her awhile and I couldn't trace circles on her back, but once she finally did I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when Iggy was telling Max it was her watch. She nodded but didn't move, just sat there keeping and eye on everyone and everything with my head in her lap. She was holding my hand and I guessed she did it when she was sleeping, but she didn't pull it away. I started to rub her hand with my thumb, startling her. "Sorry," I mumbled and she said it was ok, smiling down at me. She looked at me, pleading me to go back to sleep. I complied since I was so tired and drifted off to sleep again.

Next I woke up and it was morning. I smelled bacon and Nudge brought over a bunch of power bars and bacon for me and Max to eat since Max still wasn't going to move until I was ready to. When she realized I was awake she pulled out one of her old shirts, still wearing the out fit she wore on our date, and soaked it in water and setting it beside her. She started to unwrap the gauze around my back and wings, moving slowly and gently. A shiver went up my back when she got to the last piece and touched my skin. She inspected how well it was healing after she cleaned it off with her wet shirt.

"It shouldn't be long now," she said, a smile on her face. "Maybe another day and it should be all better?" She asked turning to Iggy. He came over and ran his hands along it nodding. She sighed with relief and I felt some tension wash off her, but not all of it. She was still worried and didn't like it when I sat up. Wincing a little I got to my feet and started walking around, stretching out my legs since they were stiff.

I walked back over to her and sat down. My back didn't hurt that much anymore but I was still worrying her with all this walking, which meant flying was out of the question, but I didn't want to fly all that much anyway. I was sure it would hurt.

When I sat back down I pulled her into m arms and started to trace circles on her back. She looked tired. She had fought hard, making Ari 2's face a bloody mess and then helping the flock dump all of the dead and passed out erasers somewhere far away. She put her head on my chest, since putting it on my shoulder would probably hurt, and sighed. But this wasn't a sigh of contentment, more of a sigh of stress.

I let her sleep in my arms, sitting up and stroking her hair. All of the sudden she sprung up from my lap and fell back down onto her knees clutching her head. Oh crap! She was having another brain attack. I leapt up, ignoring the pain, and kneeled down beside her, wrapping her in my arms. A tremor went through her body and I let go in case she started having convulsions. She screamed out in pain, making me cover my ears for a second. Another tremor went through her body, slowly turning into a convulsion. Her scream had woken everyone up and it took them a minute to realize what was happening. But as soon as Iggy realized what was going on he ran to my side and knelt beside me, listening to how bad her convulsions were. She screamed in pain again and the convulsions stopped, shivers running through her body.

I pulled her into my lap and realized she had already passed out once her convulsions started. I stroked her hair and cooed in her ear, wrapping my arms around her to keep her warm. Angel and Nudge brought over some blankets with tears in their eyes. They laid them down on Max and sat on either side of me. I hugged them and wrapped my arms around Max again, feeling her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever, she didn't.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	40. Max Just Give Me My Backpack

**A/N: I have some new information on the review button! According to Plainlyironic it likes peanut butter pie! lol! Also, in case some of you were still wondering why Max fell out of the sky in chappie 36 (and now you are since I reminded you!) It will be explained soon. Also, That you sooooo much for reviewing this much guys! I didn't expect to get this many reviews and really just wanted to reach 100 so it makes me _really_ happy that I have reached that goal all thanks to you all! So please keep reviewing because it makes me so happy to hear from you and recieve your advice or just hear how much you like it! I actually think I'm getting on the nerves of everyone I know because I can't stop talking about what you all say! lol!**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Max's POV: Chapter 40**

I woke up feeling Fang tracing circles in my back. I looked up at him and winced when I saw that he already had his bandages off. God he was so _stubborn_. Thinking I was in pain his expression went from impassive to worried. I tried to tell him I was ok but a wave of nausea came over me. Crap, that meant I had had another seizure. _I'll tell him that you're just worried about him Max,_ said Angel, sending her thoughts to my head.

After a couple seconds all the worry on his face vanished. He pulled me into a hug, and looking down I saw his back was almost completely healed. Sighing with relief and causing another bout of nausea, I pulled back a little. I looked at all the Flock and thought,_ Angel can you tell them I'm fine?_ I saw her nod and soon all of them tensed up more. _Angel? What did you tell them?_

She looked over at me and thought, _I told them you were ok but that you weren't feeling good so you couldn't talk._ I sighed again and winced causing Fang to grimace. _Next time can you please just tell them that I'm ok?_

_No,_ thought Angel leaving me dumbstruck, _They need to know. Besides, Fang would kill me if I didn't tell him._ This I understood so I nodded the tiniest bit to let her know that I understood. The Flock noticed and started looking from me to Angel and back again, wondering what we were talking about.

Finally when I felt ok enough to talk the first words to come out of my mouth were, "Is everyone ok?" They all nodded and Fang snickered. "What?" I said confused. "Oh, just the fact that you have a seizure and you're worried about _us_," He said smiling down at me. I smiled back but couldn't help thinking about how he was right. But I didn't have time to worry about myself, I have the whole world to save and a family to take care of. **_You know Max, Sometimes you need to let others take care of_ you** said Jeb. _Well, long no time talk Jeb. Now, what are we doing in Hawaii?_ I thought thinking that maybe there was another school here.

_**No Max, there isn't another school here, just someone who wants to help.**_ _Who?_ I thought but of course he didn't answer. Fang realized I had been talking to the voice and said, "So what's next?"

I looked at him and said quietly, "I don't know." He nodded and pulled me onto his lap again. I leaned against his shoulder feeling exhausted. Sleeping through the night after having a seizure doesn't help one bit. Fang noticed and started tracing circles in my back but I resisted the urge to sleep, just letting him try. When he realized he wasn't going to be getting me asleep any time soon he stopped and sighed looking down at me. The Flock had gone off to play once they were sure I was ok, they had grown used to brain attacks and seizures. "Why won't you go to sleep?" He asked stroking my hair. My head was laying against his chest now as always. It just felt more comfortable there without a shoulder jabbing you in the cheek whenever he moved. "Not sleepy," I lied and he sighed again.

"I know you're sleepy," He said looking down at me, "So why won't you really go to sleep?" I looked up at him and tried to pull away a little but he held me there, "Because I think we should leave. Go somewhere else, somewhere where erasers haven't attacked us yet." He nodded and looked over at the flock playing again, "We'll leave when they're done playing ok?" He asked. I nodded and sighed, laying my head back down and watching them play.

**Fangs POV:**

We sat there and watched the flock play tag, waiting for them to return. I would finally get to stretch my wings out and test them out. If I couldn't fly them that would be bad because I'm the strongest of the flock, which also meant the heaviest. I looked down at Max and saw here peering up at me with searching eyes, "Now what's wrong?" I asked trying to sound playful and annoyed at the same time.

She smiled, "Can't a girl look at her boyfriend every once in awhile?" She asked mockingly. I smiled back and looked back up to see the flock flying towards us. "Ok guys," Max said pulling away, "We're leaving. Gather your stuff up and Gazzy put out the fire. Fang," She said looking down at me, "I'll get your stuff." I nodded because she was set on me not moving until it was time to fly.

Everyone did what they told her to do without question, making it look like we had never been here. Max came back over with each backpack slung on one of her shoulders, I reached for mine but she pulled away. "You're not holding anything until your back is _completely_ healed," she growled and I knew better to argue. So naturally I did, "Max, just give me my backpack," I growled back.

She shook her head no and walked off to help Angel pack her bag. I stood up and walked over to her and tried to take my bag but she flew into the sky using her super speed before I could. I watched as she stopped where she could still see everyone and did a 360, making sure no erasers were coming. Man she was so paranoid.

I started to unfurl my wings and caught Max sending dagger glares down at me so I stopped. Once the rest of the flock was in the sky though she let me fly up. So I unfurled my wings, wincing a bit because it still hurt, but smiling a little bit anticipating when I would feel the breeze catch under my wings. I did a running take off and pumped my wings up and down, wincing still but smiling none the less.

I saw Max smile out of the corner of my eye and looked at her. She was happy to be back in the air again to, we all were. Each and every one of us were smiling.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	41. Keep Holding On

**A/N: This just in! The review button likes pictures of evil little brothers (insert evil laugh here). Thanks to ****HermioneGranger1993** **who decided to feed it a pic of her brother. And OMG I HAVE 159 REVIEWS! I actually didn't think I was that good a writer because I always get writers block but for some reason I don't get it with this story... wierd, oh well here's the next chappie! O: )**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! Lalala! (plugs ears)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 41**

I scanned small town under us, looking for a hotel or someplace to stay. It felt soo good to get the wind under my wings again. I laughed as Nudge raced past with Angel fast on her tail. They had been chasing each other for an hour now and no one was complaining because it was keeping Nudge quiet.

"Let's land down there," I said pointing to an alley beside a big fancy hotel. Fang nodded and we went to land. I did a quick 360 and saw that there were no erasers and no one watching so I waved the rest of the Flock down. When they landed we headed in and I saw a girl around 16 who looked a little bit like Angel and me put together standing behind the desk. "Crap," I said under my breath making sure no one could hear. Angel did of course since she could read my mind and she said, "Yep." Everyone turned to look at her and she gave them this look that said, well-I-can-read-minds-I'm-answering-one-of-you. I laughed, of course no one understood except me and Fang. She was learning quite a lot from us.

I walked up to the desk and she looked at me. She had long curly dirty blonde hair with blonde streaks and deep blue eyes. She was actually very pretty as much as I hated to admit it, "3 rooms please," I said.

"Are you over 18?" She asked looking me up and down. Fang must have heard her ask this because as always he came up and slipped his arm around my waist. "Yes," I replied and looked up at Fang. He smiled down at me and then looked back to the receptionist. I handed her my card and saw her stare at Fang, I looked back at him and realized he was still shirtless. "Go put a shirt on," I breathed to him and he nodded, going back towards the flock. "Here's your card Ms. Ride," the girl said still looking at Fang.

I glared at her and made my way back over to the Flock. We came to our hallway and saw that our rooms weren't adjoined so we would have to deal. Nudge shared with Angel and it was agreed that she would keep Angel safe. Iggy slept with Gazzy and before I could say anything he agreed to, then added, "And Fang will you keep Max safe?"

I glared at him and really wished he wasn't blind at that moment so I could wipe his smirk off his face with my dagger glare. Fang smirked to and said, "Yep, I promise she'll be ok." I smacked him in the back of his head making him laugh as we walked into our room.

I set my stuff down on the table and took out my shower stuff. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, locking it as usual. But as soon as I did Fang knocked on the door. I opened it and he handed me a CD and said, "Listen to this. I burned it for you back when I still had the laptop."

"Thanks," I said blushing, we had left the laptop at mom's house so we wouldn't have as much to carry.. I closed the door again but didn't lock it. I tore off my clothes and turned the water on, then, popping the CD into the radio sitting on the sink I climbed in, leaving the water on cold to wake me up.

It came on and I decided I liked it right away.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in _

I smiled as I realized it explained the way Fang felt about me. It was his way of telling me he was there for me.

_  
Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

He was telling me we could get through everything. That we would face whatever the whitecoats threw at us together. I started to wash my hair, breathing in the strong, sweet smell and listened.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

A tear rolled down my cheek and mixed with the shower water, making it disappear. I felt everything this song said towards him. I loved him so much and I realized how much he loves me to.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

I decided to just listen, now crying. I cursed myself for crying because I didn't know why I was. I just _was._

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through 

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, noticing that my clothes were still sitting on the sink. I got dressed and brushed my hair. Then, after making sure you couldn't tell I had been crying, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I found Fang sitting on the bed watching TV as usual.

Not saying a word I went over and wrapped myself in his arms, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

**Fangs POV:**

I pulled Max tighter and felt water drop down onto my arm. I looked down and she was crying, but she was smiling also. I kissed her hair and turned the TV off. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. I laid down, pulling her with me and we went to sleep. When I woke up I looked down and saw her starting to wake up to. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Morning Max." She shivered and then looked up at me, "Morning Fang."

She went to go take a shower and I got dressed, having taken one in the middle of the night last night when I woke up and then went back to sleep. I sat down and Nudge came rushing in, "Fang can we go eat breakfast at the breakfast bar downstairs?" She asked bouncing up and down. I nodded my head and told her that they could if Iggy went with them.

When Max came out of the shower she came and sat down next to me and flipped the TV on. I wrapped my arm around her. She was cold to the touch.

She shivered and I pulled her closer, wrapping the blankets around her. "Why are you so cold?" I asked and she said, "I took a cold shower." I rolled my eyes and rubbed her arms trying to get her warm again

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	42. What The Freak?

**A/N: Oh! This chappie ends with a cliffie! Yay! lol, don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Is a disclaimer really neccessary?**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 42**

After awhile she warmed up and I told her where the flock was before she could panic. She nodded and got up to get herself some breakfast. I joined her and we ate some fruit, toast, and cereal. Apparently really nice hotels all stock up in food for you. After we were done eating we went downstairs to see what was taking them so long. When we got down there Max started to freak because we couldn't find them. We walked back up to our room, my arms around her and cooing in her ear.

We walked into Iggy and Gazzy's room first and saw immediately they weren't there. So walking across the hall to Angel and Nudges room we found them all huddled up planning something out but we couldn't make it out. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you came back up?" Max demanded, her leader ship and parental skills kicking in.

They all looked shocked, trying to find an explanation. When Max saw their faces her own face softened, "You had me worried to death," she said. "We're sorry Max," said Nudge and she shut her mouth before she could give away what they were planning. I eyed them suspiciously before following max out the door.

"They're planning something," I said once we got into our own room and sat down on the couch. "I know," she sighed. She started pacing behind the couch thinking about what they could be planning. When she passed my way I grabbed her hand and pulled her over the back of the couch, right into my lap.

"Faang!" She whined and I smirked, "I need to think!" I pulled her closer, holding her tighter making so she couldn't get away. "I'll make it worth your while," she whispered into my ear and I perked up right away.

She used that as her chance to get away, slipping out of my arms. She bent down and said, "I love you Fang."

"I love you to Max," I chuckled as I pulled her down again and kissed her softly on the lips. She started to kiss me back once she got over her shock. Our kiss deepened. After a couple minutes I pulled away and let her go. "Maybe just a little more," she said and kissed me again. This time it wasn't as long. She pulled away and she got a look of recognition on her face.

"I think I know what they're planning," she said smiling down at me.

**Maxs POV:**

I had finally figured it out! I put my mind on lock down and told fang to do the same. Once he did I said, "What have they been planning against us for like ever?" He realized where I was going with this and we both walked over to the door and pressed our ears against it, and sure enough, we heard 4 certain Flock members giggling behind it. I looked over at him and her nodded.

I held up my fingers and counted down from 3. As soon as my 3rd finger went down we both shouted, "Stop eavesdropping!" And were rewarded with 2 shrieking girls a scared Gazzy and a partially deaf Iggy.

_**Max, that person I was telling you about will be there any minute.**_ I didn't respond to Jeb, I just stopped laughing and said, "Ok guys I need you to come in here."

They all complied and walked into our room hesitantly. I told them to sit down on the couch in the other room and explained to Fang what was going on. We decided it would be best if we gathered our things up before they got there in case we needed to make a quick escape. So we each went to the other rooms and grabbed everything that was ours and some food we could take with us.

When we came back into our room we saw Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel fidgeting around nervously on the couch thinking they were in trouble.

"You all aren't in trouble," I said and watched as their faces lit up. "But you should be," Fang continued, "eavesdropping is rude." Wow. Even I was shocked at that one, he eavesdrops all the time. I think he was just embarrassed that the Flock was trying to catch us in the middle of kissing.

"Yes it is," I agreed, "But we have bigger issues. Someone the voice says is going to help us is dropping by in a little while. You all are to be on your best behavior and ready to fight or fly if necessary, got it?" I asked. They all shook their heads yes and I heard a knock at the door.

"Nudge open that window, and all of you get your backpacks on," I said. I made sure each of them was ready before opening the door.

"He-" I cut off realizing who it was. Oh H-E-Double Toothpicks!

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	43. Tigress

**A/N: This is an annoying short chappie and I'm sorry but I had to clear up the cliff hanger. Now, as for updating today I will update but not until later this afternoon. I'm goig to the movies with my friend and then we're going out to lunch, but as soon as I get home I'll update ok? And I might post another chappie if I have time because I have like 40 minutes until we leave. So sorry ahead of time:(**

**Disclaimer: Is a disclaimer really neccessary?**

**Fang's POV: Chapter 43**

"Crap," I muttered as she-cat walked through the door, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I spat and smirked when she winced. "I want to help," she said looking down at her shoes.

"Why would you want to help us?" Max said, venom dripping from her voice. "Because," she said, "I realized you all were the good guys that day you chose not to kill me. As soon as you got away they slated me for termination." Max's face softened a bit as she said, "Angel, is she telling the truth?"

Angel nodded and replied, "They were going to dissect her, try to find out what was wrong."

"What was wrong," Max growled to herself, "Was that they put an untrained 6 year old up against a 14 year old who _has_ been trained and has been fighting for her _life_ for 14 _years_." She was clenching and unclenching her fists. I could tell she was _really_ mad about that so I went over and wrapped my arm around her waist giving it a tight squeeze, not taking my eyes off the she-cat.

"So what's your name?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't have one. "Name?" She asked and I nodded, "What do you want us to call you?"

She thought about it for a second and then smiled at Max, "Tigress," she said, making Max smile. I didn't dwell on it though.

"How come you can't turn into a regular person like the wolf erasers. Even though I would hardly call them normal, maybe more like male models. Now, too creepy. How about-" Iggy cut her off before she could go any further with her rambling.

"I don't know," replied Tigress. I looked down at Max and saw that she had put her arm around me as well and that she had actually started to relax. "Well," said Max, "You can stay with us for as long as you want. But you will be pulling your weight around here." Tigress nodded smiling, happy that she was sort of in the flock. I looked down in disbelief at Max and she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "We can trust her. Plus she doesn't know about Angel." I nodded, under standing a little better. If she didn't know about Angel then we could get information out of her even if she didn't tell it to us.

Max looked back at Angel and Nudge and said, "Do you guys mind sharing a room with her?" They said they didn't mind and took Tigress by the hand to show them their room. I could already tell they were going to be friends.

**Angels POV:**

We took Tigress to our room and I read her mind again, _Wow,_ she was thinking, _it was really nice of Max to let me in._ I smiled, happy that she was being good. We showed her to the extra bed since our room had 3 beds. We cleared off all of the junk we put on there told her she could sleep there.

"Thanks," she said. She smiled at us and then asked, "Are you 6 to?" I nodded and Nudge said, "Angle is. I'm Nudge and I'm 12. Gazzy, Angels brother, is 8, Iggy is 14 but is 6 months younger than Max, Fang is 14 but is 4 months younger than Max, and then Max is the oldest and is the leader. Oh, and she is going out with Fang!" I put my hand over her mouth and smiled apologetically at Tigress. She just smiled as if to say it's-ok.

She laid down her stuff on the bed and I saw that all she had was a backpack, some clothes, and a water bottle. "Do you want to take a shower?" I asked and she nodded, "Yes! I haven't showered for 3 days trying to get here. But…" She trailed off looking at her stuff.

"You can use our shower stuff," offered Nudge and immediately Tigress perked up. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked and we nodded, handing her soap, shampoo, and conditioner. "Thanks," she said and then ran to the shower.

A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Max. "So," she said," can we trust her?" I nodded my head yes and said, "Yes. Definitely."

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	44. Panthers Actually Like Water

**A/N: I warned you all I was going to the movies today! lol, so you all can't be mad at me. Here's the next chappie I hope you like it, it has Tigress' POV in it for who ever asked for it.**

**Disclaimer: Is a disclaimer really neccessary?**

**Tigress' POV: Chapter 44**

I walked into the bathroom and looked down at the shampoo and conditioner they gave me. Eew, cucumber scented. I popped open the top and smelled it, actually it didn't smell all that bad. I turned the water on and stepped in, welcoming the steamy hot water against my skin. I started to whip my tail back and forth, my cat instincts coming out. **(A/N: In case some of you are wondering panthers enjoy water.)**

I washed my long black hair and my ears, rinsing the water off slowly. I caught my tail and washed it to, making sure I didn't accidently cut it with my nails. After washing off I stepped out and dried off, getting dressed in the only other outfit I had. It consisted of a T-shirt, hoodie, and some jeans.

Looking in the mirror I saw my eyes flicker green in the light like they always do. "Tigress," Angel shouted standing by the door I assume, "Are you almost done?"

"I'm done," I replied, opening the door. I saw Max standing there by Nudge with Fang behind her. He looked very protective and kind of mean, his hand was on her shoulder like he was ready to pull her behind him at any minute. Max just ignored it and kept looking at me, "We're going shopping," she said a half smile flittered across her face.

I smiled at her but then my face dropped, "Uh Max. One problem," I said twirling my tail in my hands, "I have ears, a tail, and cat eyes." Her face dropped to.

Nudges face lit up as soon as it did though, "You could wear your hood up!" She exclaimed looking proud of herself. But her face to dropped when she remembered I had a tail.

"Why don't we just get her sizes and buy her some stuff our selves?" Angel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was I guess.

"No," Fang growled. I could tell he didn't like me purely because I was made to be an eraser. "We can't leave her here alone," He continued. Max turned around and whispered something into his ear. He nodded, his hand on her back holding her close as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

**Maxs POV:**

"Iggy and Gazzy can stay here with Angel," I whispered into Fangs ear, resisting a shiver as he placed his hand on my back. He nodded and I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Turning back around I saw that Nudge and angel were already talking to Tigress about what size clothes she wore. "Small," I heard her say, smiling up at Nudge. She may be taller than Angel but Nudge had a good 4 inches on her.

"She wears a small in everything. Oh, and she said she doesn't need shoes," Angel said looking up at me. I nodded and said, "Angel you stay here and keep her company, Iggy and Gazzy will be here to."

She nodded and turned back around to Tigress. Fang, Nudge and me walked back out the door, heading towards Iggy and Gazzy's room. "Guys! Iggy's in charge, Angel and Tigress are still here and Fang, Nudge, and me are going shopping," I shouted. I heard a quick 'Kay', and nodded my head towards Fang.

I grabbed my jacket looking down at the small mini skirt and tank top I was wearing. The skirt had a rip in it from the bottom and half way up from when we were fighting the erasers. I frowned when I saw the top of the tank top ripped open, exposing a bit of my chest. I threw my jacket on and zipped it up, hoping it looked normal. When I came back out of the bedroom I saw that Fang and Nudge had already gotten their jackets on and were waiting for me at the door.

We walked out and I smirked when I saw the guy behind the counter following me with his eyes. Fang draped his arm around my shoulders and scowled at the guy, making him shrink back, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the now murderous looking Fang.

We decided to walk and stretch out our legs a bit. It was painfully slow but we marched on, reaching the mall in about twice the amount of time it would take us to reach it if we were flying. When we reached the mall the first thing we did was walk into PacSun and buy me a couple pairs of jeans and some T-shirts. I walked into the bathroom and changed, feeling much better after I threw the ratty clothes I had worn for our date away.

Next we walked into Aeropostale' and bought Nudge and Angel some clothes since Nudge had decided she liked this store better than the Limited Too last time we had been shopping. Fang bought himself some black shirts and jeans from some store I've never heard of. We bought Iggy and Gazzy some T-shirts and jeans from American Eagle, and finally we started to search for clothes for Tigress.

We ended up going back to Aeropostale' and bought her some, you guessed it, T-shirts and jeans. So, loaded down with shopping bags, we went around to the back of the mall and took off. Flying back towards the hotel.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	45. Another Creepy Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry it took so long (again). My internet wouldn't let me on fan fiction or my friend for that matter... hmm...**

**Disclaimer: Is a disclaimer really neccessary?**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 45**

When we got back we saw Tigress playing cards with Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. A confused look on her face as everyone called Angel a cheater, apparently she hasn't figured out that angel can read minds yet, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

She looked up and smiled, springing up from her chair with impressive speed. Being part cat was useful I guess. Before she could help with the bags Max crumpled to the floor, tears streaming out of her eyes and clutching her head. Immediately I scooped her up and rushed her to the bed, setting her down as gently as I could.

She screamed out and started to shake. She wasn't having tremors but was acting as if she was _really_ cold. I sat down and pulled her into my arms. She pressed her face into my chest and passed out. "What's going on?" I heard Tigress whisper to Angel.

"She's having a brain attack," Angel answered, still watching me and Max. Nudge pulled her into the other room to explain what a brain attack was, "Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, why don't you all go with them," I said looking at them. They nodded and walked out of the room.

I pressed my head to Max's forehead, she didn't have a fever but she was shivering uncontrollably now. I pulled her closer to me, her body now pressed up against mine. She stopped shivering and started to struggle. I let her arms go and made sure she could get up on her own. "Max!" I said, trying to pull her out of her nightmare.

"Let go of her!" She shouted and sprang up, tears in her eyes. She was panting and looked over her shoulder, "Where's Angel?" She asked, looking around frantically. "Fang, where's Angel?" She demanded, whirling around to look at me.

I pulled her back into my arms and whispered into her ear, "Angel's fine. She's fine, she's in the kitchen with Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Tigress." She calmed down a bit and laid her head back, her hair tickling my nose. I rubbed her arm and said, "What was the nightmare about this time?" Knowing she wouldn't tell me unless I asked, thinking she would seem weak if she did.

"Ari 2 came and took Angel," she whispered. I nodded, not wanting to press her into crying again. I hated it when she cried.

All of a sudden we heard a loud scream followed by a thud coming from the kitchen. We both sprang up and dashed towards the door, "Shit!"

**Maxs POV:**

_Dream: _

_ Fang was tracing circles in my back, trying to get me to go to sleep. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me, his warm brown eyes staring into mine. I smiled back and heard a scream from the room next door. Shooting up I ran out the door and into the hallway, pounding on Angel's, Nudge's, and Tigress' door, shouting, "Open up! Nudge open the door!" _

_ When no one answered I kicked it down, the hinges squeaking as the popped off. I ran in and saw erasers attacking them. Tigress was trying to fight off 4 erasers at once. I glanced around and saw that Nudge was knocked out on the floor, blood trickling from a cut on her head. Iggy and Gazzy rushed in behind me, Fang joined them as they ran into the room to help Tigress fight. _

_ I spotted Ari 2 and leapt at him, knocking him off his feet. "Max!" Fang yelled and I whirled around, only to take a punch to the head. I fell backwards and kicked my feet up, kicking the eraser who hit me in the shin. He yelped and fell down, so kicking him in the head, I sprang to my feet and did a quick 360. _

_ Gazzy was knocked out, laying on the floor a couple feet from Nudge who was trying to get up, on her hands on knees being kicked in the stomach over and over again. I saw Iggy go down after being punched in the head. Fang tripped over him and fell also, hitting his head against the corner of the table and blacking out. Angel was… Where was Angel? I felt my gut twist into a thousand knots, not again. I couldn't lose my baby again. _

_ There was a sharp pain in my back, between my wings. I fell to the floor, kneeling on my hands and knees. I brought one hand up and felt my back, there was a long gash from in between my shoulder blades, all the way down to my lower back, barley missing my spine. I shrieked as the pain finally hit me. _Pain is only a message_, I reminded my self. I looked up and saw Ari 2 holding a knife, blood trickling down the blade. He smiled down at me and held up something else, a black sack about the size of- Angel! "Let her go!" I screamed. _

_End Dream._

I shot up, sweating and looked around frantically. "Where's Angel?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Fang. He started to say something but I turned around and looked at him, "Fang, where's Angel?" I demanded.

He pulled me into his arms, "Angel's fine. She's fine, she's in the kitchen with Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Tigress." I calmed down a tad bit and laid my head back. Fang started to rub my arm and said, "So, what was the nightmare about this time?"

"Ari 2 came and took Angel," I mumbled. I felt him nod and was thankful. If he pressed anymore I would probably cry and I hate crying.

Out of no where there was a loud scream and a thud coming from the kitchen. I sprang up, Fang right behind me We ran to the door and My eyes grew big and fang growled, "Shit!"

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you won't to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	46. Sound Familiar?

**A/N: Here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: No disclaimer. I really do own this story : )**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 46**

Nudge was collapsed on the floor and erasers were streaming in through the windows. Too many of them to count. Tigress was fighting 4 erasers at once but not doing a very good job considering she has never been trained. Iggy and Gazzy were fighting already and I ran to join them, taking 2 erasers out by banging their heads together.

I looked back and saw Max sink down onto her knees, "Max!" I shouted and she sprang back up, tears welling up in her eyes. "Max what's wrong?"

She didn't answer; instead she just sprang up and knocked Ari 2 to his feet. She whirled around and threw her arm up in front of her face, like she knew that there was an eraser there and that he was about to punch her. Blocking the punch she did a high kick, catching him in the head and breaking his neck. I turned back around and ducked down, dodging a punch to the head.

I jumped up and kicked and eraser in the back, sending him crashing into another one. Jumping backwards I looked around and saw Max fighting off Ari 2. She had him in a head lock and was punching him in the face over and over again. Blood spurted from his nose and splattered all over her new shirt and face. Grimacing she wiped it off, giving him a chance to pull out of her arm. I looked around at the other flock members and saw Angel once again making random eraser drop dead, none of them daring to go near her, not wanting to bring more attention to them selves. Nudge had gotten up off the floor and was helping Tigress fight, standing only a few feet away from Iggy who was pinwheeling Gazzy, once Iggy let him go Gazzy went crashing into a group of about 5 erasers, knocking them all out.

"Fang!" Angel shouted, causing me to turn around in her direction. An eraser was trying to sneak up on me so I grabbed his arm and twirled him around, holding his arm in place and popping his shoulder out of it's socket. He screeched and grabbed his shoulder, flinching away from me. I smirked as I watched him run back towards the window and taking off into the sky.

I felt someone kick me in the back. I turned around and jumped back as a lug of an eraser lunged at me, falling forward when he missed. I cupped my hands and slapped them down around his ears, busting his ear drums. He screamed and crumpled to the ground and blacked out.

I heard Max scream and turned around to see Ari 2 with a knife. Max had a long gash down her back in between her wings. She swiveled her head around and relaxed when she saw Angel still making erasers drop dead every where. Ari 2 jumped on her, straddling her and holding her arms down at her sides with her knees. He brought his hands down to her throat and started to squeeze, cutting off her air. I felt someone hit me in the back of the head, and turned around, running on pure anger now.

I knocked him out with one blow, cracking his jaw. I turned back around and saw Max arch her back, throwing Ari off her. He fell to the floor and cracked his head against the wall behind him. Dazed he tried to get up but Max pushed him back down. I looked around and saw the rest of the flock catching their breath as Angel made the last eraser drop dead. She was the only one who wasn't tired seeing as she never actually touched anyone.

I looked back at Max and saw that she had a death grip around his neck, "I'm tired of you hurting me and my Flock," she shouted looking at him, "Just leave us the hell alone!" And with that he went limp. Max let go of him and checked his pulse, then turning around she said, "Come on. We're leaving."

**Max's POV:**

I walked back to mine and Fang's room, grabbing my stuff and shoving it carelessly into my backpack. I was still running on an adrenaline rush. He came in and took my stuff from me, he had already collected his things, and picked me up, careful not to touch my back. I sighed and let him carry me, knowing that as soon as my adrenaline rush wore off I would drop out of the sky like a rock

He carried me into the kitchen and let the other Flock members go through the window before us. They picked their way through the bodies of the erasers, blood was spattered on every inch of the room and I felt bad for the person who had to clean all this up.

Once it was our turn Fang gently pushed the glass that was left in the window frame outside and jumped through, unfurling his wings and soaring up. I looked down at his arm and noticed blood from my back spread on it, a searing pain rushed through my body and I gasped, realizing for the first time how bad it was. He looked down at me and held me closer in case I started to squirm or struggle. _**Pain is only a message Max,**_ said the voice, _**but it this case it's a message you need to listen to.**_ I ignored both the pain and Jeb, instead focusing on Fangs breathing. "Report!" I shouted at the rest of the Flock, they looked over at me and Fang.

"I'm fine," said Nudge, "Just some bruises."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Angel. Of course she was, she didn't have to fight.

"Me to," said Gazzy. He looked _really_ tired.

"I just have a black eye," said Iggy, and sure enough his eye was almost swollen shut.

"And you?" I asked looking up at Fang. He smiled and replied, "Better than you."

I scanned below and saw that we were flying over some hills, _**Go to Chicago,**_ said Jeb. Darn, I really don't feel like getting on a plane right now. _Not until my back gets better,_ I replied snidely. He didn't respond and I saw Fang staring at me, "Yes?" I asked and he looked back up.

"What happened to Ari 2?" he whispered looking back down after making sure no one could hear us. A bottomless pit was where my stomach was supposed to be. I felt hollow, I didn't care about what I did to him and it scared me.

"He's dead," I whispered, still feeling nothing, "I killed him. I killed him Fang and I don't care." He looked down at me with searching eyes, forcing me to continue, "I just… I just wanted him to leave us alone, forever."

He nodded and said, "You did the right thing." He brushed the hair out of my face. More pain shot up my back and I stiffened, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. "Guys let's land down there," Fang said to the Flock. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to see where we were heading but he was flying towards it, _fast_.

I felt us land and opened my eyes just a bit a looked around. We were in some woods, right by a creek. It was the perfect spot to make camp, good job Fang. He set me down by a tree and I sat up, pulling myself to the tree trunk and pressing my back against it. It hurt like H-E-Double Toothpicks but I know that if I don't stop the blood flow now then I'll pass out. I was already starting to feel light headed.

I groaned as I felt the bark pressing into the gash and Fang rushed over, "Crap, Max, why did you go and press your back against a _tree_?"

"Because," I gasped, "I don't exactly want to _pass out_. Look where that's gotten me in the past." And then I realized something, "Hey, who carried Tigress?"

"I did," said Iggy who was pulling out some gauze. "Max," Fang said looking down at me apologetically, "remember when Ari 2 did the same thing to me and you wrapped my wings up? Well we're going to have to wrap your wings up." I groaned again. I knew there was no way to avoid it, but I hated not being able to fly, it made me feel like dead weight. "And," he continued, "You won't be able to move for 2 days, just like me." Ok, that I couldn't handle. I tried to stand up and protest but flinched when I pulled away from the tree, bark had gotten into my cut. Fang pulled me over as gently as he could and sighed when he saw how bad it was. I guessed it was worse than what happened to him because when Iggy felt it he gasped and immediately washed it out and cleaned it so he could wrap me up. "Max, I'm going to need you to take off your hoodie," he said, pulling my shirt and hoodie back down. Fang had pulled them up, exposing my back so that Iggy could feel how bad it really was. Before I could protest Fang had pulled it off and tossed it aside.

Iggy started to wrap me up, grumbling something about the cloth of my shirt getting in the way but stopped when I growled at him. I looked around and saw that Tigress and Nudge were the only ones still awake other than me, Fang, and Iggy. I looked over at Nudge and Tigress and said, "Why don't you guys go to sleep? It'll be awhile before Iggy and Fang are done," I said rolling my eyes and making them smile. They nodded their heads and drifted off to sleep.

"So how bad is it?" I asked Iggy once I was positive that they were sleeping. "Pretty bad," he said shaking his head, "He just barley missed your spine."

"Now where have I heard that before?" I mumbled to myself. I knew Fang had heard me but Iggy hadn't. "Ig, go to sleep. There's nothing more you can do." He nodded and went to go lay down.

Fang pulled me onto his lap and made me lay down. I shivered from the cold since I wasn't wearing my hoodie. He grabbed his back pack and pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around me, "We're going to have to buy you a new hoodie. This one is all torn and bloody." I nodded and watched as he cleaned my blood off his arm.

He started to stroke my hair since he couldn't trace circles on my back and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you want to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	47. Tracking Device

**A/N: Now I think I am going to bed. I've posted quite alot today and have worn myself out, plus I have to get up at 6 in the morning for school tomorrow, so goodnight! I hope you like this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: No disclaimer. I really do own this story : )**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 47**

Max fell asleep, her head laying in my lap. I started to think about how she could Ari 2 and couldn't help but be happy, now he would finally leave us alone and stop trying to hurt Max.

_God,_ I thought, _I still surprises me how strong Max is._ This was the second time she fought better than all of us with a fatal injury and survived. She totally kicked Ari's butt and then planned to fly afterwards, and all with a gash down her back that barley missed her spine. I looked down at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful, like she wasn't in any pain at all. She shifted and winced but then returned to normal. Personally I would have preferred if I had killed Ari 2 for everything he did to Max, but it was better that she did it.

I leaned back against the tree behind me and looked down at Max again. Her dark blonde hair was shining in the moonlight, causing the highlights to glow. Her shirt was blood stained, Ari's blood spattered across it. It flared out in the back since Sri 2 had cut her shirt in the back from the collar down the very end of it. She wouldn't be able to wear this shirt anymore; it was practically falling off her now. I pulled the blankets up to her chin because she shivered.

One of her wings stretched out a bit. I stroked the feathers and marveled at how soft they were. Her wings were even softer than mine, and mine were pretty dang soft. She smiled in her sleep when I stroked it so I did it again. She liked it.

I looked up and saw that everyone was asleep now. I guess I had 1st watch. I listened to every little sound. I've been on hyper alert ever since Max had gotten hurt, noticing every little detail and noise. Looking down at Max I saw her jaw muscles tighten up the slightest bit. I stroked her wing again and instantly she calmed down. For a stressed out girl there are _a lot_ of ways to calm her down, for me at least.

A couple hours later she woke up, looking up at me she said, "What are you so happy about?" I looked at her like she was crazy. How could she tell I was happy? My face was expressionless.

"When you're happy," she explained, "you look really calm. And when you're near me and you're happy you have a tendency to rub my shoulder with your thumb." I looked down and sure enough I was rubbing her shoulder, I hadn't even realized I was doing that.

"So, what are you so happy about?" She asked, pressing for an answer. "I found a new way to calm you down. Well at least in your sleep," I said.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, curiosity dripping off her voice. I stroked her wing with my finger and she shivered. I smirked when she looked up at me. She reached up and hit my in the side of my head. I smiled and stroked her wing again, making her sigh in contentment.

She laid there, looking up at the pink tinted sky. "So," she started, eyeing me cautiously, "When can I get up?"

I cocked my eyebrow and looked at her, teasing her as if she was never going to be allowed to get up again. "Fang, when are you going to let me up?" she demanded, clearly getting annoyed. "Tomorrow," I sighed. She nodded and went back to looking at the sky.

"It's beautiful," she murmured. "You sure are," I said and leaned down to kiss her. She was shocked at first, by me kissing her or by what I said I'm not sure, but after a moment she kissed me back eagerly, her soft lips moving with mine. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for an opening. She opened her mouth slightly, giving me one.

We kissed like this for a long time until we finally heard someone giggling. I pulled away and looked up, finding Angel watching us. Max blushed and tried to explain, "Uh. We were. Just um."

"It's ok Max, I know what you were doing," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. The rest of the flock woke up and started to laugh meaning Angel had sent them a mental picture of me and Max kissing.

Max blushed again, looking away from the rest of the flock. I scowled at Angel and thought, _Angel, mind your own business._ Her face dropped, and she looked over at me. I scowled at her and she mumbled, "Sorry Max. Sorry Fang."

Max looked at her and nodded. When she noticed Iggy and Gazzy still laughing she tried to get up and go after them. I chuckled and held her down, laughing even more when she scowled at me. :Fang let me up! I want to beat the crap out of them!" She said trying to get up again, wincing from the pain in her back.

"How about me and Tigress beat them up for you?" Nudge offered grinning at Tigress. "Be our guests," I said.

Tigress got up and ran after Gazzy, easily catching up to him. Gazzy tried to unfurl his wings but Tigress leapt on him, straddling him so she could pin down his arms.

**Maxs POV:**

I laughed as Nudge started to tickle Iggy and tigress started to poke Gazzy, annoying the crap out of him. I think Tigress fit in with the Flock perfect. I saw Fang out of the corner of my eye, he was watching them to, a half smirk on his face. Now's my chance I thought, forgetting to lock down my thoughts. "Fang, Max is going to try and get up again," Angel warned. I shot her a glare annoyed that she had given me away.

"Max," he growled looking down at me. I looked up innocently and said, "Yes?" This seemed to tick him off, _just a little bit_.

"You need to rest," he said pulling me closer, making sure I couldn't sit up. _**Max you need to listen to him,**_ said Jeb. _I would be able to listen to him if _you_ didn't put this stupid chip in my hand leading erasers to us every freaking day,_ I thought, well growled to him. _**Max your chip isn't what lead them to you. Tigress is.**_

My eyes grew wide and I felt all the color drain from my face. "Max what's wrong?" Asked Fang, urgency in his voice. "Fang I need to talk to you. _Privately_," I said. He nodded and picked me up, carrying me to the creek a little ways away.

"What is it?" He asked, laying me back down in his lap. "It's Tigress. Jeb says that she's what lead the erasers to us," He scowled and started to get back up but stopped when I winced. _**Max she didn't mean to. They have a tracer on her.**_ I nodded and looked up at Fang, "He says that they have her traced, but she doesn't know it," I added. He had a grim look on his face now and was looking back towards Tigress.

"Fang, it's not her fault," I said trying to calm him down. I realized I had no idea how to do that. He knew almost everyway possible to calm me down and I didn't even know one. I was almost certain he wanted to keep it that way to.

He nodded and picked me back up and carrying me back into the clearing. "Tigress, can you come here real quick?" I asked. She nodded and bounded over happily, a smile on her face, "Yea Max?"

"Tigress there's a tracker on you and we need to get it off. Do you know where it is or what it looks like?" Her face fell, turning pale. Her tail twitched and her ears pressed flat against her head. She shook her head no and tears started to well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Max! I didn't know I swear!"

"Shh, it's ok. I know you didn't know, it's not your fault," I cooed. I felt Fang's muscles relax a bit and smiled inwardly. "Fang set me down, we need to check Tigress," I said and instantly he tensed up again, preparing himself for a struggle. I didn't give him one, just gently placed my hand on his chest and looked up, "Fang, I'll be fine," I whispered. He sighed and reluctantly put me down.

I stretched out my legs and walked around a bit. My back felt fine so I tried to extend one of my wings and winced. Fang growled and I gave him a look that said not-now. I walked over to Tigress and he followed close behind me. "Now stand very still," I said and she nodded.

I started to check her ears and head first. Moving each strand of hair around carefully, looking at every inch of her scalp. When I was sure there was nothing there I moved onto her arms. Nothing there either. "I think I've found it," said Fang.

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you want to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	48. I Know A Vet

**A/N: I know you all were hoping for an extra long chappie but I'm sorry, if you wanted that then it would take a long time for me to update and I didn't want that to happen.**

**Disclaimer: No disclaimer. I really do own this story : )**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 48**

I lifted Tigress' shirt up more and showed Max what I had found. She had a small black square right above her hip. Max bent down over my shoulder and looked at it. She tapped it with her finger and Tigress flinched, wincing a bit. "Did that hurt?" Max asked. Tigress nodded her head and looked down.

"It's implanted and if it hurts that means it's fairly new," she looked down at me and continued, "I think we need to go to moms."

I looked up at her and realized what she meant. We had to remove the tracer somehow and Dr.Martinez could do just that. I nodded, not happy about seeing Jeb again but willing to go for the flock's sake.

We let Tigress go back and play but she just sat down and watched them play tag gloomily. Angel looked down at her sympathetically but she went back to playing when Gazzy tagged her, squealing with delight as she went higher and higher into the air trying to catch Iggy. I looked over at Max and saw her frowning, deep in thought. I unfurled my wing and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer as I started to tuck it back in.

She looked up at me and smiled, trying to look happy but her eyes said other wise. "Max it's going to be ok," I said trying to reassure her, "Your mom will take it out."

"But what if," she trailed off, looking down at the scar on her hand where Dr.Martinez had taken her chip out. She had lost all movement in her hand after it was removed, the only reason she could move it now was because the school had tried to trick us into think that the past 4 years have all been a dream and fixed her hand. I looked down at it to and tried not to shiver at how scared I had been the day she tried to remove it _herself_. She had almost bleed to death on the beach, a sharp seashell in her hand covered in blood.

I blinked, washing the memory away knowing that it would return eventually. I took her hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she scowled, angrily wiping it away, "I hate it when I cry," she mumbled, so low I almost didn't hear."So do I," I said tilting her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes. "Everything is going to be fine," I said and she nodded, letting her head fall down onto my shoulder. I was about to put my arm around her waist but thought better of it when I remembered her cut.

"Now," I said scooping her into my arms, "You need to lay back down. We had a deal remember?" She scowled, I could tell she had been hoping I would forget about that.

"Fang I'm fine," she said, determination blazing in her eyes. I smiled, and to my surprise she hit me, right in the shoulder making me lose my balance and drop her. She sprang up and opened her wings all the way, wincing a bit but smiling a huge smile, making everything seem brighter. She did a running take off and shot into the sky, reaching the flock in about a half second thanks to her sonic speed.

I sprang into the air after her, reaching her quickly but not as quick as her (DUH!). She smiled playfully and then took off again, pumping her wings as hard as she could without going at 400 mph. I flew down about 20 feet and went under her, she looked back and slowed down when she didn't see me, giving me my chance. I shot upwards and grabbed her before she heard me coming. I flipped her over to where I was carrying her bridal style.

She started punching me in the chest, not hard but enough to make me take a hint, "Fang put me down!" She yelled pushing her wings out and against me. She was really putting up a struggle and trying hard not to hurt me as she did, and trust me, she could if she wanted to. "Fine," I said and let go of her, grinning.

**Maxs POV:**

I screamed and tried to snap out my wings only to feel a rushing pain in my back. Fang swooped down and caught me, laughing as I groaned. I looked up at him and tried to struggle again, causing another burst of pain. Tears shot to my eyes and I said, "Fang let go of me now." I meant to say it in a determined, strong voice but it came out as more of a weak whisper. He looked down at me worried and then his eyes widened and I looked down, blood was trickling down his arm. It wasn't a lot, actually it wasn't much at all, but it was more than enough to worry Fang.

"Damn, Max I'm so sorry," he said stumbling over his words as he flew back down to the ground. I paused looking up at him, since when did Fang _stutter_? He carried me over to the fire and pulled my sweat shirt off of me, a rush of cold making me shiver. Ignoring it he gently flipped me over, exposing my back to him. Lifting up my shirt he grunted, "So, what's the damage doc?" I asked playfully, smiling up at him.

He didn't return it, just said, "Nothing too bad. Just opened back up a little." I nodded and sprang up to where I was sitting in his lap. He looked surprised for a split second and then wiped it off his face, putting his mask back on.

I poked him in the stomach and smiled when he arched his eyebrow at me. I poked him again and again until he eventually poked me back, turning it into an all out tickle war. The others came to join us, including Tigress. Pretty soon everyone was tickling everyone; we were all dog piled high on top of each other trying to be on top where no one could tickle us.

I laughed and crawled my way out of the mess, making everyone else collapse since I was on the bottom. Instead of looking up though they just went on tickling each other. Pretty soon though Tigress pulled out to and came to sit down next to me.

"Max," she said, her voice cracking, "Can I still be in the Flock even though I have a tracker in me?" I looked over at her and saw she was starting to cry, her tail whipping back and forth nervously and her cat ears twitching. "Of course," I said and pulled her onto my lap stroking her long black hair. "Of course you can stay with us. We're going to get that thing out of you the first chance we get ok?"

She looked up at me and nodded, wiping tears out of her eyes. She was so pretty that it broke your heart when she cried. She reminded me a bit of Angel, not in looks but in the way she can make you smile or make you frown. If someone were to hurt her even the slightest bit, even it was just a single cut I would kill them. And that was exactly the way I felt about Angel, I would do anything for Tigress now, she was part of the Flock. She was part of my family now.

I pulled her into a hug and looked over her shoulder seeing Fang watching us. He looked away and got up, going to put more wood on the fire. When I pulled away Tigress asked, "Max, how're we going to get it outta' me?"

I looked down at her and smiled saying, "I know a vet."

**A/N: Come on, press it! You know you want to! I doesn't bite much.**

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	49. Everything Hurts

**A/N: This chappie is kind of short but I think it's kind of dramatic to so that makes up for the shortness. : )**

**Disclaimer: No disclaimer. I really do own this story : )**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 49**

We were flying over the ocean, a stupid Idea I know but the rest of the flock didn't want to get on a plane and wouldn't listen to Max when she said it was too dangerous. Man she was mad, flying behind all of us incase someone fell and she had to use her super speed to get them. I looked back at her and saw her scowling, still mad.

Sighing I pulled back to where I was beside her, "Give them a break," I said touching the tip of my wing to hers, "Even you hate flying in planes."

She looked away, watching the flock again. I flew up and over to where I was directly above her and bent down, kissing her hair and calming her down instantly. Flying back to my spot beside her I looked over and noticed she was smiling. I smiled to and looked up to watch the flock, Angel was chatting incessantly with Tigress and Nudge, looking as happy as can be. Iggy was talking about bomb plans with Gazzy, earning a stern glance from Max who sighed wishing that her glares weren't wasted on him. I chuckled and she shot me a glare to, but her face softened and soon she was laughing with me. The flock turned around to see what we were laughing about and shrugged, turning back to what they were doing.

I looked down and watched the light play off the water, and our shadows dancing on the waves. Poetic huh? I flew down a bit and trailed my finger through the water. Max looked at me curiously and I came up, splashing the water on my finger tips off at her.

She laughed and bent down, sticking her whole hand in the water. When she came back up she smiled evilly and splashed it on not me, but Iggy. "Fang!" She exclaimed looking at me, "What did you splash Iggy for?"

My eyes grew wide and Gazzy caught on saying in a perfect imitation of my voice, "Oh no reason, I just felt like it!" Iggy frowned and turned around looking in my direction. "Iggy it wasn't me!" I said and stopped flying, hanging in the air for a minute. He turned around and looked in Max's direction. She was holding her mouth over her hand and trying not to laugh but it didn't work. She finally gave in and burst out laughing. Iggy flew straight for her but she easily moved out of the way confusing him.

"It's ok Ig, I'll get her!" I said and raced towards Max. She tried to move but couldn't, I looked over at Angel who was smiling and staring at Max. Nudge was explaining to Tigress what she was doing and her eyes grew wide, "Angel can control minds?" She exclaimed. Suddenly she started to laugh and Nudge quickly joined in.

I looked back over to Max who was trying to break Angel's hold over her mind, concentrating hard. I smirked at her and crashed into her, grabbing her by the waist when I did. I heard and _oof_ and knew I had took her breath away. She started to beat at my back but stopped when she remembered our all to similar injuries.

She sighed and reluctantly let me carry her until I was ready to put her down, which was soon after she had Angel bombard me through _my own mind_. She kept chanting over and over in my head _put Max down._ It was really annoying.

**Maxs POV:**

I smiled as Fang put me down and rubbed his temples. I had asked Angel to annoy him in any way she wanted as long as it got him to put me down, which it did. I went over to him and whispered 'sorry' in his ear and laughed when he jumped. I may not be as silent as him but I can be silent when I wanted to be.

I flew to the back again, making sure I could see everyone in case someone fell. Suddenly my head felt like it was going to explode. _No, not here. Not now,_ I thought clutching my head. I unintentionally snapped my wings shut and started to fall fast. I heard someone scream and realized it was me. I pressed harder on my head so that none of my brains would explode out of my head, which is what it felt like they were going to do. Curling up in a little ball I waited for Fang to catch me, and then I realized how fast I was going. _Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_, I thought. If I didn't find a way to slow down now the impact of hitting the water alone would kill me. So I took a deep breath and screamed again as I unfurled my wings, the wind yanked them up and I felt like they were tearing out of my back. I felt warm blood trickle down my spine, soaking through my shirt. Random images I couldn't make out flashed through my head, bringing on a new wave of pain. I had slowed down but was still falling. Everything hurt, my wings, my back, my head, my brain, and my shoulders all hurt.

I felt my breath leave me as I hit the icy water, my body immediately going into shock. When I recovered I squirmed, trying to fight my way up to the surface, ignoring the pain I was feeling all over. I felt water rush into my lungs and tried to fight that to. I didn't know which way was up and which was down, all I knew was to keep _kicking_, so I did. Finally I broke surface, coughing and spitting out water I gulped in air, and my hands shot up to my head again. _This is the longest brain attack I've ever had_, I thought still trying to gulp in air. _**This isn't the brain attack anymore Max, Your brain went without air for a minute or 2 and it's sucking it all in now.**_ That didn't sound like the correct thing but I wasn't going to argue right now.

I started to see spots and got light headed, _wait for Fang_, I commanded myself. Soon enough Fang scooped down and picked me up, hugging me and pulling me closer to him. I was shivering uncontrollably from the icy cold water and the chilly air. I felt the wind stinging my wet face and winced, then passed out welcoming the darkness for a change.

**P.S. Feed it treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	50. We Stack Fists

**A/N: Here is the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No disclaimer. I really do own this story : )**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 50**

"Find land! Max needs help!" I shouted and they all nodded, spreading out and using their enhanced raptor vision to find a place to land. I looked down at Max and realized how bad she looked. Her shoulder was dislocated, her back bleeding again, and her lips were blue. She was still shaking but I couldn't do anything about it except press her closer to my body. I felt the area where her wings connected to her back and realized she had pulled her muscles there. They were still flexed and no matter what I did they wouldn't relax.

"There!" Nudge shouted pointing at a beach of some kind. It would have to do, but the closer I looked I realized that there were a lot of people down there. "Keep flying and find a hotel," I said. I realized we had reached California. I looked back down at Max, she was shivering non stop now. I grabbed her hand and realized just how cold she was, her hand felt like _ice_. I put my hand back under her and pulled her closer, squishing her against my body and absorbing some of the cold she was feeling.

"Down there," Tigress said pointing at a fancy looking hotel on the edge of the beach. I nodded and flew down into the parking lot, making sure no one could see us. The flock landed behind me and we ran to the door, slowing our pace to a walk when we got in.

Taking Max's bank card out and handing it to the guy at the receptionist desk. "3 rooms," I said calmly. He just looked at me, his eyes wide. He looked down at Max and looked like he was about to call the cops or an ambulance. "My girlfriend is hurt! Now get us 3 rooms," I growled. He started to back away and thought better of it, swiping the bank card and handing me 3 keys. I looked at the numbers and saw that our rooms were on the 1st floor. We were staying in rooms 102, 103, and 104. We found our rooms and dashed in, setting Max down on the bed. "Angel make her stay still, Iggy get the bandages, Gazzy run a hot bath, Tigress get a wash cloth, and Nudge help me get her shirt and hoodie off. Be carful though, she hurt her wings and back." I commanded. They all nodded and rushed off to do what I asked them.

Nudge came up to the bed with me and we carefully peeled Max's sweatshirt off. Max's body tensed up and Angel started to make her sit still. After getting it off we started on her shirt, finding to harder to get off because the tight shirt clung to her skin and wings from the blood. Tigress ran in with a wash cloth and had already gotten it wet with warm water, guessing what I was going to do with it. I started to clean her back up, wiping all the blood off of her. It had spread down to her jeans and around her waist, ruining this shirt as well.

Once we got all the blood cleaned off her Gazzy rushed in and said the Bath was ready. I nodded, "Tigress, Angel and Nudge I'm going to take her into the bathroom and I want you all to undress her and put her in the tub so she can warm up. Got it?" they nodded and I picked Max up, letting her shirt and sweat shirt fall to the side. I set her down on a chair in the bath room and left, letting them undress her. A little while later they came out and said that she had woken up, but that I still couldn't see her.

"She wants to soak in the bathtub for awhile and get warm," Angel explained. Nudge was being oddly quiet, but she was always that way when Max got hurt so I brushed it off. I waited on the bed with Iggy who had found the bandages, Max was going to get bandaged up and I still needed to pop her shoulder back into it's socket.

Finally Max came out, holding her shoulder and crying. "God Max," I said and walked up to her. She flinched and backed away a bit not wanting me to touch her arm. "Here," Nudge said holding out a snickers bar, "Have some chocolate."

Max took it from her and tore into it hungrily. As she was eating it I walked up to her and popped her shoulder back into it's socket. She whimpered momentarily but immediately relaxed. She smiled up at me and said, "Thank you." I nodded and lead her over to the bed. She had put a new shirt on and already blood was starting to leak through.

"Max," I said looked down at her, "I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." Her eyes got wide with shock. "W-why?" she stammered and blushed.

"Because you pulled the muscles in your wings and re-opened the cut on your back," I said looking down at her sympathetically. She nodded and sat up, taking off her shirt and wrapping her arms around her.

**Maxs POV:**

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly self conscious. Of course I was wearing a bra but I still didn't want Fang to see me with out a shirt on.

He adverted his eyes politely and started to tend to my back, wrapping gauze around the area where my wings connect to my back before he started to wrap it around my torso, covering my wings and back, stopping the bleeding. When he was done he handed me my shirt and said, "We had to throw the other one away, it was solid red from all the blood."

"Man, I liked that shirt to," I joked, smiling playfully up at him. He just pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear, "Max why do you keep scaring me like this?" He kissed my hair and hugged me hard.

Angel came over and joined in, followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. "Tigress why don't you come join in?" I asked looking over at her. She smiled brightly and came over hugging me along with the others. I was pressed into Fangs chest by the weight of them all and finally had to say, "Can't breath."

Fang chuckled and pushed them all off me gently giving me room to breath. I relaxed and watched them all staring at me, "Ok!" I said clapping my hands together, "Time for bed." They all groaned except Fang. I glared at them and they shut up.

I stuck my fist out and Fang stacked his on top of mine, followed by Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. "We stack our left fists before we go to bed and tap everyone's fist with our right hand," Nudge explained to Tigress and she nodded, stacking her fist on top of Angels. I tapped their hands and tucked them all in. Once they were in bed I headed back to mine and Fangs room where he was waiting on the bed. I sat down next to him and let my head fall onto his shoulder. He stroked my hair and asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked up and replied tiredly, "I'm sore all over, officially scared to death of water, and am expecting erasers to jump out at any minute." He nodded and kissed my cheek, laying back and pulling me with him. "You're tired," he stated rubbing my shoulder instead of rubbing my back. I nodded my head and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: Feed the review button treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	51. I Know

**A/N: OMG! I brought some characters back and it doesn't go over well with Max and Fang.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 51**

I smiled as Max fell asleep in my arms. I really wasn't surprised that she was sore all over, she had been through H-E-Double Hockey Sticks today. I rubbed her shoulders and pulled the blankets up over her not wanting her to be cold any more today. She snuggled closer to me and sighed with contentment. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep to.

When I woke up in the morning I looked down and saw max had slipped out of my arms and was on the other side of the bed. I got up and went to see if everyone else was awake yet. They weren't. I went back to our room and heard the shower turn on, the squeak of the knob turning. I went and got my stuff ready to take a shower after Max, hoping she wouldn't tale too long.

She didn't, actually her shower was surprisingly fast (but of course I didn't show that). She walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips saying, "Morning."

"Morning," I replied and kissed her again. I pulled away and walked to the bathroom turning the shower on. I locked the door and took off my clothes, turning the shower on and stepping in. Relishing the hot water beating down on my skin. I washed my hair and got out, drying off quickly and getting dressed.

When I came out of the bathroom Max was making some toast. "The Flock went down to the breakfast bar so Tigress could try some gourmet cooking," she said popping some bread into the toaster and handing me a plate piled high with toast. "Thanks," I said smiling at her. She smiled back and started popping bread into the toaster again.

I quietly got up and walked up behind her, laughing when she jumped as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, her back pressing against my chest. She smiled and continued to make herself some toast. I turned her around and said, "What, you're just going to ignore me?"

"Yep," she replied a sly smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her, gently at first but our kiss deepened the longer we kissed. We came up for air and I looked into her eyes. They were _sparkling_. Catching the light of the lamp directly above us and sparkling with happiness. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, stroking her hair and making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down, closer to her.

After awhile we pulled away, both of us smiling. I ran my finger down the side of her jaw and turned away, letting her continue making her toast. When she was finally done she came over to the table and sat down beside me, eating slowly. She looked distant, thinking about something.

"What's up?" I asked looking over at her. She looked up, coming back to reality. "Nothin'," she said unconvincingly. "Max, what's wrong?" I asked again, making her look at me.

"Nothing is wrong Fang, I was just thinking," she persisted. I got up and practically sat down on her lap. I rubbed her shoulder and picked up her chin, making her shiver again. Smiling I asked, "Then what were you _thinking_ about?"

She sighed and looked down at her hand, rubbing the scar that was left from her incident on the beach and the surgery Dr. Martinez did to remove the chip. I nodded and pulled her onto my lap, scooting over a bit so I was completely in the chair. "Tigress will be fine," I assured her, "She can't lose movement in her hip or anything so there's nothing to worry about." She nodded and looked back down at her hand, moving it around. She acted like she didn't care when she lost the movement of her hand, but she was so happy when she got it back.

I rubbed her hair as she laid her head down on my chest. She looked up at the clock and said, "Let's go see if the kids are back." I nodded and got up after her, heading for the door. When we got into the hallway I went to the left to check the boys room. I opened the door just a crack and saw that they weren't there. I turned around and saw Max looking at me shaking her head. She had a paniced look on her face and ran down the hallway with me close behind.

When we got into the lobby she stopped and looked around. I ran up beside her and saw the guy behind the receptionist desk look at me suspiciously so I put my hand on her back, both in an effort to calm her and to assure the receptionist that she was my girlfriend. I looked back at Max and saw recognition dawn on her face. I looked towards where she was looking and saw the flock talking to some kids.

We walked over and the other kids turned around and I saw that it was Lissa and that scum bag _Sam_. I suppressed a growl, and looked over at Max and saw her clenching her fists and glaring at Jessica. Or as she liked to call her the _Red-haired-Wonder_.

"Hi Fang!" Lissa said cheerily and quickly added, "Oh, hey Max." Max nodded and looked over at Sam who was speaking now. "Hey Max!" he said and then looked over to me and nodded his head, "Fang."

I nodded in return and so did Max. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, making it known that we were together. She did the same and glared at Lissa as her face fell. "Um, you all are a couple now?" She asked looking confused.

I nodded and she continued, "But I thought you all were brother and sister." Max blushed and quickly came up with a lie, "No, we were _like_ brother and sister. We were just friends when we lived with Anne, but now we're a _couple_." She emphasized on the word couple, sending out the message that Jessica couldn't have me.

**Maxs POV:**

I smiled slightly as Fang pulled me closer to him. Sam kept trying to talk to me but I would just look away and strike up a conversation with Fang, leaving him looking hurt. Like I cared though, Just a couple of months ago I could have sworn he was an eraser and I still was skeptical about him.

"Fang, can we go back to the room now?" I asked, no pleaded with him. He looked down at me and nodded, saying, "I think it's time for the little ones to get to bed anyway."

"Wait," said Sam grabbing my arm gently, "First, what are you all doing down here?" I pulled my arm away and said, "Well we could ask you all the same thing."

"We're here on vacation with our parents," The Red Haired Wonder explained, "They're good friends and wanted to do something before winter." I didn't reply, just turned away and started making my way down the hall.

"Max," said Sam, walking beside me trying to keep up, "What's wrong with you?" He sounded genuinely concerned and I almost smirked, like he had a _reason_ to be concerned. "Nothing's wrong Sam," I said looking over at him. He had let his brown choppy hair grow out a bit, looking a little like Fangs hair just not as dark. His brown eyes were studying my face and I felt the hairs on my neck prickle. I stopped and turned around and saw Fang trailing behind us, watching Sam like a hawk. I started to walk again and looked back over at Sam, he looked over his shoulder at Fang and frowned.

"I guess you 2 really are a couple," He said. "Yep," I replied, acid soaking my tone of voice. He seemed to notice and smirked, "You always were different than any other girls I knew," he said in a honey coated voice. I stopped, realizing he was standing in front of mine and Fangs room. He took a step closer to me and I looked back, noticing Jessica had caught up to Fang and was looking hurt. Sam noticed this too and took another step, putting his hands on my shoulders. I started to back away, trying to get away from him. I felt my back hit the wall and thought, _Oh crap._ He held me against the wall so I couldn't get away, a sly grin on his face.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine hard. I opened my mouth to shout Fangs name and he used that as an opening, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed, trying to get away but he held me still. I heard a growl and he let go. I gasped and ran over to Fang, throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back, careful as to not hurt my almost healed cut. "Stay away from her or else," he growled at Sam. I turned my head and saw Sam nodding vigorously, slowly backing down the hall.

Fang picked me up and carried me into our bedroom. I was crying now and he was stroking my hair, cooing into my ear. "He forced me," I whispered to him and he nodded. "I know," he said hugging me closer, "I know."

**A/N: Feed the review button treats and it may not bite! Un less of course it just doesn't like you : )**


	52. You're Sorry?

**A/N: Oh! Another cliffie! And Fang doesn't like Sam very much, but hey, who can blame him?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 52**

I clenched my fists and pulled Max closer to me, her tears falling onto my arm. I didn't bother to wipe them away; I just stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Jessica had caught up with me in the hall and started to ask questions about why I chose Max over her, distracting me from my watch on Sam. _Scum Bag_ used that as his chance to kiss Max, pressing her up against a wall and holding her there while she tried to get away.

Max was sobbing silently now and sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to make sure the kids are in bed," she said getting up. I nodded and followed her into the hallway. She opened the girl's door wide enough for both of us to see. All 3 of them were in bed, Tigress sharing with Angel leaving one of the 3 beds unoccupied. We pulled away and max closed the door again, making her way to the boy's room and opening their door to. Gazzy was snoring slightly and Iggy had pushed his bed against a wall and was huddled up to it so he wouldn't fall out of bed. Max smirked and closed their door to, turning around and almost running into me.

I smirked and she walked past me, back into our room. I followed her and saw her sit down on the bed and start to fiddle with her hair. When I came over and sat by her she pulled it into a pony tail, a few short strands falling down and framing her face. She placed her chin in her hands and looked up at me, "I think I'm going to bed," she said yawning. I nodded, she did look tired. She laid down and I laid down with her, putting my arm around her shoulders. Her breathing slowed and to any person who didn't know her she would have looked like she was sleeping. But I _did_ know her and she was way too tense to be sleeping.

I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb and watched her try to fall asleep. After about an hour she still wasn't asleep so I asked why, "Max why don't you go to sleep?" She didn't move or even open her eyes when she replied, "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked pulling her closer to me. "I don't know," she said finally opening her eyes and looking up at me, her head now resting on my chest, "I don't know why I can't get to sleep."

I stroked her hair and didn't say anything. She sat up and pulled her shirt off much to my surprise. "Fang take these bandages off _please_," she said looking over her shoulder at me. I nodded reluctantly and started to un-wrap them from the bottom up. When I finally got them off she wrapped her arms around her and asked, "How much longer 'till it's completely healed?"

"Another day maybe," I said looking at her confused, "Why?"

"Because I'm going flying tonight, to clear my head," she said stubbornly. I shook my head and scowled at her, "No Max, you're _not_. We can't leave the flock alone."

"I know, that's why _you're_ going to stay here," she said watching me. I shook my head and rolled over, holding her down, "No you're not Max. I'm not letting you fly around alone. You could have another brain attack, plus your wings are still hurt. You pulled the muscles in them that connect them to your back remember?"

She shook her head, "No I forgot. You're right I won't go flying." I eased up a bit, letting her wiggle out from under me. "You promise?" I said looking her dead in the eye. "I promise," she said and I nodded. She wouldn't lie to me about something like that, plus I could always tell when she was lying.

She laid her head back down and sighed. I looked down at her and kissed her on her forehead, feeling her calm down a bit. She sighed again and looked up at me, "I'mma go take a shower," she said, getting up and grabbing her pajamas. She went into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on. She turned on the CD I had burned for her and I smiled, listening to her sing along with it flawlessly.

**Maxs POV:**

I let the shower beat down on me, thinking about what Sam had done. He had seemed so nice when I met him, why the sudden change? I listened to the song Fang had burned me, getting lost in the music. I sang along and didn't sound half bad if I do say so myself. Once the song was over I got out, slowly drying my self off. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, looking at the dark circles under my eyes that seemed like they would never go away. My hair looked like a deep brown since it was wet and I didn't bother to dry or brush it. I just pulled it up into a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Fang in his boxers going through his backpack and smiled. Walking over to the bed I flopped down onto it, making it squeak. Fang didn't look up, I knew he had heard me come out of the bathroom so I wasn't surprised. But I _was_ surprised when he came over and laid down beside me, still only in his boxers, and pulled me into his arms, tracing circles on my shoulder.

I yawned sleepily, laying my head on his warm chest and listening to his heart beat. I laid my hand down on his chest beside my head also and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I saw that fang had fallen asleep holding me. I looked up at him and he stirred the slightest bit. I tried to pull away but he caught my arm, "And where are you going?" He asked raising his eyebrow without opening his eyes. "I'm going to see if anyone else is up," I answered. He let go but got up and put a shirt and some pants on, following me out into the hallway.

I looked up and saw Sam and Lissa standing there, Sam's fist held up like he was getting ready to knock. His face twisted in an expression of shock when he saw Fang come out behind me, putting his hand on my back. "What do _you_ want?" I asked, my voice sounding murderous. He reached out to touch my shoulder, opening his mouth to say something. I jerked away from him as if his touch would burn my skin, leaving him looking hurt.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Max," he explained. I looked at him dumbfounded and angry at the same time. "You're _sorry_!" I snarled, glaring at him, "You freaking forced me to _kiss_ you! And you knew perfectly well that Fang was my boyfriend!" I felt Fang put a hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me from beating the crap out of him. I looked up at him and saw him scowling to, I stepped back prepared to let him do the honors. After all, he was stronger than me.

"I'm sorry Max, it's just that I like you a lot," said Sam, trying to make me think he only did what he did because he liked me. As if! "Oh, so that means I should go out with someone who forces the girl they like to kiss them even when said girl makes it clear they don't want to be kissed! Is that the kind of guy you are Sam? Yes I think it is, so why don't you get together with some poor girl who's desperate for a date with a jerk like you and _get over your self_!" He stumbled, falling backwards a bit before catching himself. I knew what I said had hurt, and you know what? I didn't care, he deserved a lot more than a couple mean words from a pissed off girl.

He reached out to touch me again and Fang intervened this time. He stepped in front of me and scowled, staring down at Sam. I watched as he scowled at him saying, "I said _leave her alone_." It was as if venom was dripping off his tongue, giving off the impression that he was murderous, which right now he was.

Sam scowled and made a really bad decision. He stood up to Fang saying, "look _Fang_," he spat but still not sounding half as mad as Fang was, "She may be your girlfriend but she can make her own choices!"

Before Fang could respond I said, "Look _Sam_ I am making my choice! And I choose to let Fang beat the crap outta' you if he wants to. I also choose to tell you to stay the hell away from me or there are going to be some _serious_ consequences." Now I sounded as mad as fang, just as murderous and just as deadly, "Now if you don't mind," I spat at him, "I have to go check on my family. I'll let Fang straighten you out." I smirked when his eyes grew wide, but he stood his ground not letting me past him.

"_Move_," I snarled. He still didn't and I knew Angel was listening in, relating everything that was going on to the rest of the Flock. They may not have thought I noticed but I saw Gazzy and Iggy creep out of their room and into the girl's. _Angel make him move_, I thought._ Ok_, she responded and Lissa (wow I forgot she was standing there) and Sam got confused looks on their faces and took a stiff side step. Once I had walked past them they returned to normal, looking back at me in disbelief.

Fang smiled slightly at me and I smiled back, watching as he turned back to Sam and scowled. I could tell a fight was about to break out.

I rushed into the girl's room and said to the Flock, "Ok, stay in here. No matter what _don't come out_," I growled. They nodded and I smiled, "Good. Now Angel, no eavesdropping." I heard Lissa shout and ran into the hallway giving the Flock one last look before turning to what was going on.

Fang had Sam in a headlock and was pinning his arms to his sides, punching him in the head. He wasn't punching as hard as he could so he wouldn't kill the guy but enough to where it would hurt, bad. But if he were punching me like that it wouldn't even knock my breath away.

I laughed and turned to Lissa who was looking at me evilly. _Oh crap._


	53. Pure Bliss

**A/N: This is a really short chappie and I'm sorry. Oh and Brooke I'm sorry to disapoint you but I'm only in the 8th grade so I don't know what high school is like. lol**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 53**

I was punching Sam in the head when he started to morph. Yes, that's right, morph. His nose and mouth elongating into a snout. His arms and face grew furry and I stepped back watching as he morphed. I looked over my shoulder and saw that max was already wrestling on the floor with Lissa. The school had turned them into erasers, Max had mentioned that she thought Sam looked like an eraser when we left the real school that traitor Anne had put us in.

I rushed up to him while he was still morphing and kicked him in the face, sending sprawling on all fours, "Just like a dogs supposed to be," I spat. He growled and jumped on me, scratching my face. I heard the door open and the flock came out, pulling Lissa off Max and then holding her down so Max could beat the crap out of her.

Tigress took a nervous step towards me, wondering if I needed help. I shook my head at her and she nodded, turning back around to help with Max. I needed to fight Sam, especially after what he did to Max. I felt a growl rip from my throat and I kicked him off of me. He hit the wall and fell down onto his hands and knees again. I kicked him in the nose, blood gushing from it like a deep red waterfall. Kicking him in the nose again he passed out.

I looked over to see Max checking out the flock. Lissa been knocked out for awhile now and was starting to stir. "Let's blow this joint," Max said standing up and looking over at me. I nodded and we busted the window in the girl's room and took off, flying east towards Max's mom's house.

A couple hours later we decided to stop and take a break. The flock were all tired so Max finally said, "Look, why don't we just sleep here for the night? I'll take 1st watch." Everyone nodded eagerly and went to lay down, all of them were laying near each other for warmth. I went to sit down by Max. She had taken off her hoodie and was sweating a little bit. I wordlessly felt her forehead and sighed, she wasn't really hot but she had a slight fever. "Max why do you keep getting sick lately?" I asked, looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and tore off her shirt and slowly started to unwrap the bandages around her. I had wrapped her back up when she was sleeping last night so she wouldn't bleed to death in her sleep, especially if she had a nightmare.

I scooted over and took the gauze from her and started unwrapping her myself. Her back was completely healed, a small scar going down her back. She slipped her shirt back on and sat there staring into the fire. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my arms, her shoulder pressing up against my chest and her head resting just under my chin. I started to trace circles on her back and she shivered, "I missed that," she whispered with her eyes closed.

I chuckled, "I did to." She looked up at me, circles under her eyes. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping well lately. "Max are you feeling ok?" I asked noticing how her jaw was clenched but the rest of her was relaxed, even her wings which were fully healed now to. "Yeppers," she said resting her cheek on my chest and looking up at me, "Fine as I've ever felt."

I looked at her and sighed, knowing that she wasn't feeling good. I started to trace circles in her back again and felt her jaw muscles relax a bit. She sighed with comfort and drifted off to sleep.

**Maxs POV:**

_Dream:_

_I sighed and watched the Flock play in a field behind Mom's house. They all looked so happy. It was snowing and they were having a major snowball fight, Ella and Tigress joining in from the ground. I laughed when Ella hit Gazzy in the back of his head and held her arms up shouting for one of them to help. Nudge came along and grabbed her arms, swinging her up until she was carrying her, laughing her head off. Tigress threw a snowball at them that landed square in Nudges back. She was getting _really_ good with her aim. _

_ I looked around for Fang and couldn't find him anywhere. Where was he? I jumped when I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "Looking for someone?" He smirked and sat down on the ground beside me motioning for me to come closer. When I did he scooped me up into his arms and put me on his lap. He bent down and kissed me. I could feel his lips curve into a small smile and I smiled back still kissing him. We pulled away and he pulled me back to where he had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, his hands clasped together and resting just below my neck. We sat in comfortable silence for awhile and everything was perfect. No, everything was pure bliss. I was in heaven, no one was bothering us, Me and fang were together, the Flock was enjoying themselves. Only one thing was missing, choco- _

_ That's when I smelled them; Mom was baking chocolate chip cookies. Now everything was perfect. I watched as Jeb came out of the house and pulled Tigress to the side giving her a lesson in combat. She was enjoying it, having fun they way we had when he taught us how to fight. _

_ Fang nuzzled my neck, his breath sending a tingly feeling down my spine and all the way to my toes. **Things can be like this Max,** said Jeb. For once I didn't argue, I was captured by the blissfulness of the way things were. **Things can be like this if you save the world.**_

_End Dream._

I woke up and gasped, Fang had taken my watch for me and shot u beside me. "Max! Max what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" He asked frantically. I put my finger to my lips telling him to lower his voice so he wouldn't wake the others. "No it wasn't a nightmare," I said still confused, "It was heaven."

He looked at me oddly and sat back down, "And that mean's?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, I'll let it slide this time. "It means I didn't have a nightmare, more like the perfect dream. Everyone was happy, there were chocolate chip cookies, The Flock was having a snowball fight, Jeb was teaching Tigress how to fight and she loved it, and we were together," I said looking up at him.

He smiled, "Well it sounds nice," he said. "It was," I said looking back at the fire and smiling to, "But then Jeb said 'Things can be like this if you save the world Max,' and ruined it all."

He nodded and wrapped his arms back around me, tracing circles on my back again (god I forgot how much I love that) and almost instantly I fell back asleep.


	54. What?

**A/N: This chappie is a little longer than some of the others I wrote. It's pretty interesting if I do say so myself and I hope you like it!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 54**

The next morning we left really early, wanting to get beds and showers again. Heading east we finally reached mom's town and soon, we reached her house.

Touching down I ran up to the door and knocked hard and fast wanting to see mom again. Ella opened the door and tears came to her eyes as she shouted, "Max!" and threw her arms around me making me stagger back. I hugged her back, tears coming to my eyes also. Fang landed with the rest of the Flock soon after I did, standing back a respectful distance from our teary reunion. I pulled away, wiping my eyes and feeling ashamed that the Flock has seen me cry _again_.

Mom came out with Jeb, holding a plate of hot _chocolate chip cookies_. The Flock rushed up behind me attacking the plate. I joined them, wolfing down 5 cookies in under 5 seconds. "Now who's this?" Mom asked smiling over at Tigress.

"This is Tigress mom, she was supposed to be a new bread of erasers but she's good. She's part of the Flock and is the reason we came," I said. She coked an eyebrow at me, silently telling me to go on. "She has a tracer implanted above her hip. Half of it is out and if you touch it, it hurts her so we were wondering if you could take it out for us," I explained. She nodded her head and motioned for us to come in, heading for her room.

When she came back out she had some surgical tools and an anesthetic. "We can't go to the office today, it's closed," she explained looking at Tigress who was fidgeting uncomfortably, "So we'll do the surgery right here if it's ok with you Max." She looked over at me and I nodded my head, putting my hand on Tigress' head.

"Tigress it's ok. She's going to help. She's my mom you know," I said stroking her hair. She looked up at me surprised. She hadn't been expecting that. While Tigress was looking at me mom stuck her with the anesthetic, almost knocking her out instantly. "Nothing can really go wrong with this surgery, it's not in there deep. I probably won't even have to cut her," she said lifting up Tigress' shirt and looking at the little black square.

I nodded and looked over at fang and the rest of the Flock. Everyone except Fang looked wiped and Jeb seemed to notice. "You all can go to sleep if you want. Nudge can share Ella's room, Iggy and Gazzy can have the guestroom, and Angel can share Ella's room to," said Jeb. He looked over at me and Fang and I blushed, looking down at my shoes. "Fang, you and Max can share the other guest room," he said turning to Fang. He nodded and started to walk down the hall with me trailing after him. I looked back and saw mom eyeing us suspiciously and then turning back to Tigress.

When we got into the room I buried my face in a pillow. Fang came over and put his hand on my back chuckling. "God, I'm going to die of embarrassment in this house!" I said over reacting just a bit, but not by much. Fang chuckled again and pulled me onto his lap kissing my hair.

Mom had put a TV in our room and we turned it on, watching The Princess Bride on the movie channel. I decided I liked that movie, how a younger girl was in love with a guy but was on the run from her murderous fiancée who just so happens to be a prince trying to force her to marry him. Fang thought it was ok but I had to disagree with him on this one.

Once it was over we went back into the living room. Mom said that she had put Tigress to bed and that she wouldn't be awake until tomorrow but that everything went perfectly. She then said, "Max, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

I nodded, following her into the kitchen and hopping up on the counter sitting down on it. "What's up?" I asked wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Max, are you and Fang, together?" She asked acting like she was trying to find the right words. I blushed and nodded my head. I heard a quick snicker come from the door and yelled, "Fang stop eavesdropping!" Mom went to open the door and poked her head out, looking around. "He's gone," she said looking back over to me and closing the door again. "Max how long have you all been going out?"

"I wouldn't say _going out_ exactly. We've only been on one date and it was ruined by Ari 2," I said blushing again and trying to avoid her question. "Max," she said sternly, "How long?"

"A month or 2," I said looking back down at my shoes. "Do you all use protection?" She asked, practically whispering. "What? Mom no! We're only 14 we don't do _that_!" I said raising my voice a little and blushing like crazy. I purely appalled, how could she even think that we did that?

"I'm sorry Max it's just Jeb put you all in the same room that only has one bed and-" I cut her off saying, "Sure mom we share a bed but we don't do _that_! We just really love each other and…" I trailed off whispering towards the end. "Plus," I said picking back up where I left off, "Do you really think that Jeb would put us in a room together if we did that? Remember he knows what I'm thinking."

"Actually," she said looking down guiltily, "He's wanted you and Fang to get together for some time." Oh. My. God. No, he couldn't. I ran out the door with mom yelling after me. Fang shot out our bedroom door and made to grab for my arm but I burst through the front door and was in the sky before he could, pouring on the speed and heading for a small cave that only Fang and I knew about.

I knew he would get there soon, but I had made it there in under 2 minutes so it would probably take him 10 to reach it. **_Max I'm sorry,_** said Jeb. _Sorry? You've been waiting for me and Fang to get together! For how long? The whole 4 years we were with you? Is that why you always partnered us up? Why you put our rooms side by side?_ I thought, anger bubbling up in me. I couldn't take it any more. I knew that I loved Fang but I hated that Jeb was meddling in our business. He just needed to get _out of my head_ and leave me _alone_! Is that too much to ask?

**_Yes Max it is too much to ask. Remember your dream, you can live that life if you just save the world._** I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my hands on the and putting my head in my hands. I started to cry, shaking with anger and the force of my tears. I jumped when I felt a someone pull me into a hug, wrapping their arms around me. Fang.

"Shhh," he whispered stroking my hair. I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his sweet smell. After awhile I couldn't cry anymore, my eye swollen a bit and my hair silky smooth from Fang running his fingers through it over and over again. I opened my mouth to say sorry but he cut me off saying, "Don't say sorry Max."

I nodded while he asked, "So what was that all about?" I told him everything, not being able to hold it in any longer. When I was done he nodded, pulling me back into a hug. He started tracing circles in my back and I fell asleep wrapped in his arms inside a cave. _Just like old times,_ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Fangs POV:**

When Max finally fell asleep I picked her up and flew home. I walked through the front door and saw Dr. Martinez and Jeb sitting on the couch waiting for us. When Jeb saw Max asleep he nodded and walked into his and Dr. Martinez's room, leaving the door open a crack. "Fang I'm so sorry," Dr. Martinez apologized frantically, "I didn't mean to upset her."

I nodded and walked back to our room, setting Max down on the bed. I leaned over her and put my hand against her forehead. She seemed to be getting fevers when ever she cried lately, and sure enough she had a slight fever. I walked back out of the room and tapped on Dr. Martinez's door. She opened it and looked surprised until I said, "Max has a fever. She's been getting them whenever she cries, and sometimes when she doesn't."

She nodded and rushed into our room beside Max, feeling her head and sighing with relief. "She just has a cold," she said looking up at me, "When she wakes up in the morning I'll give her some medicine. She won't like it but it'll make it go away." I nodded and laid down beside Max, wrapping my arms around her and then quickly removing them when I saw Dr. Martinez watching me. "It's ok fang. Max explained everything to me," she said looking a little guilty. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her again and pulling her closer to me. Dr. Martinez closed the door and I listened as she walked back to her room.

"You can get up now," I whispered in Max's ear and her eyes popped open, looking up at me. "How did you know I wasn't asleep?" She asked bewildered. "I know everything," I said smiling at her, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"At least once more," she said. Suddenly she shot up in bed, clutching her head and crying out in pain. I shot up beside her and put my arm around her, feeling her tremble under me. A tremor went through her body and I pulled away, not wanting to hurt her. She was clenching her teeth and trying to keep herself from having another one. She couldn't prevent it but she defiantly slowed it down so it didn't happen until about 20 seconds after the first one.

She started having a convulsion and I ran out into the hall and shouted for Dr. Martinez and Jeb. They came rushing out of their room and followed me into ours. When they saw Max having a seizure their eyes went wide. "Jeb go get me some anesthetics, fang come here and make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Dr. Martinez instructed. I rushed over beside Max, ready to catch her or pull something away from her at any second. Dr. Martinez rushed over to the other side of the bed with her hands positioned over Max's body like she was about to grab her.

After about 2 minutes of this Max finally stopped and Dr. Martinez put her on her side, holding down her arms and legs. Once she was sure Max was ok she let her go and put the back of her hand to her forehead, checking for a fever. "She has a fever," she mumbled. Jeb handed her the anesthetic and she gave it to Max, sticking the needle in her arm. Just from seeing that I wanted to grab the needle away and stick it in her own arm. I hate needles, the whole flock hates them. Too many whitecoats have experimented on us with them, whether it was to see how well we could handle pain, to get us to tell the truth, or to inject medicine or DNA in us. They had gone too far with needles and now we hated them.

Jeb put a restraining hand on my shoulder and I rolled it off, glaring at him. He backed off but kept a wary eye on me until Dr. Martinez put the needle away, slipping it into her pocket after throwing away the actual needle part. Max stirred a bit and Dr. Martinez gasped, "She's not supposed to wake up!" She exclaimed, "The anesthetic isn't working she's waking up!" She exclaimed _again_.

Max's eye fluttered open looking a little hazy. "What's going on?" She muttered when she saw all of us in the room. When she remembered what had happened she shot up and clutched her head again, wincing. When the pain sub sided she looked up again and said, "Light headed," after seeing the worried faces of Jeb and Dr. Martinez. They nodded and gave us some privacy, knowing Max had brain attacks before.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking over at her. She nodded and laid down, resting her head on a propped up pillow. I sat down beside her and just when I was about to pull her over she got up and plopped herself right into my lap smirking. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, listening as her breathing slowed and she fell back asleep even though I wasn't tracing circles on her back.


	55. Omegas Wings

**A/N: This is kinda short but it explains the brain attack she had when Jeb was in the room with her. Oh and it has a Whitecoats POV. lol**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 55**

I woke up again and looked past Fang and out the window. It was dawn, light was creeping it's way up the horizon giving it a purplish glow. Yes I can be poetic; you should have learned that by now. I gently slipped out from under Fangs arms, able to succeed without waking him up. I grabbed some clothes and walked out of our room, walking down the hall to take a shower.

I checked on the kids first and saw that they were all still sleeping, no surprise there. I walked into the bathroom and popped the CD Fang made me into Ella's CD player (She liked listening to music when she took showers to). I sang along with it, having memorized every word on there.

Someone knocked on the door and I poked my head out saying, "What?"

"It's me," I heard Fang say. "What do you need?" I asked getting kind of annoyed but having the feeling wash away like sand on a beach. "I need to take a shower," he said sounding annoyed himself but I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Then wait!"I shouted back, turning around to wash my hair. I smirked knowing how annoyed he must be now. I started to sing along with the song again when it suddenly turned off.

"Fang turn the radio back on!" I shouted and poked my head out again. He opened the door and stuck his hand in, popping open the CD player and stealing the CD. "Fang!" I shouted and heard him laugh. I threw dagger glares at the door wishing he was there to see them.

I decided to stay in even longer since he stole the CD obviously trying to annoy me into getting out of the shower. I knew all the words to the song on the CD and started to sing them without the music as loud as I could, and I must admit as good as I could also.

I stayed in for about a half hour, singing the song over 5 times before I finally got out. I dried off and got dressed. When I opened the door I saw Fang leaning against the opposite side of the wall. To any normal person he would look like he was just waiting for me to get out of the shower, but I wasn't normal and I knew better. His foot was placed at an angle so he could push himself away from the wall easily, his jaw muscles tense, and he was smiling (if I had been a white coat he would look either impassive or scowling). His posture telling me that if I tried to move down either end of the hall he would jump up and catch me, so thinking fast I smirked and ran back into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Max! Come on!" He said banging on the door. "Promise you'll let me go?" I asked knowing he would lie but having fin anyway. "Yes!" he said and stopped banging on the door. I opened my wings up, not thinking, and unlocked the door silently.

I swung the door open and jumped, pumping my wings up and down, pouring on the speed. I was 2-3 inches off the floor and almost ran into the wall at the end of the hall from staring in belief at the floor. _No one_ has ever flown this close to the ground before. Or inside for that matter.

I pulled my self up right and snapped my wings closed, dropping to the floor. "Whoa," I muttered. Fang ran up beside me and said, "How did you do that?" I shook my head not knowing the answer. My wings_ should_ have been hitting the floor, but they didn't. They _should_ have been too big to fit in the hallway, but they weren't. They _should_ have be- oh well you get the picture.

I stood up and dusted my hands off on my jeans I looked back at my wings and opened them. Then jumping I started to glide along the hallway again, but slower this time. I looked back and saw that my wings weren't fully extended, hat I had pulled them in a bit without actually thinking about it. "Don't extend your wings all the way," I told Fang and watched him nod. Pulling up I let myself drop again but landing on my feet this time.

Fang extended his wings a bit and looked at me, "A little more," I said. He nodded and extended them about half way. I watched in awe as he jumped up and pumped his wings, gliding close to the ground. He looked so graceful, like a hawk except, you know, inside.

He pulled up beside me and grinned. His white smile lighting up my world, so I couldn't help but smile back. I started to walk back to the kitchen looking for some breakfast. Finally I decided to eat some cereal and reached up to take it down. Crap, I'm too short. I could feel Fang watching me and didn't have to turn around to know he was smirking.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the fridge, reaching up to grab a box of captain crunch. Snatching it I felt someone tug at my waist and fell over into the arms of Fang. I scowled and jumped out of his arms and picking up the cereal box. He laughed and took it from my hands pouring 2 bowls of cereal and then adding milk.

He gave the bowl to me and I sat down across from him, looking out the window behind him. _How could I have a brain attack when Jeb was standing _right there I wondered. **_Max I didn't give you those. I only give you the ones that don't make you have seizures._** _And when were you planning on telling me this?_ I asked. **_When the time was right and you started asking questions,_** he replied. I didn't respond, instead I was watching a small rabbit outside the window hop around. It hopped into a bush and then, a few seconds later, the bush shook violently and then was still. I sat there and waited for the bunny to hop out before I realized what was in the bush. "Get down," I breathed to Fang, walking past him to put my bowl in the sink. He complied, grabbing his laptop and walking over to the window where no one could see him and then dropping to the floor. I followed his example and started to crawl towards the kids rooms.

I opened the door and let Fang pass me on his way to the boys room. "Get up and get down," I said and immediately everyone was up, crawling on their hands and knees towards me. I kicked the door open slowly and let them pass. Then making my way into mom's room with the 4 girls (Ella included) trailing after me. "Mom, Heb wake up and get down," I said loud enough to wake them up but soft enough that anyone trying to listen in couldn't hear.

They complied and started to crawl after us into the living room. We all sat on the floor, everyone looking at me expectantly for a plan. And I had one, "Ok, I'm going to go out there and a diversion," I continued before Fang could argue, "I'm the fastest and can get away easier. Fang you carry Tigress. Mom, Jeb, and Ella you all stay on the ground and escape out the back into the town. The Flock go with Fang, got it?" before they could respond I dashed towards the door and ran outside, my wings already unfurled. Jumping into the air I heard a crash come from the bushes behind me and whirled around, acting surprised. Out stepped the original Omega and a bunch of erasers all watching me. And guess what, Omega had wings.

**Random Whitecoat at Itex's POV:**

I rushed down the corridor and took a left, bursting into the office of the director. Ter Bortch was with her and they both turned around to look at me expectantly. "They found her. Omega's found her," I said trying to catch my breath. They nodded and looked at each other.

"Should ve make it easier on him?" Ter Bortch said in a thick accent talking about Omega.

The Director shook her head, "Let him have his fun."

I nodded and started to walk out but was stopped by the Director's voice, "Please," she said gesturing to a chair. I did as she asked knowing that it was not an offer but a command. I held my ear piece to my ear hearing static electricity coming through it, _She's escaping. Using her super speed,_ said Omega's voice over the ear piece, surprisingly he sounded out of breath.

"She's escaping," I said to the director, "And Omega sounds like he's out of breath."

She nodded and said in a cold, hard voice, "Give her a brain attack."

I nodded and walked out the door and down the hall. Walking into a small lab I turned a dial up to 60, the degree we always use, and pressed a button that would make her feel like she was dying and then give her a seizure. Oh the joys of my work.


	56. Snowing

**A/N: OMG! I wrote the chappie and put it into documents and forgot to post it! I'm soooo sorry! I started to have a panic attack when I realized What I had done! Please forgive me?**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 56**

I heard a scream and immediately knew what was happening. "Iggy take Tigress!" I shouted. Iggy came over and took her from me and I bulleted down to where the scream came from. I saw Max falling, clutching her head and violent tremors pulsing through her body. I flew down and caught her a split second before Omega, kicking down at him and hitting him in the face causing blood to spurt out of his nose.

He gasped and started to fall, forgetting to flap his new gangly wings. I shot up and away from the flock, hoping to lose him and the band of erasers behind him before I went back to them. But worse came to worse I would lead them to the flock and we would fight, to the death.

Max's tremors had stopped and she was passed out in my arms, huddled up to my chest. I finally lost Omega and his gang after Omega realized his nose wouldn't stop bleeding for some time. How I knew it was Omega was because he looked exactly like Max's description. Every little detail down to his silver eyes.

I flew back to the flock, they were waiting where I left them. I noticed they all looked worried so I said, "She's fine." They nodded but I could still tell they didn't believe me. We flew on for awhile, the laptop weighing down my back pack more than usual. I looked down at Max and watched as her hair blew into her face and then out again, the sun casting a halo on her hair. She looked like an angel, least to say she kind of was one. In a way at least.

We found a clearing in some woods after a couple hours of flying. We had decided that we should stay away from hotels for awhile since we had been using them a lot and the Whitecoats would be expecting us to go there.

We landed and Max still hadn't woken up, so Iggy built a fire (I know you're thinking a blind guy building a fire? But Iggy can make a fire better than all of us) and I laid down with Max trying to keep her warm. She started to stir and looked up at me with hazy eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

"You had a brain attack," I reminded her and she nodded. "I remember that, I mean what happened after I blacked out?" I told her what happened and she nodded, shivering. I wrapped my arms around her and scooted closer, engulfing her in my arms. Immediately she stopped shivering and laid her head down on my chest.

"Fang," she whispered not looking up. "Yea?" I replied, stroking her hair.

"I know where the seizures and extreme brain attacks are coming from. They're coming from Itex," she said. This time she looked up at me, tears dotting her cheeks. I wiped them off her cheeks and kissed her hair.

We were quiet for a long time until finally she said, "I'm hungry." I smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the fire. She grabbed like 4 hotdogs and put them all on her stick at once and shoved them into the fire. The rest of the flock were already sleeping and I had first watch. And if I could help it Max wasn't going to get watch tonight.

I decided to eat a hotdog to, so sticking it on my stick and putting it into the fire beside Max's 4 I sighed. Max looked over at me and seemed to be studying my face. My expression was impassive though so she wasn't going to get anything out of it, or so I thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking back into the fire and pulling her hotdogs out. She blew on one that had caught on fire. "Nothing," I said casually, rotating my hotdog so the other side could cook.

"Fang just tell me what's wrong," she said looking over at me. She looked exhausted, but then again passing out after having a seizure probably takes it out of you. "How do you know something's wrong?" I asked trying to distract her. Even though I really was wondering how she could tell.

"I have my ways," she said mysteriously and then added, "Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed again, "I was just thinking."

"About?" She pressed. Dang she was just so persistent, "Don't make me get Angel. I bet if she tried hard enough she could hear what you're thinking even if your guard is up." I didn't doubt it. Angel was a extraordinary little girl who can be really creepy sometimes. "I was just thinking about what your mom said," I told her. She blushed and took a big bite out of her hotdogs.

"And why were you thinking about that?" She asked once she was done chewing and had regained her composure. I looked over at her and didn't respond and she seemed to get the picture and stopped asking. I could tell she was curious but embarrassed at the same time and wouldn't press me for answers until I was willing to give them to her.

We finished eating our hotdogs in silence and then she looked at me and said, "I'm taking next watch." She was challenging me to argue with her and it was a challenge I would gladly except. "No Max you aren't. Me and Iggy have agreed to split your watch so you can rest," I said looking at her. She scowled at me and I looked at my watch, it was time for Ig's watch.

I got up and walked over to his sleeping form, tapping him on the hand to let him know it was his watch. He nodded and I went to lay down against a tree, knowing Max would come when she was good and ready.

She went around to check on the rest of the flock and came up to me to say goodnight, I tugged on her hand and made her tumble into my lap. She laughed and I smiled down at her and kissed her. She pulled away and laid her head down on my chest as I started to trace circles on her back. She fell asleep and I drifted off to sleep with her.

**Maxs POV:**

The next morning I woke up an realized Fang was tracing circles in my back again, trying to keep me asleep. I looked up at him and scowled making him laugh. He stopped and rested his chin on top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile before he finally let me go so we could eat breakfast which consisted of power bars and fruit cups with yogurt. When we were done I flew up and scouted the sky, doing a 360 and making sure there weren't any erasers around. When I was sure there weren't any I flew back, almost crashing into Fang who was flying towards me.

I pulled up, just barley missing Fang. I started to fall but he reached out and caught me by the arm. He started to pull me up and I eased in my wings, ready to snap them back out in case he dropped me. He seemed to notice this and eyed me like I was crazy, reaching down with his other hand and pulling me into his arms, my shoulder pressing into his chest.

He started to fly back down, landing in the clearing. I heard Angel and Nudge go "Awww!" And Gazzy made a grossed out face and told Iggy what had happened. He looked like he was wondering what was so gross when Fang laughed, noticing my glare towards Angel and Nudge.

The Flock all looked shock but I wasn't, Fang had been laughing around me for nearly 2 weeks. He had shown more emotion in these 2 weeks than, like, ever. I looked up at him and couldn't help it, it was contagious. I started to laugh right along with him, making the Flock laugh.

Soon we started to play tag. I was it and started to chase after Gazzy, he dive bombed close to the trees, pulling up at the last minute and getting out of range. Angel was the next closest and I went after her, then suddenly I stopped. My wings snapped shut and I knew Angel was trying to undo what she was well, making me do. But she couldn't in time and I started falling _fast_. Too fast for me to open my wings without hurting them all over again, so I closed my eyes and waited for Fang to catch me.

I felt strong ropey arms grab my waist and pull me upward, taking my breath away. I gasped and opened up my eyes, looking up at Fang. He was looking away from me, towards the Flock. "I'm so sorry Max! I didn't mean to I swear! I'm sooo sorry!" I heard Angel exclaim.

"Ange, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to," I said, smiling at her sympathetically. And then I remembered something.

"You're it!" I shouted, poking Fang in the chest and flying away as fast as I could without using super speed. Fang rushed after me, reaching his hand out to touch my leg. I put on a sudden burst of speed and flew just out of his reach. He chased me through the sky and past the other Flock members. My breathing was starting to get heavy and the Flock was watching us and laughing, glad we're a source of entertainment (note the sarcasm).

Finally I had to stop, my breaths getting short. Fang crashed into me, grabbing my waist and swinging himself around so he wouldn't hurt me. I gasped when Fang pulled me close to him. I brought my wings in and felt them press up against his chest as we crashed into some trees. Fang brought his wings in to, snapping them back out once we got under the trees and away from the harmful braches.

I laughed and looked up at Fang who was watching me, a slight smile on his face. We flew close to the ground, just like I had taught him, my shirt brushing against the ground. He slowly turned me around, gently sliding his hands around so they stayed on my waist. I looked into his chocolate colored eyes, melting in his arms as he smiled, making it seem like the whole forest got brighter.

I was able to manage a smile back, trying to keep myself from shivering as his hand moved up my back, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. I couldn't help it anymore and shivered and small, almost undetectable shiver but Fang had felt it. I felt him smile against my lips and he brushed his tongue along my lower lip. I opened it ever so slightly and immediately our kiss deepened.

He kept flying as we kissed, swerving past trees and avoiding large rocks. He started to trace hard, deep circles into my back and everything around me went hazy. If I opened my eyes I only saw Fang, I couldn't hear anything but Fangs breath, and couldn't feel anything except his touch. I was oblivious to everything else around me. It was like the world blinked out and only me and Fang were left.

After awhile we pulled away to catch our breath. Both of us were smiling until I remembered how we had left the Flock. "Fang, we have to go back," I said. He looked at me and smiled saying, "Iggy knows what to do." He kissed me again, making me forget what I was thinking and saying. Fang pulled up when we reached a small clearing, bringing us back to the sky. We were still kissing, but we weren't flying anymore, just hanging in the air as Fang slowly moved his wings holding us up.

When we pulled away again I sighed. This is the best I've felt in a while. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead. He was still tracing circles in my back, but softer now. I smiled and listened to his heart beat. He was flying again, back towards the direction we came in.

When we got there the Flock wasn't there. I started to panic, my heart speeding up until I saw them in the clearing. I let out a huge sigh of relief and felt something tickle my nose. I looked up and guess what… It was snowing.


	57. You Messed With The Wrong Person

**A/N: OMG! I really like this chappie and enjoyed writing it so I really hope you like it.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 57**

I looked up and noticed it had started to snow, small white flakes cascading down on us. They were collecting in Max's hair and refused to melt away, making it look like she had put sparkles in it or something. I smiled down at her as she snapped her wings out and did a back flip. I noticed that she was only wearing a short sleeved shirt and some jeans but she wasn't shivering, _yet_.

We flew down to the flock, Angel smiling at us as she caught snowflakes on her tongue. Nudge got up and joined her while Gazzy and Iggy groaned. They had already eaten dinner and were looking pretty sleepy (wow, I didn't know me and Max were gone that long). "Ig, you can go to bed now," Max said glancing over at him and immediately recognizing that he was tired. "Actually," she said, her eyes running over the flock, "You can _all_ go to bed. I'll take watch." She said this while looking over at me, telling me the topic was _not_ up for discussion.

I nodded and went to lay down but Max grabbed my arm gently, "Fang, you need to go to sleep to. You can't stay up while I'm up forever you know." I nodded, knowing I wouldn't go to sleep any way and that she knew it. She sighed and went to sit by the fire as I laid down at the base of a tree, pulling out a blanket to cover myself.

I listened as she pulled a blanket out herself, barley making any noise. Everything was really quiet for awhile until we heard a twig snap. I shot upright and peered into the forest in the direction the sound came from. Max was doing the same and then flew up, doing a 360. I got up and went over to investigate and saw that it was only a small rabbit, bouncing off when it saw me come near.

I looked up at Max and saw her staring ahead and over the tree tops, not moving an inch. I kicked off and flew up to join her and looked at what she was watching. She was looking at the clouds coming towards us, meaning _a lot_ of snow. "Max? Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled over at me, "It's time to find another Itex," she said. She flew down and I followed, wanting to ask a million questions but only choking out one, "When and where?"

"There's another School not far from here according to Jeb," she said, fingering her hair, "It's north of here, in some mountains." I nodded and watched as she started to fly back down. I followed within arms reach of her. A feather fell off her left wing and floated down to earth. She took no notice of it and kept flying, but I swooped down and grabbed, tucking it into my pocket.

Once we landed again I walked over and sat by the fire with Max. The fire was getting low but I decided against putting any more wood in it after what just happened. Max shivered but didn't bother to grab her blanket which was now on the ground. Instead she scooted over to me, picking my arm up and wrapping it around her. I pulled her closer, resting my chin on her head. The lavender smell of her hair was fading but it was still there, giving me a sense of comfort.

I stroked her hair and felt her shiver again, but when I tried to put a blanket on her she just shrugged it off.

"Max are you trying to get your self sick?" I asked pulling her away so she would look at me. "Nope just not cold," she said. I could tell she wasn't lying and I felt her forehead. No fever. That was odd.

"Then why are you shivering?" I asked, unable to keep the curiosity from my voice. "Haven't you realized by now that sometimes I shiver for no apparent reason?" She laughed. I pulled her back over to me, feeling her hair press against my chest. I could hear her heartbeat like always. I could hear her heart beat even when she was sitting a little ways away, but this close I could hear every beat.

Her breathing slowed but she wasn't asleep. I felt her shift under me and look up at the sky. I followed her gaze and guess what I saw. Erasers. "Shit," I said and Max looked at me sternly.

"Everyone up!" She shouted, getting to her own feet. I stood up beside her and saw Omega in the lead. He landed in front of Max as she spat, "Well, no surprise there. I'm sorry Omega but this stalking thing has got to stop. You don't want to get a reputation now do you?"

"Like your ridiculous brother Ari?" He retorted. Max didn't flinch, she didn't even move. She just curled up her fists and said, "Yeah like him." Omega looked stun for a split second; he had meant to hurt Max more than give her ammo. But before he could compose him self Max crouched down and swept her leg under him, knocking him off his feet. She punched him in the nose while he was still on the ground, making him instinctively cup his hands over it, giving her an opening to kick him in the stomach.

An eraser jumped on me, but I just went with the momentum and flipped him off, making him crash into a tree with a satisfying thud. I ran up to another and kicked him in the neck breaking it. "Fang!" Gazzy shouted and I turned to where he was. 3 erasers were pinning him down on the ground, holding him there. I rushed over and did a round house kick into the side od ones head, making him fall onto the one beside him. The Gazzy jumped out and stuck something in the last ones shirt and yelled, "Duck!"

Immediately everyone in the Flock ducked down, protecting their heads and rolling away. The erasers looked confused but Omega realized what was happening and ducked to. Gazzy's bomb went off and blew about half of the erasers to sizzling chunks of flesh and fur littering our clearing. A piece flew on Angel and she shrieked, shaking it off and laughing when she made an eraser do a ballet, standing on his tip toes and squinting from the pain of holding all of his 200 lbs on his toes (and trust me, all that weight is muscle). I jumped up to where some where flying after Iggy who was too busy dropping bombs every where to notice.

When I reached the one closest to me I pushed his wings together and watched him fall. I did the same to the next 3 and flew back down to where Omega had Max pinned down, straddling her and holding her wrists down to the ground.

"Get off her," I growled. I had walked up behind him as quietly as possible and smirked when he jumped, making me look like the Angel of Death as Max had pointed out to me once. He turned around to look at me and Max slipped her wrist out of his grip. When he turned around to look at her she punch him in the eye and arched her back, throwing him off her. He landed a couple feet away and I ran up to him, kicking him in the gut.

**Maxs POV:**

Fang took over Omega for me so I went to go help the rest of the Flock, just barley missing one of Iggy's bombs. What was a blind guy dropping bombs on a crowd of good guys and bad guys you ask? Well let's just say Iggy has had practice. Lot's and lot's of practice.

I did a quick 360 and saw Angel making some erasers perform swan lake for her. I was about to shout out that one was creeping up behind her but without even looking at him he started to dance also. Creepy huh? Nudge was fighting off 4, finishing one off as we speak. Gazzy was teasing an eraser by mimicking him perfectly and then ducking and weaving when ever he tried to strike. Finally the eraser stumbled and Gazzy took him out by chopping him in the back of the neck, making him black out. I noticed that Tigress was fighting 4 erasers also and was doing great, even if she had no training. She was learning though, dodging every blow and then sending kicks and punches at them when ever she could, taking them out easily one by one. Fang was still fighting Omega, tumbling over him and pinning him down. I noticed some blood trickling down the side of his face and winced. I don't like seeing Fang bleed, I don't like seeing any of the Flock bleed I also noticed that Omega had a tear in his wing and a gash down his arm. Fang was beating the crap out of him, just what he deserved.

I felt a blow to the back of my head and stumbled, bending down and sweeping my leg around. An eraser the size of a refrigerator fell down on top of me, un conscious. No, dead. I checked his neck and sure enough it said 12/08/06. Today was his expiration date. I tried to roll him off of me but couldn't, he was just so darn heavy.

Finally I was able to get out from under him after much wriggling and wiggling, his lifless form falling to the ground with a small thud. I felt the hairs on my neck prickle and did a round house kick only for it to be caught in mid kick by and eraser. He turned my foot, flipping me over. _**Go with it Max,**_ instructed Jeb, and for once I listened. I turned my body even harder and bent forward a bit, stretching out my leg and kicking the eraser in the face. He fell down, clutching his ear, I guess I had stretched out more than I thought. I saw that his ear was bleeding and was practically hanging off. I tried not to gag and did a corkscrew into another eraser to calm my nerves. Yes it's calming, you should try it sometime.

I fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of another eraser that Nudge was fighting. He tripped over me anyway and fell on my stomach, knocking my breath out of me. I pulled my legs up and kicked him in the gut, making him sit up. I continued to pull my legs up and rolled up on my back, then my head, until finally I was back in crouching position. I sprang up and punched an eraser between the eyes. I kicked him in his side, making him clutch his stomach and double over. I kneed him in the nose and heard a crack. He still wouldn't go down so I cupped my hands and slapped them over his ears, busting his ear drums. He screamed and fell down, blacking out.

I looked around and saw that the rest of the Flock was resting except Angel. She was staring intently at Omega and I realized she was trying to make him drop dead. _They must have taught him how to block her_, I thought and Angel nodded her head ever so slightly.

I started to walk towards them but Fangs head shot up and he shook his head no. I nodded, this was between him and Omega now. Omega did a back flip and kicked Fang in the chin. His head went backwards and he stumbled off Omega. I gasped and started to run over to him when I felt that I couldn't move anymore, not a single inch. _I'm sorry Max. You and Fang are hard to control so I can only make you stop moving completely,_ said Angels sweet voice in my head. I tried to nod and then remembered I couldn't move but Angel got the idea.

I knew if I wanted to I could break the grip she had on me, but then I couldn't trust my self to pull Fang out of his fight and kill Omega myself so I didn't. I just stood there frozen, feeling like there was something holding me there that I couldn't see. I watched as Fang started to punch Omega but stopped mid punch. I started to wonder why when I heard a helicopter. Soon it was above us and Angel released her grip on me, ducking down with the rest of the Flock. I ducked down too, making sure my wings were pressed tightly against my back so the wind current from the helicopter wouldn't break them in half.

I heard a grunt but couldn't identify who it was from. I tried to look up but the wind held my head down, pressing against my neck. I started to fly away and when I could look up again I did. A growl tore from my throat as I felt anger and fear racing their way to the surface. Anger won out and I raced towards the helicopter where Omega held Fang.

I pushed my self as fast as I could go. To the point of where I literally couldn't go any faster without breaking some bones in my wings or something. I could tell I was either reaching or exceeding 280 mph, and felt my wings straining. I kept pushing on, reaching the helicopter in mere minutes. I slowed down and saw Omega's stunned face looking down at me. An eraser opened the helicopter door and pulled out a gun, firing it at me. I dodged every bullet that came my way, pushing forward against the wind around the helicopter. I dipped below it and tucked my wings in, grabbing onto the landing skid.

I shimmied closer to the door and swung myself in, kicking the eraser out of the door and not bothering to watch him fall down to earth. I looked over at Omega and smirked saying, "You just messed with the wrong person. So now I get to mess up you." His eyes went wide and I slapped him in the face, putting as much force as I could into it. I heard a loud explosion and felt a searing pain in my leg but ignored it. The pain was soon washed away by bloodlust and I managed to pick up Omega and dangle him out the door. "Leave my Flock alone," I said menacingly, "And that includes Fang."

He snapped open his silver wings, knocking me off balance. It looked like they had put Falcon DNA in him because his wings were surprisingly small, maybe 12 ft tops. I pulled the feather at the very tip of his wings out and he gave a small shriek as he dipped to his left. I feathers at the tip of our wings are used for navigating and we couldn't fly without them. So with that I pulled the other wings tip feather out and snapped his wings shut, watching him fall.

I heard another explosion and felt liquid running down the side of my leg, even more pain flaring through it. I looked up and saw the pilot with a gun so I kicked it out of his hand and chopped the back of his neck lightly seeing as he was human. It knocked him out instantly and I looked around, seeing an unconscious Fang in a cage.

I unlocked it and cursed under his breath. He was a lot heavier than me and I don't know if I could carry him but I tried, scooping him up in my arms and stepping back to keep my balance. I looked out the windshield and saw a hill coming into view and I knew the helicopter was going to crash, so I jumped out the window and started to fly back in the direction we came from, dipping low above tree tops because I was weighted down by Fang.

I looked down and saw 2 red splotches on my jeans, one on my thigh and one on my calf. Pain flared up my leg and I knew the bullets hadn't gone through, they were still inside my leg, making more blood blossom out and onto my jeans. I ignored the pain and kept flying, feeling light headed and tired.

Finally the clearing came into view and I saw the Flock waiting for me in it. I dropped down and stumbled, falling to my knees as soon as I landed. I gasped as pain surged through my leg and Fang limp body rested on my thigh. "Iggy," I croaked. He knew something was wrong because immediately he rushed up beside me and took Fang off of my legs. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry and stress evident in his voice. "My leg. I got shot twice in my leg," I said, falling over. Iggy caught me and started to feel both of my legs. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get it out I blacked out. The pain and fear and anger disappearing into a deep nothingness.


	58. Shut Up Voice

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm sorry I havn't been updating as fast lately, but I have been at moms house and couldn't use my laptop much. So, to make things better I made this chappie extra long. It's 6 pages on word. lol.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 58**

I felt pain shoot up my leg and something tighten around it. I groaned and opened my eyes just a bit and saw Iggy and Fang bending over me, Fang holding one of his shirts and Iggy holding a pair of tweezers and a needle. I tried to jump up when I saw the needle but Fang held me down, scowling at me. I gasped as Iggy bent down and more pain shot up my lag, stronger this time. Tears sprang to my eyes and I un successfully tried to hold them back. They rolled down my cheeks and Fang looked over at Iggy, still holding me down by my shoulders.

I felt something probing inside of my leg and realized that Iggy was trying to get the bullets out. I bit my lip and waited patiently for the pain to come. Suddenly when it did I cried out, feeling blood run down my leg. I looked down and saw that Fang or Iggy had cut 2 squares in my jeans where the bullet wounds were, exposing my bloody, gory looking leg. Strips of Fangs shirt were tied around it, stopping some of the blood flow. Iggy flicked away the bullet he pulled out and looked down at me.

"We already took the other one out while you were unconscious," he said, assuring me there would be no more painful bullet removals. I nodded and noticed Fang was still scowling at me. I looked over at him questioningly and he said, "Max what you did was really stupid."

"_What I did_ was safe your life," I said, slightly angry but more annoyed. He sighed and picked me up gently. I winced as pain shot up my leg from him holding me. His arm was in between my thigh and calf, right behind my knee. He loosened his grip as much as he could and took me over to a tree.

He laid his back against it and set me down in his lap. He started to trace circles on my back but I gave him a stern look that said don't-even-think-about. He sighed again and stopped, resorting to just running his fingers through my hair. I was exhausted but I couldn't stand going to sleep right now. I looked up and studied Fangs face, frowning when I saw that he still had dried blood on the side of his face. His cheek was bruising and he had a scrap on his chin from where Omega had kicked him, making me frown even more.

He looked down at me questioningly and I said, "You're all beat up." He laughed and replied, "Yes but I'm sure Omega's in a worse condition that even you, since you're the one with 2 bullet holes in her leg. And that reminds me I still don't know what you did to him," he teased.

"I plucked his wings and snapped them closed while pushing him out of the helicopter," I said as serious as I've ever been before. He looked kind of surprised but in a good way, like he wasn't expecting me to do something like that. "He was taking you to the school," I explained, suddenly feeling like I had to defend my self just because I didn't know if Omega was alive or not.

He nodded, smiling a bit and pulled me closer to him. I shivered from the cold and looked over to see Tigress sleeping beside Angel and Nudge, Angel clutching Celeste. Iggy was keeping watch near Gazzy about 5 feet away from the girls, Gazzy's leg twitching the slightest bit. I looked up at Fang and noticed him watching me. He didn't do anything, just pulled my head back onto his chest and tried to rub my back again.

I let him continue because it felt good, but resisted my need for sleep. I really needed to rest but I also needed to be absolutely sure that the Flock was safe. I realized Fang wouldn't go to sleep until I did so I relaxed my entire body and slowed my breathing, easing myself into a fake sleeping position against Fang, listening to his breathing.

About a half hour later he finally fell to sleep after he was positive that I was asleep. I opened my eyes and looked around, keeping my cheek pressed against Fang though because I knew that the slightest sign that I was awake would wake him up immediately which would defeat the whole purpose of pretending to be asleep. I kept my breathing slow but felt my self tense up. I didn't fight it, I wanted to be ready if more erasers attacked us. I made sure to be absolutely silent so Iggy wouldn't know I was awake and as far as I could tell he couldn't.

I looked up and Fang started to stir, crap, he was waking up. He opened one eye and I quickly closed mine. "I know you're awake Max," he said. I could feel his eyes on me and slowly opened mine, "Well, I was able to trick you for a little while," I said looking up at him. He scowled and I reached over to grabbed one of my messed up, blood stained T-shirts I had saved incase we needed strips of cloth and didn't have anything else to use. I found it and reached up, wiping the dried blood off the side of his face. I started to pull my hand away but Fang grabbed it, kissing the back of it lightly and letting go. My whole body tensed up from shock and he smirked. I whacked him upside the head making his semi smile grow into a big grin.

"Ig, you can go to sleep now," I said looking over at him, "I'll keep watch and I'm sure Fang will to." He nodded and laid down where he was. Fang looked at me disapprovingly and I smirked. I sat up to get a better look at him and gasped. I had forgotten about my leg and when I sat up and stick went through the gauze and into the bullet hole in my thigh. "Crap," I muttered, sitting up and pulling the stick out. Fang took out some extra gauze and started rewrapping it, a blood red rose already blossoming on it.

When he was done I looked up at him and sighed,"What would you do without me?" He asked and I smiled, "I have absolutely no clue what so ever," I replied. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled up to him, breathing in his sweet scent I've come to love.

I felt something tickle my nose and looked up, realizing for the first time that it was snowing. I looked around and saw the white flakes coating the ground in a sheet of flaky ice. Everything was tinted white, and I shivered. We wouldn't be able to sleep outside anymore for awhile.

After awhile Fang picked up some snow, packing it into a ball. He looked up at the sky, the sun was just coming up casting a pinkish glow over everything. I smiled, knowing what he was about to do so I picked some snow up to. He counted to 3 on his fingers, and as soon as he got to 3 we both threw snow balls at one of the Flock members. I hit Nudge and he hit Gazzy, making them both shoot up and look over at us in surprise. I started to laugh until the threw snowballs back at us, sadly both hit me.

Me and Fang threw snowballs at the others, waking them up and causing a huge snowball war. I was laughing so hard my ribs hurt right along with my leg. I stood up and took a step forward, wincing as pain spread through my leg. I looked over at Fang and saw him scowl at me. I smirked and ran off, scooping snow up in my hands while I ran. My fingers were already numb, turning red as blood rushed through them, trying to warm them up. I ignored it and packed a snowball so tight it would have hurt a normal person. I chucked it at Iggy who stepped out of the way at the last minute. It whizzed past his head, only an inch away from his ear, and hit Tigress in the back.

I looked over and saw Gazzy getting ready to throw a snowball at Angel, until Angel squinted her eyes and stared at him. Suddenly his hand turned and he threw the snowball at himself instead. I started to laugh so hard that a tear rolled down my cheek, freezing right above my lip. I looked up and saw everyone but Gazzy doubled over laughing, even Fang. Gazzy scowled as he wiped snow off his face, coughing as he accidently wiped some into his mouth, causing a new round of laughter.

Once we had all settled down the Flock went to go warm themselves by the fire. Instead of joining them though I packed up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, walking up to them.

**Fangs POV:**

"Ok! Time to go find a hotel!" Max exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Everyone except me cheered and rushed to pack up their things. I hadn't gotten anything out so all I had to pack up was my blanket. Max walked over to me smiling, stretching her wings out a bit. "You're not flying," I said, watching her face fall. "Fang, I am going to fly. If you want to try and catch me be my guest, but keep in mind that I flew over 280 mph when I was saving you and I _will_ do it again," She scowled. I looked behind her and saw Angel whispering something to Iggy, Tigress, Nudge, and Gazzy. They all smiled and silently walked up behind Max. I smirked and she looked at me questioningly, wondering what I was smirking at.

Suddenly she smiled, making it my turn to look confused. Just as Iggy reached his arms out to grab her she ducked down, avoiding him easily and looking smug. I took that as my chance and ran over to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up into my arms in one fluid motion. She started to struggle, kicking and punching me lightly trying to both get away and not hurt me at the same time. I smiled and jumped up into the air, snapping out my 14 foot wing span of solid black feathers.

The Flock was close behind me so she stopped struggling. She knew it was pointless to struggle now that we were flying because I couldn't drop her even I wanted to. We flew north for awhile, scanning the area below for a hotel. I looked down at Max and she smiled at me. I smiled back and did a corkscrew, making her grab onto my arm and squeeze it hard. "I would never drop you," I whispered into her ear. She loosened her grip and looked up at me as I did another corkscrew. This time she smield and looked down when we heard Tigress shout, "Over there!"

She was pointing to a fancy hotel with a frozen fountain in front of it. I nodded and flew down into an alley behind it. I landed at the same time as the rest of the flock and put Max down so she could walk for herself. She handed me her bank card that seemed to have an endless supply of money on it, and we walked inside.

Max sat down on a couch in the lobby and winced when Angel jumped onto her lap. She jumped right back up when she noticed what she had done and was apologizing frantically. "It's ok Angel," she reassured her, all the while waving me on towards the receptionist desk.

I walked up to it and handed the 16-17 year old guy behind it the bank card, expecting him to hit on Max. So naturally I was extremely surprised when he asked, "So, do you like, wanna go out some time?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "No, I have a girlfriend," I was finally able to choke out. He shrugged and handed the card along with the room keys.

I turned around and saw Max shaking from trying not to laugh. I scowled at her and stalked off to our rooms with Max and the flock trailing behind me. Angel, Tigress and Nudge were sharing a room together as always. Iggy and Gazzy were also sharing, leaving the room with the single queen sized bed to me and Max.

When we got into our room Max burst out laughing, falling on the bed and shaking with laughter. "Fang I didn't know you had a boyfriend," she said between laughs. I scowled at her, not responding.

Suddenly I got an idea and jumped on her, straddling her and pinning her down to the bed by her wrists. "Fang," she said nervously, "What are you doing?" I grinned and brought her hands together above her head so I could hold both of them with one hand. With my now free hand I started to tickle her **(A/N: I know I always make them tickle each other but I can't think of anything else. Sorry.)**.

She laughed and started trying to get away. Eventually I stopped tickling her and grabbed her by the waist, rolling over so she was on top of me. I leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away. She scowled at me and leaned back down, kissing me again but more passionately this time.

She entwined her fingers behind my neck and I could feel her heart beat faster. I slid my hand up her back, pressing her closer. We pulled up for air and I could feel her breath against my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. When we finally caught our breath we started kissing again. I pulled her closer to me and she rolled over to where she was beside me. I rolled over to my side, still kissing her, and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to me. Her body was pressed up against mine when Nudge burst through the door. Immediately we pulled away, pushing ourselves to opposite sides of the bed. I looked at Nudge and saw that she was shell shocked, her face frozen in a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry!" She chocked out and turned on her heel, running down the hall shouting, "You guys! Guess what I just saw!"

Max groaned and I looked over at her. "God, Iggy's never gonna let me live this one down," she moaned. I pulled her closer to me, her head resting on my chest, and started to trace circles on her back. She sighed and looked up at me, smiling. "Now what are you so happy about?" I asked smirking.

"This," she said, leaning up to kiss me again. I instinctively kissed her back, breathing in her sweet lavender scent. Her soft lips moved with mine, I angled my head so we could kiss better and she rested her hand on my chest.

I sat up and pulled her up with me, pulling her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer. That's when Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Tigress, and Nudge burst through the door. "See!" Exclaimed Nudge, pointing at us, "I told you!"

Max groaned again and fell over, muffling her curse words with a pillow. Iggy laughed while Gazzy made an ick face. Tigress, Angel and Nudge were all as happy as can be though. "Does this mean we might get another flock member?" Asked Nudge.

"What?!?" Max shouted, sitting up straight and staring in shock at Nudge. "Shut up voice," she quickly added.


	59. Barrier

**A/N: Alrighty, I know I didn't update yesterday but I have a good reason. My computor crashed and erased half of chappie 59 and I had to go to bed. So I re wrote it today and I hope you like it.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 59**

**_Max, don't be mad at Nudge for wanting a little brother or sister,_** said Jeb in my head. "Shut up voice," I replied still looking at Nudge. I still couldn't believe Nudge had said that, and from the look of things neither could Fang. Iggy was laughing even harder now, while Tigress and Angel stood there looking confused.

Angel started to stare at me so I locked down my thoughts, watching her face fall in disappointment. "No Nudge, we are _not_ getting another Flock member any time soon," I said. Nudge started to look sad, lowering her head. Suddenly her head shot up again, smiling as if I hadn't said anything. "You said soon, so that means _we will_ eventually right?"

I groaned again, throwing my head back into the pillow so the kids couldn't hear me cuss. Fang replied for me knowing if I was going to say anything right now it would just be something _really_ bad. "No Nudge. We probably won't. Me and Max are only 14," he said, looking a little uncomfortable. Nudge nodded and started to pull the now doubled over Iggy away from the door. Gazzy had already left and Angel and Tigress started to follow Nudge, still giggling.

Once they left I finally stopped cursing. Pulling my head away from the pillow I took a deep breath. "I can't believe that just happened," I mumbled, glancing over at Fang. He nodded and I got up to take a shower and clear my head. I didn't bother turning the radio on, instead I just took off my clothes and jumped in.

The water was ice cold and I didn't turn it up. I wanted it to stay cold, it helped clear my mind. I shivered and started to wash my hair, massaging my fingers through it, the strong smell of lavender engulfing me. It was calming and soon I found that all my muscles had un-tensed and I was able to relax. Once I was done shampooing and conditioning I just let the water run over me, making me shiver every couple seconds.

Finally I was ready to come out, so turning the water off I stepped out and got dressed in my pajamas. I hadn't eaten all day but I wasn't hungry anymore, ever since Nudge's "question" I had lost my appetite.

When I came out I saw fang sitting on the bed holding the laptop. I went to sit down next to him and turned on the widescreen TV that was in front of it, flipping to the news. Nothing of interest was happening and I shivered again. The fan was on overhead and I was freezing. I knew my skin felt like ice so I jumped when Fang started to rub my arms, trying to make them warm again. His hands were hot compared to my icy skin and he knew it, so instead he just covered me up in the blankets, turning the fan off and started typing again.

"Blogging?" I asked. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and nodded, still typing away continuously. "Please don't put the little 'incident' on there," I said. I would be mortified if he did and would attempt to kill him.

"Oh trust me, I won't," he replied, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and switched the channel to TNT. Charmed was on and I started to watch. Eventually, like, 3 episodes later, Nudge knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said, glad she had enough sense to knock this time. She opened the door and bit and walked into our bedroom. "I'm sorry Max," she said, sitting down on my lap. I winced, but the pain wasn't bad anymore, more of a pinch instead of a gaping hole in my leg. I hugged her and told her it was ok but that she needed to mind her own business next time. She nodded and sat between me and Fang, watching Charmed with me.

Once our Charmed marathon was over I told her to call the rest of the Flock in here. She sprang up and ran out the door, returning in a couple seconds with everyone behind her. Iggy was snickering and I threw him dagger glances, wishing with all my might that he wasn't blind. "Time for bed," I said. Iggy smirked, usually he gets to go to bed when me and Fang do since he's 14 also, "That means you to Ig."

He scowled and I saw Fangs mouth curl up into a smile, still typing away. I stuck my hand out and immediately Fang put his on top of mine, followed by Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Tigress. We tapped the backs of each others hands and they went off to get ready for bed.

Once they had left I fell backwards onto my pillow, sighing. It has been a long day and will most likely seem like a longer night. I looked over at the laptop screen and saw Fang replying to his fans messages.

I laid down and turned on my side. I heard Fang turn the TV off, returning to the laptop to type. Eventually I fell asleep, exhausted after all that had happened today.

_Dream: _

_ I sat down by the fire, warming myself up. The Flock had already gone to sleep, laying down on the cold hard ground, their blankets wrapped around them tightly. Fang sat down next to me and I shivered in the cold. He scooted closer, wrapping me in his warm arms. We sat like that for awhile, watching the clouds above cover the stars in a blanket of dark grays and blues. Fang started to run his fingers through my hair, looking down at me. I leaned up to kiss him but suddenly heard a buzzing noise. _

_ I looked up and sure enough there was Omega leading Sam, Lissa and a bunch of erasers. I didn't have time to count how many or even say something sarcastically rude to that dirtbag Omega. The Flock had already jumped up when Lissa flew onto me, pinning me down to the ground. She punched me in the face and I brought my knee up and into her gut, making her fall off of me. She jumped up and I unfurled my wings, jumping into the air and pointing my body at her. I poured on the speed and snapped them closed in the last second, falling into her so hard she flew 10 feet and knocked out another eraser. _

_ She jumped up effortlessly and charged towards me, doing a flying kick at me. I easily did a side step and avoided her, hearing her growl once she was up again. "Just give it up, you're a sorry excuse for an eraser, don't know how to use your wings properly, and are just jealous because Fang loves me and not you," I said snidely. She growled again, lunging at me and knocking me over. I arched my back, throwing her off of me. I opened my wings again and did a back flip, digging the heel of my foot into her face hard, drawing a line of blood down the center of her face from the tip of her chin to the middle of her forehead. _

_ She shrieked, making Sam, Omega, and Fang look our way. Just to keep the audience interested I did a flying round house kick into her chest, hearing a small crack. She fell to the ground and immediately I was on her, I saw Fang smirk out of the corner of my eye and then go back to fighting Sam. I straddled her and started to punch her in the nose, hearing it crack more than once. _

_ She finally got me off her, bringing up a clawed hand and dragging it down the side of my face, from beside my temple to beside my mouth. I felt hot blood gush out of it and gasped. Soon the pain was replaced by rage filled blood lust. I grabbed her wrist as she threw a punch and flipped her over and onto her back. I was still holding her wrist and pushed it up, making her shriek in pain as the threat of a dislocated shoulder became evident. _

_ She brought her leg up and kicked my shin, swiping my leg out from under me. I let go of her so I could catch myself and rolled to the side as I heard her raise her leg above my back. It came down right where I was before and I sprang up, rushing over to her and pushing her down. She hit her head on a sharp rock and I saw a trail of blood trickle down it. Her body went limp and her breathing slowed. _

_ I did a 360, checking on the rest of the Flock. Nudge was beating 5 erasers butts and my heart swelled. She was growing up, into a strong, butt kicking teenaged mutant girl. I looked over and saw Iggy helping Gazzy finish off an eraser, about 6 bodies surrounded them. Angel was making random erasers drop dead all over the place. She noticed me looking and looked over at me, smiling. There wasn't a single cut on her seeing as none of the erasers wanted to get too close, afraid that she would kill them in a heartbeat. Which she would, I thought making sure Angel couldn't read my mind. I looked over and saw Tigress teasing 5 erasers at once. They were dogs and she was a cat, they couldn't help but want to kill her. I started to worry until one took a swipe at her and she dodged it, grabbing him by the arm and digging her claws in, flipping him over on his back. She looked up at me and smiled also. I returned it and ducked down as an eraser tried to punch me. Big mistake. I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him to where he was in front of me. Cupping my hands, I slammed them over his ears busting his ear drums. He screamed and sank down onto his knees, and then, blacking out. _

_ I looked around for Fang and saw him fighting Sam. I heard him say, "Get over it, she's mine," a devilish grin playing across his face making him look like he was pure evil. He saw me watching and smiled at me. Sam noticed to and turned, throwing me a short wave. I scowled and flip him the birdy, watching as his face fell. Fang took his chance and kicked him in the spine from behind, knocking him off his feet. Omega was watching, an amused look on his face. Fang pinned Sam down, jamming his knees into Sam's legs to hold them down. His hands encircled Sam's throat, cutting off his oxygen. I saw his pupils grow big, he tried to struggle against Fang, wasting his precious air. _

_ Suddenly something covered my head from behind. I tried to scream out but heard Lissa snicker, putting her hand over my mouth and muffling my shouts. She picked me up and I squirmed, punching and kicking at her chest and stomach. It didn't faze her and she kept on walking. She dropped me into someone else's strong arms. They held me tight against their chest, constricting my breathing and keeping me still at the same time. Nonetheless I kept on struggling, fighting with every bit of energy in me and feeling an adrenalin rush mix with my blood lust, forming a _very_ deadly combination. _

_ I struggled until there was no energy left in me. Who ever it was that was holding me pressed me into their chest, holding me tighter. I realized we were flying and heard a chopper in the distance. Instinctively I started to struggle again, "Relax Max. No one will be able to touch you, well, except me and Sam." Omega. I could practically hear his smile. He then proceeded to hit me on top of my head and I blacked out. _

_End Dream._

I shot up in bed silently and looked around. Fang was still asleep which meant that I hadn't screamed out during my dream. Good, I don't want to wake anyone. I noticed that Fang still had the laptop sitting on his chest. I gently picked it up, making sure I didn't wake him. I leaned over him to set it on his nightstand. As I started to pull away he grabbed me by my waist, knocking me off balance. I landed on his chest and scowled, pushing myself back up.

He chuckled and grabbed me, once again knocking me off balance. He looked up at the clock and scowled. "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

When I didn't answer he knew that I had. "What was it about this time?" He asked, looking down at me. I looked away and recounted the whole dream to him. He nodded like he always does, pulling me close (like he always does). **_Max, these dreams are signs. Remember your last nightmare that came true?_** I nodded and Fang looked down at me. He knew I was talking to Jeb/ my voice so he didn't ask any questions. I went out onto the balcony, Fang following close behind.

A cold breeze ruffled my hair, making me shiver. Fang walked up behind me and rubbed my shoulders, warming me up. I smiled up at him and he smirked, picking me up and throwing me back onto the bed.

The laid down beside me. He started to trace circles on my back lightly, occasionally running his fingers down my wings. I drifted off to sleep almost immediately, not dreaming anything.

**Fangs POV:**

I fell asleep soon after Max, thinking about her dream. I woke up the nest morning and looked down at Max who was curled up in my arms. I felt her wake up but she didn't open her eyes. Instead she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. I smirked when 5 minutes later she sighed, getting up and saying "Morning Fang."

"Morning Max," I replied. She got her stuff for a shower and started to make her way to the bathroom. Suddenly her hands shot up to her head, dropping her stuff on the floor. She fell backwards and her head hit the bedpost before I could catch her. I dashed to her side and saw that it was only a minor scratch and didn't knock her out. She was curled up in a small ball and screamed out. No tremors or convulsions were going through her body, a good sign.

I picked her up and quickly laid her on the bed as the flock rushed in, having heard her scream. She cried out again, her body going rigged. "Nudge and Tigress go get some water and a wash cloth. Iggy go get her some food, Gazzy help Iggy. Angel stay here incase she passes out and I need you to read her mind," I ordered. Everyone nodded and rushed off to do their jobs, leaving Angel and me.

After crying out one more time she passed out. Her body going limp on the bed. I jumped into the bed beside her and pulled her onto my lap, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. "Angel can you read her mind?" I asked looking up at her.

She nodded and started to stare intently at Max. Her face grew into a look of confusion and I tensed up. "She's not having a nightmare," she said, till looking confused, "But she's put some kind of barrier up. I can't read her mind."

"But no one can do that. Not in their sleep," I said. She nodded, "Well, Max can."

I looked down at Max, sleeping peacefully. I was willing to bet anything that she didn't know that she was blocking Angel. About an hour later Max woke up. Nudge and Tigress had set the wet rag on her forehead after wiping the sweat off it. Iggy and Gazzy had placed 2 plates of breakfast down on the table and since Angel couldn't read Max's mind she left with them all.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, pulling the rag off her forehead and sitting up. She winced but showed no other sign of discomfort. "You had a brain attack and fell and hit your head on the bed post," I said as she examined a patch of blood coated hair, "It's not bad, just a scratch but it did bleed."

"No, really," she said playfully. "Oh, and you somehow were able to block out Angel when you passed out," I added, every note in my voice serious. She looked stunned, and it takes quite a bit to stun Max. "But… But no… But no one can do that," she stuttered. I shook my head and she looked up at me incredulously.

She got up after composing herself and grabbed her stuff to take a shower. I heard the shower turn on but she didn't bother to turn on the radio. I pulled the laptop off the nightstand beside me and opened it up, going to my blog.

There were 1,000,000 visitors and over 1,000 comments. I really didn't feel like checking either and just closed it, turning on the TV instead.


	60. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**A/N: OMG! You all couldn't possibly imagine how happy I am right now! I have reached 302 reviews! Yay! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed before and spcial thankz to Gina, Mandy, BookMadMe, littleface, plainlyironic, coffeelover, Fang-is-hot, stellergezeller, Brooke, dreamtofly, disneydork, God-of-goats-loves-books, IluvEmmetandFang, HermoineGranger, Arya Magefire, Miss.Bella.Marie.Cullen, Meepisms, FutureMrs.NickJonas, rainxface, and nerd4life fore constantly reviewing! But thanks to EVERYONE who has EVER reviewed!**

**Max's POV: Chapter 60**

After I got out of the shower I ate some breakfast with Fang and then said I was going to go to the grocery store. "Not alone you're not," said Fang.

"Fang I'll be fine," I argued, "Plus I need you to take care of the Flock."

"Iggy can do that," he said, blocking my path to the door. "Fang," I said, daring him to challenge me, "I'm going alone. It'll be safer that way anyway. 6 kids are easier to notice than one."

I pushed past him, grabbing the bank card on the counter on my way out. He sighed but didn't follow, staying in our room. I told the rest of the Flock that I was going shopping and that Fang was in charge. They nodded and then continued about their business, Gazzy planning a new bomb with Iggy, Angel and Tigress playing with Celeste, and Nudge went to take a shower.

I walked out of the hotel and down the street towards the shopping center. When I got there I went into Kroger, walking up and down the isles, grabbing anything that we could carry and that wouldn't rot. After I had about a cart full of food I walked up to the self scan machine and started to scan my items. Most of them were canned vegetables and fruit, a lot of water, and some protein energy bars in just about every flavor.

Once I was done paying I walked over to a small pastry shop and decided to surprise the Flock with a cake and some cookies. I bought 2 cakes, one yellow and one chocolate, with 3 dozen chocolate chip cookies. The smell was so sweet, I wanted to drink it all in. _If I ever get my own room in my own house again I want it to smell like this,_ I thought.

I looked around at all the other sweets after paying, wishing that I could buy them all. Sadly I couldn't, I was carrying almost more than I could handle already, and about to drop my precious cookies. I looked to my left and saw an alley. It was pretty dark and looked deserted so I walked into it, deciding to fly back.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, making me drop everything. They held me tight, throwing me down onto the ground. Someone walked out behind them, straddling me and pinning me down. I couldn't make out their faces just yet because my eyes hadn't adjusted to the sudden dark. "Hi Max." _Sam_. I started to struggle but he held me down tighter.

"Calm down Max." _Omega_. "What the hell do you 2 scumbags want?" I growled, putting every once of venom I could in that one sentence. "You," they said in unison.

I growled and kicked at Sam, only to have him pin me down harder, gravel cutting into my wings slightly. Omega smirked as Sam proceeded to unbutton my shirt. I scowled and started to struggle again. He got my shirt off and started to kiss me. I opened my mouth trying to breath. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I started to choke but he wouldn't let up. I was able to slip my hand out from under his and twisted it in his hair. He thought I was trying to pull him closer which is what I was going for, and started to let me breath. I pulled his head back and slipped out from under him, banging his head against the concrete. His forehead started to breath and Omega rushed up to me, pinning me against the building to my left.

Before he could do anything I kneed him in the groin, making him double over. I grabbed my shirt and the groceries in under 5 seconds, and was up in the air before they could catch me. I poured on the speed and accidently ended up passing the hotel. I slowed down and looked back in the direction I came from, they weren't following.

I looked down and realized I still didn't have my shirt on. I slipped my arms through it, shifting the groceries to my other arm and buttoned it up. I put on a fake smile and started to fly back to the hotel, landing in a tree instead of the alley. I shivered at the thought, I probably wouldn't land in an alley for awhile now.

When I got in I went up to mine and Fang's room, setting the groceries down on the table. Fang looked up at me and relaxed a bit. I smiled, hoping he wouldn't realize how strained it was. I walked out onto the balcony, leaning over the edge and looking down. I couldn't help but think about what had happened and cringed when Fang touched my arm.

"Max? What happened?" He asked, worry and concern evident in his voice. "Nothing," I lied. It came out sounding small and distant, like it wasn't me who was saying it. He looked at me worried, but walked off when I didn't say anything.

**Fangs POV:**

"Angel, what's up with Max?" I asked, walking into her room. She looked at me oddly and then closed her eyes, concentrating on Max as hard as she could. She gasped and her eyes shot open. She started to cry and got up, running up to me to give me a hug.

"Angel, what happened?" I asked. _They tried to rape her. Sam and Omega tried to rape her Fang,_ she sent to my head. I clutched the back of her shirt and pulled her closer to me, squeezing her in a big hug until she was ready to let go.

I walked back out on the balcony to Max. A single tear was rolling down her cheek and she wiped it away as soon as she heard me come out. I walked up beside her and asked, "Max why didn't you tell me?"

She started to cry, leaning over and burying her face in my shirt. I pulled her closer, "Shhh," I cooed, "It's gonna be alright." She nodded and said, "I didn't want you to go looking for them and get hurt."

I nodded and pulled her close again, rage bubbling up inside me. Next time I saw them I was going to rip their throats out and there is _nothing_ that will stop me. Max stopped crying after awhile and said, "I have a surprise for the flock," a small, weak, _forced_ smile on her face. I've never seen Max this hurt before. Those wieners really hurt her, even if she was able to get away before they could do any major damage.

She walked back into the room, with me following close behind. She walked over to the table and called the flock in, revealing 2 cakes and 3 dozen cookies. They all dug in, Angel sitting in Max's lap and wiping her tear streaked face, shoving a cookie into her mouth. Apparently she didn't tell the others because other wise they would have all hugged Max or would have been crying.

Max pulled Angel into a hug and I leaned over, feeding her a cookie.


	61. God doesn't like you

**A/N: heres da next chappie!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 61**

We finished off the cake and cookies in about 2 hours. I looked over and smirked when I saw that the Gasman had icing in his hair while Iggy, Nudge, and Tigress' faces were covered in it.

Angel was sitting on my lap still, looking around at the rest of the Flock. Angels face was completely clean, not a speck of icing or chocolate on her. The tear tracks that were on her face dried up about 2 minutes after she took her first bite of cookie that Fang had feed her.

Fang looked over at me and I forced a smile. His face stayed masklike as he watched me, his jaw muscles tensing. I looked away as Iggy started saying, "Well I'm stuffed, literally. I think I'mma take a nap." He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, Gazzy doing the same. "I think I will to," he said sleepily, trying to pick icing out of his hair. Angel giggled and jumped down from my lap, taking Tigress and Nudge by their hands and dragging them out of our room, immediately I blocked my thoughts.

Fang looked over at me as I stood up, clearing away the plates and boxes. He walked over to me and took them from my hands, dropping them in the trash can. When he came back over to me he pulled me into a hug.

My eyes started to water and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying. I hated crying, I was supposed to be invincible. I was Maximum Ride. I had to be strong for the Flock, but right now I felt as helpless as a bunny rabbit stuck in front of an eraser. The tears spilled over, falling over my nose and onto Fangs shirt. He hugged me tighter and we stayed like that for a couple minutes, him rubbing my wings.

Finally I stopped crying, wiping face off on my wrist. Fang's shirt was soaked from my tears. "Sorry Fang," I mumbled, looking up at him. He nodded and wiped a stray tear away from my cheek, making me shiver.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing. He followed and sat down beside me, wrapping me up in his arms. "Max," he said quietly, "What did they do to you?"

I looked up at him and debated on whether or not I should tell him. **_Max you can trust Fang,_** said Jeb in my head. _I know,_ I thought back, _I trust him with my life._

I started to tell him what had happened, forcing the tears down as I talked. By time I was finished he had a grim look on his face, every muscle in his body tensed. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, looking straight ahead at nothing. He was visibly restraining himself from flying out to find Omega and Sam to beat the crap out of them.

I felt something lift from my shoulders, pressure on my neck and back disappearing. "Fang," I said smiling up at him. He looked at me curiously which meant that he was about to keel over from shock. "Thank you," I finished. He looked at me questioningly, silently urging me to explain. "Well, since you talked to me about it I feel much better. Like a weight was lifted from my shoulders," I explained and smiled again, a true meaningful smile.

He smiled back and I automatically relaxed. Sometimes I liked this power he had over me (I will never admit that). I smirked and jumped up, pinning him down. I started to tickle him, knowing how much he hated that, and he growled and laughed at the same, who knew you could do that? I smirked and he smirked also, making me slightly confused.

I realized what he was going to do and jumped off him before he could grab me, but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the couch, pinning me down now. He held my wrists together and tickled me, sitting on my legs. I laughed so hard my ribs hurt and when I couldn't breathe anymore I gasped and he stopped, still pinning me down.

"Fang," I said suspiciously. He smirked and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Faaaang!" I whined, beating him on the back and kicking my legs. He chuckled and threw me down on the bed, laying down beside me. I totally forgot about the Omega/Sam incident and was feeling better than ever. I knew that Fang had made everything better and that I would be ready for them next time.

He leaned over and kissed me on the head. I scooted over to him and started fall asleep with him tracing circles on my _wings_ not my back. _Jeb, _I thought before dozing off. **_Yes Max._** _Thanks_, I thought. The voice had in a way helped me heal in record time might I add, now I was just out for revenge. **_No problem,_** he replied and I moved to where my head was tucked under Fangs chin and fell asleep.

**Fangs POV:**

I could tell Max had gotten over the _incident_, she was completely relaxed and snuggled up to me, her head tucked under my chin. I kept tracing circles on her wings, liking the way her soft feathers felt under my finger. They were silky smooth and soft as, well feathers.

She shifted and scooted closer to me, shivering. I pulled the blankets up and slipped out of the bed, going to clean up the kitchen. Once I was done I checked on Max, making sure she was still asleep. I walked over to the window and opened it up, flying through it slowly. I knew Max would freak if she woke up and I wasn't there, but I needed to think.

I flew around, looking for nothing in particular. All the lights down below were going out, dimming until they were dark. Street lights were left on and a few cars drove by, but not very many. I looked over and saw a little boy running around a deserted park, his mom sitting on a bench. She called out his name, Johnny I think. He looked up and ran over to her, getting picked up and swung sround. She placed him on her hip and started to walk away.

I flew down, towards the park, and landed near the swings. I hopped on one and started to swing slowly back and forth. I started to wonder where Sam and Omega were when I soon got my answer. "Well, look who's here," I heard Omega say. I shot up and jumped on him, pinning him down and looking up to see Sam take a step back. "Boys, God doesn't like you," I said, remembering the day we broke into the crack house.


	62. Sam Won't Bother Us Anymore

**A/N: Okie dokie! I made the stupid authors note chappie and actual chappie! YAY! Sorry it's so short though. I swear it's like 6 pages in the notebook I took camping with me...**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 62**

Sam jumped on me and I rolled off Omega, making Sam get off me. He jumped at me again as Omega stood back, watching the fight. Sam morphed into a full eraser, shaggy hair sprouting out all over his body, his nails and teeth growing longer. He lunged at me and I picked up a sharp rock, cutting him in the arm when he landed.

He screeched as blood trickled through his fur, matting it into small reddish brown clumps. I leapt at him, still holding the rock. He jumped out of the way, making me land on a stick, scratching me in the chest. I stood up, circling him like he was doing to me. I looked down for a second, examining the cut on my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt, I had taken it off after Max went to sleep seeing as it was soaked with her tears. There was a shallow cut that was barley even bleeding running from the middle of my chest to above my stomach.

Sam took that as his chance like I knew he would. He lunged at me, trying to knock the rock out of my hand. I dragged it across his wrist and then he flicked it out of my hands, making it skid across the mulch. I did a roundhouse kick into the side of his head He stumbled to the side, catching himself before he fell. I kicked him in the ribs, hearing a crunch. Man he was weak for an eraser.

Omega jumped on me, catching me off guard. Pinning me down he started to knee me in the gut. I was able to get my hand free and punched him in the nose, _hard_. I heard several small cracks and blood gushed out, covering my hand. I kicked him off me and got up, wiping his blood off on my jeans.

I turned back to Sam and saw Omega start to open his wings out of the corner of my eye. I did a spin kick and it landed on his left wings, breaking some of the bones in it. He shrieked and I kicked it again, the pain making him black out. Sam kicked me in the back, sending me sprawling. I jumped up and back as he lunged at me again, making him stumble forward. I did another roundhouse kick that caught him in the neck. I heard a crack and stepped back as he fell like a stone, his eyes starting to glaze over.

I looked over at Omega's body. He hadn't moved since I had knocked him out. His face was covered in blood from when I'd hit his nose, and his wing was bent at an awkward angle. Looking around the park I snapped out my wings, doing a running take off. I flew up in a straight line and turned, flying away from the 'mess' in the park.

**Max's POV:**

I woke up, turning on my side to look at Fang. He wasn't there. I started to freak out, looking around for him frantically. I shot out of bed, racing towards the door and out into the hallway. Opening the door to Iggy and Gazzy's room I peered inside. They were both asleep on their beds, their chests rising and falling as they breathed slowly. Next the girls room.

I opened their door and saw Tigress sharing a bed with Angel as usual, Celeste laying in between them. Nudge was on the other bed, sleeping peacefully and curled up in a small ball on her side. I sighed in huge relief . Closing their door I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling. I swung my laeg around in a high roundhouse kick, bringing my fists up incase who ever was behind me tried to punch me.

Fang chuckled and caught my ankle. I dropped my hands and pulled my leg down, rushing towards him once I caught my balance. I hugged him and he stiffened up, slowly wrapping his arms around me. "Where were you?" I growled, pulling away to look up at him. "Just out flying," he replied. I looked him over. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there was a thin, shallow scratch from the tip of chest to just above his stomach. He had a bruise on the side of his cheek, already fading away.

"Fang," I said looking back up at him, "What were you _really_ doing?"

He looked down at me, a do-you-really-want-to-know look on his face. I nodded and he said as casual as possible, " Well, Sam won't be bothering us anymore."

I gasped, "And Omega?" I asked. "He's going to be really sore in the morning," he was grinning now, looking down at me with his arms still sitting loosely around my waist.

"Fang, why'd you go looking for them? You could have been hurt!" I was on the verge of yelling, trying to keep my voice low but it was literally draining my energy from trying so hard. He took my hand, leading me back to our room so I wouldn't wake the Flock.

"I didn't go looking for them," he explained once we were back in our room, "I was just out flying and I landed in a park where they jumped me. It just so happens that I won."

I nodded, sitting down on the bed. He sat down beside me and I sighed. "Next time leave a note or something," I said, unable to keep my relief out of my voice. "You really scared me," I whispered, "You could have been hurt." I hated admitting that he worried me but he did. He almost scared me to death Pete's sake!

"Sorry," he said, smirking as always. He really enjoyed my discomfort too much.

Looking up at the clock I yawned. 12:04. He smiled, pushing me down and pulling the covers up over me. He started to trace circles on my wings lightly, making me shiver. I felt my eyes droop and decided at the last minute we would leave tomorrow, go to another hotel or something. **_Not a hotel Max_**, said Jeb.

I didn't argue. In fact I didn't respond at all. Instead I just closed my eyes and fell asleep with Fang still holding me.


	63. Let's Fly

**A/N: Okie dokie. here's chappie 63. And for those of you who didn't notice chappie 62 is a real chapter now and if you don't read it your gunna be confused.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 63**

When I woke up I turned on my side to make sure Fang was still there. He was sleeping, turned on his side and facing me. I slipped out of bed and went to check on the others, opening their doors quietly because they would still be sleeping. When I was sure everyone was ok I walked back into my room. Fang was still sleeping and I decided not to wake him since he was up late last night.

I popped some bread into the toaster after making my way into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and tapping my fingers impatiently, waiting for the toast to pop up. So I could eat it of course.

Once it was done I sat down at the table again, thinking about where we could go next. **_The Mountains_**, said Jeb in my head. _And where are those?_ I thought back. Of course he didn't respond.

Fang stirred. I looked over at him and saw that he was waking up. Getting out of bed he walked over to his backpack, puling a T-shirt out and slipping it on.

"Morning," I said, taking a bite of toast. "Morning," he replied, making some toast for his self. He sat down across from me, scooting his chair up to the table.

"Sleep ok?" I asked, looking over at him. His hair was getting longer. It was kind of shaggy, falling over his eyes. He needed to get it cut.

He shrugged, bringing me back from my thoughts, "You?"

I nodded and got up, walking towards the balcony after putting my plate in the sink. I opened the door and stepped out, leaving it open behind me as I did a quick 360. Yea I know I'm paranoid, but you would be to if you were me. Constantly fighting for your life with huge refrigerator sized were wolf things with wings.

I turned back around and walked to the edge, grabbing onto the railing as I looked down at the streets 10 stories below. Cars were rushing by as they headed to work, people walked along the side walk, pushing past each other and going into buildings. I saw a school bus rush by and immediately started thinking about our time with Anne. How Sam had looked so much like an eraser the day we left, and as it turns out I was right. He is- _was_ one.

I heard the door close behind as Fang walked out. He came to stand beside me, slipping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath as I said, We're leaving today." Glancing over at him, so close to my face, I heard him say, "Where to?"

"The mountains. We're going to the mountains." He stood up straight and I saw him nod. He turned me around to face him, pulling me closer by half an inch. He had a small smirk on his face, making me nervous. "Faaang," I said, trying to squeeze out of his arms. His smile grew. Scooping me up in his arms, pressing me tight to his chest so I couldn't get away or open my wings. I started to struggle, punching his chest. He climbed onto the railing, completely ignoring my cries of protest, and jumped. We fell about 2 feet before he snapped out his wings.

I crossed my arms and glared up at him. He was smiling and looked down at me, turning me around so that I was facing down. "Fang, the Flock will be waking up soon. They'll think something's happened to us," I reminded him.

He chuckled, adjusting me to where he was holding me bridal style. Turning around, he started heading back towards the hotel. It took about 2 minutes to get there seeing as he was flying really slow. I squirmed, looking up at him as he flashed me a smile. He really is enjoying this too much. When he landed I practically jumped out of his arms, opening the door and heading back inside.

Plopping myself down on the bed I grabbed Fang's laptop before he could get a hold of it. Opening it up I checked to see if I could access the internet from here (which I could). I went to Google and searched for a website where I could download music for free. When I finally found one I downloaded Natasha Beddignfield's: These Words, Unwritten, Lily Allen's: LDN, and Avril Lavigne's: Keep Holding On (mine and Fang's song : ).

Fang sat down next to me, trying to look over my shoulder. I closed the screen, blocking his view. I looked over at him as he raised his eyebrow, scooting over to where he wouldn't be able to see. I smirked and opened the laptop again.

When all the songs were finally downloaded I made a folder called _Max's Mix_ that I put the music in, closing the laptop and shutting it off. I set it on the nightstand beside me seeing as it was Fang's laptop and I was sitting on his side of the bed.

"What were you doing?" Fang asked, turning the TV on. "Nothing," I said, knowing he would look later. He glanced at me, smirking of course. I blushed, looking at the TV to see what he had turned on. He had turned the news on even though there wasn't anything of interest happening in the world that _normal_ people knew about. If you want some news read Fang's blog, but don't tell him I said that, he'll get a big head. I didn't care enough to change the channel so instead I got up and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Fang?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yea?" He replied. "Are the kids up?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and got up, following me to the door and out into the hallway.

I opened the girls door and walked in as Fang made his way down the hall towards he boy's room. I went to Nudge's bed first. "Nudge sweetie," I said, gently shaking her, "Time to get up."

"Mmmm," she moaned, turning over, "What Max?"  
"Another day, live it," I said, smirking down at her. She groaned again, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She always did hate it when I said that.

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her shower stuff and some clothes along the way. I walked over to Angel and Tigress' bed, stopping my hand in mid air as I was about to wake them so I could try something.

Letting my hand drop to my side I started to think, _Angel sweetie get up_. She stirred, turning over onto her side so that she was facing away from me, her back to Celeste. _ANGEL GET UP!_ I screamed in my mind. She bolted upright, waking Tigress up as she did. She glared at me, sleepiness making her face look more comical than angry. I started to smile as Tigress realized what had happened and started to laugh.

My neck hair prickled and the next thing I knew I was in Fang's arms, his strong hands holding me up and against his chest gently. I relaxed a bit, not knowing that I had tensed up, but I was still tense. Fang seemed to notice and smiled down at me, making me relax immediately. Angel giggled, most likely reading my thoughts, and I heard the shower turn on.

_Max Fang is thinking about how much he loves you,_ I heard Angel's 6 year old voice say in my head. So it was Fang's thoughts she was reading.

"I love you to," I whispered, looking up at Fang. He raised an eyebrow and started carrying me to our room. I gestured for the girls to follow and then told them to stop, confusing them. I remembered that Nudge was in the shower. _Don't worry Max, we'll come when she's out,_ Angel sent to my thought's before I could say anything. I nodded and she started to explain to Tigress what was going on.

Fang continued to carry me to our room. When we got in he walked into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed, turning back to the door to get Iggy and Gazzy.

As soon as the door closed behind him my head exploded in a pain so bad it was hard to move. I brought my hands up slowly, draining almost all the energy I had in me. I squeezed my head so my skull wouldn't split open, curling up into a tight ball and falling onto my side. I opened my mouth to scream out but my throat closed up, making it difficult to breath. Everything attacked my senses at once, smells, tastes, noise. Everything made my head hurt. The pain got so bad that I couldn't move any part of my body. It was like my entire body shut down on me.

I tried to call out for Fang again, but still couldn't speak. I could barley open my mouth and it was starting to become hard to breath. Images, noises, words, and silent clips like from old movies reeled through my mind, each bringing with it a new wave of pain that made me crumple. I felt like my brain was on fire and someone had just shot me in the head but I was still alive. No, it was worse. Nothing was as bad as this.

I squeezed my head harder so my brain wouldn't explode like one of Iggy's bombs. I tried to focus on some of the images and noises, watching them flash by, changing after only a few seconds. Ok, ummm, there's a building in the mountains. It had a black roof, the walls were solid concrete making it seem not-so-friendly. I searched for an address and found one right before the image changed. 4125 was the number on the building. I had no clue what the street was, or even the state and mountain range for that matter.

As soon as the image changed I gasped. The pain was so intense that I couldn't feel anything except, well, pain. I felt like I was falling and couldn't unfurl my wings. Like the Whitecoats had done everything they could ever think of to me at once and then fed me to an eraser. I tried to focus again and only saw a whitecoat turning a dial and then pressing a button beside it, grimacing as if he didn't want to. The director was behind him and saying something but all I heard was static. Lots and lots of static.

After that last clip a new wave of pain hit, threatening to make me black out. I gasped, finally able to move again, and struggled to keep consciousness. I didn't want to pass out. I knew I would eventually but I needed to at least hold out until Fang got here.

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to drift off to sleep. "Fang," I squeaked, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me. I started to repeat the address number in my head over and over again until I finally succumbed to darkness, all the pain fading away.

**Fangs POV:**

I walked into my room, the rest of the flock following behind me. I heard heavy jagged breaths coming from the bedroom and rushed in. Max was passed out on the bed, curled up in a ball on her side, her head placed in her hands. I rushed over to her, telling Nudge and Tigress to go get a wet rag. Iggy and Gazzy immediately went off to make her some food.

"Angel," I said looking over at her, "Can you read her thoughts?"

She looked like she was thinking it over and then shook her head no. "Her barrier is up," she whispered, still looking at Max. I nodded and she got up, heading into the kitchen to help Iggy and Gazzy.

Max stirred and tried to sit up. Pushing her down by her shoulders I said, " Max, rest." She groaned, opening her eyes to look up at me. "4125," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, making sure that she couldn't tell I was confused. "4125. The number part of the next schools address is 4125," she explained. I nodded as she tried to sit up again, falling back down onto the bed.

Tigress and Nudge walked in, placing the wet rag on Max's forehead. They sat down on the couch and started to talk quietly, stopping every once in a while to glance at Max. She had a dazed look on her face. I knew she was talking to her voice, or more specifically Jeb, so I sat there quietly and held her close to my side.

After awhile she looked up at me, "Rocky Mountains. We're going to the Rocky Mountains." I just glanced at her, already knowing that we were heading for the mountains. Nudge and Tigress didn't know though so they just stared at her in astonishment.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel walked in, each carrying 2 plates piled high with food. Angel giggled, having read everyone's minds and immediately knowing what was going on. "What's wrong?" Iggy asked, "No's moving or talking."

"We're goin' to the mountains Ig," Max explained bluntly, once again trying to use the distraction as a chance to get up, and once again having me push her back down.

"That's so cool!" Gazzy exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"No it's not! There'll be wolves or something that wants to eat us! And it'll be _reeeaaaly_ cold! Like, we could get frost bite! And then what if the eraser's found us? We would be so high up we couldn't fly much higher! And the-" Tigress put a hand over Nudge's mouth smirking. Nudge mumbled a muffled 'sorry' through her fingers. Tigress let go of her and she kept quiet, looking at Max expectantly.

"We won't get frost bite or eaten," Max assured her, "We're not even going that high into the mountains any way."

I finally let Max sit up. She scooted over beside me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me slowly. "First we need to find a library or internet café," she said looking up at me. I nodded and moved so she could get up.

Standing up, Max winced and supported herself by leaning on my shoulder, her hand resting on it as she shifted some of her weight onto me. "Ok guys," she said, defiance and strength ringing through her voice like normal, "Let's fly."


	64. Poke

**A/N: Okie dokie. here's chappie 64. :**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 64**

"Max," Fang growled, "You can barley walk, let alone fly!"

I glared at him and took my hand off his shoulder, taking a small step forward. I took a bigger one, immediately falling on my butt. "Crap," I muttered. Fang smirked down at me, bending down to help me up. He grabbed my arm with one hand, sliding the other around my waist and pulling me up until I was laying in his arms.

"Faaang," I whined (I've been doing that a lot lately), "My legs have nothing to do with my wings. Just because I can't walk it doesn't mean that I can't fly. Let me fly!"

Iggy smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him, making Gazzy laugh. "Max is sticking her tongue out at you Iggy," Gazzy said, still giggling.

Iggy stuck his tongue out back, making me smirk as he looked in my general direction. My smirk soon changed to a scowl as Fang kept pulling me up, into his arms again after I had slipped out. He ignored my struggles and pulled me back into his arms and holding me against his chest with a strong but gentle grip. My shoulder was pressed against his chest and his musky sweet smell engulfed me, heightening all my senses. I started to relax out of instinct, my body telling me that I was safe and content but my mind telling me I wanted to fly.

When he finally got me back into his arms I sighed. Trying to beat up Fang was hard work and could really wear a girl out. Don't tell him I said that either or else I would _never_ hear the end of it. Plus I could beat him up if I wanted any way, I just didn't want to at the moment.

He walked out onto the balcony, rubbing my shoulder lightly with his thumb. He let the Flock take off first. Nudge opened her mocha colored wings. Spreading them out slowly as we backed up, giving her room to take off. Next went Angel, followed by Gazzy and then Iggy. Once the rest of the Flock was in the air Fang looked down at me, easing his beautiful raven black wings out to their full 14 foot wing span. The sun glinted off them, giving them a purplish glow from the tips of his wings and along the edge. He smiled down at me, noticing me looking at them, and took off.

When we reached the rest of the Flock we set off towards the town, looking below us for a library. When we finally found one we landed in a tree in front of it, making sure no one was around. Fang perched on a thick branch, still cradling me in his arms. After the rest of the Flock climbed down quickly, hopping from branch to branch like they were part squirrel instead of bird.

Fang slowly let me out of his arms, setting me down on a branch across from him. He motioned for me to go down first and I sighed, not in the mood to fight. He followed after me, keeping close above me in case I fell I guess.

When we got down we started walking towards the front doors, pushing them open and walking inside. I went up to the front desk, eyeing the lady behind it. She didn't look like she could be an eraser. In fact she was quite scrawny. She had wispy red hair that framed her tortoise shell glasses. She was thin and was leaning over a little note book she was writing in.

She looked up and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yea, where are the computers?" I asked, watching Fang do a quick 360 out of the corner of my eye. He glanced at ma and nodded slightly. The librarian simply pointed to our left and went back to writing in her note book. We walked down to the computers, Nudge sitting down at one and Fang at another. Angel and Gazzy ran off to find the kids section while Iggy went to flirt with some girl standing by the science fiction section. I smiled as I sat down across from Fang.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me, I smiled back and blushed as his smile grew. I looked back down and clicked on the internet icon, opening the library's homepage, (which was Google by the way). I went to Fang's blog just to see how it was coming along. I stifled a gasp. He had 38,000,000 hits so far today and over 1,000,000 messages waiting for him to answer.

I looked up at Fang and saw him watching me. I felt my cheeks grow slightly hotter and looked down, getting ready to switch the web page when I saw a drawing. I looked at it and realized it was a picture of me and Fang kissing in the air. And Nudge drew it! "Nudge," I growled in a dangerous voice.

She looked up at me, fear evident in her eyes, "Yes M- Max?" She stuttered.

"Did you put this drawing up?" I asked. She immediately knew what I was talking about and bolted from her seat, heading to the kids section of the library. I raced after her, barley catching Fang's momentarily bewildered expression.

**Fangs POV:**

Max raced after Nudge and I put my mask back on, making sure that you could no longer tell how surprised I was. I got up and walked over to the computer Max was on. There was a picture of me and her kissing drawn by Nudge. I smirked, remembering when that had happened.

_Flash Back: _

_"You're it!" She shouted, poking me in the chest and flying away as fast as she could without using super speed. I rushed after her, reaching my hand out to touch her leg. She put on a sudden burst of speed and flew just out of my reach. I chased her through the sky and past the other Flock members. her breathing was starting to get heavy and the Flock was watching us and laughing, glad we're a source of entertainment (note the sarcasm). _

_Finally she had to stop, her breaths getting short. I crashed into her, grabbing her waist and swinging myself around so I wouldn't hurt her. She gasped when I pulled her close to me. She brought her wings in and I felt them press up against my chest as we crashed into some trees. I brought my wings in to, snapping them back out once we got under the trees and away from the harmful braches. _

_She laughed and looked up at me as I was watching her, a slight smile on my face. We flew close to the ground, just like she had taught me, her shirt brushing against the ground. I slowly turned her around, gently sliding my hands around so they stayed on her waist. I looked into her gorgeous light brown colored eyes, she melted in my arms as I smiled. _

_She was able to manage a smile back, trying to keep herself from shivering as my hand moved up her back, pulling her closer to me. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly. She couldn't help it anymore and shivered an small, almost undetectable shiver but I had felt it. I smiled against her lips and I brushed my tongue along her lower lip. She opened it ever so slightly and immediately our kiss deepened. _

_I kept flying as we kissed, swerving past trees and avoiding large rocks. I started to trace hard, deep circles into her back and everything around us went hazy. If I opened my eyes I only saw Max, I couldn't hear anything but Max's breath, and couldn't feel anything except her touch. I was oblivious to everything else around me. It was like the world blinked out and only me and Max were left. _

_ End Flash Back._

Max came back and sat down in her seat, with me still behind it. "Max, what did you do to Nudge?" I asked, noticing the evil grin playing across her features. I smirked as she said, "Well, let's just say she's going to have a _really_ big headache when Angel gets done with her."

I went back to my own seat and Googled the distance between here and the Rocky Mountains. I couldn't find the distance but I did find out we would need to go North East, towards California. I looked up at Max and told her what I had found out. She nodded and went to go get the others.

I smirked as she had to practically pull Iggy away from the girl he was flirting with, her face down casted as Max tugged on his arm. Iggy came over, grumbling something about Max being too pushy. Max went to the kids section and soon Gazzy and Angel came out followed by an annoyed looking Nudge. Max was behind her, looking very pleased with her self.

I got up and followed the flock out the door, heading towards Max so I could carry her. She noticed and shot into the air, the flock close behind. God she was so stubborn some times. I sighed and flew up next to her so I could catch her if she fell. "Fang, you need to give me more credit then this. I have been looking over this flock for what? 4 years now?" She teased.

"And look how we've turned out," I said, glancing over at her and smiling. She was about to argue until she caught my smile, shutting her own mouth and smiling back. I flew above her and reached down to poke her back. I knew it would annoy her and grinned when she suddenly said, "Hey!" And looking over her shoulder at me. She reached up and poked me in the chest, flying up so she was beside me.


	65. Max What Happened?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post tonight. It's like 1 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Hope you like this chappie.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 65**

I walked out of the library and saw Fang comes towards me, ready to pick me up again. I jumped up and unfurled my wings, looking down at the Flock who were following close behind. Fang sighed and opened his own wings, flying up next to me.

He flew close to me, tense so he could catch me if I fell. "Fang," I said teasingly, "You need to give me more credit than this. I've been looking over the Flock for what? 4 years now?"

"And look how we've turned out," he noted mockingly. I scowled and turned towards him, about to make a very sarcastic and snide comment that I'll just let you imagine. When I looked over at him and saw him smiling I shut my mouth, smiling back.

I shifted my weight, noticing Angel waving me down and flew down beside her. "Max?" She asked, looking over at me with her pale blue eyes.

"Yea sweetie?" I said flying a little closer after noticing her voice was low.

"Do you love Fang?" I stared at her in disbelief. She has been reading my mind every day for the past 4 years and knew that I loved Fang even before I did! So why was she asking this now?

"Of course honey," I said, still looking confused I'm sure, "I love all of you."

"Not like that Max," she said, smiling knowingly at me, "I mean do you _love_ Fang?"

I blushed (god I hate that!) and said yes in my mind, making her grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you both have doubts if the other truly loves you. And, by the way, Fang loves you more than anything else in this world," I looked at her surprised and blushed deeply, "And the Flock is a close 2nd." I blushed again and nodded curtly, flying back up to Fang and trying to conceal my flushed face.

"What's up?" He asked, obviously noticing.

"Nothing," I lied, glancing over at him. He was smirking again so I punched him in the arm lightly. "Sure," he said mockingly, "You keep telling your self that."

I looked over at him again, studying his features. The faint glow of the dying sun light bounced off his wings, making them look deep shades of black and blue. His hair fell in front of his eyes at a perfect angle that complimented his perfect face. His mouth opened slightly as he stifled a yawn. He looked over at me, his chocolaty brown eyes locking with mine. I remembered what Angel had said to me and realized it was true. I did have my doubts, but I didn't any more.

"Fang," I whispered, looking down at Angel briefly, "You know…" I trailed off, embarrassed at how ridiculous I would probably sound to him.

He looked over at me, "I know what?" Out of my peripheral I saw him smirking. That boy enjoys my discomfort a little _too_ much. "You know," I began again, looking him square in the eyes, "that I love you right?"

He looked at me, shocked for a split second, but his expression soon became one of relief. "I love you to Max," he said. I could tell he meant it. I could tell that he truly love me and that I felt the same for him.

He reached over and took my hand, sending a small shock up my arm and butterflies in my stomach. I smiled and flew as close to him as I could without having to tuck my wings in a bit. He smiled back and I looked down at Angel for a second. Uh-oh. She had a wickedly evil grin on her face as she looked over at Fang. "Fang, block your mind," I said quickly, not taking my eyes off Angel.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." He nodded but it was too late. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. Then he just stopped. He looked over at me, reaching over and taking my face in his hands and kissed me. My mind went into overdrive and then shut down completely. My lips moved against his, making me shiver as he ran his fingers up and down my back and in between my wings. Ok, Angel was defiantly _not_ doing this.

I pulled away, breathing heavily as I caught my breath. Looking down I noticed only Angel and Nudge were watching us. Tigress was asleep in the arms of a totally oblivious Iggy. Gazzy was talking with Iggy quietly, looking over at Tigress every once in a while to make sure they weren't waking her up. Nudge and Angel were smiling up at us and looked away, grinning wildly at each other.

I looked back at Fang and saw him watching me, making my cheeks grow hot. His breathing was already normal again and he was looking at me strangely, his eyes half mast but still intent. His jaw muscles were slightly tensed, but still loose at the same time. "What's wrong?" I ask, worried that he regretted kissing me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said. He pulled me closer to him and I eased my wings in, snuggling up against his chest as he held me. I sighed in contentment and leaned up, pressing my lips against his, feeling him smile against my mouth.

**Fangs POV:**

After a minute or 2 I pulled away. Max gasped, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly her body contracted and she pulled herself into a tight ball and clutched my arm, pulling her wings in tight and making sure I wasn't touching them as much as possible. "Fang let me go," she whispered. Her voice was strained and every muscle in her body was tense.

"Max what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her closer to me instead of letting her go. She squeaked slightly and pulled her wings in tighter. "I don't know," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek slowly.

She gasped and her muscles loosened, laying her self back down into my arms. She was still holding onto my arm and leaned in, resting her head on my chest. Beads of sweat were on her forehead, glistening in the setting sunlight. "Max was that a brain attack?" I asked, worry crossing my voice.

"No," she said, shaking her head against my chest.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. My wings just started to hurt really bad." She reached back to touch her wings and winced, trying not to reveal any signs of pain or weakness. She was so strong it was amazing. I may be stronger through strength, but she was still stronger than me by far. She was a mother figure, a girlfriend, a mutant, someone to turn to and count on, the person everyone knew would protect them no matter what, and the perfect leader. When the flock had split up I hadn't realized just how hard her job was. She was so good at the little things like hugs and putting band aids on cuts. She knew when to comfort and when to assure, and she also knew that the little ones looked up to her. She was really the only one willing to be leader. She cared so much for the flock that she would give her life for every single one of us. And I would give mine fore hers.

I looked down and saw a small clearing. "Land down there guys," I said, motioning to the clearing with my head since I was holding Max. They nodded and we went down to land.


	66. Fangs Changed

**A/N: Gosh this chapter is the shortest I've ever written and I purley hate and love myself because it's so short. But I couldn't resist leaving you with a cliffy that you're going to hate me for when it's cleared up. evil grin and maniacle laugh and just to spite you since I'm feeling _really_ evil today the next chapter won't be posted till tomorrow. MWAHAHAHA!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 66**

I staggered out of Fangs arms because he had been holding me so tightly, suddenly letting me go. He snickered and helped me straighten myself. I was still a little woozy from what had happened. What did happen? All I knew was my wings suddenly started to hurt like they were bursting into flames, the pain starting from the inside and surging upward.

I hadn't realized that I was staring off into space while I was thinking, but Fang did. He tapped me on my shoulder lightly, making me jump from the sudden touch. "You ok?" Was all he asked.

I nodded and looked at the small Fire Iggy had taught Angel to make. She was bouncing up and down, occasionally rocking on her heels, and squealing with delight. She was so proud of herself. I smiled at her and her grin grew even more if that's possible. She sat down beside me and I noticed the light rings under her eyes. "Guys get some sleep. I can take watch," I said looking at her. She nodded and stood up, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge doing the same. I noticed they didn't eat dinner yet and was about to say something when Angel cut me off, "We ate before we left the library. They had a snack machine and I asked the guy loading it to give us a bunch of stuff."

I had a feeling she was using the word _ask_ loosely but decided to drop it, letting her go to bed after she smirked at me, heading off towards Nudge and Tigress. Fang looked over at me and shrugged, glancing back at Angel. I smiled and felt myself relax as soon as he returned it. I moved closer to th fire, the cold wind nipping at my cheeks and nose. I wasn't in the mood to be cold today, it just made my wings sore which I've had enough of.

Fang got up and sat down beside me, draping his arm around my shoulders and rubbing my wing casually. I shivered and looked over at him, surprised by the unexpected gesture. I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged again, a smile spreading across his face. **_He's changed a lot since you all have gotten together Max,_** Jeb explained. I nodded subconsciously and Fang looked puzzled, but only very briefly. "Voice explaining some helpful details," I said and he looked surprised. Usually I complained about the Jeb being in my head 24/7 and then disappearing when I actually needed him, but what he had told me was actually helpful in my opinion.

"And that is?" He pressed, obviously curious. I smiled mysteriously and turned back to the fire. He kept staring at me, his face unreadable. "What?" I asked playfully, glancing back over at him. He smiled himself and also turned back to the fire, completely ignoring my question. I looked down, putting resting my arms on my knees which were pulled up to my chest, and resting my head on them. I saw Fang glance at me out of my peripheral and quickly looking away when he noticed me watching.

I sighed, the awkward silence getting on my nerves. Standing up I walked over to him and plopped down in his lap, catching him off guard. A startled look washed over his face, leaving as quickly as it came. "What's wrong?" I asked before he could say or do anything.

He looked at me intently then, like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me. "I was just thinking," he said, still watching me, "about what happened."

I didn't need him to explain for me to know what he meant. I nodded and placed my hands on the ground, starting to push myself up and out of his lap. He grabbed my waist and sat me back down, smirking as I tensed from the shock. I looked up at him, kind of confused and he laughed quietly, pulling me down to where my head was resting on his chest. It felt so normal, like it fit there perfectly. I knew it only felt that way because I was used to it. Used to him resting his chin on my head and kissing my hair as I leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. But I didn't care, it was nice.

He started to trace circles on my back, occasionally brushing his fingers along the edge of my wings. He did it lighter than usual though, meant only to calm me down. Good, I wasn't ready to go to sleep. I sighed contentedly and looked around at the trees, scanning them for any signs of life. I stiffened when some under brush rustled slightly. Fang stiffened to, putting a protective arm around me that I tried to break so I could go investigate. He held me there, his eyes still watching the exact spot that moved.


	67. Magnificent Prank I Want In On

**A/N: sorry this chappie is so short and that it took so long. I had stupid art homework.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 67**

I put a protective arm over Max, staring at the spot where the rustling came from. She tried to stand up but I held her there. The next thing I knew Max started to freak out, "Where's Iggy!"

"Right here," came Iggy's voice from the bushes in a duh tone. He stepped out of the bushes and Max relaxed a bit, but not much. Once Max tenses up she usually stays tense, unless I have anything to do about it.

I started to rub trace the feathers on her wings lightly, liking the way the silky soft feathers felt under my fingers. She shivered slightly, her muscles slowly un-tensing. I smirked and she whacked me in the ear before asking, "Iggy where were you?"

"I went to the bathroom. Why?"

"Because you scared the crap out of me that's why. Next time tell me or Fang, or one of the other Flock members where you go," she was getting angry, I could tell. She quickly pressed it down, trying to keep from yelling, and watched as Iggy shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Max sighed and Iggy laid back down, smirking when he heard her. I laughed and pressed Max closer to me. She resisted, trying to push herself out of my lap. I loosened my grip and let her go, trying to hide my disappointment. She noticed and held a finger up, telling me to wait as she snuck up on Iggy.

"Max don't even think about it," he said, not even moving. Max smirked and picked up a stick in front of her, bending over to poke him. She laughed and ran away as Iggy shot up to chase her.

I started to laugh and the rest of the flock woke up, looking at me like I was crazy until they heard Max scream as Iggy pounced on her, pinning her down to the ground. By now everyone was laughing hysterically, trying to keep ourselves upright as Iggy pinned down a thrashing Max. "I told you not to poke me," Iggy said. Max stopped struggling and smirked. "No, technically you said, and I quote, 'Max don't even think about it.'"

She smiled innocently, causing a new round of hysterics. Iggy picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Max screamed, not in a panicky way, but more in an irritated way. Iggy unfurled his wings and Max shouted my name, giving me a look that said you-better-stop-him-if-you-want-to-keep-your-life. I sighed and walked over, taking Max out of Iggy's hands easily even though he was holding onto her tightly. He tried to pick her up again but I just sat down, pulling her into my lap and forcing her to stay there. "Now Iggy, to be fair, you can poke Max back," she looked up at me incredulously and Iggy picked up the same stick she used to poke him, a mischievous smirk dancing across his face.

As he walked up to Max stuck her tongue out at him and started to struggle again. Iggy poked her in the ribs with the stick and she stuck her tongue out again. He kept poking her until finally I said, "you know Ig, since you poked her more than once it would only be fair if I let her poke you again."

He stopped, tightening his grip on the stick as he backed away. Max smirked and looked up at me expectantly. "On the other hand I think I like you right where you are," I said smirking down at her. She scowled and crossed her arms, looking into the fire.

**Max's POV:**

I knew that I couldn't get away from Fang even if I wanted to, so instead I crossed my arms huffily and stared into the fire, ignoring Iggy's laughing as he laid back down. The rest of the Flock had went back to sleep once Fang plopped me down into his lap, thinking that the hilarious moment was over. No such luck. Oh, and please note the sarcasm will ya?

Fan laughed quietly and nuzzled my neck. I still couldn't move away because he was holding me so tightly but frankly, I didn't want to. It felt nice to know I was loved. I mean of course I knew the Flock loved me, but as a mother and a sister, not as a girlfriend and best friend.

Angel looked up and I almost jumped, I thought she was sleeping… _We love you Max,_ she sent to my head. _I know sweetie,_ I thought back. _But you're right, not in the way Fang does,_ she thought and then giggled. Fang gave her a confused look and then turned it on me. I smirked and looked back into the fire.

"What's with your no answers act today?" He asked, sounding a tad bit amused. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. I honestly tried to hide my own amusement but I'm not as good at that as Fang is.

He smirked and pulled me closer to him. I started to feel tired and looked up at Fang. "Go to bed," he said, loosening his grip on me. I started to argue when Iggy got up and walked over to the fire. I stared at him in astonishment. What is with everyone pretending to be asleep today?

"I'll take watch," he said.

"I… But… You?" I stuttered, making him laugh. Fang chuckled and picked me up, carrying me over by Nudge and Tigress. He laid me down and started to walk back towards Iggy, sitting down beside him and conversing quiet enough that I couldn't hear them. I stared at him for a moment, surprised. When I finally collected my self I tried to get to sleep, having a hard time since I couldn't hear Fang's heart beat, feel his breath on my neck as his chest rise and fell with each one. I had grown so used to him holding me protectively while I slept it felt odd for him not to. I knew I would have to learn how to sleep alone again but I didn't _want_ to, and that made it harder. I turned away from him and Iggy, putting my back to the fire. Sure I was cold but at least it helped me get to sleep.

I woke up in the morning from my deep dreamless restless sleep, to find Fang and Iggy still talking. I knew they hadn't realized I was awake yet so I slowly inched my way near them, keeping to the ground and only moving when one of the other Flock members moved or turned, masking the noise I was making. Finally I was close to enough to hear what they were saying and started to listen in.

"Iggy you can't do that to Max," Fang whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why not? It would be fun."

"Because Max would kill you." Fang was now literally trying to control his laughter.

"No she wouldn't, plus she might find it funny to."

"Yea like Max would find that kind of prank funny," Fang said while rolling his eyes, "Plus Angel and Nudge would kill you to."

"So. Come on! Let's get Gazzy and do it! We'll get them back for the prank they pulled on us!"

Fang looked like he was considering it. Finally he sighed and said, "What the heck. But if the girls get mad I'm totally blaming you."

Iggy punched a fist in the air and I silently stood up, walking behind Fang and tapping him on the back. I shot up and started to bring his leg up in a kick until he saw it was me. I hadn't even flinched. He sighed in relief and sat back down. I plopped myself into his lap and he stiffened, not expecting me to do that. Well he better get used to it because that's what I'm gonna start doing when I want answers!

"So," I said casually looking up at Fang as he relaxed a bit, "What's this magnificent prank that will make me want to kill you?"

"Umm…" Iggy said, looking in my direction uncomfortably, "Who said there was any prank?"

"You did. When I was laying behind you and listening. And truly I'm curious as to what your going to try and pull, and if it's not to bad I want in on it."


	68. Numbness

**A/N: This chapter is really long and has like, 6 POVs in it. lol. Oh and one twist is forming and there are 3 more to come. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ok, you all seriosly need help. Some one asked to buy this story even though I only own the plot! lol, just kidding. But seriously get some help, I don't own Maximum Ride. Just Tigress.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 68**

"No," I said glaring at Fang and Iggy.

"But Max-"

"No Iggy. They're all young, that would just scare the crap out of them. They wouldn't be mad or anything and I bet Angel and Tigress would resort to tears while Nudge tried to fight them back. So no," I repeated. Geeze, how could he plan to do that to little kids?

"Max-"

"Fang I said no."

"Please-"

"No Iggy. It's out of the question and is no longer up for discussion."

I'm sure you all are wondering what this magnificent prank is. Well Iggy wanted to make it look like me or Fang got caught by erasers and that he or Gazzy were dead. The ones that were left would pretend to be knocked out and we would do all this while the girls were washing up. We would make the camp look ransacked and trust me it _would_ have worked had I not said no.

"Why not?"

"I already told you," I said, starting to get annoyed. "Iggy just let it drop, you're not going to get your way," Fang said, backing me up. Iggy's face fell and I snickered. He really needs to get over this whole mischievous, not listening to me business.

He crossed his arms and turned back to the fire. Fang sighed and stood up, walking over to where he had laid me down earlier and motioning with his hand for me to follow. I complied, sitting down beside him as he reached up and took my face in both of his hands. I felt my cheeks grow hot and he smirked, leaning down and brushing his lips lightly against mine and pulling away, still staring into my eyes. I grew self conscious and wanted more than anything to pull away. I wanted him to kiss me again but couldn't break the hold he had on me, his eyes looking past everything in me, like he could see exactly what I was feeling. What I was thinking. And at the moment, I was positive he could.

Finally he looked away, pulling me into his arms as the warmth radiating off him engulfed me. I sighed in contentment and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke abruptly, hearing a slight huffing noise along with a low, almost silent humming. Immediately me and Fang looked up, and sure enough, there were a bunch of erasers heading towards us. We were way out numbered and the Flock was exhausted, they wouldn't be able to handle a fight this big. "Fang grab Tigress! Everyone else U and A!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everyone sprung up, Tigress clutching Fangs shirt helplessly. We all shot into the air onlt to me bombarded by a wave of erasers. They surrounded us and I knew we had to fight. "Crap," Fang muttered. He looked around for somewhere to put Tigress without actually putting her on the ground because, frankly, she would be doomed there.

"I'll take her!" Gazzy piped up and I looked at him uneasily. "Could you hold her?" Fang asked.

He nodded his head vigorously. Fang handed Tigress over to him, prying her fingers gently from his shirt. Gazzy held her bridal style and she was exactly his height. She looked up at him, fear and defiance flaming in her eyes. He smiled down sweetly at her and flew over to Angel. I guess she said she would protect them by randomly making erasers drop dead or out of the sky every where because that was exactly what she was doing. Tigress still looked frightened though so to cheer her up she made some erasers act clumsy and accidently beat each other up like in those old black and white movies, making her laugh.

Iggy had already flown up and was dropping bombs on the erasers surrounding us. I still couldn't make out how many there were, defiantly to many for us. Fang was watching me as he easily beat the crap out of the erasers that were surrounding him in waves, making me cringe. In the split second he looked away I felt pain crash down on me, spreading through out my body I couldn't through out my body. It all happened so fast I couldn't tell where it came from. I dropped out of the sky like a rock, unable to scream or move, or even pull my wings in. Tears welled up in my eyes as I felt like my wings were being ripped from my back, blood slowly running down my back. I closed my eyes and felt someone's arms wrap around me, pressing me against their chest. It felt like Fang's arms but… But it was a girl. I could tell because I was pressed up against her chest, so close I could feel it rise and fall with every breath. I struggled to open my eyes but couldn't, only squinting harder with pain as she pressed harder, making it clear she was here to hurt me and not help me.

I tried to scream again, only to be hit over the head so hard I immediately blacked out.

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes. I knew I was at a school. I could smell the sterilizer they used, the antiseptics and even a strong smell of anesthetics. It all overwhelmed me when suddenly I heard someone talking about me. It sounded close, like they were in the room. "Her wings were practically ripped out of her back! We can't go any higher than 60° any more! Even then she has trouble pulling her wings in! 80 is just too high!"

Who ever was talking was _really_ mad. Wait, what was this about _degrees_? What were they doing to- I suddenly realized what they were talking about. They had given me one of their freakish versions of brain attacks but only worse and apparently, I didn't react the way they would've liked.

I finally opened my eyes and immediately surged upwards, pressing against my restraints. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the other one, the one who wasn't angry, "We killed your _Flock_ and if you don't cooperate you'll be next."

"Yea and I'm the Easter bunny," I snarled and surged upwards again.

"No really," said the one who was angry earlier, "They're getting ready to dump their corpses now." He nodded to his companion and he unstrapped me after injecting something into me. I felt numb until he strapped me in a metal wheel chair made of titanium.

He wheeled me out of the room, taking me down a winding set of hallways as the numbness quickly wore off and I could move again. Finally he took me into a small room that smelled terrible. I looked around and saw 5 bodies laying in the middle of the room, some erasers standing against the walls. I gasped and the whitecoat unstrapped me. I rushed towards the shapes, silent sobs racking my body. I recognized Fang's perfect face, Nudge's tangled hair, Angels angelic features, Iggy's sightless blue eyes, and Gazzy's blonde cowlick. I leaned over them, feeling each for a pulse and pressing my body against their cold lifeless ones when I couldn't find one. The whitecoat tried to pull me away but I just pushed him off as hard as I could. He flew backwards into the wall and I heard a low moan. Immediately the erasers sprung to action, jumping on me and pulling me away effortlessly.

They took me to a small concrete room, throwing me on a bed in the corner. I just laid there, feeling my body and emotions go numb even though they hadn't injected anything in me, until finally I couldn't feel anything. No pain, fear, or sadness. I couldn't feel the strong desire that was tugging at my heart for them to be alive. I knew I should feel something but I couldn't. I had felt my self die on the inside right beside them. I was hollow and it scared me. It scared me that I didn't care anymore.

I must have drifted off to sleep and woke up screaming. I had dreamed that I had watched the Flock die in my arms and there was nothing I could do. A hole ripped open in my heart and the numbness was gone. I screeched out as agony hit me in strong waves, literally causing a pain in my chest and stomach. I lurched upwards and clutched at my chest, trying to make sure I was still whole. I could feel my world, no myself crumbling to pieces. I curled up in a small ball, trying to hold myself together. I tried to find my numbness again, and once I did I became devoid of life.

A whitecoat walked in and set a plate of food down beside the bed. I didn't even look up, instead staring at the ceiling, unthinking. He looked startled and looked like he was about to try and comfort me, but he thought better of it and just left.

Soon after another whitecoat came in and took me to the treadmill, making me run. I did, lasting well over 9 hours on it since I couldn't feel a thing, not even the hot wires they put on my feet or the shocks they sent through me from the shock patch on my back. When they finally let me off I didn't even take a drink of water, I just followed them soundlessly through the hallways back to my room where I laid down.

I didn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling for 8 hours, waiting for them to come and get me for more tests. They did, like I knew they would, taking me back to the treadmill and again making me run for 9 hours. Afterwards they stuck some tubes in me, not even bothering to strap me down. Hooking me up to some heart monitors they commented on how abnormally slow my heart beat was, injecting adrenaline into while they tried to get it to speed up. Adrenaline is supposed to hurt like hell when it's injected into you, but they did it numerous times to me and the worst I felt was a slight tingling feeling, reminding me of the way Fangs lips had brushed against mine that last day long ago. The day before I died. He died. The Flock died. When all that I had to live for died.

I pushed these thoughts out of my head, wanting to keep being numb rather than feel the pain. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain, but this, this numbness I can deal with. They put me on the treadmill again, still injecting adrenaline into me through an IV. I ran obediently, continuing on until they thought I was supposed to pass out, even when I didn't.

**Fangs POV:**

I twirled the feather I had picked up so long ago after it had fallen out of Max's plumage. God I missed her. What were they doing to her right now at the school? How were they hurting her endlessly?

Rage rushed through me as I thought about Lissa, kidnapping Max while I was turned around. I gently set her brown speckled tan and white feather down beside me, not wanting to crush the only piece of her I had with me right now as I clenched my fists.

The flock were all sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning as they no doubt were worrying about Max. I couldn't blame them. Going without Max to guide us for 3 days was the worst. I felt like the flock had split up again just because she wasn't here. I still didn't know how she handled being the leader and marveled at how strong she was for about the millionth time in my life.

Soon everyone woke up, giving up on sleep. "Guys," I said, watching them eye me hopefully, "I have a plan."

**Maxs POV: **

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They hooked me up to more wires, pumped more adrenaline and some sort of medicine (antidepressant I think), what ever it was it didn't work. They made me run on the treadmill 3 times and escorted me back to my room. I laid down and stared at the ceiling as usual. I hadn't slept in 3 days and still didn't feel tired. I didn't fall asleep this night either. Instead I just anticipated the next round of experiments. I knew it was wrong but it kept me from having to catch myself when I started to think about the Flock.

The whitecoats didn't even bring me food any more. I didn't eat any of it. Not because I thought it was laced or something but because I had simply given up. I felt no need for food, water, and rest. They had to force me to drink water so I wouldn't die.

Finally when morning rolled around I heard them talking about me dying of exhaustion, starvation, and malnutrition. They decided I wouldn't run today so they just stuck me with needles and poked my with IVs all day.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling after they took me back to my room and alarm went off. It sounded fuzzy and out of place to me. I didn't even look up, I just laid there listening to the frantic whitecoats bustle around as they tried to catch whatever experiment had escaped. At least that's what I thought until-

"Max!"

I shot upright, clutching my heart so I wouldn't crumble as I slowly turned around. Standing in the door way was Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Tigress, and Angel. I sprang up, letting all the pain and sorrow I had numbed breakthrough and ran at them, embracing them tightly. "We have to get out of here," Fang whispered into my ear, eyeing me oddly.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist as he did mine, not willing to let him go again.

**Iggys POV:**

I felt tears of joy come to my eyes as Max hugged each of us. I reached up and ran my hand briskly along her face, being gentle. There was nothing wrong with it except for the tears, and I would have to check for other injuries later.

I heard a soft murmur and realized Fang was whispering something in Max's ear. She must have nodded because Nudge looped my finger through her belt loop and started walking, pausing once to let Max and Fang get in the lead. I could tell from the way they sounded so close together that they were holding each other. I could practically feel the happiness and warmth radiating off them it was amazing.

But there was something else to. A distant pain, or, or sorrow. It was odd and I guessed who it was coming from, positive that it was Max. I brushed it off, Fang would find out what they did to her later and I would inevitably find out from either him or Angel.

Nudge took my hand and looped my finger through her belt loop. Max and Fang passed us and I could tell they were holding each other, neither wanting to let each other go I guess. Which made sense seeing as they were in love and hadn't seen each other for 3 torturous days. Literally. Fang had barley slept when Max was taken, sleeping only in small intervals that would only restore some of his energy. It sounded like Max didn't even have this luxury.

**Fangs POV:**

I watched Max intently as she worked her way through the hall wordlessly, knowing exactly where to go like she had committed this place to memory. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She seemed so happy yet… Detached? She refused to let go of me, every now and then looking up at me like she expected me to vanish at any minute. I hurt to see her like that. What could they have possibly done to do that?

Finally she lead us to a window, punching through it effortlessly, not even wincing as the glass sliced her hand. She pushed the flock outside, motioning for me to go next. "No Max," I said shaking my head, "You first."

"Please Fang. Please," she pleaded quietly. She sounded so pained that I actually studied her face, noting every tense muscle in her jaw, the dark rings under her eyes that let me know she hadn't slept for days. Her cheeks were sort of sunken in, but only slightly (of course she was still beautiful) and she was thin. Really thin. I could tell she hadn't eaten since she'd been here. My eyes trailed down her arms. There were bruises and bandages all over them. More bruises than skin really. They were from all the needles and IVs they stuck in her. I grimaced and tried to keep from running back to kill all the whitecoats that did that to her. She looked at me oddly, her eyes practically lifeless. But I also happily noticed feeling coming back into them every second.

"Please," she whispered again. I nodded and flew out the window, holding my hand out to her. She took it and didn't open her wings, knowing I would rather carry her. She sighed contentedly and gazed up at me. Gazzy was carrying Tigress again, they had formed an unexpected bond when Max left, spending all their time with each other and talking. I smiled, Angel had told me they liked each other.

**Maxs POV:**

I fell asleep in Fangs warm arms, feeling happy for once. The numb feeling I had grown accustomed to had faded and Fang held me tightly to his chest. I was so happy.


	69. Look What They Put You Through

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! A little less depressing but not by much, it focuses on the tortures they put Max throuh along with her anf Fan's anguish.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 69**

When I woke up everything was hazy. My numbness was gone but I still couldn't feel anything physical, I could only feel the emotional pain seeping through me as last nights dream came back to me. The one where Fang and the Flock had come to rescue me from the school.

I gasped, suddenly unable to breath as an icy pain gripped my lungs. Tears ran down my face and I could feel a pain in my chest where my heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces I could never put back together on my own. I tried to sit up so I could keep myself from tearing apart and find that protective numbness that held me together, but something held me down, pressing against my shoulders.

My body shook violently from the force of my sobs. I reached up and clutched my chest, trying to both hold my self together and make sure I was in one piece even though on the inside I wasn't.

Rage, fear, hatred, and love consumed me, filling up every inch of my body and mixing together in some unintelligible emotion. It filled the hole where my heart used to be before it crumbled only seconds ago. Rage for what the whitecoats did to my family. Fear that the Flock was still alive and was going through what I was; I didn't want them to feel this way. Hatred towards all the whitecoats that have ever harmed us in any way. And finally, love. Love for my Flock whom I hoped to see again, no matter what I needed to do to do so.

I almost smiled at the thought of the Flock, remembering the what life was like before they took Angel that morning so long ago. Remembering Angel's white blonde curls, Gazzy's mischievous laughter, Iggy's wonderful smile, Nudge's constant babbling, and Fang's lips against my own. That did it. I broke into a new round of tears, still trying to grip that numbness that had disappeared.

"Max," someone whispered into my ear.

"Fang?"

"Yes Max, it's me," he said. I felt him pull me closer and slowly feeling came back to my body. Suddenly my wings ached, I was burning up and I could taste the salt from my tears run into my mouth. "Oh my God! Fang is it really you? Like _really_ you?"

"Shhh. Yes Max it's me," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent a tingly feeling down my neck and he rubbed my shoulder. I drank in his sweet smell, resisting the pushy sleep trying to bring me back into darkness.

"God Max, what did they do to you?" He asked, still whispering. I looked up at him, not wanting to admit how much I had begun to look forward to the experiments or how much my numbness scared me. I didn't want to admit to not being able to feel _anything_ for 4 days straight, to starving and exhausting myself until I was on the brink of death. I didn't want to admit those things but knew I had to. "Max," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in worry, "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. Telling him everything and making sure I didn't leave out anything. His eyes grew wide when I told him how on the 2nd day they made me run for 27 hours total. He grimaced when I told him I hadn't slept or eaten anything at all since they tricked me. He didn't try to hide his emotions and for that I was grateful, because with every different emotion he showed and little piece of me came back with it. It was like he was reassembling my broken heart.

When I was finally done telling him everything I could remember I almost felt whole again. Almost as if it had never happened. But it had, and I would never forget what they did. They would pay. I would make sure of that.

Fang started to get up, causing me to panic. I didn't want to let him go, not yet. But as soon as he got up he dragged me up with him, his arm fastened securely around my waist. He walked me to a kitchen and I realized we were in a hotel. He never let go of me, not once. Leading me to a pantry he pulled out a bunch of food that didn't need cooking, setting it all on the table and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Eat," was all he said, firmly holding me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I nodded and dug in, just starting to feel hunger pains. Fang just watched me, his eyes never straying from my face. I smiled up at him and picked a cookie up and holding it up to him. I was stuffed.

He smiled but shook his head no. I shrugged and set it back down on the table. He started to get up again, but this time, instead of leading me somewhere, he picked me up and laid me down on the bed, joining me. I started to get comfortable, I was still exhausted from sleep deprivation, but before I knew it I was in Fang's arms, my head on his chest. I was so happy like this. I had missed this. It felt so right it calmed me.

He ran his fingers along my wing and I gasped. It hurt _a lot_. "Max? Max what's wrong?" Fang asked, his voice frantic.

"My wings," I replied. I struggled to keep the tears at bay, I had cried too much already today.

He pulled my hoodie and shirt off, and gasped. "Fang what's wrong?"

"Iggy! Max needs you!" He shouted. Immediately Iggy rushed in, a panicked expression on his face.

"Her wings Ig. Check her wings."

He rushed up to me and started at the tips of my wings, working his gentle hands down the edges. I didn't shiver like you'd think I would, only Fang can make me shiver when he does that.

The closer to my back he got the more it hurt. But as soon as he touched the small bridge that connected my wings to my back I gasped. It hurt like _hell_, and you don't hear me say that often.

"Crap! Fang her wings are practically ripped off!" Iggy shouted. I knew he wasn't mad at Fang, but at the whitecoats, but his shouting would frighten the little ones.

"Iggy calm down," I hissed. He grimaced but agreed non-the-less, feeling around for somegauze. "Here," said Fang, pressing some into his hands. He nodded and started to wrap me up. First he wrapped it around the bridge from my wings to my back, and then wrapping it all around my back and under my wings. He said he didn't need to wrap my wings up and wrapped another layer around the area that connected my back and wings. Fang gave my hand a small squeeze, which was the only thing keeping me from screaming in pain.

"Sorry," Iggy mumbled when he felt me tense up. "S'okay," I chocked out.

Fang squeezed my hand again when Iggy finished, tossing the gauze back into Fang's backpack beside him.

Fang pulled me to where I was sitting in his lap. Iggy began to check me for more injuries, wincing slightly when he felt the bruises and cuts the IVs and needles had left me. I cringed at the memory of knowing they were there but not feeling one single thing. Fang noticed and I felt his lips press against my hair. I calmed down almost instantly. That is, until iggy checked my feet and I gasped again.

"They burned her," he gasped.

A low growl ripped from Fang's throat. He tightened his grip around me reflexively, hugging me into his chest. I looked up and saw him scowling. Leaning up I kissed him on the lips softly and he calmed down some which was exactly what I was hoping would happen. He smiled down tentatively, making me worry.

"Fang are you going to be ok?"

"Me be ok," he said incredulously, "Max, what about you? Look at what they id to you!"

"I'm fine," I insisted, looking away because I didn't want to see him roll his eyes, "I'll be fine as long as you and the Flock are ok." I whispered this last part. I could feel his eyes on my and surprised radiated off his tense body.

I drew in a sharp breath as something cold stung the bottom of my feet. I looked up to see Iggy smothering them in some white cream. "Sorry," he mumbled again.

"Don't be," I assured him playfully, "At least I can feel it at all."

Fang snickered quietly and Ig flashed me a quick grin. "I'm smiling Iggy," I said, a smile playing across my face. He started to bandage my feet, wrapping them carefully with gauze.

**Fangs POV:**

Iggy left once he was done fixing up Max. I still couldn't stand how much they had hurt her, first making her depressed and then poking and prodding at her like she was just a specimen. They burned her and shocked her, made her run even though they knew she wouldn't, couldn't stop herself. It was sick. It was sick and deranged and made me want to kill them.

I could tell she was still exhausted from missing 3 days of sleep, and truthfully I was to. Her eyes drifted to closed, a small smile flitting across her beautiful features. Some color was returning to her face, making her look more alive.

I was scared stiff this morning when she woke up crying, thinking it was all a dream. I could tell she was trying so hard to keep herself from falling to pieces and it hurt to watch that. I couldn't stand to ever see her that way again. And I swear that whoever did that to her was gunna pay. I would make sure of that.


	70. Clocks

**A/N: This chappie is happier and gives a basic summary of Max's feelings about when she realized she was in love with Fang. There's some Tizzyness to and they begin their journey to the mountains. Please don't hate me that the chappie is so short!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 70**

I woke up to a sleeping Fang, happy that panic didn't grip me like the last time I woke up. I didn't bother to move, instead I just looked over at the clock on the wall. 3:45… _In the morning!_ What?!? Why did I wake up this early?

I looked around, officially starting to panic. I would _not_ have woken up this early for no reason. I listened carefully, making sure no one could tell I was awake if they were watching. I heard a quiet tapping on our door and slipped out of Fangs arms slowly, making sure not to wake him. I looked down and realized I hadn't put a shirt back on since Iggy had wrapped me up, so I slipped a simple black V-neck short long sleeved one on, making sure there were slits cut for my wings.

I made my way to the door, gripping the handle tightly and swinging it open. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Tigress. "Yea sweetie?" I asked, noticing her down cast expression as she twisted her shirt around in her fingers.

"Max, can I talk to you?"

"Of course. You can always talk to me," I said.

"Well," she looked up at me, her big yellow eyes flashing green for a moment, "I like… Someone, and I don't know if they like me to. What do I do?"

I sighed. "Hold on a sec ok?" She nodded her head and stood patiently at the door as I wrote a hasty note telling Fang I went down to the lobby with Tigress to talk, laying it beside his head on the pillow. "Ok," I said when I returned to the door, "Let's go."

We walked down to the lobby in silence, turning down the simple hallways. I reached down and took her hand, smiling down at her when she looked up at me with surprise. "So," I said, sitting down on a couch when we reached the lobby, "Who is it you like? Gazzy?"

She nodded and sat down next to me, sighing as she leaned back. "I think he likes me to, but… I just… I don't know," she admitted with defeat.

"I think he likes you, and you know what, tell him. Tell him you like him and it will be ok."

"Is that what you did with Fang?"

"Well, not exactly," I said, struggling for words, "See, me and Fang are… Older… So it's… Different?" It came out sounding more like a question than anything else.

"So what happened?"

"Well, one day on the beach the _real_ Ari hurt Fang really bad. I freaked, he was my best friend and I didn't know I loved him then, but somewhere in the back of my mind I did. So while he was bleeding on the beach I leaned down and kissed him. It took both of us by surprise but we couldn't think about it, we had to get him to a hospital. Yes I said hospital, he lost a lot of blood so I had to donate," I paused to take a breath, "When we got there he got better pretty quickly.

"A little while later we were in a cave, and he… He kissed me and I screwed it all up by running away. I wasn't sure how I felt and it scared me that I didn't. So for a while it was awkward between us, me trying to get a grip and I'm not really sure what Fang was thinking.

"Then a couple months after that it happened again. He was trying to persuade me to let the Flock settle down so he kissed me. Again I screwed it up but I soon realized I loved him but was afraid to admit it. But one night I had the first brain attack that started triggering the seizures, so they took me to the hospital because my fever was so bad. 107 degrees really," her eyes grew wide and I continued, "The night after the day I woke up I told Fang I loved him and he said he loved me to. So just like that everything was wonderful, especially when Angel would give away that Fang was thinking of me, and I'm positive she did the same for him. One day she told me we both had doubts that the other loved us and she sorted it out, letting us both know that we loved each other more than anything else. The Flock following a _very_ close second though." I sighed. I have never told anyone that before, my most intimate thoughts on the time I realized I loved Fang. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at me in shock, "So I don't want you to go through what I did ok? All that wondering's not good for your pretty little head." I scratched behind her ears playfully.

She smiled and replied, "I won't. Thanks a lot Max." I nodded and smiled as she skipped cheerfully by my side as we walked back to our rooms. "Can you tuck me in?" She asked slipping her hand into mine. I nodded and walked her back to her room. She slipped into bed beside Angel and Celeste as I tucked the blankets around her. She smiled up at me and yawned, turning over and falling asleep immediately.

I sighed and walked back into my room, rubbing my temples with my eyes closed. I had memorized the layout of the room already so I could maneuver it without looking easily. I jumped when Fang snuck up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist and leaning down to rest his chin on my shoulder. "So what did you all talk about?"

"Girl stuff," I said tiredly. "Like?" He pressed. He obviously knew it had to do with one of the boys and wanted to know if it was him. "Yes you were a part of the conversation."

"Only a part?"

"Only a part."

"Well then," he said turning me around to face him, "Who was the other part about?"

"Gazzy," I said, looking up at him in a if-you-tell-I'm-going-to-kill-you kind of way. He nodded and pulled me over to the bed, laying me back down and keeping his arms wrapped around me so I could go back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning Fang was already awake, absently mindedly doodling on my shoulder. "Morning Fang," I said, smiling up at him.

"Morning Gorgeous." This time I wasn't as shocked as the last time he called me gorgeous, but I was still shocked. He smirked when he saw my reaction and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Get used to it."

I smiled at him and got up, looking around the wide room. Fang looked at me oddly but I held my finger up, telling him to wait. Something was wrong. Something was… _Off_ about the room. The walls were the same, everything was in place except… My eyes darted to where the clock was supposed to be. It was there last night.

Fang noticed me looking and said, "Maintenance came and took it down today, said they needed to make sure all clocks were synchronized." I nodded, that made sense I guess. I went to the kitchen and noticed all the clocks were offline. Making my way to the girls room to check up on them and noticed something again. All of their clocks were working and were on. That was odd.

It was the same with the boys room, all the clocks were working. **_Max you need to leave. It's not safe here any more. The whitecoats are trying to tell you your times up. Go to the mountains where it's safe._** I nodded and walked back to our room. "Get every one up," I instructed Fang, "We're going to the mountains."


	71. Not A Chance

**A/N: Hi ppls. I'm sick today so you all will probably get a couple chappies today. Here's chappie 71 and I'm sorry I didn't update last night, my step mom threatened to take my lap top away if I didn't go to bed. lol. Hope you like this chappie and it has alot of Tizzyness in it alaong with Gazzy and Tigress' POVs. lol**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 71**

I was about to ask Max why we were leaving suddenly we she shouted, "_Now_!"

I rushed out, banging on both doors loudly. Everyone rushed out and I told them we needed to leave ASAP. They went and got their stuff, joining me and Max in our rooms. "Alright guys we're leaving. Out through the window," she started to ease open her wings when me and Iggy growled at the same time.

Max winced and brought her wings back in, sighing as she waited for me to carry her. I scooped her up in my arms, careful not to hurt her wings and holding her gently to my chest. She sighed again, but this time it sounded happy, content. I glanced down at her as the flock rushed out the door and into the sky one by one, waiting patiently for my turn.

I glanced down at Max and she flashed me a brilliant smile before snuggling up to me, burying her face in my chest. It looked like she was sleeping but it wasn't, her heart beat was too fast and her breathing was too heavy, but any other person who didn't pay attention to her like that would think she was.

Finally it was my turn, I walked out onto the balcony and unfurled my wings, bending down quickly to kiss Max's forehead before I surged into the sky towards the flock. "Northeast," I told every one and they nodded, angling themselves in the proper direction and flying forward with me trailing close behind and slightly under them all.

Max sighed again and I looked down at her, watching her look wistfully ahead of us, obviously wishing she could fly. "I'm sorry Max but you know you can't move your wings," I whispered so the flock couldn't hear.

"I know," she sighed, "I was just wishing."

"Hey did you ever find out what happened to your wings that one day?" I asked, remembering when her wings had suddenly started hurting.

She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to remember something. "Yea," she mumbled, still concentrating, "I remember, vaguely might I add, some whitecoat saying that anything below 20 degrees was completely useless and didn't even give me brain attacks and that they should stick to 60."

I looked at her, confused by what she was saying. "You remember how I told you the school gave me those horrible brain attacks?" She asked. I nodded. "Well they can change how bad they are by turning a little dial and then pressing a button."

I nodded, putting my mask back on so she wouldn't see my anger. Of course _that_ makes sense. Maybe to a couple of deranged freaks.

She sighed, looking up at me and tracing her finger along my jaw line. I was surprised when it calmed me down almost instantly, she was figuring out ways to calm me like I did her.

She smirked when she saw me loosen up and I smiled down at her. "I'm getting better," she said through a smile. "Yup," was all I replied with.

She sighed, looking up past me. I followed her gaze and saw Gazzy and Iggy fighting over whether or not Gazzy could hold Tigress, who was tugging on Iggy's shirt and saying, "Just let him carry me Ig."

I laughed and everyone looked down at me, startled. I looked down at Max who was laughing under her breath and they all went back to what they were doing. They arguing above us stopped and I looked up to see Iggy passing Tigress over to Gazzy who had a huge smile on his face. Tigress looked up at him and smiled also and I couldn't help but feel happy for them.

**Tigress' POV:**

I snuggled up to Gazzy's chest, trying to get comfortable in his thin, strong arms. He smiled down at me and I returned it, feeling an odd surge of warmth spread from my heads to my toes. I looked into his bright blue eyes as he looked over at Iggy and said something. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't catch it but really, I didn't care. I was just happy I was with Gazzy.

"What?" He asked, startled but also happy when he caught me staring at him. "Nothing," I smiled. He poked me and I giggled, studying the way his hair blew in the wind. He looked down at me with happy, searching eyes and I almost blurted out that I liked him then. What the heck? Max said I should.

"Hey Gaz," I said, looking down at his arm wrapped around my back and waist. He touched the tip of my ear, making it flick for a moment and said, "Yea?"

"Do you…" I trailed off, kind of embarrassed by what I was going to ask.

"Yea?"

"Do you like me?" I asked, looking up at him as some of my confidence returned. He looked shock for a moment and I felt my tail whip around nervously, my ears flattening against my head. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I was about to say 'never mind,' when he suddenly choked out, "Yes."

I looked up at him again, a huge smile spreading across my face. He smiled back and touched my ear again, once again making it flick backwards. He smiled when he saw this reaction, "Why does your ear twitch like that?"

"It's a cat reflex, I can't control it," I explained, still smiling at him. I was just so happy he liked me back.

Pretty soon exhaustion over came me. I hadn't slept much last night, I woke up a little while after Max had tucked me in, thinking about the advice she had given me. Gazzy must have noticed because he started doing what I had seen Fang do to Max hundreds of times, tracing small tight circles on my back, right in between the area my wings would be in if I had any. I sighed, snuggling up to Gazzy's chest and letting him lull me to sleep.

**Gasmans POV:**

I looked down at Tigress, studying the way her Pitch black cat ears twitched every now and then. Her tail was slowly whipping back and forth, giving away just how calm she was. You could always tell how she was feeling by how her tail moved, which was helpful in many ways.

A barley audible purr escaped her slightly parted lips. I smiled and absent mindedly ran my fingers through her glossy black hair, the exact same color as her tail and ears.

**Maxs POV:**

I looked up at Fang and saw Gazzy smiling down at a sleeping Tigress. I smiled to and Fang returned it, looking up at them also. When he looked back down he tucked a stray hair behind my ear and bent down to kiss my forehead. I suddenly felt like a little kid again, being loved and spoiled just so I wouldn't get mad about not getting my way. I suppressed this feeling, instead noting the evident love in Fang's eyes. I lost all coherent thought for a moment, not expecting his eyes to have that effect on me. I could tell he truly loved me, simply by the way he looked at me.

I pulled myself together as he bent down and drew a line from my temple down to my chin of kisses, making me shiver. He did that twice until he finally looked up and said, "I think we need to crash for the night."

I nodded and Angel apparently was listening in because she suddenly shouted, "We could land down there!"

I looked down towards where she was pointing. There was a small clearing in some woods, I was about to object because of the cold but just our luck it starts to rain.

"Fine," I sighed, tempted to smack Fang in the head when he smirked. He angled himself down and the Flock and him started to land. The wind whipped my hair in my face and I pressed my face into Fangs chest, trying to keep my hair from going into my eyes. He laughed and I felt a small thud as we landed in the clearing, rushing under the trees for shelter from the rain.

"I'll take first watch," Iggy offered. I didn't argue, right now I just wanted to relax a bit, even if I wasn't going to sleep. The Flock settled down, spreading out their things and pulling out blankets. Tigress slept by Angel as usual but opened her eyes with a look of shock on her face after she laid down, blushing. The rosy hue looked nice against her pale skin.

Angel snickered and rolled over as Tigress tried to compose herself, glancing over at Gazzy for a split second. _Angel what did you tell her?_ I thought._ I asked her why she wasn't sleeping with Gazzy,_ she replied. I heard her stifle a giggle and Tigress glared at her, turning her back on her after she was done. _Angel that was mean. You know your Tigress' best friend_, I scolded her (in my mind of course). She sighed and turned around, facing Tigress' back. Tigress turned around again and nodded her head, giving away the Angel had said sorry.

I heard Fang laugh under his breath and turned on him, glaring until he shut up. Which was never of course. My glare just brought on another round of laughter.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me over to a fallen tree and leaning against it as he sat down. I sat down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair lightly as we sat there, watching the Flock settle down to sleep. Iggy had already made a fire and was poking at it with a stick and making the crackling flames shoot up for a moment. Fang trailed his fingers down my back after a minute, making sure he didn't touch my wings and making me shiver. He snickered and I flicked him in the ear.

I looked up and stumbled backwards, startled by how close Fang's face was to mine. He laughed again, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me closer. He planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me into his chest, his minty cinnamon smell engulfing me. I breathed it in and snuggled up to him as he stroked my hair again. "Ig you can go to bed," I said.

He nodded and went to lay down in between Gazzy and Nudge. "Now you should go to sleep," Fang whispered in my ear. "Not a chance," I said, smiling up at him.


	72. Were You Jealous?

**A/N: Well I'm feeling much better now and I have GREAT news! I'm not going to my mom's house this weekend so I CAN UPDATE MY FICCY THIS WEEKEND! YAY! lol, so here's the next chappie and I hope you like it!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 72**

I sighed and pulled Max back own, her head once again laying on my chest. I ran my fingers through her silky hair, the smell of lavender wafting up and engulfing me. I breathed it in, stroking her hair and causing more bursts of lavender. She sighed and I looked down at her. She was watching Angel toss and turn in her sleep.

"Let me up for a minute," she whispered. I nodded and released my grip around her waist. She got up and walked smoothly over to where Angel was laying beside Tigress, holding a death grip on Celeste.

"Angel sweetie," she said lightly, just barley above a whisper. She sat down beside her and started to run her fingers through Angel's white blonde hair. She sat there like that for a while, not moving anything except her hand which she used to calm her down. Pretty soon Angel gave a small smile and rolled over again, looking content.

"What'd you do?" I asked in a whisper. "I sang to her in my head," she whispered back. She acted like it was obvious and my mind flashed back to when I walked in and Angel shot out of bed glaring at Max for screaming at her to wake up in her head.

"Huh," I replied. She picked up my arms and plopped down into my lap. "The day after tomorrow is Tigress' birthday," she stated, "so we need to get to the mountains before then."

I nodded, looking down at her as she looked around the clearing. "Max, you need sleep," I stated, silently preparing myself for a fight.

"So do you but that doesn't change anything now does it," she retorted, still watching the flock sleep. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get my way unless I did something that would make her mad… Or persuade her.

I made her look at me by tilting her chin up with her finger. For a minute she looked confused until I leaned down and kissed her gently, smiling when she immediately kissed me back. I pulled away before our kiss could deepen and whispered into her ear, "Please go to sleep."

"That's unfair," she said, crossing her arms, "That's a blow below the belt!"

I laughed and smiled at her, putting all my happiness and contentment into that one smile. "Faaang," she whined, "You _know_ I can't resist that!"

"Yes I do," I admitted, smiling at her again. She groaned and tried to look away but I held her there, making her look at me. "Fang let me go," she said, defiance seeping into her voice, "I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Well I want you to," I said, still smiling. "Fine," she groaned.

I laughed and pulled her closer. She rested her head on my chest like usual and I traced circles on her back. Sighing again she closed her eyes and snuggled up to my chest, her breathing slowing. I smiled and adjusted my hands to where I was simply rubbing her shoulder. Pretty soon she was asleep and I took over her watch.

I kept rubbing her shoulder, I was very content at the moment. Listening to her breathing. She turned a bit, pressing her face into my chest and shivering. It was only then I realized it was snowing, small flakes fluttering down to the ground. There weren't many where we were since we were sheltered by the tree tops, but it was still cold.

I reached around Max and pulled 2 blankets out, wrapping them around us securely. She stopped shivering and laid still, her sharp breathing returning to normal.

**Maxs POV:**

I woke up and saw Iggy on watch, sitting by a small fire with 2 blankets wrapped around him. I looked down and saw blankets on top of me to, Fang's arms sitting on the outside and clasped around my waist. The time on his wrist watch said 1:00. "Ig," I whispered, "Get some sleep. I'll take watch."

I barley saw him nod when he put the fire out and went to lay down. I stayed stock still, making sure I didn't wake Fang up. I glanced around cautiously, my gaze stopping on Nudge who was curled up in a tight ball trying to keep warm. I sighed and started to tug on Fang's arm gently, unwrapping his arms from around my waist.

When I was finally free I clasped his arms in the same position they were in on the blanket and made my way over to Nudge. I pulled her blankets back up over her and rubbed her shoulders until they were warm again. Her eyes fluttered open for a split second and she murmured, "thanks," slipping back into a light sleep.

I walked over to where Iggy had been sitting, the embers from the put out fire glowing lightly. I didn't bother to make the fire again, instead I just sat there and stared at the glowing embers, every sense on hyper alert. I wasn't sure why, they just were. I was picking up on _everything_, the birds singing as the sun started to rise, every snap of twig or twitch of under growth, the embers popping and sizzling every once in a while from the light sprinkle of snow falling into the them. I could hear, see, and feel it all.

Eventually the sun was fully in the sky, shining through the trees and glowing on certain spots. Fang woke up in a slight panic when he saw I wasn't with him, but he calmed down when he noticed me sitting in a small patch of light. He got up and walked over to me, sitting down beside me and brushing his hand along my jaw line. "God Max, you're freezing," he said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. He wrapped the 2 blankets we'd been using around me any way, glancing at the still dying fire. "Why didn't you make another fire?" He asked, taking a match and throwing it in.

"I wasn't cold," I said, shrugging off only one of the blankets around me. The soft fabric pressed onto my skin, still warm from being used. Once Fang got the fire going he draped an arm around my shoulders and I thought of something that used to bug me but stopped after he told me he loved me.

"Hey Fang," I said, trying to keep my voice light, "You remember when I went out with that scum bag _Sam_?" I pronounced his name like it made a bad taste in my mouth. Which, if I think about it, it does.

His whole body tensed and I didn't have to look up to know he was nodding his head yes. A low growl ripped out of his throat and I felt the arm he had around my shoulders tense up. I leaned against him and kissed his neck, trying to use one of the few ways I knew of to calm him down. Luckily it worked and I was able to continue, "Well, were you jealous at all?"

He chuckled, pulling me into a hug and catching me off guard. I froze, making him laugh again. I began to think about how much I loved his laugh, catching myself before I lost my train of thought. "So?"

"More than you would think," he said, smiling down at me. I nodded my head and leaned it against him. "So," he said, his tone playful again, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What was going through your head when you caught me kissing Lissa?" He was smiling a huge smile and I could tell he was enjoying my discomfort.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "So?" He pressed.

"Well, I don't know _what_ I was thinking. I had started to cry, hated myself for it, and tried to tell myself it was only Fang and that I shouldn't care. But I did and it bugged me," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

He sighed and held me closer, trying to comfort me. "That's why I was so mad when we got back to Anne's that day. I wasn't completely sure as to _why_ I was so mad, I just was," I finished, snuggling up to him.

He nodded and turned slightly, kissing my hair and then resting his chin on top of my head.


	73. So You Think I'm Warm Huh?

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! I hope you like it, I think it's very serene and it makes me kind of sad it has to end. sigh**

**Nudges POV: Chapter 73**

I woke up and heard Max and Fang talking softly by a small fire. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I got up quietly and walked over beside them, sitting down beside Fang. "Morning Max," I yawned, "Morning Fang."

"Morning Nudge," Max said. I looked over at her and smiled when I saw her cuddled up to Fang. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was resting her head on Fangs shoulder while he rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

"Morning Nudge," Fang said, poking at the fire with a stick. The flames crackled, shooting a little higher up.

"When's breakfast?" I asked.

"Wake up the others and we can eat," said Max, looking at me with a huge smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just haven't been talking much lately," she explained.

"Well, I don't feel the need to as much any more."

**Maxs POV:**

"Well, I don't feel the need to as much any more," Nudge said. Well what's that supposed to mean? **_Max, these last few months have changed each and everyone of the Flock in different ways,_** Jeb explained, **_Like Fang showing more emotion and Nudge talking less._** I froze, Jeb hadn't broken into my thoughts since that night at the hotel, and even then it was only briefly.

"Max what's wrong?" Fang asked, leaning away from me so he could study my expression. "Jeb talking to me," I explained hastily.

He nodded and pretty soon the rest of the Flock joined us, grumbling about Nudge waking them up. Fang took out some food, laying it out around us and letting the Flock pick what they wanted.

I grabbed a couple of power bars and Fang did the same. Iggy and Gazzy ate hotdogs while Nudge, Tigress, and Angel ate some granola bars. I laughed when Gazzy started watching Tigress and forgetting about his flaming hotdog as she laughed from a joke Nudge told her, when all of the sudden his hotdog explodes! A small piece flicked out and hit Angel, making her squeal. Fang started laughing to and pretty soon we all were.

Eventually we were able to calm down and finish up breakfast. Once we were in the sky I looked down to see Gazzy carrying Tigress again, talking animatedly with her. Looking over I saw Nudge and Angel looking very mischievous while Angel stared intently at Gazzy. "Angel," I growled. Fang tightened his grip around me slightly and I suppressed a squeak as my wings clipped together for a moment. Angel looked up at me and I continued, "Do _not_ do that to Gazzy," I hissed. She looked up at me, fear and innocence tinting her eyes as she nodded her head and Nudge snickered. Gazzy and Tigress were too busy talking to notice us talking about them so they didn't even look up, thank god.

Fang looked down at me, amusement in his eyes. I punched him playfully in the arm and looked back down to make sure Angel and Nudge were behaving themselves. They were, lucky for them.

When I looked back up I noticed that Fang was watching me, the corner of his lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smile. "What?" I asked, an irritated tone catching in my voice.

"Nothing," he said, smiling now as he looked away.

"Fang just tell me," I sighed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's nothing."

"Then why were you staring?"

"I just was."

"Ugh," I huffed, getting annoyed.

He smirked and leaned down to brush his lips along my jaw line. I sighed again, but this time in contentment.

I looked ahead of us and saw the mountains looming over head, the tall peaks a gloomy grey, fading into white from the snow covering them. I shuddered at what we might find there and immediately my whole body tensed up at the thought of the school. Fang noticed as always but did the least expected thing. He bent over and kissed my temples, making me release all of my stress. "Calm down Max," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and tried to relax a bit.

We made it to the mountains in about an hour, landing in front of a cozy looking hotel. When we walked inside the receptionist stared at me in disbelief seeing as I was only in a long sleeved V-neck shirt. "3 rooms please," I said, smiling at him as I tried to act friendly.

He smiled back, tentative at first but as I held out my card and he took it, his fingers brushing against mine, his smile grew. He typed in some numbers into his computer and tried to make _small_ _talk_ as he typed in the info he needed to get me our rooms. "You must be cold wearing only that," he said, gesturing more to my chest more than my shirt and making me scowl, "Don't you want to warm up?"

I didn't answer; knowing Fang was coming up behind me to my rescue. And right on cue he did, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and leaning down to rest his chin in the crook of my neck. "I think she's quite warm actually," he said, making me smile as I bit back my laughs. The guy behind the counter looked startled for a minute and then shrugged, trying to brush it off.

He handed me the keys and we started to walk away, still biting back my laughs as the Flock followed close behind. I looked down at our keys. We had rooms 232, 233, and 234. Each of the rooms were side by side and on the 2nd floor. We didn't bother to take the elevator, instead we ran up the stairs, taking 2 at a time in the narrow stair case. I passed out the room keys when we got to the front, using the same arrangement as always. Tigress and Nudge looked wiped out and so did Gazzy.

Gazzy said night to the girls, tapping Tigress on her left ear and making it twitch slightly. I smiled at this simple show of affection between them. Tigress saw and blushed furiously as she rushed into her room, Angel and Nudge giggling as they followed behind her.

"Hey Ig," I asked as soon as everyone was out of hearing range, "Me and Fang need to pick up Tigress' birthday present tomorrow, think you could take over for awhile?"

"Sure, whatever," he said, sleep coating his voice. Fang laughed as Iggy stumbled inside, still not used to the arrangement of our rooms. He bent down and started to stroke my shoulder, tracing random doodles on it with his fingers. I walked into our room, unlocking it swiftly and walking inside and jumping onto the bed.

"So you think I'm warm huh?" I teased Fang when he sat down beside me. "Yes," he smiled, pulling me into his arms, "I think you're _very_ warm." I laughed, poking him in the shoulder as he tried to flip me over his back.

**Fangs POV:**

I laughed along with Max, still trying to flip her over. Finally I gave up on that and just settled on tickling her half to death, laughing when she tried to do the same thing to me. Unsuccessfully might I add.

"Fang," she gasped between laughs, "Stop!"

I et her go, smiling as she tried to catch her breath. "Your going to make me Pteronophobic!"

"What?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy. "One of the few useless facts Nudge pushed on me. It means having a fear of being tickled," she explained, her breathing finally returning to normal. I nodded and contemplated tickling her again when she suddenly said, "Don't you dare! Fang I swear if you tickle me again I'm going to hurt you!" Her voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't entirely playful either.

"Fine," I sighed, trying to act disappointed. Of course she didn't fall for it but plopped herself right in my lap anyway. I wrapped my arms around her as she turned the TV on, flipping through random channels until she settled on Drake and Josh. At least I think that's what it's called. I didn't bother to watch it, instead I just sat there playing with her hair as she _tried_ to watch TV.

"You know," she said, not looking up at me, "That makes it really hard to concentrate."

I laughed and let her hair drop, settling on just nuzzling her neck instead. Her skin was soft and she still had a faint smell of lavender hovering around her. "That's not much better," she laughed. She twisted around to meet my gaze, her eyes sparkling from the faint light of the TV. "I'm going to bed," she announced, removing herself form my arms and laying down on her side, "We have to get up early for Tigress' birthday."

I nodded and laid down beside her, not bothering to turn the TV off. I laid my head on her shoulder for a change and she laid hers on my cheek, her hair tickling my nose slightly. I breathed in her sweet smell and sighed with contentment, liking the way her warm cheek felt against mine.

She draped her should across my back, her breathing even as she drifted to sleep. I was too content to move so I succumbed to the darkness with her.


	74. Loss of Blood

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! It's very dramatic but I think you'll like it. So here it is. Just so everyone knows I'm going somewhere in a little while, my parents won't tell me where though so I don't know when we'll get back but I'll post again today most definatly. So here ya' go!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 74**

When I woke up Fang's head was still resting on my shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing was light so I knew he was sleeping. I watched him for a little while, noting the way he barley moved when he slept, only turning his head every now and then and maybe a small movement in the arm or leg. He looked so calm, so peaceful. I smiled as he stirred and began to shake him gently. "Fang," I whispered in his ear, "Wake up Mr. Smiley." He scowled and opened his eyes, glaring up at me.

The next thing I knew was I was pinned down to the bed and under Fang. He was holding me down by the wrist and using his legs to hold my legs down. I couldn't move an inch, possibly not even a centimeter. He smiled down at me as I tried to squirm out of his grip.

My body went rigid as he leaned down, his face mere inches apart from mine. "Don't call me Mr. Smiley," he whispered, his voice calm and playful. His minty cinnamon smell overwhelmed me, making my brain short out for a moment.

When I was finally able to get a hold of my senses it didn't last long. He leaned down and kissed me.

After a minute he moved from my lips to my jaw line, working his way down to my neck. Finally he pulled away and let me up as I tried to organize my thoughts. That kiss had been so sudden that it took me off guard, making me loose all coherent thought.

I looked over at Fang who was smirking now, watching me try to pull myself together. I scowled at him which only made his smile grow.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was 8:00. The Flock would be waking up soon. "Fang we need to go get Tigress' birthday presents," I sighed. He nodded, still smirking at me.

"So," I said, trying to sound casual, "Think I can fly on my own today?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I don't think so."

"Faaang!" I whined. I _really_ wanted to fly.

**_Max, Fang's right. Your wings aren't healed enough for you to fly yet,_** Jeb's voice chimed in. "Shut up Jeb," I mumbled under my breath. Fang caught the gist of what was happening and laughed, making me scowl even more.

He walked over and knocked my feet out from under me, making me fall backwards into his arms. I sighed, there was no point in arguing with him or he would just make this worse for me. Pretty soon we were out of the window and into the glowing sunny sky. There weren't that many clouds this high up but it was _very_ cold. More than once I shivered against the winds, causing Fang to squeeze me tighter, trying to keep me warm.

"Are you like immune to the cold or something?" I teased, even though I was honestly curious.

"No," he answered, looking down at me, "I just don't mind it. Plus I'm stronger than you." I rolled his eyes as he said that, making him laugh again.

I looked around to see where we were and I saw a huge Target coming into view. We landed in a small alley (I'm getting used to them again) and walked inside. The first thing we did was buy some clothes for the Flock, all wintery stuff since it's getting cold. Then we proceeded to buy clothes for ourselves. Fang bought all black shirts and a black hoodie while I bought a couple different shirts, almost all V-neck and long sleeved with a navy blue hoodie.

Eventually we stumbled into the toy section and bought Tigress a stuffed bear that had cat ears and whiskers on it like it was dressed up as a cat, we figured she would like that. I thought we should get her some candy to and we ended up getting _everyone_ candy.

As we walked out of the store we saw something we weren't expecting to see. Omega and Lissa leading a whole band of erasers, maybe 50 total. Me and Fang couldn't take out that many by ourselves, maybe 30, but 50 was too much.

"Well, well, well," Lissa scowled, "Look at who we have here. Shopping for birthday presents I see, how sweet."

"Yes, I bet you would just love the leashes we picked for you," I said in a sweetly murderous tone. She screeched and flung herself at me as I tossed the shopping bags away at a safe distance. We were surrounded and had no way out, we had to fight.

I stepped out of the way and Lissa went whizzing past me when I got an idea. I ran over and grabbed the shopping bags and called for Fang. "What! Are you ok?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

"I'm fine but come here," I shouted after punching an eraser in the neck.

He rushed over and I didn't have time to explain the plan so I told him what he needed to do, "Hold onto those bags as tight as you can. Good, now grab onto me!"

He looked like he thought I was crazy but immediately did what he was told when Omega started running towards us, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding on tightly.

I kicked off the ground, pouring on as much speed as I could. I would guess I was going at about 350 mph. My wings were starting to ache from the strain of going so fast with an the extra weight. I winced as I remembered that my wings were still hurt and pain rushed through out my entire body, but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going to keep us safe.

I soon could see the hotel rapidly approaching, but I could also feel the pain threatening to overcome me. I was straining my wings harder than ever now, trying not to think about the blood flowing rapidly down my back now and staining my shirt. I could feel it pulsing through my wings as I flew. _Stop! Stop, I can't think about this! Not now!_

**_Max if you don't hurry you could die from blood loss,_** Jeb shouted in my mind. _I'm trying,_ I thought back, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry out in pain. Tears ran down my cheeks and I could feel myself start to loose altitude. I pushed even harder and finally made it to the hotel, collapsing on the balcony. "Max!" Fang shouted and I could feel him shake my shoulders.

I cried out again as more pain pulsed through me, overwhelming my entire body. I felt hands pick me up and lay me gently on the bed, it was more than one person and I assumed it was Fang and Iggy.

Someone took off my shirt and I tried to open my eyes. Everything was hazy, black spots were crowding my vision. I closed my eyes again, crying out again when I felt someone touch my wings. "Shhh," I heard Fang's voice whisper, "Max it's going to be all right."

I tried to focus on his voice as he whispered reassuring thoughts to me but the pain was too much. I gasped when Iggy moved my wing, unfurling them just a bit. Fang held me down as Iggy started to clean off my wings, peeling the dried blood from my feathers and cleaning the fresh blood off. Making me gasp with pain.

"Iggy what's wrong with her?" Fang practically shouted even though his voice wasn't above a whisper.

"She tore some the muscles in her wings, broke one of the bones in her left wing, dislocated her right shoulder, pulled muscles in both of her wings, and practically pulled her wings off again," I could tell Iggy was trying not to cry.

I began to slip into unconsciousness and fought against it with everything I have, every fiber in my being, which was difficult since Fang was trying to get me to sleep. I focused on his fingers running through my hair as Iggy worked on my wings.

I felt something wrap around me as Iggy started to say something. "She's lost a lot of blood," he whispered, thinking I was asleep, "But she should be ok after some rest."

Fang, being himself, knew better and whispered in my ear, "Max honey you need to go to sleep." His breath sent shivers down my neck and made me realize I couldn't feel my back at the moment. I gasped and tried to catch my breath, my lungs hurt, they felt like I had just been drowned and I know what that feels like. My muscles hurt and my clothes felt too tight. I tried to move my right leg and gasped when my ankle started to hurt. "Ig," I croaked out, trying to find my voice, "My ankle."

I gasped when I felt hot, blood soaked fingers press against it. "She sprained her ankle when she landed," Iggy confirmed, his voice still slightly strained. I tried to open my eyes again and saw Fang nod. His expression was pained as he looked down at me. When he noticed my eyes were open he tried to compose his self, his expression becoming a tad bit more calm, but I could see his worry in his dark chocolate eyes.

I tried to move my arm so I could take his hand but gasped when the sudden pain reminded me that I had dislocated my shoulder. Fang winced and bent down to pop it back in place, seeing as Iggy was still busy with my back and ankle. I flinched away, making more pain coarse through out my body. Fang ignored me, grabbing onto my arm and bending my elbow at a 90 degree angel. He pulled it slowly inwards towards my chest, making an L shape with my arm and rotated it outwards slowly. It hurt a lot but the pain was tolerable. After doing this a few times he returned it to the L position against my chest and coaxed it back into place. I winced seeing as it hurt when he did, but once it was over relief washed through my arm and the pain faded away immediately.

My body relaxed some but as soon as Iggy touched my back again I tensed up, biting back screeches of pain. Fang kept working his fingers through my hair slowly, trying to calm me down.

"All done," Iggy said, his voice hoarse. I felt Fang relax as I heard Iggy leave as he moved from running his fingers through my hair to tracing swirly patterns on my shoulder. I couldn't help but focus on the hypnotic swirls he was drawing. I closed my eyes seeing as the dark spots were coming back anyways and drifted off to sleep.

**Fangs POV:**

I watched as Max tried to get to sleep, no longer fighting it. Good. She's been through hell and back today and deserved some rest.

I stayed where I was, making sure I didn't move except to rub her shoulder or stroke her hair so I wouldn't cause her any pain or wake her up. She squirmed and bit, but not enough that she got hurt any further.

Exhaustion swept over me as the after math of my adrenaline rush took place. I could feel my racing heart slow down once I was sure Max was ok. Glancing down at her I smiled a tiniest bit as I drifted into a light sleep.


	75. It Can Be Over

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ok, who was it who messaged me asking if they could have their screen name in a blog entry of Fang's? It's coming up so everyone who wants one need to speak now or forever hold your peace! AND I AM SERIOUS THE SCREEN NAMES AND BLOG ENTRIES ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE SO SERIOUSLY TELL ME IF YOU WANT YOUR SCREEN NAME INCLUDED! lol, and for all those people who worry about my health because of my sleeping habits I'm giving you a reason to worry. I haven't slept a wink in over 24 hours abd am not tired at all! I stayed up last night and didn't realize how late it was, so I look at the clock on my laptop and I see that it's 7:30 in the morning so I'm like what the heck? So here I am at 11:16 and haven't slept for 25 1/2 hours! lol**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 75**

I woke up full of pain. Ignoring it I pushed myself off the bed and ou of Fangs arms, startling him to sleep. "Max, you don't need to be standing," Fang growled. I ignored him to and went to get Tigress' birthday presents, hiding them under the bed.

"Guys get in here!" I shouted. Fang picked me up from behind, catching me off guard as he gently put me back down on the bed. The Flock rushed in, thinking something was wrong until they saw my huge smile, which only made them confused.

"Fang give Tigress her presents," I said. He nodded and took them out from under the bed, handing them to Tigress. Her eyes grew wide as she took the teddy bear, hugging it to her chest. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you Fang, Thank you Max!" She exclaimed, hopping up and down.

She hugged Fang who went stiff at first, but softened up enough to hug her back briefly, squishing the bear against his chest and making me snicker. She then moved onto me, rushing over to the bed and flinging her arms around me, squeezing me into a tight hug. I whimpered as I tried to bite back my cries of pain as she squeezed my back, clipping my wings together.

Fang rushed over and pulled her off me gently before she could do any damage. "Max I'm sorry," she gasped, squeezing her bear tight.

"S'okay," I said, smiling at her. She nodded and I asked, "So, what are you going to name her?"

She smiled again and said, "I think I'm going to name her… Gina!" I laughed as she started to hop up and down again. Angel squealed and they rushed off to play with their stuffed animals.

Between laughs I was able to choke out, "Guys, we got candy for everyone to."

Fang passed out candy and told Nudge to give Tigress and Angel theirs. She nodded and ran off, Gazzy and Iggy following close behind while chewing on their candy.

Once they were gone Fang pushed me back down and pulled the covers on top of me. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist and laid his head down on top of mine, securing me in my place. He kissed the top of my head, his mouth lingering there for a moment, and rubbed his cheek against my hair. I started to rack my brain for reasons why he was being so… so… Un-fangish. In case you're wondering I couldn't think of any.

"Fang," I asked, trying to adjust myself so I could look at him. I stopped when a searing pain went down my back, originating from my wings. "Yes?" He sighed after pushing me back in place.

"What's up?" I asked, craning my neck to see his face.

"Nothing," he said. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not because his voice was very calm, very casual. "Are you sure," I asked, scrutinizing his face. He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and making my stomach go up in flutters. He started to rub my arm with his thumb, laying his head back down onto mine.

"Well something's up," I said, still looking up at him. "And why do you say that?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me as his thumb stopped moving and rested against my skin.

"Because you're being so… So…" I struggled to find the word for it. Romantic? I guess but that didn't really describe this kind of behavior in Fang. Lovable? Wow, I almost laughed at that one. Hmm…

"So what?" He asked, smirking as he watched me try to find the words for it.

I tried to concentrate again, still struggling to find the right word for it. I could see Fang was getting impatient but that didn't make me rush any more than I was now. Cuddly? Oops, almost laughed there to. Hmmm… Touchy-feely? Nope. Touching? Yea, I guess that could work.

"Why are you being so _touching_?" I asked, looking up at him. He laughed softly and bent down to kiss me on my forehead. "Because I love my girlfriend who just about scared me to death," he chuckled into my ear.

"AW! I'm so sorry I scared you Fnick! Will you ever forgive me?" I exclaimed with mock distress.

"Well, that depends."

Uh-oh. When Fang says 'that depends,' then that means he's about to do something he knows I won't like. "Fang," I growled, warning him to not do anything stupid, "What exactly does it 'depend' on?"

"This," he said. He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips, not even bothering to start off gentle. I passionately kissed him back until I couldn't breath anymore, both of us gasping for air as we pulled apart. Fang started tracing swirls on my shoulder, right before it connected to my back.

"So," I said, smiling up at him innocently, "am I forgiven Fnick?"

"Yes, I believe you are."

I laughed and sat up, walking over to the sink to get a glass of water. "Max," Fang exclaimed, rushing up to me and checking my back. "What?

"Your back, it's…" He trailed off, staring incredulously at my torn open, wait what?!? My wings are supposed to be screaming in pain right now! Why am I standing?!? I stood there, my body rigid as I waited for the pain to come. But it didn't.

"Fang?" I asked tentatively. He was still staring at my wings so I craned my neck around to look at them. They were completely healed, not a single scratch on them, although one part looked a bit lumpy to me. "Fang! Fang My wings are healed!" I exclaimed, smiling up at him. He nodded and bent down to examine it, trying to find the reason for why it healed so fast. I mean, it hurt earlier didn't it?

**_Max, it looks like Fang has a new power,_** Jeb's voice said casually in my head. "Fang, you have a new power!" I told him.

He looked confused for a minute so I quickly explained, "Jeb says you have a new power! The power to _heal_!" He looked dumbstruck for a minute but his face soon broke into a smile. "But, when did you heal me?" I asked more to myself than him. He shrugged his shoulders and Jeb decided to chime in again, **_When you were kissing Max._** I gasped, not expecting Jeb to say that. Fang hadn't even touched my back when we were kissing so how the hell did he heal it?!?**_ When he was rubbing your shoulders after you kissed. It was close enough to your wings to heal them but…_** Jeb trailed off and I could help but wondering what 'but' meant. _But what Jeb?_

**_But Iggy couldn't set the broken bone last night because of your struggling so it healed wrong,_** he said. His voice sounded kind of un-easy in my head but who knows, it's Jeb, come on.

"Crap," I muttered, looking around at the lump in my wings, suddenly realizing what it was.

"What?" Fang asked, his smile fading.

"The broken bone in my wing didn't heal right since Iggy didn't set it."

Fang muttered something I couldn't make out, most likely a string of profanities. _Jeb, what do I do_? I asked him in my thoughts. **_You'll need to re-break the bone and then have Fang heal it,_** he replied. This time I was positive he sounded un-easy. "Fang," I said, looking up at him with my best bambi eyes, "I need you to re-break my wing."

"No!" He shouted. I almost stumbled backwards. I wasn't expecting such a strong reaction from him. "Fang you have to or I may not be able to fly ever again," I was practically begging him. I know that's weird, begging someone to re-break one of your bones.

"Please," I pleaded, my voice barley above a whisper. He sighed and called Iggy into the room, explaining what he had to do. Iggy nodded and was in charge of holding me down while he did it, pressing my shoulders into the bed so hard I had to suppress and small squeak.

Fang gently placed his hands on my left wings, massaging his fingers through the feathers a bit. It felt so good and I knew he was trying to get me to relax so I did. His fingers soon found the small, slightly sore lump and he placed one of his hands under my wing with the other stationed above it, trapping my wing between them. He brought his hands down onto the lump hard and fast, making me gasp in pain as I heard a crack. A lone tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away as I felt Fang gently brushing his finger tips over the broken bone after setting it in place. Pretty soon the pain was gone.

I looked back at my wings and felt around for the lump, but luckily it was gone. "Max, are you ok?" Iggy asked, some worry in his voice. I jumped off the bed and exclaimed, "I'm fine! Didn't Fang tell you he has the power to heal now?"

"No! Dude that's awesome!" Iggy said, slapping him a high five. Fang grinned and before we could tell the rest of the Flock everyone came in like they were bum-rushing the door **(A/N: Inside joke between me and my friend lol.)**. "Fang I can't believe you have the power to heal! That's so cool! Now we don't have to wait so long for everyone to heal! You could just like, touch the spot we're hurt in and it'll be all better! Isn't that so cool!" Nudge exclaimed, a little bit of Nudge channel kicking in. I looked over to see Fang grinning as he gave Gazzy a high five, Angel gave him a huge smile, and Tigress hugged him.

"Yea, I guess I do," was the best thing he could come up with.

I laughed, watching as the Flock's faces grew into an even wider grin as they started to leave. I noticed Tigress had begun to carry around Gina with her every where she went, king of like Angel with Celeste. I made a mental note to get Nudge one to so she wouldn't feel left out, unless she wanted an IPod or something like that.

Once they were gone Fang wrapped his arms around my back and wings, tracing circles in one with his finger lightly. "Man I missed doing that," he said, smiling down at me. "I missed it to," I assured him.

I laid back and looked out the window, thinking about when we would go find the next school somewhere near us in the mountains. **_Max, you don't need to go yet. Stay put. The school knows where you are, they have an eraser tracking you. In a few days time a band of erasers will attack and give you what you need to get in._**

_And what exactly do we need?_ Of course he didn't answer, purposeful being difficult. What's the big deal any way? It's just a school, how many times have we been there (note the sarcsm)?

**_This isn't just any school Maximum,_** Jeb replied to my thoughts. Can't the guy take a hint? I DON'T WANT A FREAKING VOICE IN MY HEAD, LET ALONE MY DAD! **_This is the school Max,_** he continued as if he didn't just hear that little out-er-in burst I had in my head, yea right, **_This is _The School_, the Itex headquarters. There are certain people there that if you take them down Itex will die with them._** I thought about that for a moment. If we took down this school then Itex would finally leave us alone. We could rebuild our home, or even find a new one, and live our lives like we _want_ to live them. _Fine,_ I thought,_ We'll do it._

I must have zoned out there while I was talking to Jeb because when I came back Fang was wagging a hand in front of my face. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it of all my pent up stress. "So what were you and the voice talking about this time?" Fang asked, pulling me into a slight hug.

"It can be over," I said, looking up at him, "We can bring down Itex if we take certain people down, for real this time. The school here is the main headquarters, and everything is there. Jeb said an eraser has been following us from afar and in a couple days erasers will attack but we have to stay because they have something we need. I don't know what, Jeb wouldn't tell me, but we can't get in without it."


	76. The Flock's Army

**A/N: This chappie is all Fang and all about the fake blog messages I wrote and you all supposedly sent (don't worry I won't tell him it was me). lol, oh ans there is a little about a new uprising. Basically it's Fang's Army 7.0**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 76**

I nodded, scowling as Max got up, pulling away from my arms. She laughed when she saw my expression, kissing me lightly on the cheek. She practically bounced over to the window because she was so happy. She opened it up and said, "I'm going flying. You're in charge 'till I get back." I nodded, knowing that she could take care of herself for a little while.

I laid back and pulled my laptop out, looking at the wide variety of messages for my blog. I decided to reply to a couple, just picking random selections out of the bunch.

**ScreenName:Yuna **

**Dear Fang, **

**I hope everything goes ok. Poor Max. That has to hurt to get your wings pulled half-way off like that. **

**Meow **

I started to type a reply and it went along the lines of this:

**Dear Yuna, **

**Yes I imagine it does hurt, but we were able to help her because I got a new power. I can heal now, so I healed her wings and back and she's out flying as I speak. **

**-Fang**

Onto the next message.

**ScreenName:scorpio17910 **

**Hey Fang! **

**Wat's up! I hope everything is goin' ok wit da Flock. Tell Max I feel for her!**

I tried not to laugh as I typed my response seeing as this person was just a little to eager to talk with me. But their message was sincere which was a good thing.

**Dear scorpio17910, **

**I'll pass the message onto Max, but she's better now. We discovered I have the power to heal so I healed her wings for her. We had to re-break one of the bones in her wing but everything is fine now. We're doing ok, we're somewhere in the mountains and it's _really_ cold, I don't see how Max can stand it in just a shirt. **

**-Fang**

I looked around at some of the other messages and settled on this one:

**ScreenName:nerd4life55 **

**Dear Fang, **

**Me and a couple friends got together after reading your blog. We hate the things Itex is doing to our planet and to the Flock and every other mutant out there. They may be planning on killing off half the planet but we're not going down without a fight. We have formed a group called The Flock's Army and have made a website explaining what's going on, including a link to your blog. Thousands of kids from all over the world are signing up. We're ready when you are.**

Wow, it was Fang's Army all over again. I typed a quick response that was like this:

**Dear nerd2life55, **

**Thank you for doing what you can. We're in the Rocky Mountains right now and are getting ready to take down Itex once and for all. We're not sure where it's at yet but I'll let you know. Your help doesn't go un noticed but there isn't anything you can do except boycott Itex and all of the schools you can find. They're popping up every where again and I'm not too sure about their where abouts. I'm sure you could check on Google. And you're right, we're not going down without a fight. **

**-Fang**

I scrolled down some more and found one by a girl who's screen name was shortval27.

**ScreenName:shortval27 **

**Hi Fang! **

**I just wanted to say hi to the Flock and I hope you're all safe! Max I hope you feel better and Fang thank god you and Max are finally together! You have no idea how long I was waiting! **

I chuckled to myself and typed another quick response.

**Dear shortval27, **

**Well you're a little behind. Me and Max have been together for a couple months now. Oh well, Max is better, I have the power to heal now so she's good. Sorry for your wait. **

**-Fang**

I started to just reply to messages down a row, reading them quickly as I went.

**ScreenName:HermioneGranger1993 **

**Hi Fang! **

**I hope everything's going ok. I just heard of this enormous group of kids form all over the world calling themselves The Flock's Army. Me and about 20 of my friends joined today and dude, just say the word and we're there. **

**P Hermione **

**Dear HermioneGranger1993, **

**Boycott Itex, try to bring down or ruin the reputation of schools every where. That's really all you can do. We're in the mountains now and are preparing for "the final battle" I guess you could call it. We're going to bring down Itex once and for all, nothing can stop us now. **

**-Fang**

That was the last message I could reply to. My fingers hurt like crazy so the last thing I did was write a quick blog entry recounting the events from earlier this morning, informing everyone what it was like to break the bone in Max's wing (wince) and about my new powers.

When I was done I shut down the laptop and put it back into my back pack, flexing my fingers as I tried to get some feeling back into them. At that moment Max came flying through the window, a huge smile on her face. "Have fun flying?" I teased, smiling over at her.

"It was wonderful," she said. She walked up to me and pushed her lips against mine. Before I could respond she pulled away, grabbing her clothes and taking off into the bathroom to take a shower.


	77. Little Black Box

**A/N: Here's chappie 77!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 77**

I let the water beat down on me as I thought about my flight. God I had missed the feeling of the wind beneath my wings, pushing me higher and higher. I massaged my shampoo coated fingers through my hair and rinsed it out quickly, moving onto conditioner.

I let my conditioner sit for 30 seconds like always, and then letting the water rinse it out as I ran my fingers through it. Hopping out of the shower I threw my clothes on and rushed out the door, landing on the bed with a thump. Fang smirked but other wise completely ignored me.

I sighed, he was watching the news. Again! I swiped the remote control from the nightstand and changed the channel to animal planets funniest home videos. Fang growled playfully and pretended to try and take the remote back. I knew he was only playing because he _could_ have gotten it back if he wanted to. I fell backwards as I dived out of the path of Fang's lunge. He caught me before I could fall off the bed and I burst out laughing.

They rest of the day and the day following it went by in a blur, filled with ration packing and combat training as we prepared for the erasers. We didn't know how many there were and we didn't know when they would be coming. All we knew was it was going to be _a lot_ and that Itex was willing to pull every dirty trick they had to make us lose. If we won Itex's downfall would be inevitable, and they knew that, it was only a matter of time.

On the third day we decided to take a break, resting up inside of our rooms. We cooked for ourselves, seeing as no one wanted to leave their comfort zones, which also happened to be our hotel rooms. I laid down on the bed, somewhere between sleep and awake. I felt Fang lay down next to me and sighed, turning over and looking him in the eyes. "Max, relax. You're pushing the Flock to be perfect when no body can be," he said, stroking my cheek with his index finger, "You need to rest."

I nodded and snuggled up to Fang, letting his scent wash over me as it calmed me. He traced circles and swirly patterns on my back and I started to drift to sleep.

_Dream: _

_ I screamed in terror as I saw an eraser cock a gun at Nudge, shooting her in the leg. I surged forward, kicking and punching my way past erasers. I heard Fang yell my name but didn't stop. Nudge was falling fast. _

_ I basically switched gears and immediately went from normal speed to hyper speed, exceeding 400 mph easily. I flew down and grabbed her, yanking her into my arms and tearing off the entire bottom of my shirt, making it a belly shirt, and wrapping it around Nudge's leg. _

_ All of a sudden y head exploded in pain. I gasped and shouted at Nudge before my body went into shock, "Nudge fly! Fly as hard and fast as you can to Fang!" She looked at me in bewilderment until the shock hit me, making me curl into a ball and drop Nudge. _

_ I heard a whooshing sound and knew that Nudge had unfurled her wings. I screamed in pain as my head felt like it was splitting in half. "I heard everyone in the Flock shout my name in unison. I was falling faster than I had been flying and I knew none of the Flock could catch me now. _Angel,_ I thought in my head. I knew she would be listening in,_ tell everyone I'm sorry and I love them._ And with that I felt a sudden pressure lift from me as someone caught me in their arms, sending them crashing downwards with me. I gasped, all the air leaving my body and reflexively shot my hands back up to my head. The brain attack was coming to an end but we were still falling fast. "Open your wings," I gasped out, easing mine out also as I slipped from their grip. I still didn't know who it was but I sure as hell wasn't going to die if I had a choice. _

_ They pressed me into their chest, both of our wings out now as we tried to catch the wind. Mine caught and I immediately rushed upwards, pulling whoever was with me up blindly. I opened my eyes and hissed as the light from the sun burned my eyes and made pain come back to my head. I couldn't get a good look at who was with me, but whoever it was supported both their weight and mine. _

_ I opened my eyes again and kept them open, letting my eyes adjust to the light. _

_End Dream._

I gasped when I woke up, cold sweat coating my forehead. I sat up and felt Fang's arms intertwine around my waist. He pressed his cheek against my wing and sighed. "What was it about?" He said into my wing, sending a shiver down my spine. "The erasers attacking," I said.

I felt him nod as he placed a gentle kiss on the arch of my wing. I turned around and his lips crashed into mine, our mouths rapidly working together and against each other. His hand slid up my back and around my wings, pulling our bodies closer. He massaged his fingers under my feathers and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I could kiss him better. He pulled away and smiled as I leaned up to kiss him again, pulling farther back away. "Fang, teasing isn't nice," I scolded him playfully. He mumbled a sorry and began planting small, light kisses on my jaw line and down to my shoulder, bring his head back up to kiss me on the lips.

We finally pulled away, our breaths heavy and ragged. Once I could breath normally again he pulled me onto his lap, hugging me to his chest. "I love you Fang," I said, looking up and into his hypnotizing eyes.

"I love you more Max," He said, a smirk playing across his perfect face. "I doubt that," I teased.

"I do."

"Prove it," I knew he couldn't but I was just playing with him. I knew Fang loved me.

"Ok," he said, looking into my eyes, "I will."

**Fangs POV:**

I smiled as Max's eyes widen from confusion. I bent down and kissed her gently before getting up and walking over to my back pack. I pulled out the little black velvet box I had been holding ever since we left Max's mom's house.

Sitting back down on the bed Max's eyes widen again. I smiled, not being able to hold it back.

"Max," I said, looking down at her and opening the little black box, "Will you marry me?"


	78. Are You Serious?

**A/N: Ok peoples, sorry for leaving you with such an evil cliffy. I really didn't want to (even if it was fun lol) but I had been up for 48 hours and so my step mommy made me get some sleep and I couldn't update. So here is the next chappie and thank you every one for supporting my previous chappie!**

**Chapter 78**

"What?" I whispered. Joy, love happiness and shock coursed through out my body as I stared at what was inside the velvet black box Fang was holding out to me. It was a ring. The band was silver with a single diamond placed on it. Fang smiled as I ran my finger around the diamond, it was so pretty.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated. "Are you serious?" I asked, my voice still only a whisper. He nodded once.

"But Jeb and, and Mom-"

"They already know. Jeb got me the ring and gave it to me the day before we left," he said, staring into my eyes. "Our ages?" I asked.

"We already pretend to be 18 every day. Nothing can go wrong Max. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," I whispered, looking into his eyes. His smile grew wider as he removed the ring from the box and slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly. I felt myself smile and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and kissed me gently on my lips before hugging me back. Nothing could bring me down today.

"Everyone come in here!" I shouted once Fang kissed me on my forehead and I rested my head on his chest. He looked down at me questioningly and I answered his unspoken question. "They deserve to know," I said, smirking, "They have all been trying to get us together for years and now we're getting _married_. Fang, we'll be like their _parents_."

He smiled, understanding what I was saying. We were a true family now, parents and their children, well except Iggy who will have to stay our brother.

The Flock rushed in, filing one by one behind us. Angel must not have been reading our minds because she wasn't bouncing up and down with joy. _Yet._

"Me and Fang have some news," I said, eyeing them all carefully, "Some very _big_ news."

They waited patiently, knowing it wasn't anything bad because of the huge grins on both mine and Fangs faces. "Me and Fang are engaged!" I suddenly exclaimed.

Iggy and Gazzy's mouths dropped open as Nudge, Angel, and Tigress started jumping up and down while screaming and laughing. All 3 of them rushed up and hugged me, dog piling me on top of the bed. "OH. MY. GOSH! MAX I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! You have to let us do your wedding, and your mom can help but at least let us pick out the dress and do your hair and make up and AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Squealed Nudge, still squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy! It took you long enough!" Angel practically shouted at me.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you all!" That was Tigress, keeping it short and sweet.

"You're getting married?" Gazzy asked, a confused look passing over his face. "Yes Gaz, they're getting married," Iggy replied. I pulled Ig into a hug and he smiled, silently letting me know that he was happy for me. I hugged Gazzy to ruffling his hair.

After the rest of the Flock hugged Fang (with the exception of Iggy), they all left, Angel shooing Tigress and Nudge out so they could plan mine and Fang's wedding and Iggy and Gazzy following them in a sort of daze.

"Well that went well," said Fang, looking over at me with a smirk on his face. I punched him in the arm gently and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He swiveled his head around and made me kiss him on the lips, pinning me to the bed.

After a while I wiggled from under Fang and sat on the edge of the bed as my brain finally began to process what was happening. I'm getting married! I getting married at 14 years old! To Fang! A couple months ago I would have sworn Fang didn't love me and now we were getting married! Today was the best day of my life so far.

Fang came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head. "Ok, you win. I probably wouldn't have proposed to you," I teased. He chuckled as I sighed with contentment, leaning back into his chest.

_Jeb _

**_Yes Max? _**

_Thank you. _

_**You're welcome Max.**_

With that Jeb left me alone to be with Fang and I was happy… For the time being.

A loud crash sounded from the boys room and me and Fang jumped up from the bed. All at once everyone came crashing into our room, stumbling over each other as they rushed in.

"They're here," Gazzy gasped. We didn't need him to explain. We all knew who was here.

At that moment Omega busted through the door, Lissa following close behind him. "Come to congratulate us?" I asked, a huge smirk playing across my face.

Omega raised an eyebrow, he obviously was confused. I raised my left hand up, wiggling my ring finger as the light caught on the single diamond. Lissa's eyes flickered to the ring and then back to me, pure hatred and fury flaming in them. She screamed with rage and lunged at me, missing as I took a small side step to the right. "Out the window guys!" I shouted to the Flock, "There's more room to fight."

They climbed out the window and into the sky while me and Fang held the erasers at bay. Lissa lunged at me again, only to find Fang's fist in her eye. Ouch.

I was out the window next, followed by Fang. **_Max,_** said Jeb's voice in my head, **_Don't kill Omega and Lissa._**

"Fang!" I shouted, drawing his attention to me, "Don't kill Omega and Lissa, leave them alive. For now." He nodded and went back to his fight.

Nudge was fighting off 6 erasers at once. All that combat training really paid off, she was almost as good as me and Fang now. Angel was making 5 erasers drop dead with her- Whoa! What?!

I did a double take, looking back over at Nudge. She had taken down 3 erasers in the short amount of time I had been looking at Angel. I recognized one of them. He had shaggy fur and was taller than most of them. He was evading Nudge's kicks and punches, sending her off balance each time. My eyes flickered to his back pocket and I could barley make out the outline of a gun and it hit. He was the eraser from my dream, the dream where Nudge got shot.

He reached back and I rushed forward, ignoring everything else around me. He pulled out the gun and cocked it, grinning wickedly at a terrified Nudge. He pointed it at her leg and just as he was about to pull the trigger I slammed into him. He flew backwards and the gun went off as it fell out of his hands. The stray bullet hit on of the erasers above us and I hooked onto the shirt of the falling eraser who attempted to shoot Nudge. I started punching him in the face, accentuating every word I said with punches, "Don't. Threaten. My. Family. Again!" I let him go, turning around to beat the crap out of an eraser behind me.

I did a quick 360, taking in all of my surroundings in under 20 seconds. Nudge was fighting again, taking on 5 more erasers. Iggy was dropping bombs where ever he could, Tigress placed on his back and between his wings as she handed him one bomb after another. Angel was still making erasers drop dead every where, but instead of one-by-one she was making them die in groups of 5-6. Gazzy was fighting off 4, having taken one down just as I looked at him. Every once in a while he would look up at Iggy and Tigress longingly and I could tell he wished she were on his back instead.

I looked around for Fang and found a huge cluster of erasers, their backs turned away from the rest of the fight. Every minute or so and eraser would drop down, unconscious, and fall to the ground. That's where Fang is.

I flew above the group and looked down to see Fang in the middle of it. He was fighting against a huge eraser, most likely bigger than a refrigerator. I flew down behind the eraser, making all the others gasp (they hadn't been expecting me huh).

I punched an eraser in the back of the head as Fang asked, "What are you doing here?" I grinned at him while kicking a scruffy looking eraser in the gut, "Well I couldn't let you have all the fun." He grinned back and did a roundhouse kick into the side of one's head. Normally we would be worried about the numbers against us, but this time we were ready and there was no way we were gunna' let them win this fight.

We fought in silence for awhile until all of the erasers around us suddenly dropped dead all at once, falling to the ground. For a moment I was surprised but when I looked up I saw Angel smiling down at me sweetly. "Thanks Ange," I said and she nodded, glancing around at everyone else.

The fight was over.

"Where's Omega and Lissa?" I asked Fang. "I knocked 'em out and took them inside. Don't worry I locked them in the bedroom." I nodded and we flew to the now closed window, jerking it open and I went inside first.

The Flock was following close behind me. Looking on the bed I saw Lissa and Omega out cold.

I gestured for the Flock to leave and they nodded, filing out of the door. I knew Fang would stay so I didn't argue when he locked the door and came to stand next to me.

I walked over to the bed and raised my leg up, kicking Omega and Lissa awake. Lissa jumped up, crouching as she prepared to jump at me. Fang put a protective arm around me, a low growl rumbling from his chest. I smirked when they both shrank back, trying to get to the end of the bed. I brought my left hand up and brushed some hair out of my face, flashing my ring. I knew tat would tick Lissa off.

It did. She snarled and lunged at me. She was fast, but not fast enough. Before she could even jump Fang had her pinned to the bed, straddling her as he held her wrists above her head so she couldn't move.

"Now," I said, "You have something we want."

"You're not getting anything," Lissa spat out, making Fang grip her wrists harder. "Well that's not up to you. Omega?" I said, turning my gaze upon him.

He didn't answer, he merely looked up at me and smirked. "You know, I'm the only thing keeping Fang from ripping your guts out right now. He's still not too happy about what you did to me," I said. His expression wavered just a bit as I continued, "So unless you want me to let him, I would give us what we want."

"You can't kill us," he sneered, "Or else you'll never get what you need."

"Who ever said we _needed_ anything?" I shot back, keeping my voice and expression calm. His face fell as he realized I was telling the truth. We would take down Itex, even if we didn't have whatever Jeb said we needed. We would do just fine. **_No Max,_** Jeb said in my head, **_They have access codes to the rooms where every whitecoat and every person who helped built Itex will be._** Well if we don't get them we'll just have to break down a couple doors now won't we.

He didn't argue and I came back to the present situation.

**A/N: If you wanna' see Max's ring go to google and type in engagement rings and its the llth picture. It's got a simple silver band and one single, large diamond. Or go to and it's the first picture. Isn't it pretty!**


	79. Move And You're Dead

**A/N: Ok, here's the dealio (HA dealio! lol sorry) I got grounded wensdat as everyone knows and then I got grounded thrusday for getting a detention (long story) and then I went over to my mom's house where I'm not allowed to take my laptop as everyone also knows. And, just so we're clear, my step mom isn't really mean, just kind of strict so no evil step mom jokes kay? Thanks. So here's the next chappie and I hope you all like it.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 79**

I pushed Lissa harder into the blanket as she growled at Max who was absent mindedly playing with her engagement ring as she waited for Omega to answer her. "Fine," he caved, glancing at Lissa who was wincing in pain as my nails dug into her shoulder. Hmm… Did Omega have a bit of a crush on Lissa _and_ Max? Interesting.

Max's eyes got distant and then snapped back to attention. I knew she was talking to Jeb but it was still kind of unsettling to see. "We want codes. Access codes to get into every room in the school here," she said quickly. Her voice was calm but had an edge in it. A dangerous edge. I could tell Lissa and Omega had heard it to because they both flinched slightly.

"Okay," he said, reaching into his pocket for something. Max tensed up and growled at him, but relaxed a bit when he smirked and pulled out a sheet of paper with a bunch of words and numbers on it. Max's eyes got distant again as she looked it over. When she came back she smirked and threw the papers to the floor and said, "Now, where are the _real_ codes?"

Omega looked dumbfounded, but started to reach back into his pocket. I heard something click when he lunged at Max, pulling a gun out as he jumped. My body collided with his as the gun went off and I knocked him to the floor. I heard Max gasp but wrestled the gun out of his hands, punching him in the base of his head and knocking him out cold. I heard Lissa growl and turned around, pointing the gun at her. "Move and you're dead," I threatened. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded but kept on scowling at Max, a low growl coming out of her throat. Omega came to and glanced at her, making her shut up at once.

"Where are the _real_ codes?" Max repeated. I looked over at Omega who was still sprawled on the floor. I remembered hearing Max gasp and looked over to a red rose of blood blooming on her shirt sleeve. Omega had shot her in her upper arm, just above her elbow. She completely ignored the wound, her stare fixed on Omega.

I looked back over at Lissa. She was tensed, watching me as she waited for me to lower the gun so she could pounce on Max. I glared at her and she cringed, shrinking back and almost falling off the side of the bed.

Omega reached into his back pocket and pulled out some crumpled papers, watching me carefully in case I pulled the gun's trigger. Max snatched it out of his hand and looked at it. Once she was sure they were the right ones she smiled and punched Omega in the base of his head, once again knocking him out cold. I clubbed Lissa over the head with the gun, knocking her out also.

Max picked up Omega and winced slightly as she slung him over her injured shoulder. I picked Lissa and the gun up also and followed her out the window. We flew down into the alley beside the hotel and threw them all onto the ground, not caring if they got a couple bruises. What? They deserve it.

When we got back up to our room Max sat down on the bed and ripped her sleeve off. She gasped as she stuck 2 fingers into the small, bloody bullet hole and pulled out the bullet. Blodd started flowing heavily out of it and I rushed over to her, placing my hand gently over it.

As soon as I was sure she wasn't bleeding any more I pulled away, moping up the blood on her arm with her ruined sleeve. "Thanks," she said, smiling up at me, "Now let's get out of here before someone realizes where all the dead erasers came from." I grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Fang! Max! Let us in!" Nudges shouted, banging on the door. Max laughed and got up, letting everyone inside. "Okay gang," she said, "Let's fly!"

**Maxs POV:**

The Flock filed out, one-by-one as me and Fang waited on the bed. Once Angel was out and flapping her gorgeous white wings in the sky I followed her, Fang close behind me.

When we were all in the sky Jeb came back, offering some helpful information for once. I mean seriously, what's up with him being useful all of the sudden? **_Max,_** he said, **_fly southwest for about 10 miles until you find a hotel. You can stay there until you have a plan._** I didn't respond, instead I just reached over and took Fang's hand. He smiled at me as her rubbed his thumb lightly across my knuckles.

_Max,_ Angel sent to my mind. _Yes sweetie?_

_When is your and Fang's wedding going to be?_ I blushed, looking over at Fang for a split second and saw him watching me, making me blush even more. He smirked and I quickly turned my attention back to Angel. _I don't know. Why don't you girls pick a date?_ I thought to her. Angel nodded and Fang's head snapped around to look at her. His gaze shifted from Angel, to me, and back again as he tried to figure out what we were talking about.

Angel giggled and thought back, _Any specific season you would like it to be in?_

I glanced at her before looking back at Fang and asking, "Fang, what's your favorite season?"

He looked at me, confused for a moment before he looked down at Angel who was watching us with a smirk on her face, making her look innocently evil. He brushed it off, giving my hand a small squeeze before looking ahead again and answering my question. "Fall," he said, a smile playing across his face. _There's your answer Angel,_ I thought. She giggled and started talking in hushed whispers to Nudge and Tigress (who was being held by Nudge).

Fang glanced at me again and asked, "What were you all talking about?"

"She wanted to know what season we wanted our wedding to be in," I answered honestly, my voice staying calm. I was somehow able to keep myself from blushing when Fang smirked at me and said, "Let me guess, you told her Fall." It was more of a statement than a question so I simply answered with a smile. Angel giggled and I looked down at her to see the girls grinning up at us wildly. _Angel,_ I thought,_ What are you all up to?_

_Nothing Max,_ she replied, her sweet voice ringing throughout my mind, _Just planning your wedding._ I eyed her carefully, watching as her, Nudge, and Tigress started talking quietly again. I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy and noticed they were talking quietly to, dazed looks on both of their faces. I knew the shock of mine and Fang's engagement had been a huge surprise to both of them. But I think they're happy for us… Aren't they?

**_Yes Max,_** said Jeb (in my mind of course), **_They're happy for you, just shocked._** Okay _what_ is with all the people barging in on my personal thoughts today?!

I blocked my mind, trying to keep Angel out. I knew I couldn't do anything about Jeb, but Angel I could deal with. Did I mention that I learned how to control that neat barrier thing we discovered I had a while back? No, well I can.

**_Max you can't make me go away,_** Jeb reminded me. _I know,_ I responded, rolling my eyes mentally, _But I can wish can't I?_

I looked over to see Fang watching me again and I blushed. AGAIN! He smiled, not in a mocking way like usual, but in an I-love-you way.

I smiled back and looked ahead, trying to see if we were near a hotel. I would guess we had flown about 8 miles so far.

I whipped my head around when Fang let go of my hand. I heard a small, muffled laugh from above me and knew it was Fang, so, before he could do anything I dipped down and angled my wings so they caught the wind and took me up to the right. I looked over to see Fang smirking over at me and I smiled at him, studying the way his black hair blew across his perfect face. He smirked again and stared right back, making me blush. Jeeze, what is up with all of this blushing today!

I looked down to see Tigress trying to get Angel and Nudge to stop arguing something. I rolled my eyes and flew down to them.

"No! White is traditional!" Angel shouted, glaring at Nudge. At first I thought they were talking about my wedding dress but it wasn't so.

"I know! The dress will be white but the bride is the only one who wears white!" Nudge hastily explained. I interrupted them before it could get out of hand. "Guys! How about this, my wedding dress and whatever else I'm wearing will be white, but the flowers and bridesmaids dresses will be lavender," I suggested. They nodded, both of them liking that idea. They went back to planning my wedding, once again completely ignoring that I was there.

I was about to fly away when I noticed that Tigress looked a little… Uncomfortable. I flew over to Nudge and took her into my arms. Neither of them protested as Tigress crossed her arms and leaned heavily against my chest. I flew her over to Gazzy and smiled when his own smile lit up Gazzy's face as I deposited Tigress into his open arms.

I flew back up to Fang as I listened to Iggy laugh. He smirked at me and turned away when I asked, "What?" He shook his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye. When he looked away I started to fly above him. Key word: Started.

Pain exploded in my head and my hands shot up to hold it. I gasped and concentrated on flapping my wings so I would stay air born. No images came this time. Instead all I was seeing was the darkness pulling me in like a fish on a rod. My wings started to ache and soon they began to feel like they were on fire, the pain spreading so fast it made it feel even more like hell. The pain felt like it was coming from deep inside my wings. Another wave of pain hit me and my body began to shake. I bit my lip, trying to control the tremors coursing through out my body. I tasted the rusty metal flavor of blood spread through my mouth as I bit through my lip. Only a few seconds had passed but it felt like it had been hours, wave after wave of pain surging through my body and hitting me with full force. I couldn't take the pain in my wings any more, it felt like the pain serum they used to give us at the school had been injected directly into them. I eased my wings closed and gasped when another wave of pain sent another tremor through my body.

I could feel Fang grab my waist and pull me into his arms. He held me loosely seeing as tremors were still racking my body. I bit down on my lip again, trying to keep myself from convulsing.

I didn't. Eventually the pain in my head, wings, and lip got together for one big party and made me pass out.

When I woke up I was in another hotel. My head was throbbing as if my brain was throwing itself against my skull, trying to break through. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the searing light.

"Max?" I heard someone whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh Max," this time I was able to identify the voice as Angel, her voice strained with worry. "I'm ok sweetie," I said, turning around to look at her. Worry was written all over her face as she looked back at me. Her gorgeous blonde curls needed to be brushed but that wasn't what I was looking at. Outside the window behind her it was dark outside, not even a hint of light on the horizon. "Angel what time is it?" I asked.

"Ummm… 12:00," she said, glancing down at her watch.

"And why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said. I could tell by the look on her face that she meant she was worried. But she still needed her rest.

I sighed and turned over on my side, expecting to see Fang laying beside me, but he wasn't there. "He's sleeping with the boys tonight. He thought you needed your rest and didn't want to wake you," Angel said.

"Thanks," I replied, "So come on. Climb in," I said, patting the empty space on the bed beside me. She smiled happily and climbed in, curling up to me as her small body pressed up against my side, her slightly out stretched wings brushing against my rib cage.


	80. You Really Are Beautiful

**A/N: Ok! Here's the next chappie! I sorry it's so short but please bear with me, I had to write this in a notebook and we all know how that always seems longer than it really is in a notebook!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 80**

When I woke up in the morning I went into the room Max was sleeping in to check up on her, only to find Angel curled up next to her.

"Morning Fang," Max said as I walked in, craning her neck so she could smile at me. "Morning Beautiful," I replied. She scoffed and I bent down to kiss her on her cheek. "You really are beautiful," I whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked down at Angel as she turned around in her sleep, snuggling up to Max. Brushing Angel's hair out of her face Max smiled.

"So," she said, looking back up at me, "Where were you last night?"

"I slept with the guys so you could rest," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and earning a small, but playful scowl from her.

"Fang, you know I sleep better when I'm near you. Luckily Angel was there to explain where you were or I might have panicked," she said. Her voice was purely playful but I knew the words were true and mentally cringed. I looked down at her again and saw that she was trying to fight back a smile. I smiled as soon as she gave in and broke into a grin. She looked so much better than she had last night. The circles under her eyes were gone and her face wasn't as flushed as it had been. Last night she was almost feverish.

"Ow," she mumbled, touching her fingers to her lip. "What?" I asked, rushing over to the side of the bed and kneeling down to examine her.

"I bit my lip yesterday trying to keep myself from convulsing," she explained nonchalantly, "S'no big deal."

I sighed and leaned down to kiss her, feeling the cut in her mouth heal up quickly. We kissed for a second longer than we had to and then I pulled away, looking down into her wondrous brown eyes. "I should bite my lip more often," she joked, making me laugh slightly. I stood up and went into the kitchen as Max slipped out of bed, making sure she didn't wake Angel. She walked up behind me and wrapped her strong, thin arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

Before I could even turn around she let me go, grabbing some bread and stuffing it into the toaster. I grabbed her by the waist as she started walking to the table, a small burst of fading lavender exploding in my face as her hair shifted. I spun her around and kissed her gently on her lips. She kissed me back immediately, not even hesitating as our lips moved together. We both smiled when we pulled away for and she stood on her tip toes and kissed me on my cheek. I could still feel a small tingling sensation as her lips left my skin and her toast popped up at that exact moment and she leaned around me to grab it, her arm brushing against my chest.

She went to sit down at the table and hurriedly scarfed down her toast. "You go wake the guys and I'll get Angel and the girls," she said when she was finished. I nodded and into the boys room. I tapped Iggy on the back of his hand twice and he woke up silently, sitting up as his sightless eyes fluttered open. I went over to Gazzy and ruffled his hair the way Max sometimes does and immediately he woke up, grumbling about being tired and hungry. I laughed and started walking out of their room and into mine and Max's. They followed close behind and as soon as we walked out we were met with 4 other pairs of eyes; Max, Nudge, Tigress, and Angel.

"Okay gang," Max said, "Time to make a plan."

**Maxs POV:**

"Alright, everyone clear on the plan?" I asked, looking around our small circle at everyone. They all nodded, everyone but Fang smiling (Fang had issues with the plan). "Good. Now, let's go over those codes," I said, nodding at Fang who was holding the crumpled papers with someone's messy scrawl written all over it. He nodded and passed them around the circle, keeping one for himself. There were enough papers for everyone except Iggy. "Sorry Ig, there's only 6 papers," Gazzy said.

"It's ok," he replied, "I'll make some lunch."

As Iggy walked off to make us something to eat we scanned the papers, looking for any useful information. I got up and found some pens, throwing them onto the bed where we were all sitting. "Here, circle anything we can use. Anything at all. Codes to labs, offices, bunking quarters, and especially to the outside and anything else that looks helpful," I said. They nodded, each grabbing a pen and circling things furiously.

I looked down at my own paper and started circling codes. I won't bore you with the details and if you think I'm going to tell you any of the codes then you need a reality check.

When we were done Iggy came out with some lunch. He'd made a huge batch of spaghetti with the hotels supplied food. There literally was 3 huge bowls of it. "Yum!" Exclaimed Nudge when he set a plate down in front of her. Gazzy sat down next to Tigress and scooted his chair closer to her, both of them blushing as they smiled at each other. Angel smiled and started stuffing her face, still watching the adorable duo of Gaz and Tigress. I took the codes from Fang after he sat down and stuffed them into my back pocket. I sat down beside him and started to eat, shoveling the noodles into my mouth.

I saw Fang smile out of the corner of my eye as he started to eat to, making me blush when I realized he was watching me from his peripheral vision. I quickly adverted my gaze to my food and continued to eat.

After about 3 plates piled as high as possible each we were full. The kids went to go take naps seeing as eating this much food always made them sleepy, leaving me and Fang alone in the room. He came up behind me and wrapped his warm, familiar arms around my waist as he said "Let me get those."

"Nope, it's ok, I've got them," I said, smirking to myself as I put them into the sink. He shrugged his shoulders and went to go lie down on the bed.

When I was done I went to join him, sighing as my head hit the pillow.


	81. I Can Think Of A Couple Reasons

**A/N: Ok, sorry this chappie is so short but it's kind of a filler. so here you go and I think 3 updates is enough for one night, I want to start working on something else right now. But, if there is any one who reeeeaaally want me to update tell me and I will.**

**NEWS FLASH!**

**Everyone who wants their screen name in Max's messages needs to review and tell me now! I'm serious! Some people didn't listen last time and I'm telling you now! Any one who wants their screen name in review and tell me now! And don't trust me to remember a promise I made to you a couple chappies ago because my memory can either be really good or really bad so go ahead and tell me! I'M SERIOUS IT ID IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE OR CHAPPIE 83! I NEED TO KNOW NOW! I can't get this point across strongly enough. Please tell me as soon as you read this chappie so I know ok?**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 81**

I looked over at Fang who was flipping through channels on the TV. He finally settled on Animal Planets Funniest Home Videos when he concluded that nothing else was on. I laughed as a cat that had a tube or something on it's head jumped when a little baby smacked the tube, taking off down the hallway. They were doing something about cats and so far it was pretty funny. Fang laughed beside me and put his arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer to him until eventually I was in our usual position of resting my head on his chest. I yawned as I began to feel sleepy even though I was asleep only an hour and a half ago.

Fang looked down at me and started to trace circles on my wings and back, trailing his finger every which way. At one point his finger brushed against my lower back as he was moving from one wing to the other, making me shiver. He smirked and brushed his finger tips against my lower back again, on purpose this time. Once again I shivered, making Fang's smirk grow. "Fang stop! That tickles!" I complained. He started to laugh and pulled me back onto his chest, still tracing shapes on my wings and back. He no longer ran his fingers along my lower back, but he got annoyingly close. I knew he was trying to annoy me so I just ignored it, trying to keep my attention on the TV and failing miserably.

I looked up at Fang when I couldn't control my attention any longer and he flashed me a smile, making me forget my train of thought. I pulled myself together just in time to smile back, trying to keep him from knowing how dazzled I was by his smile. He laughed again, reading me like a book as always. I giggled with him and suppressed a yawn as I laid heavily against his chest. My eyelids started to feel heavy so I closed them and drifted off to sleep.

_Dream: _

_ I looked around, trying to find the Flock. I was surrounded by dead and knocked out erasers, all laying around me. Me and the Flock had just fought them so where were they?! They had to be here somewhere! _

_ Panic started to rise in my chest until I felt like it was choking me. My breaths became short as I searched frantically for them. Tears started to sting my eyes and eventually they spilled over, racing down my cheeks and flowing heavily. I unfurled my wings and flew into the sky as high as I could. Eventually I was so high my lungs started to feel pressured but I didn't care. I broke into sobs, my whole body shaking as I cried out in agony. The Flock was gone and I didn't know where to. I couldn't do anything about it! _

_ "Max!" Someone called from down on the ground. I could just faintly here it but I was so high up I realized they were yelling at the top of their lungs. I rocketed downward, pouring on the speed and pulling up just before I hit the ground. There I saw Fang and the Flock, standing in the middle if a valley of wild flowers. Fang smiled and so did everyone else as they watched me land. I ran up to them and threw myself at Fang. He wrapped me in a tight embrace as if he didn't want to let me. And to be truthful, I didn't want him to, but he had to. He pulled away and settled for just holding my hand as the rest of the Flock hugged me. Happiness surged through me as I counted them off. Everyone was here. Angel, Tigress, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. They were all accounted for. _

_ Then Fang picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. At first I thought he was playing until I saw a murderous glint in his eyes that reminded me of Ari/Omega 2. Oh crap. What had they done to my Flock! These weren't them! These were clones! I started to struggle, pounding on Fang 2's back as hard as I could but as soon as I heard that familiar oof Fang made when ever I took his breath away I stopped. I couldn't beat up the Flock, even if these were just clones. They looked exactly like them and I realized that this was what the whitecoats wanted. They were using my love for Fang and the Flock against me, and I couldn't resist. I couldn't fight my sisters, brothers, baby, and boyfriend. I just couldn't. _

_ "Fang?" I asked, trying to at least keep the charade going. "It's ok Max, we're taking you somewhere safe," Angel 2 said to me, trying to look innocent. It didn't work and that reminded me that they wanted to kill me and I had to live, for the real Flock. "No you're not!" I shouted and punched Fang 2 in the base of his head. He crumpled to the ground and the Flock 2 (?) all lunged at me at once. I did a round house kick into Iggy 2's chest and realized he wasn't blind. He crumpled to the ground also from the force and I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him out after breaking a couple ribs. Angel 2 and Nudge 2 ran at me also and I banged their heads together. Angel 2 blacked out but Nudge 2 sprang back up so I closed my eyes and cupped my hands, slamming them around her ears. I tuned out her screaming until it stopped as she to crumpled to the ground. Gazzy 2 was the last one left and I simply did the sane to him that I did to Nudge 2, taking him out almost instantly. _

**Good Max,**_ Jeb said in my mind (of course),_** Now you're somewhat prepared. They will be stronger in real life, remember that.**_ I thought about what he said but couldn't figure out what he meant. _

_End Dream._

I woke up and looked around. Fang was staring intently at me, trying to figure out if I was ok. "I'm fine," I said, scrutinizing his face for any sign of difference. I knew he was the real Fang but I couldn't help it. He nodded but kept watching me as I laid my head back down on his chest. "What was your dream about this time?" He asked.

I explained it in full detail to him. He didn't comment, just sat and listened while he held me close in a comforting embrace. When I was done he just nodded once as I buried my face in his shirt, inhaling his minty sweet smell that I loved so much. He kissed my hair and then rested his cheek against my head. I listened to his heart beat, his breaths in time with them. "Fang," I said, voicing my thoughts out loud. "Yea?"

"You promise to never leave me right?" I asked. I know, I know, you all are probably like 'where did this come from?' Well, the Flock not being there in my dream made me think about how much worse I would be if they left me by will. How my heart would be shredded like paper in a, well, shredder.

He looked don at me, confused for a moment, but he didn't hesitate at all when he answered me. "Yes, I promise Max. I would never leave you," he said, then adding, "I love you too much to even try." I smiled and he bent down to kiss, pressing his soft, warm lips against mine. I kissed him back immediately without even thinking about it. It's like it had become instinct for me, my mouth working of it's own accord. He tasted like mints and cinnamon, exactly like he smelled. He pulled away and smiled at me, making me automatically smile back. My mind hadn't fully come off auto drive yet so I shook my head slightly; trying to regain my senses and making him smirk.

"I love you to," I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back and I once again rested my head on his chest, only to have him pick me up and hold me as he laid down. Once he got situated he let me go, laying me down beside him and wrapping his arm around me. I curled into a small ball and snuggled up to him. He rubbed my shoulder but I had no intentions of going to sleep, not after that bizarre nightmare I just had.

I looked up at Fang and his smoldering chocolate brown eyes met my light brown ones. A small smile grew across my face when I decided something. Yes, another one of my famous executive decisions. "Fang, I think we should go to the school tomorrow. We have no reason to wait and I think the kids are dying for some action," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me quizzically and then a huge grin broke out on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly growing self conscious. "I can think of a couple reasons we should stay another day," he said mysteriously. "Oh, and those are?" I asked, acting innocent.

He smirked and looked at me. Before I could even blink he was on top of me, pinning me down to the bed and kissing me lightly on the lips. I felt him smile against my lips and I smiled to. He traced the edges of my wings with the tip of his finger and pulled away, kissing along my jaw line and down to my neck instead of on my lips. I smiled and tilted his chin up so I could kiss him again, making him smirk. I let it pass seeing as I didn't mind his excessive smirking any more, only sometimes it got annoying now. I mean, I'm marrying the guy, annoyingness and all.

I leaned up to kiss him and he pulled back. "Fang, how many times do I have to tell you? Teasing isn't nice," I said, smirking up at him. "Sorry Max," he replied, mock worry in his voice. I laughed and he leaned down to kiss me again, brushing his lips lightly against mine before kissing me full on. His hand slid up my back while the other rested lightly on my hip. I shiver went up my spin when Fang smiled against my lips and once again brushed his fingers along my spin, starting from my lower back and working up to my neck. I traced the soft feathers on his wings with my finger lightly, loving the way his feathers felt against my skin **(A/N: Sound familiar? It should! ****J**.

We pulled away and I started to suck in air. I hadn't realized that I was starting to get lightheaded while we were kissing until now. I felt the blood rushing back to my head as I leaned against Fang. He had already caught his breath (how does he do that so fast?) and was supporting me as I tried to regain my senses, a smug look on his face.

When I was coherent I asked teasingly, "So, what are the other reasons for staying? You said you had more than one."

He raised his eyebrow again and said, "I think that qualifies as a couple." I laughed and laid back down. Fang laid back down beside me and pulled me closer to him, resting his cheek on my head.

"Ok Max. Let's go to the school tonight, I need a little action," Fang said, sitting up and making me sit up with him, "I need to kick some eraser ass."

"Fang," I warned. But before I could say anything he leaned down and kissed me again.


	82. Even 4 Year Olds Have The Hotts For You

**A/N: lol, here's the next chappie! I hope you like it! Oh and sorry it's like reeeeaaallly short but it's just another filler. Sorry hides behind chair don't kill the author! OH AND GUESS WHAT! I GOT CONTACTS:) I'M SO HAPPY! lol, sorry. I had a little out burst there.**

**News Flash:**

**The Blog messages are in the next chappie people! If you don't tell me now you won't get another chance to be in the story! So please tell me if you want to be in it!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 82**

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to hear Max talking quietly with Tigress. They seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately. I tried to listen to their hushed whispers and was able to make out their conversation.

"What was your and Fang's childhood like together?" Tigress' tiny voice asked from kitchen.

"Well, me and Fang have always been best friends. We would tell each other everything and share everything. He was always the one who comforted me when I was sad, and always the one who made me smile when he smiled. Actually, him smiling used to be very rare, but when ever he did it was the kind of smile that was contagious, you couldn't help but smile back. Fang also used to be very quiet. I think he was going for the dark, brooding type and he got it, but it all changed only a couple months ago, a little before you joined us.

"Any way, me and Fang also made sure the rest of the Flock were happy. Even though we were young our selves we felt it was our job to keep every one happy and made a promise to ourselves we would do just that, and so far we have. Except…" Max's whispering voice trailed off, sounding a bit distant as she thought back to our younger days, only 4 years ago.

"Except what Max?" Tigress whispered.

"Well, once, a long time ago. Actually it was a little under a year ago, Fang left the Flock," I felt a pang in my heart when she said that, hearing her hushed voice sound so sad, "We got in an argument over my little brother, Ari." I could hear Tigress gasped and Max hissed a 'Shh!' at her.

"Ari was your brother! But you said so many bad things about him!" Tigress whisper exclaimed.

"Yes, but he changed once he began to die. His expiration date kicked in and he didn't want the same fate for us so he freed us. I took him into the Flock, wanting to show him what it was like to have someone love you before he died. But the Flock didn't like it, especially Fang. He hated that I would take Ari in, even after he tried to kill us so many times, so he did what he thought was right. He decided he would try to help save the world through his blog and took off to the West after Iggy and Gazzy said they would go with him. Our Flock was split in half; me, Nudge, Angel, and of course Total **(A/N: In case some of you forgot it was explained in a previous chappie that Total was safe at Dr. Martinez's house.)** and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. They went west and we went east, flying to Europe. I showed Ari what Paris was like and then we went to Germany, headed to the thought-to-be Itex Headquarters. There we went under cover for a while until we were caught and I was forced to fight Omega. We had sent word out to Fang that we needed him but he didn't get there in time. We ended up being fine and everything was ok until the brain attacks came back." Max explained all of this in a hushed whisper.

"How did you cope with Fang leaving you? I mean, with the way you were after they made you think we were dead…" Tigress trailed off and I shuddered inwardly at memory of the near death state we had found Max in.

"Well, I don't want you to tell any this. Especially not Fang," Max whispered urgently. I could hear the shifting of hair as Tigress nodded and I listened intently, not wanting to miss what Max had to say. "I didn't cope well with Fang leaving at all. I had felt kind of lop sided. He was my right hand man, my best friend, and the guy I loved, even if I tried to pretend I didn't. I had felt like I was depressed for days and tried to makes sure the Flock couldn't notice, even though I was sure they could. But I was also consumed by guilt, worry, and anger. I felt guilty because it was my fault they had left, I was worried because I didn't know where they were or how they were doing. For all I knew they could have been dead! That horror haunted me until I heard from Fang. And then I was angry at him for splitting up the Flock. Angel and Gazzy were split up, brother from sister. And my brothers and Nudge's brothers were split from us as well. I couldn't understand why he did it and that angered me," Max explained. She sighed and then continued, "But everything is fine now. We just put it in our past and moved on with life."

"Thanks Max. I really like talking with you," Tigress said. I heard the scrapping of chairs and shut my eyes, slowing down my breathing and shifting slightly as if I was asleep. I heard the door open and close and then felt the bed shift as Max sat down. "I know you're awake Fang," she said, laying down beside me.

"I'm sorry Max," I apologized. I opened my eyes and saw her shocked expression. "For what?" She exclaimed.

"For putting you through all of that when we left," I explained plainly. "Fang, it was my fault. You had every right to be mad and it's not your fault I felt so strongly about it. You didn't know," she said, trying to comfort me. I looked at her doubtfully and she laughed. "Fang it's all in the past, get over it already," she said playfully.

"Now up and at 'em," she exclaimed, standing up and tugging on my arm, "It's almost night and we have to get ready." I sighed and nodded, letting her pull me off the bed. She led me into the kitchen and called in the rest of the Flock. They filed in through the door and sat down around us. "Ok guys, it's time to move. We're going to find the school today so pack up your bags and get ready," she said. Every one smiled except me and went off to get their things.

"Fang," Max said as I stood up to get my things, "You can't be mad about the plan forever. It's a good plan."

"But so many things could go wrong Max. Someone could get hurt," I said, looking her right in the eye. She knew I was talking about her; she had a tendency to be reckless and get hurt often. She sighed and looked me straight in the eye and said, "Fang if any one got hurt you could heal them and not much can really go wrong except getting captured. And every time that's happened we've escaped," I nodded, not in the mood to fight with her. She sighed again and went to grab her back pack, having already packed it.

Once we had our things we met the flock in the hallway. We walked out of the building and guess what happened. And no the receptionist didn't hit on me or Max. But someone did hit on Max.

**Maxs POV:**

"You're pretty," a little boy said to me. I laughed and crouched down so I was at his height. I would say he was about 3 or 4. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was adorable. I smiled as I looked at him and said, "Well thank you!"

He smiled back at me and leaned in, giving me a hug. I laughed again and hugged him back, patting him lightly on the shoulder. He pulled away and blushed, running towards his mom who was looking at me apologetically. I gestured to her it was no big deal and stood up, looking at the Flock. They were all trying to hide their laughter and were failing big time.

When we got out side they all burst out laughing and Iggy said, "Well Max, even 4 year olds have the hotts for you!" Fang started to laugh even harder and I scowled at him. "Sorry Max! It's just so funny!" Nudge said, doubling over because she was laughing so hard. I scowled at her to and continued to walk on. The Flock quickly pulled them selves together and started to follow me, still giggling quietly.

I walked into the forest across the street and broke into a run, searching silently for a clearing. I could just barley pick out 6 pairs of feet behind me. I finally found one and stopped, almost making Tigress (who was at the front) crash into me. She regained her composure as the rest of the Flock broke through the foliage. Immediately Gazzy scooped Tigress up into his arms and took off, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy close behind him. I looked over at Fang and saw him standing with his arms crossed and looking at me. I sighed and unfurled my wings, looking over at him as he started to smirk. I scowled at him and walked into the middle of the clearing. Just as I was about to take off I felt someone's finger trail down my wing. Before I could even turn around though Fang swept me off my feet (literally) and into his arms. "Fine Fang, let's go," I joked with mock boredom. He smiled down at me and kissed me on my cheek before taking off into the air, unfurling his gorgeous black wings.


	83. Already Replied To

**A/N: Wow! I'm so sorry guys! I know i haven't updated in like forever. See, I was _swamped_ with homework and it was my dad and stepmom's anniversary. So I'm really sorry and I hope you like this ginormous chappie with everyone's screen name who asked for it's name! lol!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 83**

I sat down at the mouth of the cave and stared out at the starry sky. We had flown around all day, searching for the Itex headquarters, and when we finally found it we had decided to settle down for the night and regain our energy. The Flock was snoozing away under their blankets (except Fang of course) and letting their dinner digest. Fang was laying down in the back of the cave and I focused on his breathing. I heard the shifting of rocks and immediately turned around to see Fang coming up behind me. I smiled at him and he sat down beside me like usual, pulling me closer to him.

I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back, wanting the moment to last. We pulled away for air and immediately an explosion of pain blew up in my head. I gasped and fell over. Fang caught me and held me close to his chest as tears started to flow down my heated cheeks. I gasped as a fresh wave of pain surged through me and images began to flash through my mind. I tried to focus them and caught snatches of the Flock in training, fighting- no, it wasn't the Flock, it was clones. I could feel my body go rigid as I braced myself for the tremors that would surely come. Some more clips, noises, and images flashed through my mind, practically at light speed, and I once again tried to focus on them. They were all clips of erasers training, whitecoats talking and performing experiments on children, and… and clones of us training, fighting other experiments, erasers, each other. They were preparing, and they were determined to win.

The images ended and I slumped into Fang's arms as if someone had released an iron grip on me. Fang supported my weight and my body stayed limp. I tried to move but all I could do without a burst of pain exploding from somewhere inside me was moving my fingers. Fang started to stand up but I cried out from the pain it sent through me. He immediately sat back down again and started to stroke my hair. I heard the sound of rocks being scattered around the cave floor. I tried to sit up but gave up after I concluded there wasn't enough energy left in me. "Max calm down. Sleep. You need to rest, you can't even move. Rest Max," Fang whispered in my ear. I attempted to nod my head but that only caused the most annoying burst of pain in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and made myself go to sleep.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep feeling a lot better. I was still laying in Fang's arms but he was asleep also. I studied his perfect features and looked down to see his hand wrapped around my waist and I could feel his other supporting my head. He was cradling me against his chest, his head bent towards me. I looked up just as his eye lids fluttered open. He looked at me for a moment, trying to wake himself up completely. He pulled me into sitting position and gave me a hug, catching me off guard. When he pulled away I looked at him questioningly. He merely smiled a small smile and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Fang, are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded his head and said, "Just happy you're ok." I shrugged and kissed his cheek before getting up and grabbing his laptop. I sat down beside him and flipped it open, botting it up and going to his blog.

**_The Finale Fight _**

**_ We're going out to fight today, finally having found the real Itex headquarters. I know they're preparing, I can feel it. I've seen it during my last brain attack, and there's something else. Something bigger coming but I won't tell you what. _**

**_ And I've noticed Fang hasn't told you our biggest news yet, shame on him. Me and Fang are engaged! He got me this really pretty ring with a single diamond on a silver band. I love it, and now Fang knows I do because he's reading over my shoulder right now. Hi Fang. _**

**_ Back on the main subject, all of you could help us out the same way you did before. Boycott schools and try to over throw them, just make sure you don't get hurt. I have to go now, as soon as the Flock wakes up we have to prepare for the Final Fight. _**

**_-Max_**

I re-read the blog entry I wrote and posted it up. I looked back at Fang and he shrugged, looking back at the laptop over my shoulder. He was leaning on his right arm which was placed behind so he could hold himself up. I shut it and stood up, going to sit by the front of the cave and take watch until the Flock woke up.

"Hey Max," Fang said, walking over to me and holding out the laptop, "People have already replied to your entry."

"Already?" I asked, kind of surprised, and it takes a lot to surprise me. He nodded his head and held the laptop out to me, I took it and read the entries.

**ScreenName: Alex Ryde **

**Hey Max, **

**I've joined The Flock's army and am ready to help at any time. A bunch of kids from my neighborhood are getting together and are boycotting an Itex school not far from us. Some are even planning on TeePeeing it or throwing things through the windows. Whatever they're doing we're all ready to help. **

**Alex Ryde **

I typed up a quick thank you seeing as I didn't have much time left to read and type.

**ScreenName: cats.can't.dance.but.you.can **

**YAY! You and Fang are getting married! So many people have been waiting for that to happen it's not even funny! Maybe you could get me an invite? **

**Cats.can't.dance.but.you.can **

I laughed as I told her I was sorry but I could not because we didn't even know when the wedding was. Fang looked up from his spot beside me and read what I thought was so funny, making him smile a bit.

**ScreenName: littleface95 **

**Max, **

**Yo Max, **

**I'm so glad you all are getting married! Congratulations! Oh, and where ever you all need me I'll be there! Long Live The Flock! **

**Littleface95 **

I wrote another thank you letter and moved on.

**ScreenName: BlueFox **

**Hi Max! Tell the Flock I said hi please! I've joined your all's army and am boycotting a school about an hour away from my house in Australia, I hope you all win, scratch that. I know you all will win. **

**BlueFox**

I smiled, so many people cared about what happened to us. It was kind of nice.

**ScreenName: Coffeelover369 **

**Squee! I'm so happy you all are getting married! YAY! **

**Coffeelover369 **

I laughed at this one to. I never realized how many people wanted us to get together. I really only thought the Flock had.

**ScreenName: brebreisme **

**Hi Max! I'm the captain of my neighborhoods section of The Flock's army! We're all getting together today and are going to ambush the school nearest to us. We're getting some kids brothers and sisters who are old enough and are in your all's army to drive us. Just tell us if you need anything else and we'll do it! **

**Brebreisme **

I smiled again and wrote another thank you note.

**ScreenName: Barney The Big Purple Dinosaur **

I burst out laughing and tried to calm myself down so I read their message but their screen name was hilarious!

**Max, **

**Congratulations on you engagement and I hope your alls fight ends well. I am part of your alls army but my mom won't let me out of the house today because of all the boycotting. Sorry. **

**Barney**

I wrote to them that it was ok and them staying in was perfectly fine. They could get hirt if they went out any way.

**ScreenName: nerd4life55 **

**Hey Max, I just wanted to say congratulations to you and Fang! **

**Nerd4life55 **

I wrote another thank you note and sighed, this was getting a bit redundant.

**ScreenName: XFangs-girl4everX **

My eyebrows knitted together as I tried not to be mad at this girls screen name.

**I'm glad you and Fang are getting married, but also kind of sad. I think Fang's sooo cool-**

I didn't even bother to read the rest. Reading messages from Fang's fan girls is boring and causes un-necessary anger.

**ScreenName: stellergazeller **

**Hey Max and the Flock! Congrats Max and Fang and I hope you all win your fight! **

**Stellergazeller **

**ScreenName: FangFanFolkenette **

This time I couldn't help but scowl. Fang's fan girls were really getting on my nerves.

**YAY! You and Fang are together! Finally! YAY!**

**FanFanFolkenette**

Well at least she didn't go on and on and on about Fang like the other girl.

**ScreenName: HermoineGranger1993 **

**Yay! You're together! I'm one of the founders of The Flock's Army with nerd4life55. Like they said, we're ready when you are. **

**HermoineGrnager1993 P **

**ScreenName: Fang's Gurl 4ever **

**Max, I know you probably hate my screen name and I don't blame you, but I really am happy for you and Fang. **

**Fang's Gurl 4ever **

**ScreenName: Cherry.Blossoms.11 **

**I'm part of the Flock's Army and am waiting for what we need to do. We're ready when you all are, and we promise we won't go down without a fight. Congrats by the way! ****J**

**Cherry.Blossoms.11 **

**ScreenName: BrunnetteBarbie21294 **

**Hi Max! You're my role model! And man do I want wings so I could fly with you and the Flock! Congrats on your engagement btw! **

**BrunnetteBarbie21294 **

**ScreenName: FaNizzsoKool **

**Hey Max! How's the Flock? I really hope you guys win the fight even though you always do so I know you will! Lol. Congrats to you and Fang btw! **

**FaNgizzsoKool**

**ScreenName: MiMiandDiDi **

**Hey Max! You guys are totally going to win and I know you're probably getting this a lot but congratulations to you and Fang on your engagement! **

**MiMiandDiDi**

That was the last message so I replied to it and closed the laptop, setting it to my side. I laid back and started to look at the stars. They were so small and yet the still made me feel smaller than them. I felt small and insignificant while looking at them, and when you're a mutant bird kid that's meant to save the world that feels pretty good.

Fang laid down beside me and I scooted closer to him, letting his strong arms engulf me in his warm embrace. We laid there and watched the stars together. I know it was really clichéd and everything, but it was nice.


	84. Time To Play Pretend

**A/N: This is by far the shortes chappie I've ever written, but action is soon to come so enjoy the evil cliffy I left you!**

**Question: I'm writing a new fan fic but havn't posted it yet. It's where the whitecoats experimented on the Flock's brains, trying to give them each the power to read only each other's minds. But something goes wrong and they lose their memory of eevrything. They take this as an oppurtunity and split them in 1/2, Iggy and Nudge with Fang and Angel and Gazzy with Max, putting them up for adoption in 2 completely different states. A year and a half later Max's adoptive mom is making them move from New York to Florida, where Fang and his family live. They meet at school and start to like each other all over again, triggering things to happen to them. Memories to re-surface. Max realizes what happened and that she has to save the world.**

**So, would you all read that? If not or if it's too cliched please tell me. And do you think I should go ahead and post it?**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 85**

"Alright guys! Hurry up and finish your breakfast so we can go kick some eraser butt!" I said. The flock cheered and gulped down the rest of their food. I hadn't told them about my recent dreams and the images in my brain attacks, so they didn't know about the clones. But why worry them when they couldn't do anything to help? I knew that I was the only one who could beat them, I knew it was my job to.

**_That's right Max. You can beat them,_** Jeb said in my mind. I think his words were meant to be comforting, but all they did was give me a dull sense of loneliness. I shook it off and grabbed mine and Fang's stuff, handing him his. I went into leader mode and ordered the Flock to take off.

They complied, flying high into the sky, Tigress with Gazzy of course, as I followed behind them. I put on a quick burst of speed after signaling for Fang to cover the back, taking my place at the front. We flew in silence for awhile until the school was in view, flying down into the woods and flying low above the ground. Branches whipped at my face as I broke out a path for us, finally seeing the fence up ahead.

I motioned with my hand for the Flock to lay low, getting under some bushes so we could see what was going on.

There were erasers everywhere, training and fighting against each other. I scanned the area for any signs of our clones but saw none. I knew they were here, waiting. Waiting for us to try and sneak in. So we we're going to try a different approach and just walk through the front door.

"There," Fang whispered from beside me. He pointed to some whitecoats coming out of the building. They were all taking their coats off and were heading for their cars. "Got it," I said, crawling out of the bush and unfurling my wings.

I jumped up and let myself hover so close to the ground my hair was dragging in it. I poured on the speed, moving so fast normal eyes wouldn't be able to see me, I would just be a shadow to them, a blur. I flew up to them and snatched the white coats out of their hands. I could hear their astonished cries fading as I rushed back to the Flock.

When I made it back Iggy whistled and said something under his breath about my speed. I counted the jackets in my hands, 5. There were five of them. I passed one to each of them except Tigress.

"I need to pretend you're a regular eraser cat ok?" I said, looking over at her, "Do you know how to do that?"

She nodded her head and answered, "Act like a jerk and argue with you," she said. Nudge giggled and Gazzy whispered, "That sounds about right."

I turned to Nudge and Angel, wiping the grim off there faces and pulling their hair back into buns, making them each look older. I did the same to myself and then turned to Tigress, simply picking the leaves and dirt out of her hair. Fang was making the boys look like whitecoats and then moved onto himself, wiping off his face and finger combing his jet black hair side ways. I looked around at all of us and said, "Alright, time to play pretend."


	85. What Clones?

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post earlier. We went to some get together at my aunt's house and stayed till 10:30 and I had to keep my little cousins occupied. lol. EEP! This is another short chappie so please don't kill the author!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 86**

I scowled as we walked up to the school and punched in the gate's access code. My hair was combed over and I was wearing a white coat that reeked of antiseptics. I glanced at Max who had a I-mean-business look on her face. She started to pretend to be arguing with Tigress over whether or not she knew if she was allowed to hurt the flock or not. "Why? They're just birds," Tigress growled, making Gazzy stiffen.

He brushed it off before anyone else could notice and Max said something about them being useful weapons and about how China wanted to buy us.

We walked through the lobby, trying to keep from being noticed. When we got into the elevator and pressed the up button Max said, "Ok, remember the plan, Fang and Iggy take Angel to the labs and see what Angel can pick up, Nudge you take Tigress and Gazzy and look for any possible exits. I'll try to find the eraser barracks and see what I can get from there. Remember, you all have to act like whitecoats, and please, try to be inconspicuous." We all nodded and the doors opened.

Stepping out of the elevator me, Iggy, and Angel walked down the hall. We soon found the lab and walked in as Angel listened to people's thoughts.

**Angel's POV:**

I sifted through the thoughts of everyone around me, searching for something useful.

_This one can be used for eraser training. _

_ Hmmm… I could go for some coffee. _

_ I hope Max is ok. _

_ I really need to go find the clones. They need to be put in their daily training so they can beat Maximum._ I stopped there, my gaze zeroing in on some balding whitecoat. What clones?

I nodded to the boys and we stepped into the hallway.

**Maxs POV:**

I walked down the hallway, searching for any information on the Flock's clones. I know I was supposed to be looking for eraser barracks but this was more important. I turned a corner and saw them standing in the hallway and talking to a balding whitecoat. Fang's clone turned to face me and I saw a huge smirk spread across his face. "Well looks like we won't have to go find her. She came to us," Iggy's clone said. My eyes flickered to his and I noticed he wasn't blind.

Angel's clone growled and Fang's held her back. "Hold it," he said, showing me that he was clearly the leader since there was no Max clone, "We can use her as bait."

Oh shit. This is not going to end well.


	86. Our Clones Can Handle Themselves

**A/N: I'm sorry this is another short chappie but I wanted to put another 1/2 cliffy. More updates should be coming soon, lol.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 86**

Fang 2 started walking towards me and I growled at him, getting into fighting position. I was prepared for this. I knew I had to fight them and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on Maxie, you know you can't win," he said in a sickly sweet voice. I growled again and retorted, "Are you sure about that Fangypoo?" He snarled at me and lunged, flying over my head as I ducked. I kicked Angel 2 in the face _hard_, breaking her nose instantly and knocking her out. Iggy 2 ran at me and I heard Fang 2 coming up behind me, so I stood there, acting none-the-wiser. As soon as I was sure they couldn't change course I moved, making them both crash into each other and fall to the floor. Gazzy 2 swung a leg at me and I caught it, flipping him over and sending him flying into Nudge. They fell to the floor in a struggling heap of legs and arms, trying to get each other off the other.

Iggy 2 grabbed my leg and pulled, making me fly backwards and hit my head on the wall. I staggered upwards and tried to regain my senses when all of the sudden I felt something puncture my neck. I knew it was anesthetic but it was going to take a lot more than that to take me down. "That's the best you've got?" I teased, a huge grin spreading on my face. Fang 2's face crumpled into an expression of shock and I laughed, launching my self at him and pinning him to the wall. I started to punch him repeatedly until his face was a bloody mess and Nudge 2 helped Iggy 2 pull me off him. Their hands tightened around my arms until I could feel it cutting off the blood flow. I leaned down and bit one of them, which one I'm not sure. They shrieked and I pulled away when they loosened their grip.

I did a round house kick into Iggy 2's chest and sent him flying into a door, hitting his head on the knob and knocking him out. Nudge and Fang 2 were left and were advancing towards me. I smirked and jumped up, unfurling my wings and hitting them both in their chests with them. Someone came up from behind me and grabbed them, bending them down until I cried out in pain. "Quick, sedate her! They're coming!" Someone whisper shouted to them. I felt a needle plunge into my neck and immediately felt groggy. This wasn't normal anesthetics. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to do something soon.

"It's a trap!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Someone's hand wrapped around my mouth and I tumbled into threatening darkness, striving to regain conciseness.

**Fangs POV:**

We ran down the hall, heading towards the scream we heard. We had recognized it as Max and acted immediately. "It's a trap!" I heard her yell and I stopped, shooting my arms out and forcing the flock to stop to. I had to think, we had to get Max ASAP but I also couldn't risk the flock. "Shit," I heard Nudge mutter and I turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"What?! This is a situation that calls for a profanity!" She defended. Iggy shrugged and nodded his head at the same time, agreeing with her. Gazzy did the same and Angel just looked down. I could tell she was afraid and I pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "It's going to be all right Ange. Max can handle herself."

"I know Fang," she whispered back, "but so can our clones."


	87. Wanna Fight Now Maxie?

**A/N: Yea, I'm in an evil mood today so this chappie is really short soley for the purpose that I can make a cliffy with it! lol, I'm sorry! Remember, if you kill me the story will never be finished. So no killing the author! lol ;**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 87 **

"Let go of me and fight me your self!" I spat in Fang 2's face. He growled and took a step towards me until a whitecoat held him back, gently placing her hand on his chest, not even looking up from her clip board. I had woken up an hour ago and all they've done to me so far is torture me.

The erasers holding me tightened their grip on my arms as another whitecoat came up to me and plunged a needle into the top of my wing. I clamped my mouth shut to hold back the scream that was building up in my throat as the pain got worse. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over again with knives soaked in gasoline and caught on fire. This isn't the first time they've done this to me, so I knew how to keep myself from screaming. But as the bluish chemical pulsed through my muscles my body went rigid, giving away how much pain I was in.

Fang 2 smirked and came up in front of me, getting in my face. "Wanna' fight now Maxie?" He asked, venom practically dripping from his teeth. "Yea, I do," I said, my voice even more murderous than his.

_Pain is just a message,_ I reminded myself as I jumped up and kicked him in the chest, using the momentum to do a back flip, almost dislocating my shoulder. I gasped but kicked Fang 2 in the head, ignoring the pain coming from my shoulders. He stumbled backwards and I heard a loud crack as he hit his head on the wall behind him.

The other clones rushed up and grabbed me. I gasped as someone stuck another syringe in my neck. This one made me feel cold, my senses going on hyper alert as I could feel myself numbing from the ice cold liquid spreading throughout my body. They held my arms tighter and someone's hands clamped down on my shoulders in an iron grip. I tried to struggle but was quickly losing feeling in my arms and legs, well, basically everything below my neck was losing feeling. Fast.

"It's no use Maxie, you can't win," Fang 2 snickered, "So let's go visit your friends. They should be arriving soon and when they hear your screams they'll come in just in time to see you writhing in pain." Wow, Fang 2 sure does talk a lot. "Oh really, are you so sure because your breath could keep them away by it's self. You know, besides the fact it's an obvious trap," I said, keeping a straight face the entire time. He scowled at me and picked me up around my waist, throwing me over his shoulder and trudging off down the hall. Since I was kind of lifeless from the neck down I couldn't struggle but I could make sure he was totally and completely uncomfortable while doing so.

I jabbed my elbow into his back and heard him grunt. So the next time he took a step I slammed my fist into his lower back. His grunt was more defined this time and I made am mental note that they were weakest on their backs. See the thing is, they make all these clones but they can never perfect them. They each have a huge flaw in some way that makes them completely vulnerable and easy to knockout/kill, and apparently their's were their backs, kind of like the flyboys? Hmmm… These whitecoats need to get some new material.

I could already feel the affects of the numbing chemical wearing off, slowly giving life back to my hands and arms. I swung my arm up and ignored the pain in my shoulder as I slammed it down against Fang 2's back at the base of his spine. He gasped and fell to the ground, his arms splaying out in front of him so he could catch him self. _Just like a flyboy,_ I though,_ maybe he is one?_

_**No Max. He's a clone, his back is just weaker than your alls from lack of experience,**_ Jebs gruff voice said in my mind. I didn't respond, jumping up and unfurling my wings as much as I could, hovering just above the ground. "See ya soon Fangypoo!" I called, pouring all my speed into my wings anf flying close to the ground as fast as I could before they could even respond. By time I found the Flock I was half way across the building and it would take awhile before they could even find me, let alone catch me.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found!" I said, pulling up and landing lightly on the hard white linoleum floor. "Our clones by chance?" Fang asked, his eyebrows knitting together as his gaze slid to my neck where there were angry red marks covering it. "Yea," I said, grinning at him, "And I kicked your clone's butt!"

Angel smiled and ran over to me, her arms out to the sides as she came in for a hug. I swung her up and twirled her around while hugging her, happy she was ok. "Why so hyper? It's like you just ate a bunch of candy or haven't hear Nudge speak for 24 hours," Iggy commented. Nudge glared at him and swiped at his arm. He moved away nimbly and made her miss, a quiet laugh coming from his barley open mouth.

"Well, it's kind of fun beating the crap out of the people they want to replace us with," I said, grinning at them, "And no Nudge you aren't allowed to fight them. They've been… Modified."

He thin lips closed in disappointment but suddenly brightened up as she said, "Time to take down Itex!"

**Fangs POV: **

As soon as Nudge said that red lights were flashing everywhere and alarms blaring. There was a loud ringing in my ears as they adjusted to the noise, the blacks spots fading from vision as my eyes also adjusted to the new, flashing red light.

"Move!" Max commanded, taking off down the hallway. We followed in her wake, keeping up with her easily as she maneuvered the halls like shed been here before. I caught a glimpse of her eyes and although they looked red from the lights, it wasn't hard to recognize the glazed over look she always got whenever she was talking to Jeb.

She burst through a door, sending off more flashing signals, and a gust of wind hit me, the smell of rain and mud mixed into it. _Crap,_ I thought, _it's raining._

We flew out into the sky only to be met with a sea of erasers, all with big guns and their heads cocked to the side as they smiled evilly at us.


	88. That's Low

**A/N: WAAAH! I'm like, about to cry right now because this story is so close to the end. oh and sorry this chap is so short, I had to leave of there. I couldn't help myself. ;**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 88**

"Fan out! Angel back up Nudge! Iggy you're in charge of bombs! Fang back up Gazzy!" I shouted, barking orders at each of the Flock. Fang looked at me calmly and said, "And what about you?"

"I'm going to go pay our little twins a visit," I grinned at him and he nodded, knowing better than to argue with me in this kind of situation. I looked up to see the erasers still watching us like the brainless 6 year olds they are.

"Hey!" Angel exclaimed from beside me. Ohhhh, right. "Sorry Ange. I meant brainless _dog_ 6 year olds," I added, laughing as she smirked a nodded her head once.

"So, are you guys just going to hover there or are you going to attack us?" I asked calmly. They just continued to look at us, their ugly heads cocked to one side as if they were examining something in chemistry class. "Hey, do we have to attack you or have the whitecoats finally brain damaged their experiments?" Nudge snarled. My heart swelled with pride at her contempt towards the whitecoats and her threat to the erasers. But sadly they just cocked their heads to the other side and parted in the middle, flying slower than I'd ever seen anyone fly (and admittedly that's not a lot of people). I didn't even know you could fly that slow, this was getting a bit weird.

I sniffed the air once, for some reason I had better smell than the rest of the Flock, but I recognized that smell. It was antisepticky, minty, and evil smelling all at the same time. It was Fang 2.

"Well, we're having a party now. Who brought the punch?" I asked sarcastically, making sure to add a mocking smile towards the end. Fang 2 came into view and smirked down at Fang who growled meanly. Yea, I know, any normal person would have flinched away from his growl. I've seen it happen many times (mostly to guys who were hitting on me), but a clone of my boyfriend was not normal. But heck, I'm not even normal.

"I did," Iggy's clone came up behind Fang's and smiled down at me wickedly. "Really, what kind?" I asked, acting like I was utterly surprised, "Because personally I prefer the flavor 'kick the clone's butts." Fang snickered and Angel smiled up at Angel 2.

"Want to play?" Angel asked in her sweet little girl voice. But there was a twist to it, a mocking, threatening twist to her voice. "Angel, I think you should get us some dinner. Hey, you know what's great?" I asked, looking up at the Flock's clones, "Dinner and a show."

Right on cue an eraser set some apples down on the ground and some others began dancing around, performing swan lake for Angel (her favorite ballet). Fang 2 scoffed and I laughed, flying at him at full speed. He got a shocked expression on his face as he realized what I was doing and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. I grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head, pulling downwards and making him cry out. I kicked him at the base of his spine and he shrieked, spinning around and making me rip out some of his hair.

I let the black tuft of hair fall from my hands and float down to the ground, spreading out into almost invisible strands on the wind. He kicked me in my gut hard and I flew backwards, hitting one of the many dancing ballerina erasers and knocking my breath out of me. Nudge 2 and Angel 2 came up to me and I slowly felt myself losing control of the body I've had since I was born. It felt unnatural, different from when the real Angel controls me. It felt hostile, bitter.

I could feel myself losing energy, every muscle in my body going rigged and calm at the same time. I couldn't control it. I felt tired and like I just wanted to lay down and die. _No! Fight this Max! Fight this, fight her!_ I screamed in my head. I opened my eyes and gritted my teeth when I saw Angel 2 smiling at me cruelly. "You can't fight me Max. Just lay down and die so you don't have to watch your Flock die," she cooed to me. There was an iron hard edge to her voice, as if she had been taking classes from me and Fang all her life.

"That's because I have been Max," she said, her voice almost as sweet as Angels. Almost as sweet as honey. But that tinge of evil, the one that replaced the innocence in the real Angel's voice, tinted Angel 2's voice to where it was almost like someone was asking you to throw yourself off a cliff just so they could have fun watching it. I know that barley makes any sense at all but it's true, it was like she was asking me to kill myself.

"No, I think I'm going to live if you don't mind," I said calmly. I don't know why or how but all of the sudden I could break off her control of me just as easily as I could break a twig. I had just centered all of my attention onto her and her control over me broke off, leaving me feeling like a fist that had just been clutching my chest with all it's force had let go and I felt like a new person, more full of energy than usual. It was weird.

"Are you so sure about that," I heard someone snarl from behind me. I turned around, only to be met with a punch in the face. "Shit!" I screeched as I felt blood spurt out and I flew backwards.

Suddenly my head busted into fireworks of pain, making me feel like my brain was exploding and then putting itself back together only to explode again. Waves of nauseating pain washed over me over and over and I screamed out as I felt Fang's arms wrap around me. "Too tight," I chocked out, squeezing my head as I tried to control my breathing. "I don't think so."

Oh. That's low.


	89. Come Catch Me!

**A/N: Wow. Sorry, I'm in another evil mood today because I'm sick and missed school so I'm sorry.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 89**

I started to struggle, adrenaline and hatred running through my veins and giving me the power I needed so desperately right now. _Pain is only a message,_ I told my self over and over again. More firery pain surged through my body as my brain attack got worse but I ignored it, pushing myself to the Max. Ha, get it? Oh never mind.

"Max stop squirming or it'll just get worse," he said, squeezing me tighter to his chest. That's really low, even low for crazy mad scientist! I mean come on! First they give me a brain attack and then they send Fang 2 out to capture me! Couldn't they do better than that?

"No. What's gunna' get worse is your face when I'm done with you," I growled. A small tremor ran through my body and I ignored it, bringing my free leg up to my chest and kicking it upwards, catching Fang 2 in the jaw. He gasped and dropped me, letting me fall towards the fast approaching ground. I couldn't unfurl my wings now, if I did it would just cause more pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. Fang could just heal me up afterwards right? Well, we're gonna' find out.

"Max!" I heard Angel shout. Suddenly someone very big and very bulky caught me, knocking my breath out of me as I landed in their rock hard arms. I started to kick and punch, knowing it wouldn't do me any good. But, to my surprise they set me down and I looked up to see an eraser prancing off to join the suddenly violent ballet. Erasers everywhere were dancing as they ripped at each others faces and some even at their own, it was kind of creepy.

I whirled around in a round house kick as I heard someone come up behind me. They caught my leg and I was met with 2 gorgeous dark chocolate eyes. I scowled and his face fell, looking kind of sad. Another Fang came up beside me and stood by him as he lowered my leg. _Shit. Angel which one is the real one?_ I thought in my head.

_I don't know Max,_ her voice responded, sounding a bit worried, _One is thinking about how beautiful you are even in a fight and the other is pleading for you to pick him in his mind._

_ Which one is pleading?_ I asked her in my mind. _The one on the right,_ she answered. I nodded and started to glare at the one on the left. He wavered a bit but kept standing there, returning my glare with one of his own, there's the Fang we know and love.

Before the one on the right could notice what was going on I swung my leg up and hit him in the jaw. He fell backwards and caught himself using one of his hands and his elbow. I smirked as he said, "Max! It's me!"

"Oh really," I said, looking at him intently, "When's my birthday?" I asked.

"June 4th," The real Fang said. My guess was right, the real Fang was still standing. "Fang wouldn't beg in his mind any way. He would know Angel would be listening," I said, smirking once again. Fang 2 scowled at me and lunged, knocking me backwards.

I went with the momentum and let myself crash into a huge, possibly 300 pound eraser, latching onto his neck and swinging upwards so that I flew into Fang 2's chest. He went down and I did a quick 360, surveying everything around me. Iggy was being a good bird boy and taking out 15 erasers every 5 seconds. Gazzy and Tigress were back to back, fighting off Iggy and Gazzy's clones. Angel was detracting as many erasers as she could, making them beat each other up as Nudge fought off hers and Angel's clones. Fang had started to fight with his clone and erasers were starting to gain up on him.

"Hey!" I shouted, making everyone stop and look at me, "You clones want me right? Well come and get me!" They all smiled and I shot into the air, flying fast but no where near as fast as I could. I could hear them following and I heard Fang call out my name but I ignored him.

_Angel, tell Fang I love him if I don't come back in an hour._


	90. Let's Finish This

**A/N: Sorry, this is another short chappie. Sadly I'm still sick and have to go to the docter today so I won't be able to update until later. I hope you like it and there is only 3-4 more chappies left sadly. Oh, and could everyone do me a favor and check out Arya MageFire's story A Tigress in the Flock? It's really good so far and I gave her permission to use my character Tigress so all you Tizzy lovers out there should check it out!**

**NEWS FLASH: There will be a special bonus chappie at the end of the story where you all get to interview the Flock! PM me or review my story and tell me what question you want to ask and to which character! And thank littleface95 for this special chappie because it was their idea! ;**

**Max POV: Chapter 90 **

I looked down and saw the clones gaining on me. But I also saw something else, a clearing, big and surrounded by trees. It was the perfect place to fight.

I smiled and shot past them, landing lightly in the clearing and crossing my arms as I waited for it to register in their new brains what just happened. They looked around, Fang 2 finally looking down and scowling. He signaled to them all where I was and they all shot down, landing directly in front of me. "Ready?" I asked, smirking as they all got this hilarious confused look on their faces.

"Go!" I kicked Fang's clone in his chest and sent him flying into Iggy 2. They both toppled over and hit Gazzy 2 who knocked over Angel and Nudge 2. I swear they looked like giant dominos, knocking each other over. I started to laugh at the thought and ran over, kicking Angel 2 in the gut. She shrieked and said, "Max! Why would you do that to me? Why would you kick your baby?"

I stumbled backwards, startled for a moment at how sweet and young she sounded. Too bad I knew Angel would never purposefully sound young. Unless she wanted something from me or Fang of course. "Really, then lets play," I snarled.

She grinned evilly and jumped up, running as fast as those tiny, genetically engineered legs could go. I thrust my fist out as soon as she was close enough for me to hit her and she screamed, collapsing into a heap on the grass. Nudge 2 ran over and felt for a pulse. "You snapped her neck!" She shouted, running towards me. I shot upwards, unfurling my wings as I jumped and hovered above her.

Fang 2 did the same and soon we were fighting in the air. I swung into a round house kick and caught him in the neck. He shot sideways but caught himself before he could hit a tree. He came back and kick me in the chest, sending me flying backwards. I gasped as my back made contact with a tree, the bark cutting into my wings and spine. I heard someone snicker and looked over to see Iggy 2 smirking at me. He brought his leg up and kicking my left wing.

I cried out as I heard a crack, confirming that my wing was broken. I tried to close my wings but my left one wouldn't come in all the way, the searing pain spreading through it prevented that. "Having trouble with your wing Maxie?"

"Why yes Fangypoo, would you like to give me a hand," I replied. I jumped up and ignored everything around me except for him. He was the leader. Cut off the snakes head and the body dies.

I grabbed his arm and swung him around, pressing up as I popped his shoulder out of it's socket. He gasped and when I let go he cradled his arm to his chest.

I kicked him in the shoulder and he gasped again, falling down and landing on his arm. Man, he has bad luck.

I kicked him in the head repeatedly until he stopped moving, his face a bloody mess. I backed away and let the Flock 2 feel for a pulse. I knew they wouldn't find one, he wasn't breathing. Gazzy 2 gasped and he jumped up, lunging at me. I kicked him in the neck and immediately he dropped like a stone. I did the same to the rest of them, making them fall one by one.

Once I was sure they were out I felt each of them for a pulse. None of them had one, their bodies already turning cold. I was about to call for Angel when something cut into my back. I gasped and fell to my hands and knees. I could smell the stench of an erasers breath and looked over my shoulder to see one holding a knife. He brought it down and into my back again. I kicked my leg out and busted his knee cap, making him cry out in pain and eventually pass out.

_Angel!_ I shouted in my head, praying to no one in particular that she was listening for my thoughts. _Angel!!!_

_Max? Oh my god! Max you're hurt!_ Her sweet, yet frantic voice chimed through my head. _I know sweetie. How's the fight going over there?_

_The fights over, we're looking for you._

_ Ok, fly up until you see and clearing and that's where I am. I need Fang sweetie,_ I told her. I waited quietly, trying not to move so no pain would go rushing through me again. Now wasn't a very good time to pass out.

I looked up and saw the Flock flying at full speed towards my little clearing, Gazzy holding Tigress as usual. Fang ran over to me once he landed, picking me up gently and laying me on his lap. I shivered seeing as I was freaking freezing and Fang gently rubbed my arms to warm me up.

Suddenly he set my broken wing and I gasped. The pain quickly subsided and he moved on to the rest of my back, healing the spots where the eraser stabbed me. Once he was done healing me I stood up. "Now," I said, looking them all in the eye, "Time to finish this once and for all."


	91. Freedom And Looks Of Love

**A/N: YAY! I'm all better! lol, so heres the next chappie and sorry it's so short. I have decided (thanks to you all) that I'll stretch out the ending to make it 100 chappies but YOU ALL HAVE TO DECIDE SOMETHING FOR ME! lol! here it is!**

**Would you rather I:**

**A) Left the ending open and wrote a sequel?**

**B) Ended it with a happy ending and that's that?**

**Review or PM your answer and it's really important because whichever you choose changes the ending of the story slightly. It's majority rules and if no one tells me what they want or if it comes up as a tie I will automatically end the story and not write a sequel so it's up to you all. I think I would enjoy a sequel but again, IT'S UP TO YOU!**

**Fang's POV: Chapter 91**

I watched as a deadly expression came across Max's face. She was mad, and she was ready to kick some whitecoat butt.

She looked over at Angel and gazzy, looking them in the eye as she asked with a kind, almost motherly voice, "Are you guys going to be all right when we take down the scientists?" I began to wonder why she was asking this and then it dawned on me. They have never killed a human close up before. The only one's they have killed were in the Itex explosion so technically it wasn't them who killed them. Max was making sure they wouldn't have to go somewhere else while we took them out.

Angel and Gazzy nodded their heads vigorously, smiling as they thought about no longer running for our lives. No more hiding, no more wondering when the next attack was. Just living. Living life the way _we_ wanted to, being free to laugh with each other and stress about little things. Max being free of brain attacks. Nudge being free of those awful moments she touches something and feels all the pain experiments have gone through. Angel free from the gut wrenching thoughts of deranged scientists. Gazzy free to be an 8 year old and able to not struggle to hide his fear. Iggy free to go to school and learn about chemistry. And finally, me, free to marry Max and not have to worry about her 24/7. Freedom. That's what we were fighting for and we were not going to give up. Each of us deserved it and we were going to get it one way or another.** (A/N: Yea, Fang's deep.) **

We all unfurled our wings at the same time, earthy tones of feathers whirling around us as we shot into the air, flying high and fast towards our final battle with Itex.

**Maxs POV:**

I glanced over to see Fang deep in thought, looking as though he was contemplating something. I flew over to him and brushed my wing against his, his head rising a bit so he could smile at me. "What's up?" I asked, noticing how calm my voice was for once.

"The sky," he answered, a smirk playing along his lips as he pointed up at the clouds not too far away. "Fang," I sighed, "What were you thinking about?"

"Life when this is all over," he responded. I smiled and said, "Life will be great when this is all over."

"I can't wait," he whispered. He looked calm, but also impatient. But who could blame him? We're only steps away from living good lives. Figuratively speaking of course, we're about a mile away from Itex right now.

"I love you," I cooed, smiling at him as his warm, dark chocolate brown eyes met mine. "I love you to," he replied. I heard Nudge and Angel 'aww' behind us but ignored it, flying slightly under Fang's wings so I could get close enough to him to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

The School came into view and we landed not far from it, maybe 2 yards or so away. We were hidden in the shadows of the forest around us, each of us eyeing the building suspiciously. There were no flyboys or erasers. No training sessions in the courtyard. No whitecoats entering or exiting the building. The place was bare save the lights glowing inside the windows. Occasionally we would see people's shadows fall across the windows or hear the slight click of a door somewhere around back. It was unsettling to see this place so unguarded. _They must have sent most of their forces against us during the fight_, I thought, remembering how it seemed like more and more erasers kept coming, hitting us in waves of fur and claws.

"Come on gang," I said, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. I turned around, my eyes scanning the Flock's faces and finally landing on Fang's who's face showed anticipation and love. "Let's go."


	92. Fireworks

**A/N: Ok, there's going to defiantly be a sequel and I already have the plot planned out, lol. Sorry this update is so late but I had a ton of homework and reviews to answer. lol and I wont be update the move today so I'm sorry for that as well., OH! And I'm also sorry that I won't be able to stretch it out to 100 chappies! I just couldn't make it work. :(**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 92 **

We walked along the fence, scanning for any signs of guards and erasers, any thing that revealed a trap. When we couldn't find any and ended up back where we started we took off silently into the air, flying over the electric fence and lightly landing in the yard of despair (the court yard/prison grounds).

Swiftly we ran up to the big double doors and opened them to find no one in the lobby. _Jeb,_ I thought, beginning to wonder where everyone was, _is anyone here?_

_**Yes Max,**_ he answered back, _**They are.**_ I nodded absent mindedly and moved on, walking towards the doors that I assumed led to the lab. "Guys," I said, looking towards Iggy and Gazzy, "got any bombs?"

"Loads," they said at the same time, mischievous grins passing over their faces. "Good, I have an idea."

* * *

We rushed out of the building, jumping up and flying as high as we could and as fast as we could. We only had a short amount of time. "MOVE IT!" I shouted, urging them to go faster. Finally we were far enough away and we turned around to watch the show.

Suddenly an explosion went off, causing another then another then another and so on. Fang lightly grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze as we watch the explosions ring off like fireworks, finally ending with the ashes and rubble of the building up in a blaze.

"Is it over?" Angel whispered. _**It's over Max,**_ Jeb answered for me. "Yes sweetie. It's over."


	93. Wedding Day

**A/N: I can't believe you all thought that I would leave you with such a boring ending! Well it's not over yet! THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS THAT INCLUDES AN EVIL CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 93**

"Max! Stop squirming! I have to finish your make up!" Angel shouted at me, attempting to apply glossy pink lip gloss onto my lips. Nudge was fixing my hair in this intricate, curly style, piling it ontop of my head and twining lavender flowers into it. It was my wedding day, and I have to admit, I'm nervous.

"Max, you're going to look beautiful. Don't worry, Fang's thinking of you right now," Angel assured me. Nudge had been quiet for some time, only interrupting her silence with a joyous squeal or giggle. "Done!" Nudge shouted, smiling proudly as she spun my chair around to face a mirror. I gaped at how beautiful I looked and butterflies invaded my stomach. Would Fang like it? Oh I hoped he would!

"Stand up Max! Let's see your dress!" Nudge exclaimed. I obliged, standing up and taking in what I saw in the full length mirror. My white dress was strapless, flowing down elegantly and covering my white heels. It was simple and perfect, no distracting designs or anything really intricate. It was simple and perfect.

"Wow," Nudge and Angel said at the same time. I smiled nervously at them and stepped away from the mirror, putting on my veil and picking up my lavender bouquet. I glanced over at Nudge and Angel who were dressed in simple lavender dresses. Their hair was pulled into pony tails and curled into ringlets. There were lavender petals and silver glitter in their hair, making them look absolutely beautiful.

"You're beautiful to Max," Angel assured me. I nodded and smiled, too nervous to talk.

Angel didn't want to be the flower girl, so she was a bridesmaid and Ella was the flower girl, having gratefully accepted. Total (who had found his way back to mom's thank god) was the ring bearer and was going to be carried down the isle by Angel. Iggy and Gazzy were the best men. And so far, everything was perfect.

"Ok," I said, "Time to go."

* * *

I stood by the 2 double doors that led outside, waiting as Nudge and Iggy made their way down the isle. Next was Gazzy and Tigress, followed by Angel and Total. Ella gave me a sweet, reassuring smile before going through the doors, gently throwing flower petals on either side of her. Now it was my turn.

I walked through the doors as Jeb took my arm and lead me down the aisle, preparing to "give me away" to Fang. I smiled blissfully as I saw Fang looking awed at my appearance. He smiled back and his eyes glistened, giving away how happy he was.

After what seemed like forever we stood at the podium, Jeb's eyes brimming with tears as he gave me a small smile and stepped down, taking his place beside mom. Fang took my free hand and placed the ring on my finger as the priest instructed. I did the same to him and we stood there, holding hands as we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

I lost all coherent thought and just barley caught the priest saying, "And do you, Maximum Martinez, take Fang Ride as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I answered, just above a whisper. Tears spilled over and Fang kissed me, a deep passionate kiss. When we pulled away I threw the bouquet and laughed when Nudge caught it. She beamed at Iggy and I laughed even more, seeing him blush.

"Ready?" Fang whispered in my ear. I nodded and we took off running, jumping up and flying in the air on our way to our honey moon.


	94. THE END! With An Evil Twist

**A/N: This is the end people! And I'm sorry for the evil cliffy and please don't kill me or you will never find out what happens.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 93 **

**5 years later: **

I watched as Tigress and Ella ran around on the ground, trying to avoid being tagged by the flying flock. Angel swooped down and tagged Tigress, meaning the Flock could no longer fly so it would be fair. Immediately she went after Gazzy, chasing him down and planting a big kiss on his cheek. That did it. Nudge did the same to Iggy, but kissed him on the lips instead. Ella and Angel were rolling on the ground laughing as Total made fun of the boys, laughing along with them.

"Mommy!" Said the sweet voice I was all too familiar with. I turned around to see my little Heaven running towards me at full speed. She giggled as I scooped her into my arms and tickled her belly. Her innocent 4 year old face stared past me as she shouted, "Daddy!"

I laughed along with Fang as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Hey Heaven," he said, smiling down at our beautiful daughter. She had black hair and wings, inheriting those from Fang. But otherwise she looked like me, her full lips and liquid brown eyes matching mine exactly. I smiled down at her and she smiled back, getting up and running back into the house, jumping widely as she attempted to fly. Her wings were too small right now but she would learn eventually.

I stood up and kissed Fang on the lips before heading inside to bake cookies with mom and Jeb. Hey I could smell cookies from any where. As soon as I made it into the house I heard Heaven scream and I took off in the direction of the front of our house. Fang was running beside me and everyone else was behind us.

I gasped at the sight I saw. Heaven was tied up and screaming in a black bag and some burley looking guys took off at an un-normal speed, reminding me of erasers. "HEAVEN!" I screamed, running after her. I couldn't catch up, the guys were too fast but I kept running, pumping my legs as much as I could and telling myself to go faster.

Suddenly something burst through the trees and I could barley make out the screaming bundle of black fabric being hit in the head and suddenly growing still.

**THE END! **


	95. SEQUEL!

**A/N: THE SEQUEL IS UP AND RUNNING! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S CALLED "Max's Personal Heaven," GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! YAY!**


End file.
